


世界成灰

by NAGDERH



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Forced Abortion, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 122,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGDERH/pseuds/NAGDERH
Summary: 被当众焚烧研究成果，遭到国王流放的大法师发誓要让皇室体验同等的羞辱。二十年后，在极北之境获得了死亡之力传承的法师成为了传说中的巫妖。他带着亡灵大军一路杀回了自己的故国......
Relationships: Kel'Thuzad/Arthas Menethil
Kudos: 19





	1. 逼婚

正文  
“我的耐心是有限的。”  
克尔苏加德和他的亡灵军队将洛丹伦的王城围了个水泄不通。此时他正等在城墙下，等着国王泰瑞纳斯亲自前来谈判。在此之前，巫妖的军队已经屠灭了好几座城市，他拥有压倒性的力量和军事实力，相信对方不敢不来。  
等他来了，我定要好好羞辱他。克尔苏加德眯起眼睛想到。仅仅是下跪认错还不够，泰瑞纳斯必须亲吻他的靴子，将那些研究资料用他自己的鲜血再写一遍。黑魔法师的报复心可是很强的。  
城市里似乎发生了什么骚乱，泰瑞纳斯国王迟迟没有出现。  
难道那个老家伙不顾王城里的人自己开溜了？洛丹伦的王宫很可能有通向外界的避难通道。巫妖抬起手，饥饿的食尸鬼们开始咆哮，无数尸体缝合成的巨型憎恶举起了攻城锤......  
就在此时，米奈希尔王室的旗帜出现在了城楼上，他们发出了请求谈判的信号。

【十分钟后】  
“我要见的是泰瑞纳斯国王，不是一个乳臭未干的小孩。”在城墙下的空地上，克尔苏加德对前来谈判的王室代表团说道。他们领头的是一个金发年轻人，克尔苏加德听说过对方的名字-----阿尔萨斯王子。他被流放时这位王子还是襁褓中的婴儿。  
“叫你的父亲来见我。怎么，他怕得不敢来吗？放心，我不会在谈判桌上杀人，我可是很守信誉的。”克尔苏加德讥讽着。这是实话，他的目的并不是杀掉对方，而是报复，是折磨。  
“够了，不要侮辱我的父亲，因为你他已经去世了。”阿尔萨斯红着眼低吼，语气里充斥悲痛和愤怒。泰瑞纳斯国王急火攻心不幸离世，年轻的王子甚至没能好好和他的父亲告别，就被迂腐无能的议会推上前线谈判。“现在我是洛丹伦的国王，说出你退兵的条件。”  
城墙下的巫妖着黑色的法袍，脸上覆着金色的骷髅面具，在阳光下泛着令人心悸的寒光。阿尔萨斯的目光对上亡灵法师，克制住望进那双幽深眼瞳后心底升起的无端恐惧。  
克尔苏加德有些讶异，泰瑞纳斯居然就这么死了？他仔细打量了一下阿尔萨斯，王子的胳膊上缠着一圈黑纱，的确是家人新丧的模样。  
复仇的对象居然死了……这不仅没有平息巫师的怒火，反倒让他感到更加的……无力与挫败。好在老国王留下来了一对儿女……  
克尔苏加德不怀好意地打量着城墙上的阿尔萨斯。这个王子长得非常俊美，而且不同于一般羸弱的贵族，他显然是位训练有素的圣骑士，金色的光芒跳跃在他闪亮的盔甲上。王子古典端丽的面容透出一股圣洁感，疲倦与悲伤也无损这种美好，更为他增添了一股忧郁气质，让旁人都忍不住对他心生怜爱。  
啊，好一个命运的宠儿。克尔苏加德最痛恨的就是这种人。他心念一动，有了个好主意。  
“我可以退兵，要求只有一个——你必须嫁给我，阿尔萨斯殿下。让一个男人成为你的丈夫。”  
说出这句话后他满意的听到了周围士兵哗然的议论声。泰瑞纳斯死了，那就侮辱他最心爱的儿子，还有什么比这更好的报复方式呢？  
“什么？！”阿尔萨斯不敢置信地惊呼，他身后的大臣们也发出抽气声。金发青年紧盯着亡灵法师被面具盖住的脸，想从其上探出蛛丝马迹，但克尔苏加德沉着的语气没有半分玩笑的意思。“不可能。”他斩钉截铁地说，几个大臣附和着同意，大多数人竟然保持沉默。刚刚被迫接任国王的阿尔萨斯开始慌张，他完全没有做好面对这一切的准备，如温室中花朵被呵护长大的他连真正的战争都是第一次体验。  
“我不可能答应这个条件，除此之外的请再考虑考虑。”他不得不低声下气地恳求，洛丹伦的兵力和物资都无法支撑他们持久战斗。况且就算有，他也没办法保证能打败克尔苏加德的亡灵军团。  
"这就是我唯一的要求。”克尔苏加德没有感情的空洞声音从黄金面具下传出来。“当然，这种终身大事我会给您考虑的时间。在您答应我的要求前，我不会下令攻城。”  
今年气候恶劣，洛丹米尔湖一带都欠收，王城的过冬物资并不充足。不用两周这座城市就会不攻自破，他只需要封锁一切出口就好。说完后不给阿尔萨斯任何讨价还价的余地，巫妖的身影消失了。  
亡灵法师消失之后，阿尔萨斯愣在原地，他还没从自己突如其来转变的命运中回过神来。站在年轻国王身后的大臣们自然地分成两派，他们毫不顾忌仍旧伫立在前的阿尔萨斯，声音从小到大，激昂地抒发各自的意见。  
“你们说够了吗？现在我是你们的国王！”他的声音里带着不易察觉的颤抖，目前的局面早已超出他的处理范围，站在他这一边的大臣也不在多数，恐怕剩下的已经想好怎么讨好那个邪恶的亡灵法师。“不管付出什么代价，都不能向他屈服。”阿尔萨斯说得很没有底气，连自己都不相信这句话。他可以预见负隅顽抗只会带来毁灭，如果用尊严换取和平是唯一的方法，他此刻的坚持岂不都是徒劳。或许神会眷顾洛丹伦，为他们指引一条新的道路，阿尔萨斯握紧拳头默默祈祷，无视争执中的大臣们走进王宫。

十天后。

亡灵大军如克尔苏加德所言守在洛丹伦城外，没有进攻的意图。外患尚未解除，内忧又忙得阿尔萨斯焦头烂额。附近没有能够求援的城邦，他们不是被亡灵攻占，就是明哲保身拒绝掺和。城内的粮食已经告急数次，阿尔萨斯下令将宫中的存粮发放给民众。  
王宫前排起长长的队伍，晴朗的天气没有驱散城中低迷的氛围。站在前面分发粮食的年轻国王看上去憔悴不堪，他金色的长发一丝不乱，然而往日里光滑柔顺的发丝变得干枯，虽然露出微笑安慰恐慌的市民，也难掩发青的眼底。  
“王室就他妈的高贵，给人操屁股怎么了？还能少块肉？”  
粗俗不堪的话传到阿尔萨斯耳朵里，他抬眼看见几个胡子拉碴的中年男人领过粮食聚在一边高声聊天。  
“就是，难道要我们和他一起死吗？”  
“像他那样脸蛋好看的，没准早就被干过了。”  
“没错啊，可能他还爽得不行……”  
“他们姐弟……”  
他们的声音开始变小，淫秽的目光肆意地在金发国王脸上游荡。“要逮捕他们吗，陛下？”卫兵附在阿尔萨斯耳边问道。他的拳头握紧又松开，脸色苍白，最终摇摇头。“抓不完的，随他们去吧。”  
短短十天，阿尔萨斯仿佛变了个人，无忧无虑在他父亲羽翼庇护下的生活恍若隔世。他记不清自己有多久没好好睡过，无数没法处理的事宜压得他喘不过气来。而他要守护、拯救的人民难道就那样粗鄙愚昧吗？  
“陛下，我相信您。”一个清澈的童音响起，阿尔萨斯垂下眼看见被母亲牵着的棕发小女孩，她不过五六岁的年纪，面容因为饥饿消瘦，眼睛中却依旧充满希望地看着她的国王。  
“别担心，一切都会变好的。”他蹲下身子抚摸女孩的头发，吩咐士兵把粮食递给她的母亲。“你叫什么名字？”阿尔萨斯尽力露出温暖的笑容。  
“莲安娜，陛下。”  
“回家吧，莲安娜，我会保护你们的。”  
阿尔萨斯动摇的决心再次坚定起来，还有更多坚信着他的人民。向更远城邦的求援还没得到回复，不过他相信奇迹一定会诞生在他们身上，洛丹伦必定不会就此灭亡。

这十几天里克尔苏加德当然也没闲着，他派出手下的蛛魔四处挖掘，果然发现了洛丹伦王宫通向郊外森林的密道。巫妖亲自守在出口处，如果阿尔萨斯打算从这里逃走，他就将收获大大的“惊喜”。  
出乎意料的是，那位小国王似乎完全没有考虑过丢下市民独自逃走这一选项，这让克尔苏加德有些失望。如果阿尔萨斯能够吓破了胆，充分展现出米奈希尔王室的自私和愚昧，他折磨起他来自然会更加愉快。想想看，把逃跑的统治者扔到愤怒绝望的人民中会是怎样的景象？  
“主人，王宫里的粮仓已经快空了。我看到阿尔萨斯将他自己的食物也分发了出去，今天一天都只喝了点清水......他们应该撑不住了，很可能组织一次强攻冲击包围圈。”一团漆黑的阴影在巫妖身旁现身，汇报着自己窥探到的情报。  
“我知道了。”克尔苏加德听后微微皱了皱眉。这个阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔倒有几分骨气……只可惜是那个人的儿子。  
如同阴影预测的那样，在午夜过后洛丹伦里的守军发起了最后一次绝望的冲锋。然而亡灵并不需要睡眠，也不受黑暗中的视野影响，这只突围队毫无悬念的被歼灭在了城墙下。  
王城人民的希望破灭了，克尔苏加德知道他期待的和谈很快就会到来。

“我们必须答应他的条件，否则——”  
“不可能！我宁愿战死也不要和你们这群家伙同流合污。”  
“那还有一城的平民怎么办？”  
“他们的性命微不足道，我们早该顺着地道逃走。”  
“不……”  
阿尔萨斯坐在王座上，扶着额头看着下面吵得不可开交的贵族们。他们最后的挣扎失败了，大将军尼安德尔一边手臂打了石膏，身体还未从昨夜的战斗中恢复过来。他是唯二站在年轻国王这边的人，正值壮年的好战骑士声如洪钟，坚决反对抛弃尊严向敌人妥协。而另一个拒绝和解的是米奈希尔皇室的外姓公爵布莱恩，泰瑞纳斯有恩于他，所以如今他主张的是从暗道逃跑，等待时机东山再起。  
“我不会从密道离开，也不能对民众置之不理。”阿尔萨斯的声音疲惫沙哑，他和尼安德尔一起发动昨晚午夜的突袭，精力几乎消耗殆尽。又因为缺乏食物贮备，他饿得脑袋发晕。  
“既然陛下如此在意平民，让我们看看他们是怎么说的。”一直呆在一边没有参与辩论的库尔珀伯爵弯起嘴角露出一抹奇怪的笑容，他拍拍手，守在门口的卫兵便打开大门，十几个衣衫褴褛的平民鱼贯而入跪倒在大厅中央。  
饥累交加的阿尔萨斯思考的很慢，他还没弄清状况，但排在最前的就是他前两日安慰过的女孩莲安娜。她瘦小的身躯跪在冰凉的石板地上，“陛下，我的母亲已经快不行了。”她带着哭腔说，“请您出面谈和吧。”  
随着她的话音落下，其他的人也哭哭啼啼地要求他们的国王答应死灵法师的条件。阿尔萨斯在一阵哭声中清醒过来，莫名的悲凉和无力充满心头。莲安娜无疑听见那伙人不堪入耳的话，现在她仍然声泪俱下地恳求他接受极尽侮辱的和解要求。无名的怒火代替悲伤，却没办法发泄到任何人身上，不管是莲安娜还是跪在这儿的任何人，他都没法去怨恨。身为圣骑士他可以义无反顾地选择死亡，但身为国王他不能强迫其他人随他一起献身。  
“我会考虑的，送他们回家。”  
“陛下！”尼安德尔发出怒吼，死死瞪着那边装聋作哑的库尔珀伯爵。“您不可以——”  
“明天我会给所有人一个交代，今天都先回去休息。”  
在其他人离开后，阿尔萨斯依旧坐在王座上，他闭着眼睛仿佛睡着，但眉间隆起的褶皱昭示他无休止的挣扎。

当夜年轻的国王半跪在床前，郑重其事地把泰瑞纳斯交给他的王冠递到姐姐佳莉娅手中。“我下定决心了，佳莉娅。”外人面前坚强不屈的阿尔萨斯声音里带着哽咽，他海绿色的双眼下汇聚起泪珠，“请保管好它，在我离开之后好好管理洛丹伦。”  
“不，阿尔萨斯……”佳莉娅搂着金发的年轻人，米奈希尔王室的继承人在寒夜里为他们注定的命运默默抽泣。  
第二日，天刚蒙蒙亮，阿尔萨斯便穿着银白的铠甲如雕塑般站在城墙上，他深吸几口气平静地对守在城下的亡灵大军说，“我答应你的条件，克尔苏加德，退兵吧。”  
“我就知道您会做出正确的选择，殿下。”克尔苏加德非常绅士地向他鞠了一躬。只见他挥了挥手，亡灵大军井然有序地列成方阵开始后退，停在了距离王城十多里地的郊外，只留下一支死灵骑士团护卫着巫妖。  
“在我们完婚后，我自然会遣散掉这些低级亡灵。”  
“如何保证你不会出尔反尔？”  
阿尔萨斯显然还是不太放心，克尔苏加德看出了对方的顾虑，一纸契约出现在了两人面前。  
“魔法显然比人心更值得信任。”克尔苏加德率先按下了血手印。“签吧，国王陛下。为了表达我迎娶您的诚意，我还特别准备了五百车粮食，想必王城的人民很需要它们。在我们的婚礼现场，我会发放这些粮食。”  
解除封锁后其他城市的粮食也不可能立刻送达，路上再耽搁几天，许多人都会饿死。为了防止阿尔萨斯受到过大刺激寻了短见，克尔苏加德打算继续用他的人民胁迫他。  
死灵法师口中的敬语每一句都像针一样扎在阿尔萨斯身上，他根本就是案板上任人宰割的鱼肉。他盯着面前的契约看了一会，刚准备签下自己的名字又忽然发觉不妥。克尔苏加德刚才说的是在婚礼现场发放粮食，他真的没有一点羞耻感吗？和一个男人成婚，还让所有人来围观？他脱口而出想要拒绝，但又硬生生地忍住。现在他有什么资格拒绝，在最后关头退缩，任由城里上万的平民活活饿死吗？再继续守着他宝贵的尊严有什么用，平民爱戴他恳求他屈膝跪在他面前从不是因为他可笑的尊严。阿尔萨斯唯一庆幸的是他把王位交给了佳莉娅，就算他成为克尔苏加德的伴侣，对方也什么都得不到。  
阿尔萨斯一声不吭地用佩剑划破食指，把自己的血滴在契约上，某种灵魂层面的共鸣把他和面前这个邪恶的巫妖联系在一起。签完契约，阿尔萨斯反倒松了口气，“我已经退位了，你别想借由我干涉洛丹伦。”  
阿尔萨斯放弃了王位，这的确让克尔苏加德有些意外。这个男人是真的在乎洛丹伦，为了人民他可以放弃自身的权力、自由和荣誉......天真可笑，但确实令人钦佩。  
“放心吧，我目前只对我们的婚事感兴趣。”克尔苏加德回答道。他一开始只是为了折辱泰瑞纳斯的儿子，现在倒真有几分想得到阿尔萨斯这个人。  
“我们的婚礼将在两天后于洛丹伦皇家大教堂举行，我要求所有官员和贵族必须到场，由你的姐姐嘉莉娅女王为我们证婚。时间上可能有些匆忙，但您一定也希望让您的子民少饿一天肚子，所以就委屈殿下了。”  
说完他又傲慢地看向阿尔萨斯身后的诸多大臣，语带威胁：“虽然仓促，但相信各位应该能办一场令我满意的婚礼吧？”  
“是，是。”他们唯唯诺诺地回答，忽略阿尔萨斯恶狠狠扫过来的目光。

接下来的两天阿尔萨斯把自己关在卧室里，不见任何人，侍从送来的饭菜他强迫自己全部吃进去，但大多都吐进了厕所。他无力地瘫倒在柔软的大床上，呆滞地望着天花板。究竟是如何走到这一步的？他侧过身子，把脑袋埋进枕头里。房间外时不时传来尼安德尔的咆哮，夹杂其他贵族们的窃窃私语，最后是佳莉娅的声音。阿尔萨斯痛恨在这里躲避现实的自己，让他的姐姐独自面对那些狡猾的权贵。  
在大庭广众下坚硬的躯壳裂开一丝缝，阿尔萨斯只想休息这么一小会，修复好他濒临崩溃的情绪就去帮助佳莉娅。可时间却并不如他想的那般缓慢流逝，当他从可怖的噩梦中惊醒，就看见他的姐姐坐在床边的椅子上，原来现实才是最恐怖的梦魇。  
佳莉娅穿着端庄的礼服，手中捧着一个精致的木匣。她看上去不比阿尔萨斯好多少，费心的妆容掩盖不住乌青的眼圈。“这是你的礼服。”她说的艰难，语气吞吐，“但如果你想离开，我现在就能——”  
“我不能逃跑，佳莉娅。”阿尔萨斯坐起来握住他姐姐的手，“洛丹伦的人民还在等着我。”佳莉娅不忍看向他的眼睛，他处处为人民着想，却不知道他们在背后都传着多么肮脏的流言。  
他起床去浴室洗完澡发现佳莉娅还在原位坐着，连动作都没有变过。“我帮你梳头吧。”回过神的佳莉娅勉强露出一丝笑容，这或许是他们最后亲近的机会。在儿时，佳莉娅经常给顽皮的阿尔萨斯整理头发，让那头耀眼的金发免遭被剪掉的厄运。此刻，阿尔萨斯长发已经垂到背部，发尾微微打卷冒着水汽，他们却要各自接受截然不同的命运。  
在佳莉娅离开之后，阿尔萨斯打开她带来的木匣子，里面放了一套纯白的礼服、一枚样式简单的铂金戒指以及一支娇艳欲滴的蓝色矢车菊。王室的裁缝对他的尺寸了如指掌，这身礼服完美地贴合他的身体。阿尔萨斯对着镜子把花朵别在胸口，又将戒指放进衣服的口袋便走出门，一路上没碰上什么人，想必大部分人都到教堂去等着看他的笑话吧。  
步入王宫的正厅，他的叔叔格里伯·米奈希尔不耐烦地来回踱步。在看到阿尔萨斯的那一刻，这个稍微发福的中年男人愣了一下，很快他的眼里充满调笑，“怎么要打扮那么久，不怕你未来的丈夫等急了？”在青年自愿舍弃国王的头衔后，他们甚至都懒得遵守表面上的礼仪，权贵眼里的他不过是换取和平的筹码罢了。  
“注意你的言行，叔叔。”阿尔萨斯咬牙切齿地说，拼命克制不要和他大打出手，现在不是时候。  
“请吧，阿尔萨斯殿下。”他亲自打开王宫的大门，率先走出去骑上侍从牵来的马。跟在他后面的阿尔萨斯忍着没有发作，接过侍从递来的缰绳。“您真漂亮，殿下。”在离开之前，那个侍从露骨地说，骑着马的年轻人震惊地瞪大双眼，他甚至没感到愤怒，只有股恶心在胃部翻腾。  
“他说的也没错，不然怎么就挑中了你，而不是你姐姐？”  
“去你妈的！”鲜少说脏字的阿尔萨斯被激得大骂出声，他策马上前拽住格里伯的领子，“我真为和你有同样的姓氏感到羞耻。”发泄一通，年轻人又丧气地慢下步伐，跟在格里伯的后面。中年人也有所收敛，现在撕破脸皮对谁都没有好处，但他的目的已经达到，好好地羞辱了一番这个曾经备受宠爱的阿尔萨斯王子。  
在紧张的气氛之下，他们终于一前一后走到皇家大教堂。一路上没有出现平民的身影，也许是因为佳莉娅的吩咐，想他留下最后的尊严。步入辉煌的教堂内，不少贵族们三三两两坐在长椅上低声聊天，四周点缀着颜色各异的玫瑰花。阿尔萨斯垂着眼，他不想看到任何同情或者幸灾乐祸的眼神，他怕自己抑制不住情绪毁了这次婚礼，那么他的人民将再次受到威胁。

到了典礼约定的开始时间，一道黑色的雾气穿过教堂的彩窗径直落到了主教的身前。雾气不断攀升，幻化成一个手持法杖的人形，死亡的冰寒随着这人的到来席卷教堂，蜡烛的烛焰都被吹得明明灭灭。  
克尔苏加德依旧穿着他那身不详的黑色法袍，戴着冰冷的黄金骷髅面具。凡是被他的目光扫到的人，无不战战兢兢地垂下头。婚礼现场共有两百多位贵族与官员，此时竟安静的连根针落在地上都能听见。若叫不知情的人来看，这场面不像是举办婚礼，倒像是葬礼。  
扫视了一圈后，克尔苏加德看向他将要迎娶的人。阿尔萨斯身穿一身纯白的礼服，挽着充当他父辈的某位皇室成员的胳膊，正垂首默默站在地毯尽头。虽然不是女性的那种婚纱，但见惯了对方身穿骑士铠甲的模样，此时巫师也不由得微微一怔。  
阿尔萨斯就像吟游诗人们用最美好的词汇堆砌起来的那种英雄人物。他的眉眼极其英俊，身材挺拔高挑，既有骑士的刚毅又不乏皇室的优雅。白色穿在他身上，的确有股难以言喻的圣洁感。他简直忍不住要开口赞扬对方的美丽了。  
此时乐队开始演奏婚礼进行曲，阿尔萨斯在他叔叔的带领下逆着光缓缓朝巫师走来。羞愤使他苍白的脸颊染上一抹薄红，倒真像是个出嫁的新娘。  
克尔苏加德从格里伯侯爵的手中接过阿尔萨斯的手。这只手比他的更加修长有力，明明可以毫不费力的挣脱巫师的钳制，现在却只是软软地搭在他的掌心上。这种掌控感使克尔苏加德非常得意，他微笑着示意主教继续仪式。  
“...... 克尔苏加德先生，你愿意在这个神圣的婚礼中接受.......阿尔萨斯王子作为你......合法的妻子，无论他贫穷还是富贵、健康或者残疾，都忠于他，直至死亡。你愿意吗？”  
“我愿意。”克尔苏加德心情颇为愉快的回答道。为他们主持婚礼的主教是位上了年纪的老人，他显然从未主持过如此惊世骇俗的婚礼，说话声音都有些发抖。而为他们证婚的佳莉娅女王脸色也很难看，这位刚刚从弟弟手中接过王位的女王陛下是靠着椅子的支撑才没有晕倒。  
“...... 阿尔萨斯殿下，你愿意在这个神圣的婚礼中接受克尔苏加德先生作为你......合法的丈夫，无论他贫穷还是富贵、健康或者残疾，都忠于他，直至死亡。你愿意吗？”  
同样的问话被抛给了阿尔萨斯，一时间所有人的目光都集中到受辱的王子身上。  
“我……”阿尔萨斯的余光扫过看好戏的贵族们，以及站在一边面色忧虑的佳莉娅。他的后槽牙咬紧，喉咙发干，嘴边的话如何都说不出口。对面立着的死灵法师依旧带着金色的骷髅面具，但阿尔萨斯认定冰冷的面具之下是戏谑的调笑。或许邪恶的法师就是在等，等他退缩便立刻杀光所有人，嘲笑他的懦弱。最后他张开口干巴巴地说，“……我愿意。”  
“结婚戒指代表永恒的爱与忠诚，现在请新郎将这份殷切渴望你们心与灵结合的愿望赠与他，为新娘戴上这枚结婚戒指。”主教偷偷抬眼看了下阿尔萨斯，金发的年轻人面露难堪，眉间尽是挣扎，可他还是抬起了左手。  
“阿尔萨斯，我给予你的这枚戒指象征我对你的爱。”克尔苏加德的手中凭空出现一枚银色的戒指，诡异的蓝光环绕戒指一闪而过，“也是你……永远逃不掉的束缚。”他的声音透过面具沉闷低哑，带着几分餍足的快意。法师执起骑士的左手，不容分说地将之套在那根骨节分明的无名指上。阿尔萨斯只觉得一阵凉意席卷全身，某种不可名状的不详盘踞在他的灵魂深处。  
“同样以你这份殷切渴望心与灵结合的愿望赠与他，请新娘为新郎戴上这枚戒指。”  
阿尔萨斯沉默地从口袋里拿出准备好的戒指，握住克尔苏加德递过来的左手。法师藏在面具阴影下的双眼看不出任何情绪的波动，法袍外露出的一截手臂苍白瘦削，在圣洁的教堂中隐隐散发象征死亡的气息。骑士的动作称不上粗鲁，只是机械地过分，如提线木偶般生硬地为克尔苏加德戴上戒指就飞速地收回手，仿佛多触碰一秒都叫他无法忍受。  
“克尔苏加德先生和阿尔萨斯殿下在神的面前许下誓言，彼此携手。我奉神的名义宣告这二人结为夫妻。”主教拿出手帕擦拭额头的冷汗，在这本该神圣又令人喜悦的时刻，前来参加婚礼的人没有一位敢发出声响，无论祝福或抗议。至于原因，主教瞟过几个誓死不从却被绑到现场的圣骑士，其中包括大将军尼安德尔，他们似乎被某种法术封住声音，一个个瞪大眼睛怒视着死灵法师。很快主教收回视线，继续婚礼的仪式，“克尔苏加德先生，您可以亲吻……新娘了。”  
阿尔萨斯和木头人一样杵在原地一动不动，而他对面的法师好整以暇地看着他，并不急于品尝甜美的果实。他抬起手捏住阿尔萨斯的下巴，用拇指摩挲骑士饱满的下唇。法师涂着黑色的指甲油，指腹轻轻按压红润的嘴唇，红与黑的映衬生生现出一种玷污纯洁美好的罪恶景象。  
金色的骷髅面具掀起一点，只露出法师的淡色嘴唇。随着克尔苏加德的靠近，阿尔萨斯心中充斥无法诉说的惊恐，他本能地想往后退，但桎梏他下巴的手让他无处可逃。而后骑士脸颊的血色瞬间褪尽，死灵法师超越人类范畴的力量幽魂般攥住他的心脏，无边的恐惧摄得他无法挪动分毫。  
坐在长椅上的贵族们也感到令人心悸的寒意，可即便想要逃走，他们的目光还是不由自主地紧盯着这对新人逐渐靠近的唇。就在他们双唇触碰的那一刻，阿尔萨斯胸前别着的那朵蓝色矢车菊在众目睽睽之下迅速枯萎，残败的花瓣被无形的风吹散飘走。  
冰凉的金属面具贴着骑士的脸，但法师的唇舌却是火热的。后者一只手捏住他的下巴强迫他张开嘴，另一只手扣住他的后脑。面对肆意自如闯进来的舌头，阿尔萨斯只会拼命地往后缩。迫于压力他合不上牙关，任由灵活的舌头缠住他的，交换唾液间发出让人脸红心跳的水声。克尔苏加德对这美妙又青涩的果实感到满意，从他喉咙深处传来低低的笑声。  
不……阿尔萨斯如梦初醒，他在心底绝望地呼喊。多少双眼睛注视着他！包括他亲爱的姐姐！他伸手抓住法师的手臂却不敢用力推开，违背对方的意愿会害了所有人。而这个吻却像没有尽头，阿尔萨斯紧闭着双眼，祈祷这一切尽快结束。  
片刻后克尔苏加德满足地咬了咬阿尔萨斯的下唇，结束了他们间的亲吻，或者说他单方面的掠夺。他放开对年轻人的桎梏，抬手将自己的面具戴好，示意主教继续婚礼最后的环节。  
“……现在我荣幸地向大家介绍克尔苏加德先生和他的夫人……阿尔萨斯。”  
克尔苏加德拉着阿尔萨斯的手，站在教堂中央发出猖狂的笑声。要是泰瑞纳斯还活着，看到这一幕恐怕还能气死第二次。  
“各位，在晚宴过后欢迎你们来婚房观礼。”  
王室的新婚之夜的确有这样的传统，国王与王后会在众多贵族近臣的观看下圆房，一是见证两人的结合，为他们送上祝福，二是确认王后的贞洁，保证王室血脉的纯净。可此时克尔苏加德既非国王，阿尔萨斯王子更谈不上什么处女的贞洁......大家面面相觑，一时不知道该作何反应。  
克尔苏加德也不理会他们，直接点了一串人名，大都是洛丹伦身居高位的贵族和大臣，甚至还包括刚刚被革职的大将军尼安德尔。  
“走吧，我亲爱的妻子。”巫师捏了捏阿尔萨斯的手，让仆人为他们引路前往婚房。  
被临时改装充当婚房的正是阿尔萨斯自己的宫殿。当日他匆忙即位，并没有正式的加冕典礼，也没心思搬动，所以一直住在这里。  
“还不错嘛。”克尔苏加德像巡视自己的领地一样理直气壮地四处翻看。这里还能看出一些王子殿下昔日生活的痕迹，他的铠甲和佩剑被收纳在房间角落的箱子里，大概仆人们也觉得这位殿下以后没机会用它们了，只是草草用布裹了一层。  
“过来，坐在我身边。”巫师坐在铺满玫瑰花的柔软大床上，对一直木木地站在门口的阿尔萨斯说道。  
虽然有晚宴，但谁都不会有心思去吃，在他发话后要不了多久那些贵族们就会前来观看他们的结合。难得两人独处一会儿，在开始冷酷地折磨与羞辱之前，克尔苏加德有意与阿尔萨斯稍微交流几句。  
阿尔萨斯向前走动的步伐异常缓慢，他无法消化刚才所听见的话，连阻止克尔苏加德翻动他东西的精力都没有。他是认真的吗？在成为死灵法师抛弃人性的那一刻连羞耻心也一同舍弃了吗？这场荒谬婚礼已经足够耻辱，至于今晚的事情，阿尔萨斯一辈子都没法做好准备面对。  
以及床上令人作呕的玫瑰花！  
他迟缓地坐到床边，和法师隔了十公分的距离，把满腔的愤恨都撒在无辜的花朵身上。侍从浮夸的布置加上甜腻的熏香惹得阿尔萨斯一阵反胃，他不愿思考这居然是他生活过二十多年的房间，更是在今夜即将成为他的处刑场。  
“你现在一定觉得很委屈吧？”克尔苏加德握住阿尔萨斯的一只手，轻柔地摸了摸对方无名指上的银环。他向来孑然一身，没有家人也没有朋友，这场婚礼他绝不是没有触动的。他想起那日和阿尔萨斯在城墙下遥遥相望的一眼，或许那个时候他就打上了这种主意。不管有没有泰瑞纳斯，他都会把这个圣骑士收入囊中。  
“好好顺着我，王子殿下。你要是能哄我开心，以后我说不定会对你好点。”  
阿尔萨斯没有吭声。克尔苏加德又随便闲扯了几句，就听到门外传来了脚步声，男仆进门通报说宾客们到了。为首的正是佳莉娅女王，她面容哀戚，身后的侍女将一个托盘端了上来，上面摆着亡灵法师要求的白色锦缎。  
贵族小姐们的初夜都会有这样一匹锦缎垫在身下，作为她们的纯洁证明。此时给阿尔萨斯也准备这种东西无疑是极尽羞辱了。  
“您能前来我十分高兴，女王陛下。”克尔苏加德微微欠身道：“您的弟弟十分迷人，想必我会有个不错的夜晚。”  
“是啊，恭喜您。”不等佳莉娅说什么，一个戴满宝石戒指的男人讨好的凑上前来。埃里克男爵早在围城时就派人私下接触过亡灵法师，表示愿意不遗余力地撮合和谈。  
“阿尔萨斯殿下可是我们洛丹伦最漂亮的年轻人，和您十分相配。”  
“你的德性也就配得上低微的爵位。”接受淑女教育的佳莉娅不会骂人，她的反驳也不痛不痒。埃里克充耳不闻，向克尔苏加德献上他的礼物——一对做工精致的金色吊坠，旁边还有套齐全的穿刺工具。纯洁的米奈希尔姐弟都以为这是对耳环，若是深谙此道的人瞧见立刻便知它们是戴在乳尖的饰品。克尔苏加德看过后不置可否，示意男爵把它们放到书桌上。  
下一波到来的是以前将军尼安德尔为首的大臣们，他折断的手臂已经被圣光治疗，现在双手反铐在背后由两个卫兵押进房间。从他散乱的褐色短发和面上的呆滞来看，高傲的前将军受到不少‘教育’。妄图讨好克尔苏加德的大臣们送上千奇百怪的贺礼，余下几个受过泰瑞纳斯恩惠的则不屑地扫了恭维法师的同僚一眼，和尼安德尔一起站到房间的角落。  
最后姗姗来迟的是一众身居高位的贵族老爷们，阿尔萨斯的两个叔叔格里伯和纳格第、年岁已高的公爵达米安、外姓侯爵布莱恩，以及洛丹伦唯一的女伯爵卡洛琳。格里伯和纳格第是同父异母的兄弟，他们的长相出奇地相似，就连眼底那抹若有若无的期待都如出一辙。  
“祝您和您的妻子拥有一个美好的夜晚。”贵族们有专门的座位，他们俩兄弟不顾阿尔萨斯和佳莉娅的怒视，径直走到离床最近的两个座位。  
“父亲居然会有你们这样的兄弟，真恶心。”佳莉娅恶狠狠地说，却也掀不起多少波澜，这儿大部分的人根本不在意谁是洛丹伦新的统治者，他们心中效忠的人早已变成那位阴暗的死灵法师。  
达米安坐得最远，剩下的布莱恩和卡洛琳都是亲近泰瑞纳斯的一派，他们坐在佳莉娅身边。同为女性的卡洛琳伯爵脸上也带着哀恸，她握住佳莉娅的手尽力安慰年轻的女王。  
“既然观众已经到齐了，请阿尔萨斯殿下，我的妻子，为我脱掉衣服吧！”克尔苏加德起身大声宣布，双手抱臂冷酷地看着坐在床上的王子。  
阿尔萨斯低垂着头，他难以和这里的任何一个人目光相接，但几十束热切的视线紧紧盯着他犹如针扎。这些道貌岸然静等着看他受辱的人们竟然是他的血亲和曾经的臣子们，熟悉感带来的是加倍的屈辱，他无法想象日后该如何面对出现在这儿的所有人。然而现在留给他的时间甚至不够他思考未来，不尽快遵守克尔苏加德的指令，他不知道死灵法师还能找到什么样恶毒的方法来羞辱他。  
他脱掉自己的上衣，露出属于骑士的健美身体。尽管终日在烈日下训练，他的皮肤也是偏白色。宽阔的肩膀下是饱满的胸膛，收敛的腰线勾勒出形状优美的腹肌，传说中代表力与美的神祇也不过如此。可接下来，阿尔萨斯停住了，他怎么做得到在这里脱掉自己最后赖以遮羞的裤子？  
见阿尔萨斯扭捏了半天也不继续脱，亡灵法师没了耐心，他主动上前抓住王子的腰带用力一扯，硬生生拽掉了那层束缚。  
“别害羞，亲爱的，这是迟早的事。”虽然语气亲昵，可是克尔苏加德的语气十分冰冷，听不出喜怒。接下来他要求阿尔萨斯背对着他跪趴在床上。  
阿尔萨斯咬了咬唇，最终还是四肢撑着床，抬高臀部，摆出类似兽类求欢的屈辱姿势。等待命运降临的时间可是非常煎熬的，克尔苏加德难得施舍了一点善心，准备直奔主题。  
“把香膏给我。”旁边伺候的仆人立刻递上了润滑用的香膏。巫师拧开盖子，用冰冷的手指蘸取了一点后插进王子紧闭的后穴搅弄起来。他本来就打算折磨阿尔萨斯，给他一个痛苦难忘的初夜，所以扩张的程度仅仅是可以勉强插入他就停了下来。  
他能感觉到阿尔萨斯非常紧张，骑士的脊背紧绷着，身上鼓起的每一处肌肉线条都表达着抗拒，那颜色粉嫩的洞口也一开一合地重复绞紧。  
他没理会更没有安抚，只是脱掉外袍，解开了自己的腰带握住性器套弄起来。与法师斯文秀气的外表不符，他的性器笔直且尺寸傲人。获得死亡之力传承后，他根本不能算是人类，肉体的年龄能随心意变化，此时用的就是一幅中年人的身体。  
“殿下，好好记住这一刻。”  
巫师阴恻恻地笑了笑，扶着性器对准阿尔萨斯的后穴用力一插。第一下果然不顺，龟头刚塞进一半立刻就被湿滑紧致的甬道挤了出来，他索性一只手化作白骨状，拉开肌肉环再次捅了进去。  
“啊……”阿尔萨斯发出一声低低的痛呼，私密部位撕裂的疼痛不同于身体其他地方受伤。表皮和内里的痛楚无法同等衡量，他双手抓紧床单，额头上溢出不少冷汗。比疼痛更加难忍的是克尔苏加德的性器本身，它的温度和亡灵法师的身体一般冰凉，虽然没到极低的程度，可埋在阿尔萨斯火热的后穴里就是刺骨的酷刑。  
没有等到身下的人适应，克尔苏加德就开始以自己的频率蹂躏初次容纳巨物的洞穴。默默承受的阿尔萨斯为了不发出声音，死死咬住下嘴唇，不一会血腥味就染上他的舌头。但肉体的痛苦并不能打击到圣骑士，真正折磨他的是看客们无处不在的视线。他的大半张脸都枕在下面，露出来的一侧脸颊由于痛楚苍白扭曲。  
意在凌辱阿尔萨斯的法师显然不会让他如愿以偿，克尔苏加德化作白骨的手扯住骑士的金发强迫他抬起头来。“唔……”头皮拉扯的刺痛令他闷哼出声。仅仅这样让阿尔萨斯抬头也不够，克尔苏加德俯下身子贴到他的耳边，“睁开眼看着。”得不到回应，法师用另一只同样化为白骨的手残忍地撑开阿尔萨斯的眼皮。  
“不要！”他看见佳莉娅掩面抽泣，但更多以他的叔叔为首的人脸上全带着轻蔑的笑意。灭顶的羞耻感使他失去血色的脸瞬间通红，他海绿色的瞳仁颤抖，沉入谷底的心情刺得他胃部隐隐作痛。  
鲜血随着巫师的抽插涌出，顺着骑士的大腿一路流到洁白的锦缎上，像极了处女的落红。阿尔萨斯的身体不断的颤抖，受伤的内壁却只是把体内的凶器夹得更紧。  
克尔苏加德将一只手恢复成人类的样子，身体紧贴着王子的脊背，一边抽插一边抚摸阿尔萨斯的胸腹。不愧是过着锦衣玉食的生活长大的王室，这身细腻的皮肉摸起来非常柔滑有弹性，完全不是普通的骑士能相比的。  
“真抱歉，我弄疼您了吧。”他没什么歉意的说着，将完全勃起的欲望稍稍抽出一些，然后又按着阿尔萨斯的小腹狠狠撞进最深处。  
阿尔萨斯无法抑制地发出痛苦地呻吟，对于克尔苏加德的冷嘲热讽也无暇顾及，他几乎以为那根磨人的凶器是冷酷的兵刃要戳穿他的下腹。但法师完全不给他喘息的机会，接下来的数次撞击都是全根没入，痛得阿尔萨斯背部肌肉紧绷。  
失去法师钳制后，阿尔萨斯的头颅无力地垂下。在金色长发的阻挡之下，他的睫毛微微颤动，几滴水珠顺势落下分不清究竟是汗水还是泪。  
身下的人的颤抖好像有些不太正常，几乎可以称得上是痉挛了。克尔苏加德看不到阿尔萨斯的表情，但能听见他发出的急促的喘息声，紧接着对方的身体左右摇晃，撑不住他的抽插似的趴在了床单上。  
“王子殿下？”巫师暂时停下了动作，将阿尔萨斯的脸扭了过来，这才发现这个年轻人嘴唇泛白，额头上都是虚汗，紧闭着双眼竟是晕了过去。一个圣骑士的体力怎么会如此不济？克尔苏加德有些意外。他清楚自己很粗暴，但也一直认为这种程度的痛苦阿尔萨斯是可以承受的。  
“阿尔萨斯！”佳莉娅发出心碎的呼声，她冲上前半跪在床前，请求巫师叫医生来看看。  
“不用大惊小怪，不过是王子殿下有些娇贵，一时体力不支罢了。”克尔苏加德伸手从虚空中一抓，一瓶淡紫色的药剂出现在他手里。他捏住阿尔萨斯的下颌将恢复药灌了进去。  
“咳咳咳咳……”阿尔萨斯被硬灌进去的药水呛住，他睁开眼模糊地看见克尔苏加德金色的骷髅面具，短暂眩晕的意识迅速清醒，噩梦明显没有随着他的晕倒而结束。他侧过头不愿看着那张冷酷的面具，却意外对上佳莉娅的关切的视线。“不！别看我，佳莉娅！”阿尔萨斯又把头转回来，拿手挡住自己的脸。  
“圣骑士也不过如此，倒是可惜了这张脸，不如直接调教成……”埃里克男爵见克尔苏加德没有言语就大着胆子继续往下说，“……男宠。”  
“你不要得寸进尺！”佳莉娅气得浑身发抖。  
“说得也没什么错，你看看那边的。”纳格第伯爵斜着眼睛盯着房间的角落，其他人顺着他的目光瞧见跪在地上的前将军尼安德尔裤裆居然有不正常的隆起，“我们的王子殿下真是受人喜爱啊。”闻言有几个人如梦初醒侧过身子，掩饰自己同样勃起的下身。  
克尔苏加德闻言也扭头去看，紧接着他发出一声嗤笑。这些所谓忠心耿耿的家伙也不过如此，他都替阿尔萨斯感到几分不值了。  
经过这一番折腾，他折辱对方的心思倒淡了许多，但自己还没爽到，肯定是要继续往下做的。巫师将王子的身体翻过来平躺着，然后拉开他的双腿，将依旧挺立的狰狞性器插进了那个泛红的小洞。  
阿尔萨斯依旧没有适应巫师粗大的性器，他眉头紧拧，侧头闭着眼，双手无所适从地放在身子两侧。克尔苏加德对于他这幅屈辱的模样很是满意，美中不足的是王子殿下还没学会享受性爱的快乐。他怜悯地看着阿尔萨斯今晚都没有勃起过的阴茎，甚是温柔地用属于人类的手掌揉捏抚摸那个敏感的器官。然而冰凉的温度带来的完全不是舒适，阿尔萨斯抖了一下，条件反射地按住玩弄他下体的手。  
“我可是好心帮您。”用这敬语冷冰冰地说话，在阿尔萨斯听来是妥妥的威胁，他只好把手放回原位放任克尔苏加德的把玩。不过在疼痛和冰寒的双重刺激之下，阿尔萨斯很难硬起来，况且还有那么多人紧盯着他，心理上的障碍都令他难以勃起。  
巫师津津有味地揉搓着那根可怜的肉棒，不时用尖尖的指甲戳弄敏感的铃口，直到自己尽兴了才放开它。今晚只是打个招呼，以后他有的是时间慢慢调教他的小王子。  
他又重新开始了抽插，只是这次力度适中，不停的变幻角度去寻找阿尔萨斯的敏感点。这具身体是真的让他满意，香膏彻底化开后，骑士的内壁火热湿润，紧紧包裹着他的欲望，温暖又舒服。活人的体温对他而言有着难以抗拒的诱惑，做着做着他忍不住紧紧抱住阿尔萨斯，低头蹭了蹭对方的脖颈。  
阿尔萨斯抗拒地偏过头尽力远离克尔苏加德的触碰，身体因为对方突然的亲近变得更为僵硬。不过就在法师的阴茎浅浅插进去蹭过某个点的时候，他感受到阿尔萨斯主动地收缩甬道。和克尔苏加德的欣喜全然相反，骑士惊恐地发现尖锐的疼痛下逐渐浮现出酥麻的快感，沿着他的尾椎往上爬。  
察觉阿尔萨斯的变化后，克尔苏加德变本加厉地刺激那块软肉。“嗯啊…..不啊，为…为什么？”骑士藏不住他变了调的呻吟，无助地询问着，却不知该向谁寻求答案。克尔苏加德微微抬起他的腰又一次插入，龟头精准无比地撞上带来快感的前列腺，阿尔萨斯仰着头难耐地喘息。  
“嘁，装得像个贞洁烈女，不还是个婊子。”埃里克抱着手臂欣赏他曾经视作神明仰视的王子脸颊绯红露出淫糜的表情。  
“看他的脸就知道是个骚货。”格里伯接嘴往下说，认定不遗余力地羞辱阿尔萨斯就能取悦他们新的统治者。  
听到他们肆无忌惮的下流调侃，阿尔萨斯咬住嘴唇决心从现在开始无论克尔苏加德怎么操弄他都一声不吭。快感渐渐盖过钝痛，阵阵麻痒由后穴升起，他恐慌地发现自己的身体甚至不受控制地迎合克尔苏加德的动作。  
阿尔萨斯明明已经有感觉了，却因为看客们的指指点点死死咬住嘴唇，不让那美妙的呻吟继续响起。克尔苏加德突然有些不愉快，虽然是他叫这些家伙来看的，此时他却非常不愉快。  
“行了，你们可以退场了。”他非常直白地朝众人说，甚至不耐烦地挥了挥手。这种将他们呼之即来挥之即去的态度让贵族们脸上都有些挂不住，但没人敢去挑战一个亡灵法师的耐心，纷纷退出房间，将空间留给新婚的两人。

一  
“刚刚还有人舍不得走呢。”等围观的人群都散干净后，克尔苏加德轻蔑地笑了一声：“你后不后悔？为这些人落到如此境地”  
“不后悔。”他的所为无愧于心，他所拯救的也不止这几个败类，洛丹伦的人民没有因为他固执死守尊严而被活活饿死。阿尔萨斯现在疑惑的是克尔苏加德怎么会让那些看客轻易离开，如此羞辱他的道具不就少了许多，他是不会相信亡灵法师能良心发现饶过他。  
可现在也不是个聊天的好时机，克尔苏加德的性器还插在他的里面，这点小插曲也没让它软下来。他们稍微动作茎身时不时擦过阿尔萨斯的敏感点，若有若无的快感慢慢积累，反倒让骑士的下身有了抬头的趋势。  
没有了那些看客，阿尔萨斯的反应果然坦诚了许多。而这种面对面的体位，下方的人的一切都毫无保留的展现在上位者面前，任他索取。  
这是我的战利品，巫师满意地想着，伸手抓向骑士饱满的胸肌，用力揉捏，看着乳肉在他的指缝间挤出各种色情的形状。  
面具有些碍事了……克尔苏加德稍微犹豫了一下还是摘掉了黄金面具，露出他真实的样子。他活人时的五官充满成熟男人的魅力，留着短短的络腮胡，肤色白皙。一双颜色极浅的眼睛像玻璃似的，可惜神情太过冰冷阴翳，给人一种不好相处的感觉。  
拿掉面具后克尔苏加德俯身含住一粒粉红的乳珠，轻轻咬了几口，品尝软肉在唇舌间被碾压的香甜味道。  
第一次看见死灵法师真面目的阿尔萨斯呆愣片刻，他以为那个黄金面具下是如何骇人的面孔。但他看上去太正常了，和普通的人类没有任何区别，只是那双浅色眼睛里透出的阴冷让骑士不寒而栗。  
一侧的乳尖在克尔苏加德的舔弄下肿胀发红，受到冷落的另一侧在隐秘地期待中微微战栗。阿尔萨斯厌恶这具投身快感的躯体，他深切地体会到灵魂和肉体的割裂，精神层面上唾弃肉欲的肮脏，双腿却几乎要在法师插入的时候环住他的腰。  
这突如其来的认知差点让他干呕，那群看客不堪的评价没错，他现在这副居于人下承欢的模样确实像个婊子。“……请您宽恕我……”阿尔萨斯用极低的声音默念，向他的神明请罪，闭上的眼角滑落一小滴泪珠。  
“你哭什么？”克尔苏加德有些不悦地重重捏了一把骑士的乳尖。“我会让你舒服的。”  
说罢他稍微调整了一下姿势，让龟头对准那一小块微硬的腺体反复磨蹭。在阿尔萨斯身体里待了这么久，肉棒多少也沾上了他的体温，已经不再冷得令人难以忍受。此时圆滑的头部溢出一些前液，让两人的摩擦变得更顺畅和暧昧。阿尔萨斯的前端因为后方的抽插以肉眼可见的速度硬了起来。  
骑士皱紧眉头也藏不住性爱带来的欢愉，他宁愿只有痛苦，那样他还有资格辩解是受人强迫。“啊嗯…啊啊……”阿尔萨斯叫床的声音别有一番味道，他显然不是经验丰富的风尘女子，男性隐忍低沉的声线在克尔苏加德的顶弄下居然化为惹人怜爱的呜咽。  
第一次做受方的男人很难仅靠后穴的快感射出来，阿尔萨斯的手难耐地握住自己的勃起上下撸动。他心中的罪恶感早就满溢，但理智在愈发激烈的抽插中蒸发，现在驱役他的是最原始的欲望。  
“这样不就很好吗？没必要压抑自己，把圣光教你的那些抛到脑后，和我一起沉沦快感就够了。”克尔苏加德在阿尔萨斯耳边蛊惑性地低语，一边说着一边轻轻咬住骑士的耳垂，舔弄他耳后敏感的皮肤，并腾出一只手和骑士一起撸动他那勃起的欲望。  
在前后同时遭受强烈刺激的情况下，阿尔萨斯青涩的身体很快招架不住，闷哼一声射了出来。他高潮时强烈的紧缩也使巫师达到了顶峰，抵进他的肠道深处射出了白浊。  
席卷而来的快感占据阿尔萨斯的思想，连克尔苏加德在他耳边说了什么都没办法连贯地思考。他的额头上挂满汗水，几缕金发黏在泛红的脸颊上，海绿色的瞳仁失去神采往后翻，漆黑的瞳孔微微扩大。射精后虚脱的骑士张着嘴喘息，在法师抽出疲软的阴茎时感到有不少液体从那个被过度使用的小洞流出来。  
“唔…”他难受地侧过身子，但后穴酸胀的感觉没有缓解。“……满意了吗？”阿尔萨斯哑着嗓子说，把脚蜷起来缩成一小团。  
克尔苏加德却不让他蜷缩身体，拉过他的腿想要强行掰开。论肉体的力量，法师当然不是骑士的对手，可阿尔萨斯惧于他的胁迫，还是顺从地打开了双腿。  
克尔苏加德凑近去看王子腿间的小洞。那个地方有些红肿，初次进入时的撕裂伤让大腿内侧都沾着血，精液从肠道深处流出来的时候也带着血丝，红白相间的浊液慢慢淌出来滴在床单上，怪可怜的。  
他对阿尔萨斯的迁怒和厌恶在此刻终结——既然对方已经委身于他，以后就是他的人，与泰瑞纳斯无关了。现在他所想的是怎么开发和调教这具身体。  
巫师伸出舌头舔了一口骑士腿根处干涸的血：“你的血的味道很不错。”说罢他又啃又咬，在那敏感的大腿内侧不断吮吸，留下连串的吻痕。最后甚至亲了亲对方软下来的阴茎和两枚囊袋。  
“你要干什么？”法师的短须蹭到阿尔萨斯敏感的下身，他不知道为何克尔苏加德变得温柔起来，难道是有更多残忍的折磨在等待着他？“想要我的血就尽管来吧。”他当死灵法师是个嗜血的恶魔要吮干他的鲜血，闭上眼一副舍生取义的模样。  
克尔苏加德见他这幅模样“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。  
“别心急，我的王子。我想要的可不止是你的血。”  
巫师低声念了句咒语，原本盘踞在他胳膊上的臂环——一条黄金小蛇扭动着活了过来，嘶嘶地吐着信子。随着巫师的一个手势，小蛇一路游到了骑士身上，盘踞在他的阴茎上然后牢牢勒紧根部。  
“这次可不许你自己用手了。”克尔苏加德抽出那块斑驳的白色锦缎，随手揉成一团擦了擦阿尔萨斯腿间污浊的液体，然后又一次插了进去。  
“什么！？”阿尔萨斯一声惊呼睁大双眼，不管那到底是不是魔法，现在有一条活生生的蛇缠住他的阴茎！那条小蛇仿佛察觉到阿尔萨斯的视线，抬起头朝他吐了吐信子。“拿——啊……拿掉它……”克尔苏加德并没有理会骑士的请求，恢复活力的肉棒在对方被操软的肠道里自如地进出。  
没得到回应的阿尔萨斯伸手要去抓那条蛇，却被眼明手快的法师捉住按到头顶上。刚刚高潮过的内壁异常敏感，在克尔苏加德有节奏地律动下磨人的酸胀感从后腰窝浮现，快感再次升腾。但这一次有金色小蛇的束缚，阿尔萨斯的勃起可怜兮兮地往外吐出稀薄的前液，他也没法自己安慰膨胀的欲望。  
“不过是炼金产物罢了，没有我的命令不会乱咬你的。”克尔苏加德察觉到阿尔萨斯的注意力一直集中在那条黄金蛇上，身体也变得僵硬紧张，总是逮到机会就想起身去抓走小蛇，索性用绳子把他的手束缚到了床栏上。  
“您害怕的样子真可爱。”巫师真心实意地夸赞道，他这会儿彻底硬了起来。阿尔萨斯的反应给了他很多创作的灵感，过去他一直过着清心寡欲的生活，没有在性爱一事上过多研究。现在看来，他可以为他的床伴量身定做一些小道具。  
他继续着活塞运动，反复进入那个敏感的小穴。入口处已经由最初的浅粉色变成了娇艳的红，呈现出一幅完全被操熟了的样子。巫师的眼睛微微眯起，缠绕阿尔萨斯性器的小蛇伸出信子插入马眼之中舔了起来。  
“不——！！”阿尔萨斯剧烈地挣扎，他没法形容脆弱的尿道被舔舐的感觉，只觉得毛骨悚然，浑身都起鸡皮疙瘩。而法师的抽插没有停止，他变着角度进入阿尔萨斯柔软潮湿的后穴，还分神抚摸骑士出汗后反光的腹部肌肉。克尔苏加德坏心地按压年轻人的小腹，那神情仿佛他能摸到在其身体里进出的性器。  
但被金蛇困扰的人没有理会法师的戏弄，“请让……让它停下。”骑士用恳求的眼神看着克尔苏加德，他从未遭受过这种折磨，连阴茎都有点软下去。  
本想更加恶劣的玩弄一番，可是对上阿尔萨斯那双充满无助的绿眼睛，克尔苏加德竟然有些迟疑了。这个年轻人有种让人不忍拒绝他的神秘魅力......这个认知让巫师心生警惕。要是太轻易的答应他，日后他岂不是总要装可怜？  
纠结一番后克尔苏加德最终还是让小蛇停止了舔弄，只是仍旧束缚着骑士的阴茎。  
“哼，这下你没什么好娇气的了吧。”他没好气地说着，抬起阿尔萨斯的一条腿从侧面又插了进去。  
从侧面进入的更深，阿尔萨斯摆脱金蛇骚扰的放松表情还没持续多久，又皱起眉。克尔苏加德的话多多少少在他所剩无几的自尊上又插了几刀，从没有人说过他娇气。他能忍饥挨饿，承受肉体的痛苦，但法师此刻对他做的从不在天真王子的想象之中。不过留给他思考的时间也不多，克尔苏加德发现他走神后，几下顶弄都狠狠撞上阿尔萨斯的前列腺。  
“唔嗯……”他胡乱地抓住束缚他双手的绳子，力气大得绳索都勒进掌心。第二次快感的积累更快，阿尔萨斯觉得自己时时刻刻都在爆发的边缘，但困住他阴茎的小蛇令他无处发泄。好难受，好想射出来……他默想。勃起的性器贴着骑士精瘦的小腹，随着克尔苏加德的动作晃动，把前端断断续续溢出的前液蹭到腹部留下点点晶莹的水渍。  
克尔苏加德感觉到包裹着自己的甬道正变得越来热，身下的王子已经无意识地弓起了腰，蠕动着肠壁拼命吮吸肉棒。这波收缩和痉挛使巫师也很快接近了巅峰，他双手搂着对方的腰用力冲刺起来。  
充做阴茎环的金蛇仍紧紧勒着王子的性器根部，使他无从解脱，呻吟声也越发痛苦。克尔苏加德见状命令小蛇稍微松开了一些，使那人处于无法顺畅射精，只能勉强流出一些精液的状态。这样无疑延长了高潮时间，直到他在阿尔萨斯体内射完精，青年的身体仍保持着颤抖和僵直，内壁死死地夹着他。  
克尔苏加德充满好奇地看着乳白色的浊液从阿尔萨斯性器的小孔里慢慢溢出，然后可怜兮兮地顺着柱身流下来。那根被蹂躏惨了的肉棒断断续续吐了很久才将精液吐干净。  
被束缚住的阴茎在射过之后依然半硬着，阿尔萨斯没有任何舒爽的感觉，不畅的射精只带来更多的不满感。但第一次性事就被折腾这么久，几天又没好好进食过，骑士的体力也有点支撑不住，一阵困意袭来，令他疲惫地睁不开眼。可他还保持基本的警惕，不敢在克尔苏加德面前睡着。  
年轻人的手仍绑在床栏上，他扭动身体调整姿势，法师软掉的性器随着他的动作滑出来，带出乳白的液体。股间溢出液体的羞耻感再次让他涨红了脸，双腿动了动却没力气合上。阿尔萨斯知道这幅狼狈的样子在克尔苏加德的注视下一览无余，只好掩耳盗铃地偏过头不去看对方的眼睛，默默祈祷今晚的折磨到此结束。  
克尔苏加德总觉得事后阿尔萨斯摆出的这幅委屈样子是在勾引自己。作为拥有巫妖之躯的不死生物，睡眠对他来说可有可无，折腾对方一整晚也不在话下。可是......  
他用手指戳了戳阿尔萨斯的穴口，那里的伤口有点严重，再继续做下去留下什么后遗症就得不偿失了，整夜不睡也不利于人类的健康。巫师最后体贴地解开了王子被绑缚在床栏上的手，将那具赤裸的身体抱进怀里，抚摸了几把对方柔顺的金色长发。  
“行了，改天再继续吧。晚安，殿下。”  
他保持着抱住阿尔萨斯的姿势合上了眼睛，进入了假寐状态。  
身旁的死灵法师似乎睡着了，阿尔萨斯强打着精神没有即刻堕入沉睡。他突然意识到这是个很好的机会-------克尔苏加德似乎对他毫无防备。也许他能杀了他......只要死灵法师一死，所有的危机都解除了。没错，他今晚必须趁机杀了他，多耽误一天就意味着多受一天煎熬。圣骑士忍着浑身酸痛小心翼翼地从克尔苏加德的怀抱里挪出来，想用圣疗术治疗隐隐作痛的后穴。奇怪的是他居然无法召唤圣光，阿尔萨斯尝试了数次都没有成功，这个认知让他心头发冷。自从他信仰圣光以来，从未出现过这种情况，圣骑士在黑暗中盯着自己的手发呆。  
难道神真的抛弃了他？否则这般命运怎么就落在他的身上而不是……佳莉娅？哦不，阿尔萨斯恼怒地撕扯自己的头发，他如何能有这种阴暗的想法。或许这就是神对他信仰的考验，一觉醒来发现根本没有亡灵来犯，他的父亲还活着，一切不过是场噩梦……想着想着，阿尔萨斯咬住手臂压抑哭声，他不明白为什么克尔苏加德就挑中他来接受惩罚，除了身为泰瑞纳斯的儿子他又做错过什么，在这之前他甚至没有见过亡灵法师。  
可无论如何事情就是发生了，他平复情绪擦干眼泪挣扎着要下床，软弱抽泣不能改变任何事。在脚踩地的时候，阿尔萨斯双腿一软差点跪在地上，他惊慌地回头看了一眼克尔苏加德，那人闭着眼睡得很安详。确认没有惊醒法师，他走到房间的角落，找出被侍从收起来的佩剑。  
阿尔萨斯拿着剑的手很稳，剑尖只差分毫就要划破克尔苏加德看似脆弱的脖颈。然而他突然又把剑收了回来，原封不动地放进角落的箱子里。没有圣光的力量，用普通的剑怎么可能杀死亡灵法师，就连他随便创造的不死生物都没法被钢铁熔铸的武器打败，何况法师本身？绝望地飞蛾扑火只能给他的人民带来毁灭，阿尔萨斯躺回到床上，睡在床的边缘尽力远离克尔苏加德。接着他曲起腿，把膝盖顶到胸前，背对着巫师闭上了眼。  
在阿尔萨斯睡熟后，克尔苏加德在黑暗中睁开了眼睛。他一直都是故意装睡，本是好心给新婚的人类留一些休息空间，谁知这莽撞的小子竟想趁机刺杀他。克尔苏加德心中好笑，阿尔萨斯该不会真的天真地以为他会毫无防备吧？  
洛丹伦人只知道他是一个强大的亡灵法师，却丝毫不了解巫妖这种更为高级的存在。他已经超越了肉体限制，只要灵魂匣不被毁灭，他就是永生的。就算阿尔萨斯真能得手将他挫骨扬灰，他也很快就会从魂匣所在之处复生。到了那个时候......克尔苏加德一只手撑着下颌，在黑暗中闪烁着鬼火的双眼打量着阿尔萨斯，熟睡中的王子并不知道洛丹伦已经在毁灭的边缘游走了一圈，仍旧睡得迷迷糊糊。  
要不要把他弄醒好好惩治一下呢？克尔苏加德有些犹豫，他想起了刚才听到的那些压抑的呜咽声。就算背负着再多的责任和压力，阿尔萨斯说到底也就是个二十出头的孩子，他今晚悲愤之下做出这种举动倒也不难理解。最重要的是，他最后收手了……“好心”的巫师决定这次就不和小孩子计较了。


	2. 初夜

第二日天色蒙蒙亮时克尔苏加德结束了自己的冥想，将魔力收束回身体。正当他起身准备出去的时候，突然发现阿尔萨斯有些不正常：王子脸色通红，身体却在微微发抖，死死地裹着被子，睡得极不安稳的模样。  
巫师的手碰了碰他的额头，立刻意识到他烧得很严重。  
“人类真是麻烦......”抱怨归抱怨，克尔苏加德还是坐在床边将阿尔萨斯半抱在怀里摇了摇道：“醒醒，殿下，你发烧了。”  
“……我没有……请您……相信我……”阿尔萨斯没有听见死灵法师的呼唤，他闭着眼，眼球在单薄的眼皮下不规律地转动，仍旧沉浸在不安的梦境里。  
一会是他跪在地上接受父亲和姐姐的审视，一会是亡灵大军兵临城下，带着金色面具的克尔苏加德冷笑着看着他，混乱的场景不断转换，他胡乱地挥剑却什么都触不到。接着一道寒气缠上他的脖颈，冰凉的手指缓缓收紧夺取他的氧气，阿尔萨斯偏过头正对上法师冰冷到冻结血液的眼神。  
“……殿下………”年轻人大汗淋漓地从梦中惊醒，模糊地听见克尔苏加德的声音。他张张嘴没能发出声，纵欲的夜晚令他喉咙干燥沙哑，尝试说话就一阵撕裂的疼痛。阿尔萨斯艰难地睁开眼，从窗帘缝隙投射进来的阳光刺得他头晕脑胀，身体也仿佛丝毫没恢复般酸痛异常。  
克尔苏加德捏着阿尔萨斯的下巴左右看了看。这位王子殿下实在是长得不错，此时烧得双颊绯红，头发凌乱，倒也别有风情。  
看着看着他又有些心猿意马起来。冰冷的手伸进被子里抚摸青年滚烫的肌肤，揉捏他赤裸的胸膛。  
“我可以马上把你治好，不过你要亲我一下。”巫师坏笑着说。身为炼金大师，治疗小小的感冒发烧对克尔苏加德来说不过是举手之劳。  
刚刚苏醒过来的阿尔萨斯还很迷茫，方才苦痛的噩梦随着苏醒的意识被埋没在脑海深处。克尔苏加德似乎对他说了什么，阿尔萨斯朦胧地想，他的大脑现在没办法连贯地处理问题，但潜意识里对法师的畏惧让他本能地去讨好对方。于是，阿尔萨斯侧过头蹭了蹭克尔苏加德扶着他脑袋的手。  
在脸颊碰到法师冰凉手掌的那一刻，年轻人瞬间清醒过来，为自己的动作感到万分羞耻。他僵硬地把头转回来，用手撑着床尝试坐起来，在法师怀抱里多呆一秒都让他更难堪。  
虽然没有听话的亲吻，但阿尔萨斯无意识的讨好举动还是让法师心生怜爱。他将王子搂回来主动亲了一口对方的脸颊。  
“好了，我今天要出去兑现对您的承诺，驱散那些低等的不死族。我可是非常守信用的。”克尔苏加德说完重新戴上了自己的黄金面具，并摇响了管家铃。  
“服侍王子殿下沐浴吧。”法师对进来的仆人们吩咐道，并留下了一瓶退烧药才离开。

“你们下去吧。”侍从们放好热水就被阿尔萨斯赶了出去，他没有心情维持王子的形象，语气很不耐烦。这也不能怪他，受过那般折辱全身上下没一点舒服的地方，任谁都摆不出好脸色。待到侍从关上门离开，他才掀开被子准备下床。  
躺着的时候还没什么感觉，一动起来，阿尔萨斯就明显察觉股间有液体流出来。他羞愤交加，脚下一软差点扑到地上。僵在原地不动也不是办法，他稳住身子迈开颤抖的双腿走向浴室，随着行走的动作，一道浊液顺着股缝缓缓淌下大腿。  
阿尔萨斯歪着坐进盛满热水的木桶里，他没法好好坐下，某个难以启齿的地方隐隐作痛。而且那里面还有法师留下的……让那污浊的液体继续留在体内是不可能的，但如何才能把它们弄出来？莫非要让他亲手打开那个入口？不，他即刻在心底拒绝。那么是让它们自己流干净？似乎也是个不太可能的选项，而后他又连续否决掉几个选择包括叫侍从来帮他，甚至还不死心地尝试使用圣光，当然以失败告终。想了一圈又回到最先被他丢开的选项，它是目前唯一一个他能独自做到的。  
坐着的姿势不方便他摸索后方，于是阿尔萨斯只好趴在木桶的边缘。他小心翼翼地用食指和中指轻轻触碰饱受摧残的小洞，“嘶——”他抽了口气，那里摸上去绝对是肿了。忍着刺痛，他又把腿打开一点，一只手掰开臀瓣，另一只手试探地把食指往里插。进去的过程没有很困难，阿尔萨斯稍微伸进去一点就停了下来，接着尝试把中指也塞进去。两根指头对于使用过度的敏感肠道和红肿的后穴来说就有点困难，好在现下只有阿尔萨斯一个人，他痛苦的喘息和呜咽声放开不少。  
“唔……”他通红的脸靠在木桶边缘，金色的长发肆意散在水里，臀部翘起里面插着自己的手指。虽是迫于无奈，但看上去仍旧无比情色，不仅是腰侧若有若无的指印，还有从那撑开洞穴里一点点流出的浊液。阿尔萨斯清洗了一会儿，就立刻从木桶里爬出来。只清洁一次是远远不够的，他匆匆裹上浴衣就摇铃呼唤侍从来换热水。  
来的是两个二十岁左右的青年男仆，放在平时，阿尔萨斯可能会亲切地和他们聊聊天，而现在他更有贵族的傲慢模样，板着脸一言不发，目光也没放在那二人身上不知神游去哪在想什么。其中一个男仆还未曾近距离看过洛丹伦久负盛名的王子殿下，他见阿尔萨斯没把注意力放在他们身上便大起胆子抬眼观察。  
阿尔萨斯穿着白色的浴袍，把自己裹得严严实实，双臂抱在胸前，英俊优雅的面孔露出不耐。男仆惊愕地发现在垂落金发的间隙，王子殿下被热气蒸红的颈侧有个暗红的吻痕。他的确知晓王子和亡灵法师之间的契约，全城所有人都知道，但听说和亲眼所见天差地别。不染凡尘的神圣和下流的意淫不过就在一线间，没有那吻痕，你能说他是坠入尘间的天使，用多少美好的词语来形容也不为过，但一旦越过那条线，他就变成屈居人下的……娼妓。在阿尔萨斯的目光扫过来之前，男仆低下头继续干手中的事，脑海中却不由自主多了些香艳绮丽的画面。  
男仆们离开后，阿尔萨斯重新躺进热水中，狠命地搓洗每一寸肌肤，大腿根那几处牙印几近被粗糙的浴球磨得渗血。他又吩咐侍从换过几次水终于停下来，本就发着烧，这么一折腾更是难受。他穿着浴衣也不顾头发有没有擦干就往卧室里走，出来这会才发现克尔苏加德留下的退烧药。可他并不准备吃，鬼知道法师又在想什么，说不定里面的根本就是毒药。烧得发晕还缺乏食物补充能量的大脑引着阿尔萨斯走到床边，不管头发湿着就躺了回去，迷迷糊糊闭上眼又快睡过去。

“王子殿下，快起来，别这样湿着头发睡觉。”玛利亚端着食物托盘进门后发现阿尔萨斯居然湿着头发就睡了，枕头上一片濡湿的水迹，也不知道睡了多久。她连忙放下东西，快步走到床边摇晃了几下阿尔萨斯。  
阿尔萨斯迷迷糊糊地嘟囔了几句，撑起上半身时盖在身上的被子滑落下来，让玛利亚看了个真切。  
“这是什么可恨的魔鬼，要叫您受这样大的罪！”看到阿尔萨斯身上被人凌虐过的痕迹和床单上大片暗红的血渍，泪花一下就漫上这个中年妇女的眼眶，她无法自控地一把搂住床上的年轻人，将他抱进怀里哭到：“我可怜的孩子......为什么这样的命运落到你头上。”  
玛利亚是阿尔萨斯的乳娘，是从小看着王子长大的人。又因为王后莱安妮早逝，缺乏母爱的米奈希尔姐弟和她关系很亲近，她也无形中将王子看做是自己的亲生儿子。此时以一个母亲的身份，她如何能忍受自己的孩子被人这样糟蹋。  
抱着阿尔萨斯哭了半晌，玛利亚突然察觉到王子正在发烧。她急忙擦干眼泪，匆匆起身去宫廷医生那儿又拿了些退烧药回来。  
“殿下，快把药吃了。再多喝些水，能好得快些。”妇人殷殷叮嘱着，将自己带来的牛奶又热了一遍递给阿尔萨斯。  
“您好几天没有好好吃饭了，这样下去可不行啊......中午您想吃些什么？乳娘给你做。”  
发烧中神志模糊的阿尔萨斯看见玛利亚的脸觉得亲切，顺从地吞下她带回来的药，又被劝着喝下一大杯热水。他想着自己爱吃的东西觉得样样都索然无味，但不忍拒绝玛利亚的好意，他也确实很久没好好吃过饭了。“玛利亚，别太担心我。”他张口才发现声音沙哑得可怕，“我只想喝点奶油牡蛎汤。”  
玛利亚帮阿尔萨斯擦干头发就去准备食物，青年在乳娘走后又躺了回去。失去圣光的庇护，他身体恢复速度变慢，这一闭眼立刻沉入梦境。再次苏醒玛利亚已经在他身边摆好食物，一碗香浓的奶油牡蛎汤配上几块面包。他吃下大半，精神有所好转。他不能再用自虐的方式消极抵抗，克尔苏加德明显不吃这套，他更不能寻死，他的人民还系在他这条命上。或许……或许重新获得圣光的力量打败邪恶的法师才是现在唯一的出路，他想着，强迫自己吃光剩下的食物。

克尔苏加德晚上回来时看到一个妇人正陪着阿尔萨斯说话，两人看起来相当亲密的样子。而他早辰留在床头柜上的退烧药仍摆在原位，甚至连挪动的痕迹都没有……  
巫师面具后的脸阴沉下来，他轻咳两声走入了房中，却是语带笑意地问候道： “看来您恢复得不错。”  
一见到他，那两人立刻停止了交谈。中年女人起身对他行了礼，目光中却都是警惕和敌意。克尔苏加德也没理她，这个女人的衣着既非普通仆役又够不上王宫贵族，能出现在王子的寝宫，多半是乳娘一类的。  
等到那妇人告退后，克尔苏加德坐到床边搂住了阿尔萨斯的肩膀。只见王子穿着一件样式简单的米白色衬衣，披着一块薄毯，很有温馨的生活气息。他的体温倒是降下去了，只是看起来有些无精打采。  
“我今天在外，为您忙碌了一整天。”巫师这样强调道：“晚上希望您能履行一个妻子的义务，您意下如何？”  
阿尔萨斯对妻子的称呼非常反感，抬眼看克尔苏加德的眼神里不出意外满是抗拒和厌恶。他见法师嘴里说着忙碌，面色却不见疲态，“我要亲眼看看。”说完自顾自套上外衣就往外走，克尔苏加德也没做阻拦。  
这个时候大多人已经回房休息，只有些侍从零零散散在王宫里走动。他们见克尔苏加德和阿尔萨斯一前一后从房间中走出来，心里难免多想，但碍于对死灵法师的畏惧，还是恭敬地朝他们行礼。疾步匆匆的王子没闲心回应，他提出亲自去检查是否退兵更多原因是想要逃避夜里的事情。  
金发青年骑上白马，他坐在马鞍上没走几步就感到股间因颠簸摩擦疼痛难忍，只好夹紧马肚子踩在马镫上朝城墙奔去。克尔苏加德没有随行，等到阿尔萨斯踏上哨塔，发现法师居然就站在他的身后。“您还满意么？”他的声音从面具下传来，好整以暇地等待王子的回应。刚有好转的身体因为骑马吹了夜风，他又感到头痛，远远眺望过去的确不见驻扎的死灵军队。  
阿尔萨斯张张嘴半天说不出话，稍微回忆起昨夜，恐惧就涌上心头，可他现在已经没有理由拒绝了，“我会履行承诺的。”最终，他干涩地说。  
“您这么懂事真是太好啦。”克尔苏加德浅色的瞳孔微微紧缩，这是他开始兴奋的表现。阿尔萨斯策马前行的样子绝对称得上英姿飒爽，那微微蹙起的眉毛，凝重忧郁的侧脸，还有疾行时被风吹起的金发……阿尔萨斯简直就像他年少时幻想过的那种骑士，是个完美的理想型。  
泰瑞纳斯生出这样一个儿子，或许本就是为了补偿他的。  
那么，要不要把这个高傲的王子拖进城外的树林里做一回呢？克尔苏加德犹豫了一会儿还是暂时打消了这个念头，他矜贵的玩具可受不了林间的水汽和蚊虫。  
“走吧，亲爱的。”巫师翻身上马，自顾自地坐在了骑士的身后，一只手搂住了对方的腰肢。随后阿尔萨斯不情不愿地载着他回了皇宫。


	3. Chapter 3

回到王子的寝宫后，克尔苏加德很直白地对阿尔萨斯说道：“脱掉衣服，躺到床上去。” 巫师的态度向来比晴雨表还要多变，在他有耐心的时候他不介意陪阿尔萨斯玩玩贵族那套繁文缛节，但现在，他就像任何一个蛮荒之地来的侵略者那样粗俗。  
“我要干你。”  
法师粗鄙的话语让阿尔萨斯一愣，但还是听话地脱下上衣，脱到裤子的时候他犹豫了一下。可想到昨日他的犹豫只给他带来更多的耻辱，阿尔萨斯脱下裤子站到床边。他线条优美的躯体上还留有昨夜疯狂后青紫的痕迹，大腿根隐隐约约泛着红痕。金发王子偏过头梗着脖子，无视克尔苏加德审视的目光。  
克尔苏加德将阿尔萨斯推倒在床上，拉开王子的双腿后轻轻“咦”了一声。那个昨晚被强行开苞的小洞依旧有些红肿，可以看到细小的伤痕。阿尔萨斯居然没有用圣光治疗自己？这让他有些意外。  
他不认为对方会故意留着这些痕迹，恐怕不是不想而是不能。黑暗之主在上，他并没有采取什么强制措施来剥夺骑士的圣光，这种光明系力量也与贞操无关。恐怕是阿尔萨斯自己心态变化，无法正视这一切，信仰产生了动摇的缘故。想到这里巫师笑了笑。  
“你用不了圣光了是吗？真遗憾。不过别担心，以后我会记得治疗你的。”他从空间手环里取出一管软膏，这个既有愈合伤口的效果，又足够滑腻能充当润滑剂，克尔苏加德将药膏涂抹在自己半硬的阳具上。  
"我来给殿下上药了。”说完他压住阿尔萨斯，强行拉开他的穴口慢慢插了进去。  
正直又禁欲的骑士完全没想到克尔苏加德能这么不要脸，被发现无法使用圣光也让他倍感难堪。不过自臀部传来的尖锐疼痛打断了他的思考，法师的阴茎虽然没有完全勃起，但对于初次使用仍未痊愈的后穴来说还是难以忍受。克尔苏加德冰凉的性器上同样透着凉气的药膏多数蹭到阿尔萨斯的股缝间，少数随着他的动作送进高热的肠道，但丝毫没有舒缓他的痛苦。  
夜里又受凉的王子似乎再次开始发低烧，埋进他穴道里的硬物在他感觉甚至比昨晚更凉。克尔苏加德并没有顾忌他的虚弱，在温暖肠道的包裹下开始抽插。脆弱敏感的甬道更是禁不住蹂躏，引得阿尔萨斯咬紧牙，额头也渗出冷汗。“太痛了……”或许是因为处在生病中，骑士的内心没有那么坚强，自内散发的疼痛真令他难以忍受开口恳求，“请……慢一点。”  
克尔苏加德原本按着阿尔萨斯的腰，不顾他的感受疯狂抽送着，一下一下都捣进最深处。但在听到王子小声的示弱后，巫师冷硬的心也不禁柔软了片刻。接触得越多，他越发觉得这个年轻人很可爱，声音也很优雅动听。他要是愿意每天用这样的声音对自己温言软语，那么稍微体贴一些也无妨。  
“治病本来就会有些疼的，忍一忍，一会儿就好了。”他随口哄着，动作慢了许多，温存地顶了顶阿尔萨斯的前列腺。  
感受到法师的速度慢下来，阿尔萨斯察觉克尔苏加德似乎偏爱他示弱。但他们相处的时间还不够长，不能完全确认这一点，他默默在心中记下。若是这点得到证实，也许可以对他日后的反抗有所帮助。  
即便穴口疼痛，前列腺被顶弄依旧带来快感。阿尔萨斯陷在疼痛与快乐交织的网中，生病虚弱的躯体让他丧失对抗的欲望。以他现在的状况继续反抗无疑是自不量力，不如顺着克尔苏加德的意思，兴许还能少受点折磨。这么想着，他就不再压抑自己的呻吟，任由暧昧的喘息从他嘴里冒出。  
克尔苏加德将药膏捣进阿尔萨斯体内，变换着角度戳弄，确保它们均匀的涂抹在甬道里。他的确不是在骗人，这支药膏治愈效果是很不错的，而且需要反复捣弄，捣至浆状后见效更快。  
粘稠的液体逐渐从两人交合处涌出，在王子的穴口被打成细小的泡沫，看起来淫靡极了。  
“怎么样，开始舒服了吧？”克尔苏加德一边抽插一边握住阿尔萨斯勃起的阴茎套弄，亲吻他绯红的脸颊。低烧的人类身体里更暖和了，捂着他的阳具就像泡在温泉里。巫师开始思考要不要以后都插在王子的身体里睡觉。  
确实非常舒服，但阿尔萨斯绝对不会开口回答。随着法师的动作他被顶得往前跑，脑袋都快撞到床上。他犹如暴风中的小舟，双手不由自主地搂上克尔苏加德的脖子，然而下一秒他就恐慌地把手收回来拽住床单。  
“啊——”克尔苏加德似乎是不满意身下人退缩的动作，几下狠狠顶在敏感的腺体上，突如其来强烈的快感令他发出近乎尖叫的呻吟。但法师不准备就此放过他，坚硬的龟头擦过脆弱的内壁直攻那一小点，阿尔萨斯嘴里不断溢出情色的喘息，伸手顺着本能抓住克尔苏加德扣着他腰胯的手。“太……呃啊…我…我不知道……”他嘴里断断续续说着不明含义的话语，过剩的刺激让他眼前一黑，勃起的阴茎颤抖着吐出几道白浊溅到肌肉紧致的胸腹。  
克尔苏加德也即将到达快感的巅峰，可他却突然抽了出来，掐着阿尔萨斯的下巴就要把阳具塞进王子嘴里。  
“舔舔它，我要射在你嘴里。”  
龟头抵住王子柔软性感的唇瓣，将前液蹭在上面。只等那入口打开就要长驱直入。  
“不。”想都没想，阿尔萨斯就出声拒绝，厌恶地把头转到一边躲开泛着腥味的性器。  
被拒绝让巫师脸上的笑容瞬间消失，他恶狠狠地扳过王子的头，警告性地在他嘴唇上顶了几下，可阿尔萨斯依旧紧闭着嘴不让他得逞。  
“既然如此......”他转而用阳具在那张英俊的脸上摩擦起来，龟头滑过鼻梁，戳在阿尔萨斯深邃的眼窝处。欲望很快重新燃起，他磨蹭了几下后将精液全部射在了阿尔萨斯的脸上。  
浓郁的精液顺着阿尔萨斯高挺的鼻梁往下淌，卷翘纤长的眼睫毛也被灼热的体液糊住。他一时睁不开眼，腥臭味萦绕鼻尖，恶心得他胃里一阵泛酸水。“呕——”他干呕一声，拿手把脸上的液体擦掉抹在床单上。  
“我知道你还有些不喜欢精液的味道，但以后你会慢慢习惯的。”克尔苏加德冷冷地看着他慌张抹脸的动作，抬起一只手打了个响指。数道铁链从虚空中凭空出现，激射而出绑缚住阿尔萨斯的四肢，将他牢牢捆起吊在了半空中。  
这些铁链是可以算是巫妖力量的延展，完全跟随他的心意而动。两道细索分别将骑士的手和膝盖捆在一起，逼迫他抬高双腿，然后两道粗锁又穿过连接处连上了天花板的两端，将他的腿大大分开。为了避免阿尔萨斯的上半身被倒吊，他还贴心地在他脖子上加了一道粗索，也挂上天花板。  
“您今天实在太任性了，我有责任管教您，让您做个好妻子。”说完，巫师取出两枚夹子夹住了王子的乳头。  
“这！你要干什么！？”阿尔萨斯惊恐地挣扎，乳尖锐利的疼痛无法缓解，高潮过后混沌的大脑瞬间清醒。他缩小的瞳孔不安地盯着克尔苏加德面上的笑容，鬼知道这个阴沉的死灵法师又想出什么东西来玩弄他。  
冰凉的锁链缠着他的手脚，寒气直逼内里冻得他打了个寒颤。“放我下来！”阿尔萨斯反手拽着锁链，对着法师大吼。刚才的顺从全部消失，但落在克尔苏加德手里他的怒吼也是虚张声势。“至少把它们拿掉，好吗……”他又低声下气地请求，乳头上的刺痛愈演愈烈几近麻木。  
“嘘，安静。”克尔苏加德欣赏着他丰富的表情变化，微笑着取出一根玉石质地的捣药杵。这根玉石棒表面光滑无暇，掂在手里稍微有些沉，勉强可以充作是假阳具。  
此时他已经决定要好好折腾阿尔萨斯一番，无论对方说什么也不轻易饶了他。  
“您可要把它夹紧，这东西很贵，如果掉出来摔碎了，我就只好继续惩罚您。但要是您能夹住它十分钟，我就把乳夹取下来。”他将玉石捣药杵粗圆的头部插进阿尔萨斯腿间的小洞。那里刚刚经历过一番情事，足够滑腻，十分轻易就放了进去。骑士的双腿被铁链拉得大张，想要夹住这么沉重的玉势只能拼命收紧后穴。他看到对方果然听话地将臀部的肌肉绷紧，努力反弓着腰身抬高臀部。  
双腿大开的姿势还要紧紧夹住后穴里光滑的玉石棒格外艰难，每一秒都过得无比漫长。唯一值得庆幸的是现在这根玉势还没有过多滑动，对他的刺激不是很大，夹住它只需要全神贯注。现在他连呼吸都小心翼翼，生怕动作一大就令湿滑的石棒从他后面掉出来。  
不过两三分钟，那根石棒就开始缓缓地往外滑，阿尔萨斯赶紧用力收缩后穴阻止它继续活动。浅浅一截石棒从分开的臀瓣探出头来，粘滑的液体沿着柱身落下。“呜……”他发出小声的呜咽，一直保持用力的状态可不容易，何况是那羞耻的地方。他拽着锁链的指节泛白，心里默默数着数，希望剩下的时间能过的更快些。  
十分钟过去大半，克尔苏加德饶有兴趣地看着全身紧绷的骑士，随时等待那玉势滑出来好进行下一步游戏。“不要……不…圣光在上，拜托……”阿尔萨斯小声祈祷，可这也无法阻止玉石棒往外掉。在玉势圆润的头部碾过他的前列腺时，金发青年拼命地脚趾都蜷紧，但随之而来的快感让他积蓄的力量一泄而空，石棒叮当一声落到地上。  
“真可惜啊。”克尔苏加德兴奋地看着玉石棒跌落到地上摔了个粉碎。“九分十七秒，就差一点点。”  
巫师摇了摇头，走到浑身挂满汗水的骑士面前。他从怀中取出砝码，分别挂到了两枚乳夹上。阿尔萨斯的乳珠承受不住突然的增重，被揪扯着拉长，殷红地仿佛要滴出血来。  
“辛苦了。”他说着，一只手化作白骨在阿尔萨斯面前晃了晃：“接下来，我就用手招待您吧。”那只恐怖不详的骷髅手当着王子的面探向了他的后穴。克尔苏加德收拢手指，先让纤细的指骨部分进去，随后又合拢手掌将掌骨也塞了进去。阿尔萨斯的后穴此时完全处于脱力状态，根本无法阻止他将整个手埋进去。  
“等等——啊！”阿尔萨斯发出一声短促的尖叫，他感到尖锐的指骨正戳在他的前列腺上，这痛苦混合着快乐的折磨几乎让他落泪。化作白骨的手掌在他肠道里摸索，冰冷骨节的触感毛骨悚然，仿佛毒蛇爬在脊背之上。初经情事，阿尔萨斯哪懂这么多花样，乳尖沉坠的砝码，后穴里摩挲的白骨，他根本不敢看自己的惨状，索性闭上眼。  
可这一旦合上眼，身体的触觉就更加敏锐。阿尔萨斯甚至能分辨出骨节的形状，尖利的指尖时不时惩罚性地扫过他的内壁，几乎让骑士以为要被这骨爪刺穿直接掏出他的内脏。他惊惧万分，抓着锁链想往上逃却无济于事。“可以停下了吗……”他的声线颤抖，面对战事都没有如此恐惧过。  
克尔苏加德并没有回答他的话，专心致志地用指尖轻轻搔刮那一小块栗子状的凸起，偶尔还用两指试图捏起来。敏感的腺体哪里能承受如此直白的玩弄，每次一捏，阿尔萨斯就哀叫一声，紧接着狂乱地挣扎起来，铁索被他扯得哗哗作响。  
“别乱动，会受伤的。”巫师让铁链拉直，缠绕在王子脖子上的那圈粗索也绞紧了，确认了阿尔萨斯被捆得完全不能动弹后，他在他身体里曲起两指，用食指狠狠弹向了对方的敏感点。  
“啊啊啊！！！”阿尔萨斯高亢地呻吟，眼泪霎时淌了下来，而他毫无预兆地射精了，比刚才稀薄的精液再次喷在小腹上。剧烈的快感直冲大脑，随后他如同崩坏的娃娃一般无力地垂下头颅。  
克尔苏加德正兴致高昂地准备接下来的性事，却被突如其来的开门声打断。没想到来人居然是阿尔萨斯的乳娘玛利亚，“您到底要折磨殿下到什么时候？您听不见他很痛苦吗？世上怎么会有像你这样狠毒的人？”面对克尔苏加德冷漠的神情，玛利亚忍住心中的恐惧大声控诉。她看了眼阿尔萨斯凄惨的模样就移开视线，她不忍再继续看下去，命运怎么就如此无情要玷污王子殿下那样神圣的人呢？  
听到玛利亚的指控，克尔苏加德微微挑眉，将手从阿尔萨斯身体里抽了出来。许多粘液粘连在他森白的骨手上，拉出黏连的丝线。  
见到这一幕，玛利亚惊恐地睁大了眼睛，跌坐在地上半天发不出声音。她知道这个亡灵法师在侵犯阿尔萨斯，可是......她怎么也没想到会是如此恐怖诡异的手段，这已经超出了正常的人类之间的性爱。过度的恐惧使她半天说不出话来，脑子里只有那只从王子后穴中拔出来的骨手。  
“阿尔萨斯，你的仆人拥有可以随意闯入我们房间的权限吗？”克尔苏加德稍微松开铁链，看向从高潮中逐渐回过神来的阿尔萨斯。  
阿尔萨斯从他散落的金发间瞧见瘫坐在地上面露惧色的玛利亚立刻紧张起来，他见识过克尔苏加德的手段，特别是对违抗他的人。青年没法看着自小抚养他的乳娘为他送命，如果身边的人都要为他而死，他留着尊严还有什么用？  
“求求您！”他第一次对克尔苏加德用了敬语，“我会乖乖听话的，求您不要伤害她。”阿尔萨斯的眼泪还在往外淌，声音颤抖着乞求亡灵法师的宽恕。他见法师没有说话，海绿色的眸子里充斥慌乱，口不择言地继续说，“我什么都愿意做，求您了。”  
玛利亚不敢置信地看着阿尔萨斯，这个她看着长大的男孩到底经历了什么样的折辱才甘愿说出这般话。她宁愿克尔苏加德直接杀了她，也不想听王子殿下低声下气地为她求情。“是我越矩了，请惩罚我吧，放过阿尔萨斯殿下。”她跪在地上说道。  
“哦？你什么都愿意做？”克尔苏加德看都没看玛利亚，他微笑着让铁链松开阿尔萨斯，甚是温柔地将后者放回了地上。  
“你要是能主动服侍我一次，坐到这上面来自己动，我高兴了或许就饶过她。”巫师坐到寝宫的沙发上，将勃起的性器示意给王子看。  
与此同时，铁链将跌坐在地上的女人拽起来绑到了沙发的正前方，缓慢收紧。阿尔萨斯每迟疑一秒，玛利亚就会被勒得更疼。  
阿尔萨斯看着被锁链勒紧的玛利亚不敢继续耽误，迅速走过去面对着克尔苏加德打开双腿跨坐到他身上。青年不愿去看乳娘的眼睛，他顾不上羞耻一手撑着沙发背，另一只手扶着法师冰凉的性器就往自己后面塞。  
王子的动作还是青涩，他努力半天才勉强把勃起的前端给吞了进去。他喘了几下，强迫自己往下坐，可一不留神就让那硬物又滑了出去。就在他磨蹭的时候身后传来玛利亚痛苦的抽气声，阿尔萨斯不敢犹豫，握住克尔苏加德完全勃起的阴茎硬生生插到底。“唔……”因为有玛利亚在的缘故，他又不想出声，门牙死死咬住下唇。  
“嗯......做的不错。不过光是这样还不行，你要动起来。”克尔苏加德搂着阿尔萨斯重重地叹了口气，他环着年轻人的腰肢，伸出舌头舔了舔那被乳夹夹得滚烫的乳肉。出于鼓励和褒奖，他拆下了上面的砝码和夹子，用自己的舌头去抚慰夹痕，把那两粒可怜的乳珠舔得湿漉漉。  
“夹紧一点，自己抽插。”他拍了拍王子的臀肉。  
被吊着玩弄半天，阿尔萨斯的腿根本提不起劲。他把手搭在克尔苏加德的肩上，腰部用力抬起一点露出半根被肉穴磨得闪着水光的阳具。坐下的时候柱身蹭过敏感的腺体，他腿一软整根又尽数没入，阿尔萨斯呜呜哽咽着仰头适应奇异的快感。  
克尔苏加德不满他速度太慢，牙齿咬住殷红的乳尖向外拉。“……痛！”青年抽了口气，按着亡灵法师的肩膀借力吞吐着身下的硬物，他刻意避开自己的敏感点，如此就不会那么快脱力。  
让缺乏经验和技巧的阿尔萨斯来掌握节奏其实快感比不上直接按着他干，但这份被王子主动服侍的征服感令克尔苏加德十分满意。  
“宝贝，对，就是这样。”他握着阿尔萨斯的腰帮助后者用更大的幅度和更快的速度取悦自己。阿尔萨斯喘息时温热的吐息，淌着汗水的鲜活肉体，这一切都令亡灵法师着迷不已。就这样交合了半晌后他抱住阿尔萨斯将后者按到地毯上加速冲刺起来。  
王子的头正好倒在玛利亚的脚边，被绑缚住的妇人近距离十分清晰地看到了王子迷乱的表情，还有在他身体里进出的男人的性器。  
“噢！不......”她心碎地闭上眼，可是阿尔萨斯带着哭腔的呻吟是那么近那么清晰，王子的肉体被撞击时，他的金发甚至会蹭到她的小腿。  
玛利亚的存在明显让阿尔萨斯愈发收紧他的后穴，金发骑士拿手挡住脸，却无法抑制再次因快感站起来的阴茎。他不敢想以后拿什么颜面去见玛利亚，这幅下流淫秽的模样早就不是她关爱的王子殿下了。想着想着，阿尔萨斯捂着脸呜呜低声抽泣，眼泪顺着指缝滑落。可这哀泣中又带着被操弄而溢出喉咙的呻吟，两种声音，快活和悲痛居然出自同一个人，惹人怜爱下平添几分诱人凌虐的欲望。  
克尔苏加德抓住王子的金发将他拽起来，让他跪坐在地上面对着玛利亚，从背后继续猛干他的诱人的肉洞。  
“你夹得真紧，亲爱的，我很舒服。”克尔苏加德向来冷静的情绪有些失控，魔力无意识的溢出，让他的身体时隐时现地露出一些亡灵特征。玛利亚亲眼看到了巫师的脸露出部分白骨，几根亡灵化的手指在王子身上抓挠出道道血痕。这恐怖的景象让她尖叫一声。紧接着阿尔萨斯被操干地双眼翻白，身体哆嗦一阵，稀薄的精液射到了他乳娘的裙子上。  
这是地狱吗？玛利亚深深怀疑起自己所在何处。  
阿尔萨斯呆呆地看着他射出来的浊液，浅白色近乎透明的液体在玛利亚黑色的裙子上格外显眼。“我……”他张口想要说话，大脑却无法给出恰当的指令。目光往上移，阿尔萨斯看见玛利亚和他一样满是泪水的脸，“玛利亚，我……”道歉的话不知该从何说起，他又怕过多言语引得克尔苏加德的迁怒，只得垂下头。  
连续射精三次就算对于常年锻炼的骑士来说也是巨大的消耗，若不是法师撑着他，阿尔萨斯差点就面朝下摔倒。他腿软得不行，腰腹也发酸，射过几次的阴茎软软地搭在两腿间看起来非常可怜。  
阿尔萨斯刚刚射完还处于不应期，可是克尔苏加德却还没有释放。他揪着阿尔萨斯的头发不顾他微弱的反对，又连续狠操了一阵后才将白浊射进王子的体内。  
“我真喜爱你，殿下。”克尔苏加德从背后抱住失神的阿尔萨斯，性器久久没有拔出来。“接下来我们还是去床上做吧，你的膝盖都跪红了。”  
法师自觉非常体贴地将王子扶起来躺回了床上，温柔地爱抚着这个年轻人光裸的脊背，亲吻他潮红的脸颊。  
发泄过后的身体十分敏感，克尔苏加德每一下触碰都让阿尔萨斯发抖。他刚才好像模糊地听见巫师说还要继续做，“不……不能再继续……”他有些神志不清，嘴里无意识地冒出拒绝的话。他潜意识里怀疑继续做下去会不会直接被干死在床上，后穴已经变得麻木，阴茎也快硬不起来了。  
睁开眼余光看见跪在地上哀戚痛哭的玛利亚，阿尔萨斯都生不出羞耻的心思，他只感觉过分的疲惫，迫切希望今晚能到此结束。  
“你是尽兴了，可我还没有呢。”克尔苏加德不满地捏了捏阿尔萨斯的乳尖，然后将他稍微抱起来一点，背对自己坐上了阳具。阿尔萨斯在他怀里微微发着抖，脊背紧贴着他的胸膛，头有些无力地歪向一边。  
“乖孩子，再来两次就让你休息好不好？”法师哄着他，手环过他的腰去撸动他的性器，同时顶胯在他身体里戳弄。  
“别……啊嗯，我…我已经……”阿尔萨斯脱力地倚靠着法师，随着顶弄含糊不清地吐露细微的呻吟。“……不要…唔……我不能，再射了……”后穴里的阴茎不依不饶地戳刺他的敏感点，汹涌的快感一部分转化成钝痛，而前方疲软的性器任由克尔苏加德如何玩弄也没能再硬起来。  
骑士半阖双眼，忽然惊觉他两腿大张的耻辱模样就正正好好面对玛利亚。“不……不要看……”他偏头却正巧把自己送到法师怀里，火热的肠道由着再次燃烧的羞耻把抽动的性器咬得更紧。  
肠道的软肉蠕动着，不时收紧一下，按揉过肉棒上的每一寸经络。被夹得十分惬意的克尔苏加德将下巴搁在青年的肩膀上，亲密地对着他的耳朵吹气。  
“我真想干死你，射满你的小穴......”法师一只手继续揉捏那萎靡性器的头部，另一只手则开始抚摸骑士紧绷的小腹，感受他富有弹性的肉体。突然，他察觉到有个地方异常的鼓......法师用力按了按骑士膀胱的位置，夹着他的内壁立刻绞紧了。  
原来是这样......克尔苏加德坏心眼地笑了笑，持续刺激那块位置，手也像给小孩子把尿一样握起了阿尔萨斯的阴茎。  
一种不祥的预感从阿尔萨斯心底升起。为了能让高烧褪去，他今天喝了很多水，现在克尔苏加德一按他的小腹就有强烈的排泄欲望。“快停下！”法师变了个角度，用性器从内部顶弄快到极限的膀胱，惹得阿尔萨斯一声惊呼。“求您了！我想去厕所！”他慌张地恳求道，紧张之下内壁缩得更紧，又让硬物刺激到饱胀的膀胱。  
“想上厕所？好吧，我带您去就是了。”克尔苏加德保持着插在阿尔萨斯身体里的姿势就要起身，作势要带他去厕所。可是体位的突然变换带来了强烈的刺激，他们根本还没走下床，颠簸了几下后只见阿尔萨斯用力夹紧双腿，一股热流就从他的性器里射了出来，淋到了法师的手上和床单上。空气里也出现了淡淡的尿骚味。  
“哎呀！殿下，不是让你再忍忍吗，你怎么像个小孩子一样尿床了呢？”  
这是真的吗？  
阿尔萨斯愣住了，他的错愕要大于感受到的羞耻。“我……”他看着床单上深色的水渍嚅嗫着说不出话来，抬起头恰巧对上玛利亚震惊的目光。“……天啊……”他低声说道，然后泪水就从眼眶里滑落止都止不住。他所剩无几的尊严完全崩塌，连自己在流泪都没有发现。  
“您弄得我手上都是，是不是该向我道歉？”克尔苏加德从阿尔萨斯身体里暂时退出来，将他的身体扳过来面对着自己，这才发现王子满脸都是交错的泪痕。这个可怜的年轻人今晚被欺负得太狠了……他稍微有些怜悯他，但要彻底打破阿尔萨斯的底线，让他放纵堕落，成为离不开自己的宠物，此时就必须乘胜追击。  
“用你的嘴服侍我，我今晚就放过你。”他抚摸着王子的唇瓣，又提出了最初的那个要求。如果阿尔萨斯一开始就答应他，那或许今晚根本不会被玩弄到失禁。  
“放过他”，这三个字让阿尔萨斯恢复些许精神，他什么要求都能答应只要今天能够结束。即使是要他用嘴去含住那根狰狞的凶器，他也不会拒绝。上一次拒绝带来的折辱已经让他踏在精神崩溃的边缘，谁知道再次拒绝会有什么样骇人的花样在等着他？  
阿尔萨斯乖顺地俯下身子，趴在克尔苏加德的两腿间。他用舌头试探性地舔了舔饱满的龟头，上面还粘着从他体内带出来的透明粘液和法师射进他后穴的精液。苦涩腥臭的味道让阿尔萨斯本能地想皱眉，却畏于更多的惩罚硬生生压下恶心，张嘴吞下小半。可从未经历过口交的骑士异常生涩，他不知道该用嘴唇包住牙齿，一不留神门牙就蹭到柱身，几乎是一瞬间阿尔萨斯就畏惧地抬眼观察克尔苏加德的神色，生怕他要得到新的责难。  
克尔苏加德当然没有怪罪阿尔萨斯的意思，看到这个漂亮的年轻人乖顺地俯首在自己腿间，绿眸里带着一丝怯意，不断用舌头舔舐肉棒，没有任何一个男人会狠心再责怪他。  
“不是这样做的，你要用嘴唇包住牙齿，然后来回吮吸，用舌头去舔它。”法师耐心地指点着，把手放在王子金色的发顶，有一下没一下地抚摸着他的头发。  
“现在，把舌头往下压，嘴巴张大点，我要往里插了。”说罢，克尔苏加德固定着青年的头，将阳具缓缓往里推，龟头一直抵到了他的喉咙口。第一次深喉能进到这个深度已算不错，他一边提醒着阿尔萨斯换气，一边开始了抽插，用肉棒撞击对方敏感的咽喉。囊袋拍打在阿尔萨斯脸上，他高挺的鼻梁都埋进了年长者黑色的毛发里。  
阿尔萨斯尽力张大嘴，在阴茎抽插的间隙艰难地呼吸。其实身为亡灵法师的克尔苏加德没有什么体味，但那粗大的龟头一下又一下抵住脆弱的小舌，令阿尔萨斯不由自主地想干呕。“呜呜……”他扶住法师的大腿，在勃起往外退的时候拿舌头讨好的舔舐柱身，又在阴茎往里插的时候忍着恶心放松咽喉，甚至还学会收缩口腔吮吸。进进出出肉棒上的体液都被舔得干干净净，只剩下他亮晶晶的口水。  
阿尔萨斯的学习速度相当惊人，这么短的时间内就大概掌握了呼吸方法。克尔苏加德忍不住赞叹道：“您在这方面很有天赋嘛。”  
深喉的快感累积得很快，加上他之前已经在阿尔萨斯体内抽插了好一阵，此时法师紧紧抓着手中的金发，加快速度冲刺起来。人类大概有些被呛到，在他身下挣扎着想后退，但法师并没有停下，用力操进深处后将粘稠的浊液通通射进了王子的喉咙。  
“咽下去，把他们喝干净。”他没有立刻拔出来，而是按着阿尔萨斯的下颌，看他的喉结连续滚动着下咽。  
被强迫着吞下精液，还是有一小部分呛到气管里，在克尔苏加德放松对他的钳制后，阿尔萨斯趴在床沿痛苦地咳嗽。他咽了几口口水，努力冲淡残留在舌根的腥气。“可以结束了吗？”他的声音沙哑，还带着点瑟缩。现在他心底对克尔苏加德是十足的畏惧，一举一动都小心翼翼的，丝毫没有昨日顽抗的气焰。  
“我的小王子累了，想休息了？”克尔苏加德心情很好的抱住他蹭了蹭，转头对恢复了自由的玛利亚说道：“你给我们换个干净的床单来，然后就可以退下了。”  
玛利亚没说什么，她神态恍惚地起身打开柜子取出干净的床单，换下了那床沾满精液和尿液的床单，连告退的问候都忘了说就快步离开了房间。  
体力透支的阿尔萨斯没力气去清洗，一倒在干净的床铺上就蜷起身子进入梦乡。可能因为真的过于疲惫，今晚他睡得很好，什么噩梦都没有做。他一觉睡到第二天中午，肚子饿到咕咕叫才悠然转醒。克尔苏加德并不在，阿尔萨斯松了口气，挣扎着爬下床去浴室放热水。他不敢叫侍从来帮忙，更不能喊玛利亚过来，他还没准备好和她见面。  
躺进冒着热气的木桶中，阿尔萨斯舒服地叹了口气，他把下半张脸沉浸水里，思考要不要等会叫个牧师过来帮他疗伤。毕竟克尔苏加德帮他治疗的方式……他想想就打了个颤。又靠在木桶边缘待了一会，青年开始昏昏欲睡，在恍惚间他似乎听见有人敲门。  
“阿尔萨斯殿下？”那人喊了几声，见没有回应就打开房门。走进来的是两个年轻的男仆，他们是负责打扫房间卫生的。阿尔萨斯庆幸自己关了浴室的门，否则不知道会有多尴尬。他刚准备让他们暂时离开，就听见俩人的闲聊。  
“你听说了吗？”这人的声音压得低，阿尔萨斯只能勉强听清，“据说昨天阿尔萨斯殿下被干到失禁了。”  
“真的吗！？”另一个人声音明显地提高。  
“嘘——小声点。昨晚有人碰巧看到玛利亚抱着床单从房间里出来，那可真是一片狼藉。”  
“我听埃里克老爷说王子殿下就是个……骚货。”  
“还什么王子殿下，他早就不是了。”男仆的语气竟然有些不屑。  
“那他还不是为了我们才——”  
“你知道个什么，谁知道他们之间到底有什么勾当。”他厌恶地说，“正常男人会答应这种要求吗？”  
“这……”  
“你看玛利亚还不是什么都不愿意说。”他没有继续说下去，只是意味深长地笑了笑，然后二人的声音愈发小，渐渐完全听不清。  
在浴室里的阿尔萨斯气得发抖，在他受苦的时候，这些下人居然就这么编排他。他痛苦地捂住脑袋，自小接受的骑士教育告诉他该守护弱者，却没告诉他遇到这般不知感恩的人该怎么办。  
神啊，圣光啊，请告诉他该怎么做！  
等到那两人离开，阿尔萨斯才混沌地从水里爬出来。他胡乱地擦干头发和身体，摇铃让人送来午饭，匆匆用过就前往骑士团的驻地。那里的骑士和牧师们多数和阿尔萨斯交好，他们并没有追问令他难堪的问题便施放圣疗术为他疗好伤。精神好转后，他跟随其他圣骑士们一起冥想了一阵，仍旧无法感受圣光。  
心灰意冷地回到寝宫，阿尔萨斯就接到佳莉娅要来看望他的消息。“请她回去吧。”他这么对来传信的卫兵说，“告诉她我一切都好，不用担心。”许是因为政务繁忙，佳莉娅没有坚持，于是阿尔萨斯就在自己房间里继续冥想，以期望能够早点重获圣光的力量。


	4. Chapter 4

克尔苏加德和阿尔萨斯完婚以后就打算在洛丹伦的王都安定下来了。他原本就是洛丹伦人，尽管在北方的亡灵墓地中度过了二十载，回到自己的故国倒也没什么不适应的。但他留下来这件事带来了许多深远的影响：一部分人极端恐惧和仇视他，以信仰圣光的那群圣骑士和牧师为代表  
，他们组建了一个名为银色黎明的反抗组织，在秘密策划着针对亡灵法师的刺杀行动；另一部分人——以中层贵族和大臣为首的则认为克尔苏加德的到来是天大的机遇，他们妄图得到法师的支持，扩大自己手中的权力和地位，时不时就撺掇他发动对其他国家的侵略战争。更有一部分人在这场战争中崇拜上了死灵法师强大的力量，渴望获得永生的奥秘，从而自甘堕落为他的信徒。  
一大早就有不少人前来拜访克尔苏加德，这些心怀鬼胎的家伙在王子的寝宫外安插了无数的仆役作为眼线，窥探着两人的生活。见到法师出来，立刻就有仆人迎上前来，说是佳莉娅女王昨晚在一众贵族们的提议下要为他加封爵位并且任命他为首席宫廷魔法师。克尔苏加德对此事不置可否，只是很淡然地说了声知道了。  
等他从女王的议事厅出来时，已从差点摧毁洛丹伦的邪恶入侵者摇身一变成了守护洛丹伦的大法师。如此戏剧化的展开，就连克尔苏加德自己都觉得可笑。  
“啊，我亲爱的侄婿，昨晚阿尔萨斯那个不懂事的孩子可有好好服侍你？他如果有不知礼数的地方，你可千万别和他计较。”在皇宫的花园里散步时，王子的叔叔格里伯非常自来熟地和克尔苏加德套起了近乎。仿佛有了这层亲戚关系，令人闻风丧胆的亡灵法师就成了他的家里人似的。  
“那是当然，我很满意阿尔萨斯殿下。”克尔苏加德坦率地说道。听见他的话，格里伯还有好几位贵族明显松了口气。只要法师满意王子，信守承诺，那么不管他怎么玩弄那个年轻人都无关紧要。牺牲掉一个，保全整个洛丹伦是非常明智的选择，他们这些贵族最擅长的就是政治游戏，他们坚信只要给克尔苏加德封个头衔拉入贵族圈中，时间一久一定可以同化他。到时候贵族们要面对的只是站对位置，而不是血腥直白的战争。即使是亡灵法师的独裁统治，也好过被彻底抹杀。  
“可假如有一天我对他不满意了呢？”克尔苏加德突然冷不丁又冒出这么一句，令刚刚松了口气的贵族们顿时又紧张起来。  
“呃，您......您别担心，无论是什么样的美人，只要您喜欢，我们都能给您弄来。每天换着花样，保管不会腻。”库尔伯伯爵急忙讨好地说。  
“我开玩笑的，阿尔萨斯是个可爱的孩子。”  
众人沉默了一会儿不知该说些什么。埃里克男爵似乎没受到这尴尬气氛的影响，十分猥琐地附和道：“我就知道您很疼爱他，昨晚您不就把他干得死去活来，一直到中午都没能下床。”  
“噢，您倒是很清楚嘛。”克尔苏加德冷冷地说。  
埃里克意识到自己失言了，悻悻地小声道：“这是......呃，我听仆人们闲话时说的。”  
和这些庸俗虚伪的贵族们打交道很快就让法师感到了厌烦，他找了个借口甩开他们，独自去皇家图书馆看了会书后回到了阿尔萨斯的寝宫。  
只见王子坐在窗边，支着一边的下巴凝望着夕阳。他的神情是那么的闷闷不乐，充满了忧郁和悲哀。血色的夕阳笼罩着他的身影，让他仿佛要随着那下沉的阳光消失在这座牢笼里。  
“阿尔萨斯......”克尔苏加德情不自禁地快步走到他身边，握住他的手腕后才有了些真实的感觉。那些贵族满脑子想的都是自己，可阿尔萨斯……从他认识他以来，这个王子似乎永远都在考虑别人。  
“是谁惹你不高兴了吗？”他温柔地问道。  
冰凉的手指搭上他的手腕，阿尔萨斯下意识地挣了一下，意识到是克尔苏加德后又无奈地放松下来。他听法师的语气柔和，回头看见那双浅色的眼珠里居然带着几分关切。骑士在心底冷笑，昨晚那般折辱他，现在倒是假惺惺来嘘寒问暖。  
“有什么值得开心的吗。”他没好气地说，又把头转过去对着窗外。  
碰了个钉子的克尔苏加德并没有生气，他反而觉得这样会怼人的阿尔萨斯也很可爱，他完全将王子的行为视作了一种撒娇。  
“让我猜猜看，是不是仆人们在你面前说了什么？”他摸着自己的下巴做沉思状：“他们的确太多嘴多舌了，我去把他们的舌头割下来送给你吧。”  
亡灵法师的确是在表达自己的好意，他完全不觉得这个行为有什么血腥的。  
“什么！？不行！你答应过不伤害平民的。”阿尔萨斯猛地回头，惊怒地瞪着法师。他不知道克尔苏加德怎么能平静地说出这么残忍的事情，即便是不齿侍从们的言行，他也没想过什么实质性的惩罚。“他们没有说很过分的话，我并不在意。”这当然是在撒谎，阿尔萨斯只是不想克尔苏加德去找他们的麻烦。  
“......您实在是太善良了。”法师沉默了一会儿后说道：“可是这样的您让我更想要了。”他露出一个狂热的表情，不由分说地将阿尔萨斯推到一旁的桌子上，伸手扯掉他的腰带后将裤子拽至青年的脚踝处。随后法师取出润滑用的香膏挤到王子的股缝间，用手指按进他的甬道。他注意到今天阿尔萨斯的身体上没有任何伤痕，这让他稍微有些不悦。  
“你去找谁给你治疗了？”  
关你什么事……阿尔萨斯差点就脱口而出，但这个回答绝对会惹法师生气，于是他只好如实交代，“牧师。”他咬牙说道，努力适应在肠道里摸索的手指。现在太阳都还没落山，对他来说无异于白日宣淫，骑士的脸颊迅速升起两抹红晕。“是我主动去找他们的，不——啊！不关他们的事。”指尖按压前列腺让他小声惊呼，缠住手指的内壁也随之缩紧。  
"您这么紧张干什么，我只是随便问问罢了。”克尔苏加德贴在阿尔萨斯的耳畔亲密地咬了咬他的耳朵。“你很怕我吗？”  
一边聊着，他手上的活儿也没停下，按在阿尔萨斯前列腺上的手指越来越用力，直按得那年轻王子呜咽了一声才抽出手指换成性器。连续三天的奸淫使阿尔萨斯的身体对他冰冷的温度有所适应，容纳肉棒也不再那么吃力。他让王子上半身躺在桌子上，双手卡着对方的膝盖，就这样一下下的撞击。  
阿尔萨斯没有回答，他的手指抓挠桌面，嘴里随着抽插发出高高低低的呻吟。落日的余晖斜射进窗户映到王子脸上，卷舒在桌上的金发和阳光交相辉映泛出点点光泽，也柔和了他紧绷的下颌线。烈日余烬依旧刺眼，阿尔萨斯生出一种被圣光审视的错觉，他难堪地侧过头把自己藏到阴影下。  
“哼唔！”他的后穴被操得松软，更容易就尝到性爱的快乐。香膏混合阴茎流出的前液进出收缩的甬道发出淫糜的水声，一部分顺着他的股沟淌到身下的桌上。“啊啊！那里……”躲开阳光的照射，阿尔萨斯的呻吟放肆了些，睁大的眼里已经布满情欲的潮湿。  
“希望我操这儿是吧？”克尔苏加德会意的将他的双腿压至胸膛，然后深深刺入那个位置。阿尔萨斯呜咽着发抖，内壁痉挛着缩紧。  
“你越来越坦诚了，亲爱的。”克尔苏加德赞赏地俯下身吻住阿尔萨斯的嘴唇，舌头探入他口中，勾住那安静蛰伏的软肉吮吸起来。两人交换着唾液，法师十分强势地又在骑士的口腔里搜刮了一番，不时舔过对方的上颌。  
被攻占掠夺的人没有阻止也不回应，他任由法师吮吸舔弄，尽兴地侵犯他的口腔。在气竭时阿尔萨斯才呜咽着抬手轻推克尔苏加德的肩膀，他是真的害怕了，怕自己的拒绝又惹得法师恼怒。  
克尔苏加德衔住他的舌头逗弄了一会，又咬了咬他饱满的下唇，才决定放过开始窒息的骑士。重获氧气的阿尔萨斯大口喘了几下，他脸颊憋得通红，眼梢含泪看上去竟然有些女子的妩媚。  
见到阿尔萨斯如此乖顺，法师的占有欲和控制欲得到了极大的满足。他突然生出一个念头，想要开发这具肉体，让每一处都离不开自己的淫玩，成为他完美的性爱伴侣。  
想到了课题，法师的脑子里迅速罗列出各种各样具体的方案，或许他可以结合魔法和炼金术……  
“亲爱的，我等会儿要送你一点礼物。”他在桌上把骑士狠狠操干了一会儿，射在他体内后说道。  
要是阿尔萨斯自己下身能淌出水来，一被他插就流满床单，那会是多么情色的画面啊。  
礼物！？每次克尔苏加德这么说肯定不是什么好事，至少对阿尔萨斯来说必定不是。  
他的思绪被涌进肠道深处的灼热体液打断，阿尔萨斯反射性地缩紧后穴缠住射精后半硬的阴茎。他还没有射，要适应屁股里夹着别人的性器被操射没那么容易。逐渐从欲望中恢复神智的骑士又是一阵罪恶，他痛恨自己轻易屈服于快感的身体，居然甘愿在阴影下放纵欢爱。圣光肯定也是嫌恶他这般意志薄弱才抛弃了他，于是阿尔萨斯没有碰他紧贴小腹还未释放的勃起，甚至在心底颂起对圣光的赞歌。  
克尔苏加德正要起身去配药，突然意识到阿尔萨斯还没有释放，正顶着勃起的性器一脸不悦地坐在桌上。  
“我要离开一会儿，先换这个小家伙陪你玩。”法师取出一枚半个拳头大的珍珠，这珍珠并未经过打磨，表面还有些粗糙不平。他从海怪体内挖出它来的时候是想拿来磨成粉做施法材料的，此时却改了主意，给珍珠释放了不规律振动的魔法，成了一颗跳蛋。他将跳蛋用手指送进阿尔萨斯腿间，正好抵住了骑士的前列腺。  
“放心吧，会很爽的。”克尔苏加德担心阿尔萨斯趁他不在将跳蛋拿出来，索性用绳子把阿尔萨斯绑起来，双腿也合到一起牢牢捆住。  
“我很快就回来。”  
“等等！”阿尔萨斯急促地呼唤，想撑起身子却因手脚被捆住侧倒在桌面上。冰冷的球状物抵在敏感的前列腺不断振动，他怎么扭动身子都没法摆脱逐渐增强的快感。“该死……”他暗骂一句，刚刚定下的心神又乱了起来。  
施有魔法的珍珠不似肉棒还有抽插的间隙，它一刻不停地刺激着阿尔萨斯的敏感点，让骑士全身都绷紧。他挺直的阴茎搭在桌面，从前端小孔里断断续续流出透明的液体。“唔嗯……太…过了……”他大张着嘴喘息，咽不下的涎水从嘴角流出贴着脸颊淌到木桌表面。被独自留在室内让阿尔萨斯不再压抑呻吟，思维一放松嘴巴就不受控制地含糊乱语。  
“我…哈啊！”骑士双眼往后一翻露出眼白，后穴拼命地绞紧持续振动的珍珠，几道半透明的白色浊液肆意地洒在暗红色的桌面。然而高潮的余韵仍未过去，一波接一波的快感又从尾椎骨升起，阿尔萨斯蜷紧脚趾咬着牙忍受这快乐的折磨。此刻，他无比地希望克尔苏加德能快点回来，把那个恼人的球状物取出来。  
“嗯，已经射过了？看来你很喜欢它嘛。”克尔苏加德拿着针筒回来的时候看到了桌上的显眼的乳白色液体，他笑着将不断发抖的人抱下桌子放回了椅子上。法师并没有解开束缚骑士上半身的那些绳索，反而又加了一根绳子，将他与椅背捆在了一起，然后将他的双腿拆开捆绑在椅子的两个把手上。  
“让我看看。”他伸出纤长的手指去抠挖那枚珍珠，不停振动的球体将他之前射进阿尔萨斯身体里的精液都打成浆了，此时黏糊糊的，挖了好几次才成功弄出来。克尔苏加德把珍珠收回空间环中，取出他从实验室带来的扩阴器。这个像鸭嘴一样的工具可以通过转轴扩张甬道，并强制保持在打开状态。  
“里面弄得太湿了，等会针头可不容易扎准，你最好别乱动。”他把扩阴器的头部插进王子的后穴，拧动转轴撑开穴口，让艳红的内壁清晰可见。  
“你要做什么！？”阿尔萨斯听到针头时瞳孔迅速缩小，心跳得速度几乎都要冻结。他立刻就开始挣扎，但是法师的绳索捆得很紧，他的挣扎甚至没能让板凳移动分毫。“不要！求您了！”阿尔萨斯的声音里染上恐惧的哭腔，几天的相处时间，他低声下气求人的次数比这辈子的还多。可看着克尔苏加德拿着针管，尖锐的针头泛着寒光，他还能做些什么？  
“是我做错什么了吗？”阿尔萨斯自然地以为是他惹恼法师才招来惩罚，他恐慌地道歉，颤抖的瞳孔里是近乎实质的惧意。  
“您为什么这样说？”克尔苏加德听见他的问话忍不住扑哧一声笑出来：“这不是个惩罚，相反，它以后会为您带来许多许多的快乐......虽然我承认注射的过程会有点疼。”  
法师想了想还是拿出一个口枷。这东西中间是个球体，两端连接着绑带，给人戴上后就无法说话和咬合，只能发出含混的叫声。他此时为阿尔萨斯戴上是为了避免等会他疼得受不了，咬了自己的舌头。  
“一会儿就好，忍忍吧，我保证会一次性成功的。”克尔苏加德蹲下身凑近王子的腿间，神情严肃地凝视着那个被撑开的甬道。他先是用手指按了按那一小块腺体确认位置，然后才拿着注射器小心翼翼地伸进阿尔萨斯的后穴。针尖准确无误地刺破腺体，他按着针筒的推进器将调配好的药液硬生生打进了阿尔萨斯的前列腺中。  
“啊啊——！”难以想象自制的骑士口中能发出如此凄厉的惨叫，他握紧拳头，圆润的指甲都嵌进手掌。他隐约感到一阵濡湿，钻心的疼痛就把他带进黑暗的深渊。短暂的晕厥之后，阿尔萨斯又被持续的疼痛唤醒，他无法抑制地溢出断断续续的哀嚎，那痛楚不止在一点，从神经丰富的直肠蔓延到整个下半身，他恍惚以为下体都失去知觉。  
“啊啊……呼……”被口塞堵住的嘴音不成调，含糊着发出痛苦的抽吸声。粉红的舌尖从中空的口枷伸出来，分泌旺盛的唾液随着它一缕一缕落下来。阿尔萨斯缓缓睁开眼，盛不住的苦涩眼泪打湿了整个脸颊。刚从黑暗中清醒，他眼前只看见模糊的彩块，又眨了几下，垂着头讶然地看着自己的阴茎前端滴下淡黄色的液体。  
疼痛的尾韵仍未结束，但尖锐的痛楚逐渐消失唯余下麻木，阿尔萨斯才意识到手掌传来的刺痛。极度痛苦下的抓挠已经在掌心留下渗血的指甲印，几处甚至被划破翻出血肉。“唔唔……嗯——” 余光看见克尔苏加德的靠近，骑士惊恐地呜咽，身子也抖个不停，还没完全清醒的神志如猎物见到天敌般战栗。  
听到阿尔萨斯痛苦的惨叫声后克尔苏加德感到几分后悔，这样直接注射魔法药剂的确是太粗暴了，早知道阿尔萨斯会疼成这样，他就应该想一些更温和的办法，哪怕见效慢一点也无所谓。  
“乖孩子，以后不这样了，我向你保证。”他解开阿尔萨斯身上的绳索，将瘫坐在椅子上的青年的上半身搂进怀里，安抚性地轻拍他的脊背。一直等到怀中的人的颤抖平息，法师才松开他，用手指擦了擦那张布满泪痕的脸颊。  
“你现在站得起来吗？”他试图将阿尔萨斯扶到床上去。  
青年尽力遵照克尔苏加德的话想站起来，但稍微一使劲就腿软得厉害，甚至连大腿都没法合上。于是他瑟缩着小幅度摇了摇头，法师一会残忍一会温软的态度给阿尔萨斯留下了不小的心理阴影。这时温柔和蔼的模样在骑士看来也像条嘶嘶吐着信子的毒蛇，谁知道他下一秒会不会又想出点非人的折磨方法。  
见阿尔萨斯确实疼的厉害，克尔苏加德召唤出一个暗影使魔，替他将王子抱回了床上。  
今晚恐怕是不能进行什么床上活动了，法师稍微有点遗憾。他拧了一块湿毛巾替王子擦了擦汗湿的身体，又怜爱地亲了亲那张苍白的脸。  
“好了，今晚不折腾你，放心睡吧。”  
他抱着阿尔萨斯轻声细语地哄他，疲惫的王子听话的合上眼，不一会儿就睡着了。

第二天清晨阿尔萨斯迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，见他醒了，克尔苏加德立刻迎上来有些兴奋地说道：“你醒了，身体感觉怎么样？”  
实际上他昨晚就想检验自己的药剂效果，能硬生生拖到第二天早上实在非常不容易了。  
“……嗯？”阿尔萨斯看见克尔苏加德放大的脸吓了一跳，他昨天睡得不是很好，一直处在浅眠状态，睡醒了也很疲劳。他不知道法师这么问有何用意，可对方跃跃欲试的模样让他心生警惕，思量片刻还是开口回答，“还好。”  
“没有不舒服就好，宝贝，让我看看。”克尔苏加德掀开被子凑近阿尔萨斯腿间，伸出一根手指直接探向对方的后穴，指腹准确地按在了昨天被针扎过的腺体上。那个细小的针眼已经愈合，只是整个腺体都有些肿大，似乎变得更加容易刺激到了。  
“你觉得怎么样？”他又按揉了几下那块凸起的部位，感觉有濡湿的液体从里面渗出来，不一会儿就让法师的手指变得湿哒哒的。实验似乎是成功了，他成功地让王子的这一小块腺体变得像女人的阴核一样会分泌爱液，这可真是伟大的发明！  
“这……这是怎么回事？”阿尔萨斯惊悚地感觉到那个不该分泌液体的地方正源源不断涌出温热的体液。“你把我变成了什么？”他的语气平静中透出绝望，就连发怒的想法都消失了。落入克尔苏加德的魔爪后，骑士似乎已经没有回归正常生活的机会。短短三天时间，他连身体都被改造成这么不堪的模样。  
更让他不安的是后穴传来的快感较之前更盛，不过被稍微按压几下就令他的阴茎翘了起来。又是一阵强烈的快感，阿尔萨斯不由自主地抓住克尔苏加德露在外面的手掌，却摸到从自己甬道里流出的粘滑液体，惊得他整个人往后一缩。  
“这是您自己流出来的爱液，很不错呢，想尝尝味道吗？”克尔苏加德对自己的新作品十分满意，他将那根沾满透明淫水的手指放进嘴里吮吸了一下，咂咂嘴道。  
阿尔萨斯没有回答，他也不在意。空气中情色的味道早就让他硬了起来，此时也不必再用什么润滑膏，他掰开王子那沾满淫水的臀瓣直接插了进去，重重地顶到还有些红肿的腺体上。  
“唔！”轻微的刺痛被潮水般的快感淹没，克尔苏加德才干了没几下，阿尔萨斯后穴涌出来的爱液就打湿了他身下的床单。他能清晰地感受到一股又一股的液体跟随阴茎的抽动变成泡沫状湿哒哒地黏在穴口，再顺着股沟往下流。  
法师貌似非常满意现状，整根没入竟然发出“噗呲”的水声。“……天啊，不……”粘腻的水声汇聚在阿尔萨斯耳边，他拒绝相信如此淫秽的声音是出自他的身体，脸红得捂住耳朵。但掩耳盗铃又有何意义，一波波违背他意志流个不停的淫液如实地反应他身体的快乐。  
“是不是比以前更舒服了？”克尔苏加德得意地拉开阿尔萨斯的手，用了顶了几下，淫液被肉棒搅出的滑腻声音十分清晰。“承认吧殿下，你被干得很爽。”  
这时法师突然又想起了之前用过的金蛇，他激活了金蛇再次缠住阿尔萨斯的前端，紧紧箍着不许他释放，想要试试他是不是可以像女人那样用里面潮吹。   
“阿尔萨斯，我的好孩子，去一次给我看看......”他一边说着一边更加用力地蹂躏身下的肉体，反复撞击那块凸起，直捣地骑士下身淫水四溅。在某次插入后，法师甚至坏心眼地朝那块腺体释放了一个微弱的电击术。用阴茎代替手指作为施法终端并不容易，但克尔苏加德毫无疑问拥有这样精确的控魔力，电流穿过他的阴茎打进了阿尔萨斯的前列腺。这种极强的刺激首先让克尔苏加德自己射了出来，精液紧随着电流激射到阿尔萨斯的敏感点上。  
电流穿过前列腺，无法形容的巨大刺激直冲天灵盖。阿尔萨斯张大嘴无声地尖叫，双眼朝后翻露出眼白，挺起腰浑身颤抖着从后穴里涌出大量清水般的液体。第一次经历潮吹，骑士的身体在喷出水后依旧无意识地抖动，紧缩的肠道死死咬住克尔苏加德未退出去的阴茎。用后穴高潮的快感竟胜于射精，舒爽不止在那一瞬间结束，它绵绵不绝缓缓消减，过去片刻还有快感存留，令他全身酥软。  
“……哈啊……”高潮余韵几近消退，阿尔萨斯才找回自己的声音吐出点微弱的呻吟。他身体软得连根手指都抬不起，也顾及不上被小蛇绑住根部涨得通红的勃起。潮吹那瞬间飞出去的神志仍在飘忽，阿尔萨斯半阖的双眼失去聚焦地盯着房顶，无暇思考其他任何事。  
大量温热的淫水喷出来，淅淅沥沥的淋在了法师的龟头上。看着阿尔萨斯失神的脸，克尔苏加德竟然很快又硬了起来。  
“你流了好多水呢，亲爱的。前面和后面都在流，床单都湿透了。”他让金蛇松开一点，开始用手撸动骑士前端的性器，让它能像上次一样缓缓流出乳白色的液体。  
克尔苏加德从背后紧紧抱住侧躺着的阿尔萨斯，用拇指摩挲他阴茎头部的小孔。精液断断续续地溢出，那年轻人在他怀里弓起身体抽搐，喉咙里发出似是快乐又似是痛苦的哽咽声，流了好一会儿才把前端的欲望也发泄出来。在这么短时间内前后连续两次高潮，阿尔萨斯看起来整个人都有些萎靡。  
克尔苏加德拍了拍他的脸颊，见他没有太大反应后抱着他慢慢律动起来，温存地在他潮湿的后穴中顶弄。  
“床单已经这么脏了，再多做两次吧。”  
克尔苏加德的话在他耳边响起，但阿尔萨斯并不能清楚理解它的含义，他的意识还沉浸在刚才的高潮中。肠道中的敏感点再次被持续刺激，阿尔萨斯仰着头痛苦的呻吟，处在不应期中他的阴茎没法勃起，后穴却传来源源不断的欢愉。经过改造后的前列腺忠诚地反映着骑士的快乐，粘腻的液体不知疲倦的从小小的腺体分泌，打湿他的腿间。  
“呜啊！”阿尔萨斯低低哀嚎的一声，一小股液体从后穴喷出来。刚释放过的敏感身体被克尔苏加德不断地亵玩，居然在无法勃起的状态下仅用后面又达到一个小高潮。  
将骑士弄到高潮，看他接近虚脱的快乐表情成了克尔苏加德的新爱好。说来也奇怪，以前他并不是这种喜欢纵欲的人，现在却天天想要和阿尔萨斯腻在一起。  
“你越来越敏感了，宝贝。叔叔干得你很爽吧？”以他们的年龄差，他的确算得上是阿尔萨斯的叔叔辈了，他离开洛丹伦的那一年王子才刚出生呢。说完他将阿尔萨斯翻了个面，在他小腹下垫了两个枕头，然后从背后继续插他的肉洞。这样的体位即使阿尔萨斯没有力气配合，他也可以轻易操到对方的前列腺。  
阿尔萨斯脸埋在床上，不一会眼泪口水就濡湿床单晕开一片水渍。“……我不想……不，停下……啊啊，慢一点……”他胡言乱语地恳求着，连续的高潮超出他的承受范围，但每一下对前列腺的撞击都把他送到下一个高潮的边缘。  
疲软的阴茎随着克尔苏加德的动作在身下晃动，铃口颤颤渗出几道银丝却依旧没有勃起的征兆。王子小腹下垫着的枕头正好让他臀部翘起，稍微分开臀瓣就能瞧见在被操得发红肉穴里进出的粗大性器。法师随手一拍在圆润的臀侧留下浅红的指印，感受到疼痛的骑士本能地缩紧肠道，这增加的刺激就是那临门一脚再次让阿尔萨斯迎来干性高潮，温热的清澈液体在克尔苏加德抽出阴茎的时候洒到了床上。  
床单现在是彻底被搞得一片狼藉，一块干燥的落脚处都没有，散发出强烈的性爱后特有的那种淫靡味道。喜爱干净的法师此时也有些看不下去了，他摇响铃铛让仆人们进来换床单，自己则架着阿尔萨斯往浴室去了。  
到了浴室后他将王子抱进大理石制的圆形浴池中，拉上了暗红色的木头屏风。皇家的浴室十分气派，浴池里容纳三四个人都不成问题。更妙的是墙壁上方有一个莲蓬头形状的花洒，里面被水系魔法师施展了祝福，可以储存大量清水，不必每次都让仆人来回运水。  
克尔苏加德打开花洒的开关，又从柜子里取出两块碳石扔进池子里，不一会儿就准备好了洗澡水。  
“刚才仆人们都被那床单吓了一跳，您实在太能射了。”克尔苏加德揶揄着阿尔萨斯，自己也步入池中。他拿着浴球擦了一会儿王子赤裸的胸膛，欲火重新燃烧起来，果断在水下抬起阿尔萨斯的一条腿，把他按在浴池边抽插。  
大脑缺氧发晕的骑士根本不知道有人进来换了床单，他像喝酒断片了一样稍微清醒些就发现自己已经被带到浴池。有水的阻力，法师进来的速度有所削减，阿尔萨斯难得片刻的喘息时间。被水打湿的金发黏在他的脸上，哭得发红的眼睛有点肿，垂着视线可怜兮兮地回望克尔苏加德。  
看了一眼法师没有停止的意思，阿尔萨斯也不敢表现出不愿意的模样，双手撑着浴池边沿承受身后的撞击。持续的性爱加上连续的高潮让他的身体敏感到极点，即便不直接刺激敏感点，阿尔萨斯在法师插入的时候也会克制不住地颤抖，高热的内壁时不时就痉挛似地裹紧侵入其中的性器。  
克尔苏加德用亡灵魔法创造出来的躯体不像人类那样敏感和易受刺激，往往是阿尔萨斯都射了两回了他才发泄出来一次，这种持久性此时展露无遗，搂着阿尔萨斯翻来覆去地操了好一会儿才终于射入对方体内。此时阿尔萨斯的状态已经是被彻底操熟了，在热水里泡着整个皮肤都泛起粉色，也不知道是因为蒸汽还是因为情欲。他的腰身软的可怕，在法师掌心里的腹肌都还在微微抽搐。  
“你又泄了几次了？这池子水都不知道是洗澡水还是你的淫液了。”克尔苏加德笑着说。  
“我…我不知道，别说了……”阿尔萨斯半闭着双眼有气无力地回应道。他刚从高潮的余韵中恢复一点，法师言语的羞辱就接踵而至。早先差点晕厥时的记忆和神智一起重回骑士的大脑，他模糊地忆起途中似乎有仆从来换过床单，那他狼狈的痴态不又被看了个干净？阿尔萨斯想着就满面通红，挣扎着想离开这欢爱过的池水。但他动作一大，克尔苏加德射进去的精液就跟着水流从他后穴流出来。  
真是个没有节制的禽兽！阿尔萨斯恨恨地想，却不敢表露不愉的情绪，更别提咒骂法师。上次反抗得到的惩罚还令他记忆犹新，而现在他不仅失去尊严还被变成个后穴会流水的怪物，下一步还有什么？让他彻底变成女人吗？骑士看了眼对方，克尔苏加德脸上那抹微笑凭空使他产生一阵恶寒。  
克尔苏加德心知不能一次把人逼得太过，见阿尔萨斯确实没有体力了就把水重新换了一遍，用干净的清水给他擦洗。  
拿着毛巾擦到那沾满黏液的股间和发红的穴口时，身下的人敏感地抖了抖，让他差点又忍不住再插进去。  
“精液不弄出来就会发烧这点实在太不方便了……我帮你把这个问题解决掉吧。”克尔苏加德用手指抠挖着阿尔萨斯的后穴帮他把精液引流出来的时候突然说道。他并不是出于什么好心，而是很想把这些精液长久的留在他可爱的王子的体内。占有他，玷污他……法师兴奋地舔舔嘴角。  
听到他这话，阿尔萨斯的身体一僵，脸上立刻露出恐惧的表情，克尔苏加德连忙解释道：“不会像上次那样给你打针。我做一个药棒，你每天睡觉的时候插在身体里含着就行，一点也不疼。只是见效会慢一点，要三个晚上。”  
听见法师的话阿尔萨斯沉默了一会，思考着这又是克尔苏加德想出的什么阴损招数。他抬眼看了看对方笑着的模样，在心底衡量拒绝的代价，随后干巴巴地开口，“……这不是契约的内容，我没有义务答应。”  
“一个好妻子就该乖乖听丈夫的话。况且我这不是为了你好吗，能减轻你身体的负担，为什么要拒绝？”克尔苏加德有些不理解阿尔萨斯古怪的态度，但这个年轻人最近两天都是半推半就的，此时见他致意要做，也就没说什么了。  
为阿尔萨斯擦干身体穿上浴袍后，克尔苏加德命人在寝宫里摆了一桌简单的午餐。他还是第一次和阿尔萨斯一起吃饭，同桌吃饭这件事总有种亲密感......不同于在床上取乐时的感觉，现在这样倒更像是一家人。法师的心里突然有了些悸动，他偷偷观察着王子用餐时优雅的动作。  
“亲爱的，我下午要城一趟采集药草，你有什么想要的东西吗，我可以给你带回来。”吃完饭后克尔苏加德问道。  
“没什么需要的。”阿尔萨斯闷闷地回答，他不相信克尔苏加德是心怀好意地询问，况且他确实没有需要的东西。骑士最需要的就是一个人自己呆着休息，一大早就被折腾几个小时又令他升起困倦。


	5. Chapter 5

刚才与法师一同用餐难免有所拘束，阿尔萨斯只挑挑拣拣吃了半块牛排，喝了点玉米汤，他准备趁克尔苏加德出城的时候出宫吃些甜点。在诸多悲剧发生之前，小王子时不时也会光顾平民的糕点店，现下心情不佳的他期望美味的甜食能帮他转换心情。  
克尔苏加德告别王子后出城去寻找他想要的药草，他打算为阿尔萨斯量身订做一套性玩具和调教药剂。此时的法师完全没有要羞辱和折磨王子殿下的意思，他只是单纯的想寻求更多床上的乐趣和情调。  
“嗯？居然有这个……”法师揪起一把粉红色的小花惊喜地赞道。用这种名叫堕落之吻的花做成的春药可以让最贞洁的圣女堕落成最淫荡的妓女，一晚上不停的高潮也不会失去意识。  
“要是能让阿尔萨斯更享受做爱就好了。”他将花朵收进口袋里，又采了许多原材料后返回自己的实验室开始做药棒。

等到克尔苏加德离开，阿尔萨斯就避开侍从换上便服从侧门出宫。他穿的低调，金色的长发扎起来垂在脑后，但王子并没有刻意掩饰自己的面容，大部分平民都不曾近距离见过他，就连王宫里很多侍从也没仔细瞧过他的样貌。  
洛丹伦颇受欢迎的甜品店在城西，从王宫走过去要穿越一片热闹的集市。虽然不久前才平息战乱，可多数人的生活似乎很快就恢复过来，吆喝贩卖的声音此起彼伏。阿尔萨斯穿梭在错落的商铺间，偶尔驻足看看商人们摆在街边的商品。午后的阳光落在身上暖洋洋的，短暂的祥和景色几乎让骑士以为回到过去安稳的时光。  
商贩们专注地宣传着自己的货物，路过的行人也未对私下出游的王子投去过多的关注。阿尔萨斯心情颇好地走进名叫‘泰德’的甜品店，它的规模不大，只有三四个小圆桌，零散有几人在店内查看刚出炉的糕点。年轻人要了一份蛋奶酥便坐到角落靠窗的地方，他吃了几口，松软甜美的滋味自然地让他开心起来。  
在阿尔萨斯吃完一小半的时候，一位中年女性推门而入，她诧异地看了角落里的金发青年一眼，神神秘秘地凑到柜台前和店主小声讲话。阿尔萨斯和她视线对上一秒，那抹惊讶没逃过他的眼睛，恐怕他的身份已经被识破了。店主和妇女交头接耳窃窃私语的样子无疑让骑士感到烦躁，面前可口的甜品也味同爵蜡，他撇下刀叉起身离开，敏锐的听觉却把他们的对话全收入脑中。  
“那是阿尔萨斯殿下？”  
“千真万确，我亲眼见过。”  
“……他可真英俊。”  
“是啊，但没想到他真是那种人……”  
“他不是被迫……”  
“谁知道啊，我听王宫里的人说，他们可是每晚都……”  
阿尔萨斯羞愤地推门而出，这些平民完全不懂他的难处就妄加推测，还有宫里多嘴饶舌的仆从们，不知道过了昨晚又有多少流言要传出来。他开始后悔鲁莽出宫，至少独自呆在房间里不用听到如此令他难堪的话语。  
匆匆返回的路上，王子总觉得有人在暗处悄悄议论着他，窥探审视的眼神如跗骨之蛆挥之不去。一回到房间里，他便反锁上门丧气地把自己扔到床上，准备睡个觉补回早先被法师消耗的精力。  
克尔苏加德回来的时候发现房门被反锁了，他愣了一下，没有立刻去打开。  
“阿尔萨斯王子今天下午去哪儿了吗？”他抓住一个正在扫地的仆人询问道。这些在他们大婚后新添来的仆人都不是什么正经干活儿的主，一双眼睛总是贼溜溜地四处窥探，被法师逮了个正着。  
“呃啊！克……克尔苏加德大人。”仆人露出既恐惧又谄媚的表情，将阿尔萨斯下午偷偷换了便服避开仆人们出宫，后来又怒气冲冲地回来的事情全都告诉了亡灵法师。  
“大人，就是这样。我在皇宫侧门口站岗的朋友告诉我，王子殿下是从城西的集市回来的。”  
“ 行了，我知道了。”克尔苏加德摆手让那仆人退下，他猜王子可能在集市上听到了什么才会把自己锁在房间里。这些令阿尔萨斯无比困扰的状况在亡灵法师看来根本不值一提，更别说因为几句流言就把自己关在房间里不出去了……说到底还是阿尔萨斯自己太心慈手软，市井小民见他脾气好自然会蹬鼻子上脸。要换做是克尔苏加德，一个人传流言就杀一个，十个人传流言就绞掉十个人的舌头，一百个人传流言就当街仗打一百个人，谁还敢在他面前多嘴一句？  
之前他好心的表示要为阿尔萨斯处置这些人，可王子却拒绝了。既然他自己选择了忍受，那克尔苏加德也不会插手。他耸了耸肩后将自己的右手变成骷髅，指骨插进钥匙孔里“咔哒”两下就打开了反锁的大门。  
房间里十分昏暗，阿尔萨斯把所有窗帘都拉上了，正独自躺在床上睡觉。克尔苏加德悄无声息地漂浮起来，在半空中飘到了王子身边，欣赏了一会儿他的睡颜后钻进被窝一把抱住了他的王子。  
疲倦的王子没有立刻醒来，他迷糊地在法师怀里蹭了一下，触及到对方冰凉的身体又缩起来往一边躲。阿尔萨斯做了个很短的梦，朦胧睁开眼后立刻便忘记了。他回过头金发耷拉在脸上，刚睁开的眼里泛着水光，“你怎么回来啦……”他还没清醒，语气随意带着倦怠，就像和朋友对话般。下一刻他双眼大睁，警惕地盯着法师，“……克尔苏加德？”  
“是我。”听到阿尔萨斯迷糊之间居然叫了自己的名字，而且用了这么亲近的语气，克尔苏加德有些意外。回过神来以后他心里突然泛起一丝柔情，忍不住想要和这个人关系更亲近一些，于是他伸出手又抱住了阿尔萨斯。刚被他抱进怀里时阿尔萨斯的身体还有些僵硬，但意识到法师只是单纯的拥抱他，便很快放松下来。  
两人在床上腻歪了好一阵后克尔苏加德才松开手放王子起身。   
“已经到晚餐时间了，殿下。你中午吃得很少，晚上必须好好用餐。”法师摇了摇铃铛，仆人 们端着托盘陆续进来。晚餐十分丰盛，而且相比平时多出了不少甜点，比如奶油泡芙和草莓蛋糕之类的。  
晚餐的主菜是以酸葡萄汁和黑胡椒为主，百里香为辅料烹饪的鸭胸肉，微辣的口味很开胃，阿尔萨斯吃下三块后意犹未尽地拿了个奶油泡芙。平时的晚餐中是没有这么多甜点的，虽说阿尔萨斯对甜点谈不上热衷，但偶尔用点甜食还是能令人心情愉悦些。他有几分怀疑是克尔苏加德的授意，不过骑士猜不透对方的行为究竟是不是好意。  
“我吃饱了，谢谢。”阿尔萨斯示意侍奉在侧的男仆不用为他添置食物，他用餐巾擦干净嘴唇，优雅的贵族姿态并没有因为连日受辱有所削减。“您吃的如何？”青年心底是不想和克尔苏加德搭话的，但同在一起用餐，对方盘里的食物几乎未动而自己吃得确很开心，一句话不问着实不太礼貌。于是阿尔萨斯只好硬着头皮开口。  
有些东西是根深蒂固难以改变的，比如一个人的教养和他的生活习惯。尽管阿尔萨斯抗拒他，在性事过后还是会不自觉地配合他的照顾，让法师给自己穿戴衣物。和他对话，即使是令他难堪的话题他也还是会硬着头皮回答，在餐桌上就更不用说了，他不会有任何失礼的举动。这些小细节让克尔苏加德觉得非常有趣，同时又对阿尔萨斯喜爱了几分。  
“我很满意，最重要的是您吃的很开心。”法师转头说道：“今晚的厨子表现得不错，赏他。”他随意拿出两枚金币给了侍从，然后让所有仆人都退下了。  
桌上的甜点并没有撤下去，法师特意留着它们。此时他拿起一枚奶油泡芙对王子说道：“阿尔萨斯，过来，坐到我腿上来。”  
“这……”阿尔萨斯犹豫了几秒，他的目光在克尔苏加德和他手中的泡芙间扫了几个来回，还是选择顺从地走过去坐到法师的大腿上。始终感觉羞耻的王子没有放松地坐在那儿，他尽可能少的接触克尔苏加德，屁股只是轻轻挨着法师的腿，大部分仍旧是他自己的力量撑着。  
看到阿尔萨斯满是红晕的脸颊，克尔苏加德暧昧地说道：“我刚才还没吃够，现在想让你陪我继续吃一点。”说罢他一颗颗解开王子的衣扣，将他的上衣拉开，把饱满的胸脯敞出来。  
“这个泡芙如果配上樱桃一定会更好吃。”法师将泡芙捏破，把里面的奶油通通涂抹到骑士樱红色的乳头上，然后搂着对方的腰，埋首舔舐那散发出甜香的乳头和乳晕。  
敏感的乳尖被法师吮吸，阿尔萨斯立刻脱了力，腿一软扎实地坐到法师大腿上。“…啊啊，不要咬！”牙齿擦过乳头，把它提起拉长逼得骑士仰着头惊呼。他刚才一念间觉得克尔苏加德是一番好意果然是太天真了，不过还是为了夜里的淫乱欢爱。  
一侧的乳头被吸得发红胀大，阿尔萨斯双手都不知道往哪放，最后软软地搭在克尔苏加德的肩上，也不敢用力推开法师。经过几天调教的骑士开始品尝到性爱的快乐，听着耳边涎水吮吸的淫糜声音，他的下身微微有变硬的迹象。察觉到这一变化的阿尔萨斯羞愧地要夹紧双腿，然而跨坐在法师身上只是夹住了对方的腰。  
一直将嘴里的乳肉啃咬得是发红发烫，鼓鼓胀胀地挺立，克尔苏加德才暂时放过了它，然后拿起新的泡芙将骑士胸部另一侧也涂满奶油。  
“真好吃，你很甜。”法师一边伸出舌头舔舐奶油，一边用手抓住先前玩弄过的那一侧乳头，用力蹂躏起来。随着他的玩弄，他感觉到腿上出现了一股湿意，原来阿尔萨斯竟不知不觉中克制不住地流出了爱液，前端的性器也精神地顶着法师的小腹。  
“兴奋了，想要了？”克尔苏加德微笑着亲了两口面前的乳头，然后示意阿尔萨斯起身，自己则脱下了裤子，将剩下的奶油抹到了自己的性器上。“乖孩子，把它们舔干净，然后我就来满足你。”  
拒绝的话语卡在喉咙里，经历过几次残忍的羞辱，阿尔萨斯不敢随意抗拒克尔苏加德的要求。他抿着嘴垂眼看着法师勃起的性器上点缀的奶油，回想起晚餐他吃下的奶油泡芙，甜腻的回味令他有点恶心。可对方脸上似笑非笑的表情在阿尔萨斯看来有几分惊悚，他自觉不能继续耽搁便屈辱地跪在克尔苏加德两腿间。  
阿尔萨斯靠得近了就闻到奶油的香甜味道混着男性阳具独有的腥膻气息，他忍下胃里的不适伸出舌头舔干净龟头顶端的一小块奶油。等待自己适应片刻，青年伸舌顺着柱身舔掉阴茎侧面的一道奶油，可口的奶制品在舌尖味蕾绽放，随着喉结滚动被吞进胃里。阿尔萨斯再次强迫自己张嘴，含住阴茎的前半部分，用克尔苏加德上次教他的办法拿嘴唇包住牙齿，尽力取悦法师。  
阿尔萨斯吞吐阳具的同时，多余的白色奶油粘在他的嘴角，看起来就像是他已经吞了满嘴的浓精似的。克尔苏加德被他温软的舌头服侍得很舒服，满意的夸赞道：“宝贝，你学得真快，我真是越来越喜欢你了。”  
等到他的阴茎在阿尔萨斯嘴里彻底涨大硬挺后他抽了出来，让王子趴在椅子上，把臀部对着自己。阿尔萨斯那食髓知味的身体已经很清楚接下来要发生什么了，仅仅是被法师这样盯着看，就不住地往外分泌液体。克尔苏加德抓了一把蛋糕上的奶油抹到阿尔萨斯的阴茎上，从后方一边操他，一边和着奶油给骑士手淫。  
潜移默化是件恐怖的事情，阿尔萨斯绝望地感到腿间潮湿。一股股温热的液体在克尔苏加德的操干之下顺着股缝流向大腿内侧，把会阴和两颗臌胀的小球染得亮晶晶的一层水光。“……呃啊……好…好深……”跪趴着被后入的姿势让阴茎进入的更深，他抽了口气。阴茎圆润坚硬的顶端从穴口进入，贴着内壁狠狠摩擦，柱身蹭过那点的时候，阿尔萨斯宛若条缺水的鱼儿，张着嘴把脸靠在坐垫上无力地喘息。肉棒稍微变了个角度，直接将龟头顶到前列腺，在刺激腺体的同时也挤压到骑士的膀胱，令他捏紧拳头低吟出声，阴茎在内外的双重刺激下牵出一道银丝，抖动着几近爆发。  
这样的姿势实在是很方便法师的玩弄，他在骑士的屁股里狠狠操干，不断撞击到对方敏感的前列腺，手里的活儿也没停下，沾着滑腻的奶油就去抠阴茎头部那个小孔。只听阿尔萨斯“呜呜”两声，夹紧了内壁，前端射出来的白灼全都到了克尔苏加德的掌心里，和白色的奶油混在一块。  
“我的小宝贝。”克尔苏加德将高潮过的王子翻了个身抱在怀里，将手中的白色混合物涂抹到对方脸上。“你真好看。”  
部分白色浊液黏在骑士红润的唇上，他下意识地伸舌把它们卷进嘴里，目睹这淫乱景象的克尔苏加德更用力地操进他湿软的后穴。“慢……慢点啊……”阿尔萨斯高潮过的敏感身体受不住持续的刺激，颤抖着又从肠道吐出不少粘液。后背搁在椅子的边缘很不舒服，他自然地伸手环住法师的脖子，半个身子悬在空中。第二次用前列腺高潮后，意识稍微清醒点的王子才如梦初醒地松开手，别扭着想逃远些。  
“别想离开我。”克尔苏加德将他抱紧，托着他的腰冲刺了一阵后将精液射入他的体内。两人抱成一团跌在地毯上喘着粗气，好一阵才分别爬起身来。  
做完饭后运动，克尔苏加德扶着阿尔萨斯去沐浴洗漱，仆人们正好进来收拾狼藉的房间。  
“我的天呐，真看不出来，阿尔萨斯王子是这么淫荡的人......”一个女仆在擦拭地毯上的奶油时悄声对自己的朋友说道。  
“可不是嘛，我上次晚上快午夜了还听到他.....那种声音，叫得好大声。哎呀，羞死我了，我还没嫁人呢。”  
“哼，你们两个年轻女孩懂什么，其实我还有点羡慕殿下呢。你看那位大人，我家男人要是有他一半儿厉害.......”中年的女仆领班摇摇头不再继续这个话题，只吩咐她们快点干活，为桌子铺上新的桌布后众人退了下去。

克尔苏加德和阿尔萨斯洗完澡后回到了主卧室。鉴于阿尔萨斯下午睡了很久一时不困，法师便提议和他下下棋。这是他们俩第一次在晚上进行除了做爱以外的活动，也是难得地一次正常交流，气氛倒算得上融洽。  
“克尔苏加德大人，阿尔萨斯殿下，库尔珀伯爵发来了请柬，邀请你们明天晚上去伯爵府参加贵族们举办的宴会。他还送来了一些礼物。”下完两局，宫殿的管事进来将烫金请帖恭敬地递给了亡灵法师。  
“好，我知道了。”克尔苏加德扫了两眼收下了请柬。他对库尔珀伯爵印象不错，这个人曾经买下了一座工坊作为结婚礼物送给法师，也就是他现在常用的炼金场所。所以这次的宴会克尔苏加德必然会给伯爵一个面子。  
阿尔萨斯听见是库尔珀伯爵的邀请当下皱起眉头，伯爵用平民来威胁他的下作手段他可没忘记，不知这次宴会又要找什么新花样讨好克尔苏加德。送请帖的管事离开后，阿尔萨斯心不在焉地继续和法师下棋，分心思考能否推掉明日的晚宴。  
见金发青年一脸愁容，下棋也连输好几盘，克尔苏加德对他的忧虑心知肚明，也不点破就提出今晚先休息。实际上他对夜里的调教跃跃欲试，就等着睡觉前把制好的药棒插进王子的后穴里。  
洗过澡后阿尔萨斯就穿着睡衣，下完几盘棋时间也不早了，礼貌地朝法师道过晚安就掀开被子躺在大床的一侧紧挨着床沿。青年刚有些许睡意，冰凉的身躯就把他一把搂进怀里，“殿下，您该不会是忘了吧？”克尔苏加德咬着骑士圆润的耳垂，在他耳边细语，寒冷的气息令他竖起鸡皮疙瘩。阿尔萨斯感到法师在被子里脱掉他的裤子，紧接着一个柱状体就顶着他的后穴。“夹紧点，可别让它掉出来，我亲爱的王子殿下。”克尔苏加德的嘴唇贴着骑士的后颈，喉头颤动发出一阵轻笑，手下的动作一点不含糊，掰开阿尔萨斯的臀瓣就把药棒往里塞。不久前刚被操过的小洞根本不需要润滑就将三指粗的棒状物吃了进去，放置好道具，法师心满意足地拍拍王子紧实的臀部，帮他把裤子提了回去。  
“唔……”阿尔萨斯难受地低吟，屁股里夹着东西睡觉可不好受。而且被克尔苏加德从背后抱着，他也不能随意翻身缓解后穴的鼓胀，闭着眼迷糊了好久才缓缓睡过去。  
第二天阿尔萨斯很早就醒了，大概是由于身体里塞着东西使他不适，醒来后也一脸倦容。克尔苏加德有些心疼地摸了摸王子金色的长发，帮把他身体里的药棒抽了出来。漆黑的药棒表面的药汁被吸收了不少，现在已经呈墨绿色了。  
“下午再准备赴宴的事吧，你可以好好睡个回笼觉。”克尔苏加德离开了床铺，为他掖好被角后就走了。一直到下午三四点法师才回来，正好看到仆人们拿着衣服一件件给王子挑选。阿尔萨斯的表情有些烦躁，显然他已经在这件事上消耗了很多时间。  
“怎么了，亲爱的？这些衣服都不错啊，你穿什么都好看。”克尔苏加德随手拿起一件蓝黑相间绣金边的礼服在阿尔萨斯身上比了比。  
“就这件好了，我来帮你穿上。”听到他的话仆人们纷纷退了下去。  
其实阿尔萨斯烦的根本不是晚上要穿什么，他单纯地不想见到那群趋炎附势的贵族们。这几日在王宫里流言都传疯了，晚上又不知道要受到多少羞辱。他虽是这么想着，但还是乖乖舒展身体让克尔苏加德帮他换衣服。  
趁着帮阿尔萨斯扣衬衫的功夫，法师摸了几把他结实的胸腹，被吃豆腐的人只是皱皱眉。他悲哀地发现自己居然日益习惯克尔苏加德的毛手毛脚，连生气的欲望都消失了。用来施法的纤长手指在系领结的方面也造诣颇深，几下就把淡金色的领结挽成花一般垂在骑士胸前。在克尔苏加德动手要脱他裤子的时候，阿尔萨斯拦住他的手，“我自己来吧。”  
“别动，快点换好该出发了。”克尔苏加德抽出自己的手继续剥掉王子的裤子，露出他笔直修长的双腿。他从上至下摸了一遍这充满力量感的腿才给他换上了长袜和黑色的裤子。稍微一打扮，阿尔萨斯的英俊就不可阻挡地吸引人的视线，对此法师是相当得意。  
他们乘坐着皇室的马车从王宫出发，没用多久就来到了伯爵府，库尔珀伯爵亲自来到门口迎接了他们。克尔苏加德留意到竟有许多人都带着男伴，这可是非常稀奇。而且那些男人......从他们暴露的着装和扭捏的姿态一眼就能看出是依附着其他男人生活的菟丝花，不少人都化了妆，喷着香水。法师皱了皱眉头，这些贵族为了讨好他而盲目跟风，竟然流行起豢养男宠了吗？  
一时间他有些啼笑皆非，没想到当初为了报复米奈希尔皇室弄出来的点子竟然导致了这样的局面。他瞥了一眼身旁的阿尔萨斯，拉着他的手径直去了给他们俩安排的座位。  
库尔珀招待客人的地方是伯爵府中最大的舞厅，绕着四周摆了一圈铺着软垫的坐凳。来的宾客大部分是子爵和男爵，唯一到场的侯爵是阿尔萨斯的叔叔之一纳格第·米奈希尔。侯爵的位置被安排在阿尔萨斯旁边，他挽着个婀娜的金发女郎走到二人身边。  
“晚上好啊，先生们。”纳格第微微欠身，自然地和他们打招呼后坐到骑士身边。  
“晚上好，纳格第叔叔。”阿尔萨斯干巴巴地回答。自从走进伯爵府以来，无数视线已经把他上上下下舔过几遍，不堪入耳的话语碍着克尔苏加德的面子没有传到他耳中，但那些灼热的目光足以令面皮薄的青年坐立不安。  
“这几日，您在宫里住的还习惯吗？”纳格第穿了身米色的礼服，身子向前倾越过阿尔萨斯和克尔苏加德寒暄。“若是阿尔萨斯他照顾不周，我们也能代您——”他的话还没说完，库尔珀伯爵就走到舞厅中央示意大家安静，见法师不打算回应的侯爵也只好端正身体坐回去。  
“女士们，先生们，欢迎大家前来参加今晚的宴会。想必各位在疑惑我为何要将场地选在这儿吧。”库尔珀卖了个关子，脸上露出抹奇怪的笑容，“在用餐结束后，会有精彩的情景剧演出。现在，请各位一边欣赏歌舞一边品尝我为各位精心准备的菜肴。”伯爵府的仆人们端着托盘鱼贯而入，每个人面前都被摆上了一小份精致的点心。同时两旁的乐手开始弹奏鲁特琴等乐器助兴，一位身披轻纱的妙龄女郎从舞台边缓缓登场跳起魅惑的舞蹈。  
克尔苏加德很好奇这位库尔珀伯爵到底能弄出些什么花样来，这次的晚会显然不同于一般的贵族宴会，里里外外都透露出一股......微妙的气息。法师揣着双手看着台上的漂亮女人，只见她跳着跳着突然脱下了最外层的红纱，露出性感的香肩，朝台下的男人们抛起了媚眼。  
“噢，跳的真不错！”  
“伯爵大人，还是您会安排。”  
台下的人们呦呵着，气氛逐渐热烈起来。此时音乐的旋律一变，从悠扬小调变成了奔放欢快的舞曲，只见那女郎跳着跳着又脱下了外侧厚重的舞裙，露出里面高开叉的薄裙。男人们欢呼起来，伯爵府的仆人又为众人端上了酒杯和主菜。  
克尔苏加德扭头看了一眼阿尔萨斯——他面前的食物一口都没动，显然王子殿下并不适应这样荒唐淫靡的宴会，他垂头盯着地面，眉头紧紧皱着。  
“怎么了，王子殿下。难道说您吃惯了皇宫里食物，瞧不上我伯爵府准备的菜肴吗？” 库尔珀伯爵在座位上朝阿尔萨斯举杯，他身旁的漂亮少年依偎着他，用手捏起一枚葡萄喂给了伯爵。只见那少年穿着女性的束腰长裙，举手投足之间有股妖媚气质。  
“他午餐吃得有些晚，现在大概还不饿吧。”见阿尔萨斯不说话，克尔苏加德出声替他解了围。这举动显然让王子有些意外，他抬起那双海绿色的忧愁眼睛和克尔苏加德对视了一下，法师则示意他放心。  
“啊，尊敬的克尔苏加德大法师，您还真是宠爱您的妻子。” 库尔珀淫笑了一下，伸手在男伴的臀部拍了两下，那少年立刻发出一声娇吟。  
“不知道您是否有意为您的妻子买些新裙子，说不定会很适合他呢。”周围的人听到这儿都低声笑起来。  
“阿尔萨斯喜欢穿什么就由他穿什么吧。”克尔苏加德不咸不淡地回道。他心里突然有些不痛快，明明结婚的时候他还那么喜欢羞辱洛丹伦王子，对这些人的放浪言辞感到十分有趣。  
库尔珀是何等精明的人，他听到法师这样说心里不禁琢磨起来，难道说亡灵法师真的喜欢上阿尔萨斯了吗？如果是这样，他接下来准备的节目或许不是个好主意，若是王子回去对法师吹吹枕头风哭诉一番，他不就倒霉了嘛......伯爵一双小眼睛滴溜溜地打量了一番沉默的王子又放下心来——阿尔萨斯的为人他可是很清楚，这正直过头的圣骑士干不出那种事来。再说了，亡灵法师的阴晴不定是出了名的，谁知道他究竟在想什么呢。  
众人继续宴饮，那脱衣舞娘已经彻底脱光了身上的衣物，甩动着雪白的乳房跳了一支谢幕曲后退场了。  
“各位，今天的重头戏即将上演，想必大家都等得迫不及待了。”餐盘被收走换上果盘， 库尔珀伯爵起身拍了拍手，舞厅里的蜡烛被吹灭大半，剩余的恰巧照亮中央的空地。  
一个衣着华丽的金长发青年匆忙地跑进舞厅，他面容俊俏，一双蓝色的眼睛里闪着水光，高挺的鼻梁下是红润的嘴唇，乍一看倒是和阿尔萨斯很相似，却少了那么点英气。青年慌张地左顾右盼，绕着舞厅转了几圈仿佛要寻找出路，意识到这儿是个死胡同后又焦急地往外走，然而在他离开之前一队士兵来到门口堵住他的去路。  
“传说在边远的海上国度，有一位俊俏美丽的王子，他的美貌传扬大海，引来了无数人的垂涎。凶恶的叛军攻破了城池，发誓要活捉落难的王子......”旁白的声音从黑暗中传来，舞台上的表演也没停下。  
“您还想往那儿跑啊，王子殿下？”为首的士兵拿没开刃的道具剑抵住金发青年的胸膛，被威胁的人只得一步步往后退最终站到舞厅的中央。  
“父王一直待你不薄，你为什么要背叛！？”年轻人有些颤抖的嗓音回荡在室内。“要杀要剐随便你们，我是不可能投降的！”  
“我们今天要的可不是您的性命。”叛军头领弯起嘴角，露骨的情色目光上下打量面容姣好的青年，“把他按住。”说完，站在他身后的三个人迅速上前把金发青年面朝下按倒在地上。  
“你们要干什么？！！啊——”叛军首领扒下王子的裤子，两指插进早已润滑好的洞穴里。四周的观众们毫不惊讶，似乎早就料到有这一幕，三三两两交头接耳小声说着话。  
“您觉得如何？”不知何时已经坐到克尔苏加德身边的库尔珀伯爵侧头询问一旁的法师，在他开口之前，羞愤的阿尔萨斯抢先回应，“您怎么能如此不知廉耻！大庭广众之下……”  
“您误会了，阿尔萨斯殿下。”库尔珀翘起二郎腿好整以暇地靠坐在凳子上，“来参加晚宴的都是成年人，我也提前告知了宴会上有性爱内容，您没看请帖吗？”骑士一时语塞，他确实没看过请柬的内容。在他愣神的片刻舞厅中央的好戏并未终止，叛军头领已经脱掉自己的裤子把粗大的阴茎塞进金发青年的后穴里。  
“啊啊，我诅咒你们！”他嘴里吐着咒骂，脸上的表情倒不像是愤恨的模样，张着嘴眼神迷离地享受身后人给他带来的快慰。  
“等会被我们操舒服了，就怕你要求着我们上呢。”叛军首领喘着气，一下一下把肉棒操进王子艳红的后穴，旁边按住他手脚的士兵们也脱下裤子把阴茎往金发青年嘴里塞。  
早已面红耳赤的阿尔萨斯余光看见不远处叫不上名字的男爵居然解开裤子，命他带来的男宠为他口交。那大胆的男爵似乎有所察觉，眼珠一转对上阿尔萨斯的视线，毫不避讳地盯着他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
“好……好深……别停……”舞厅中央被叛军包围的王子正乐在其中，转过身面对着头领搂着他的脖子，“再用力点……操…啊啊，操我……我要更多的大肉棒。”  
“淫荡的东西，说，你是什么？回答得好哥哥们就继续疼你。”叛军们嬉笑着询问道。  
“啊啊，我就是…是你们的母狗……”越来越多的淫词秽语从年轻人的嘴里说出，坐在第一排的阿尔萨斯气得发抖，任谁都看得出这是为了故意羞辱他安排的好戏。  
“看得还开心吗，我的好侄子？”纳格第凑到阿尔萨斯耳边说道，把青年恶心得想吐。“哟，这么生气，不会是对号入座了吧？”  
怒极的骑士后槽牙都被磨得嘎吱作响，他张了几次口也想不出什么恶毒的脏字，最终也不顾克尔苏加德还坐在那，猛地起身目不斜视地离开了舞厅。  
在阿尔萨斯愤然离场后没多久，克尔苏加德也站了起来。他向库尔珀等人简单告了个别，一个闪现术离开了伯爵府，追上了正准备骑马离开的王子。  
阿尔萨斯骑在马上一只手紧紧攥着缰绳，下颌紧绷，目光倔强地凝视着远方，不发一语也不肯低头和法师对视。克尔苏加德从他的眼中似乎隐约看到了晃动的泪光。  
“我不知道节目是这样的内容。”克尔苏加德走上前握住阿尔萨斯攥着缰绳的手温和地说道：“我也不喜欢这种聚会，以后我们不参加了。”  
阿尔萨斯没有挣开法师的手，刚才克尔苏加德并未羞辱他，还替他解围。他不清楚这意味着什么，或许亡灵法师的好意之下潜藏着更大的阴谋，但月光下克尔苏加德关切的模样不像是装出来的。而且法师的话刚好说到阿尔萨斯心里，他一向以为克尔苏加德和纳格第之流同流合污、荒淫无度，没料到他和自己一样不热衷于这些荒唐的宴会。骑士渐渐觉得对比起那群下流的贵族，法师看上去也没有那么令人生厌，在不提及床上那些事的时候，他严肃的样子和阿尔萨斯曾经幻想过的博学导师重合。  
“谢谢您刚才帮我说话。”阿尔萨斯眨眨眼，刚才快流出来的泪水缩了回去，甚至还对克尔苏加德露出一个勉强的笑脸，“我准备回宫，您要同我一起吗？”  
这好像是阿尔萨斯第一次对他笑......克尔苏加德楞了一下，脸上也不自觉露出一个笑容：“走吧，殿下。今晚的月色很好，我们可以散步回去。”  
他从骑士手里接过缰绳，让阿尔萨斯坐在马上，自己牵着马慢慢走在前面。夜晚的街道上行人并不多，夜风吹得人心情逐渐平静下来，克尔苏加德觉得自己就像是吟游诗人口中凯旋的英雄，马背上载着从恶龙手中抢来的公主。无数浪漫的比喻浮现在法师的脑海里，他甚至突发奇想想要把阿尔萨斯带回他在北方的法师塔，过只有他们两个人的日子。  
“你晚上什么都没吃，让厨房给你做些点心吧。”回到皇宫后克尔苏加德让仆人去准备了一些易消化的三明治和牛奶，陪着阿尔萨斯吃起了夜宵。  
面包片里夹的是洛丹伦少有的海产，切碎的红虾混合芹菜丁佐以柠檬汁、海盐和黑胡椒，清爽容易消化，当做夜宵非常合适。只不过味道过于寡淡，阿尔萨斯喝了几口配的杏仁牛奶才咽下去。填饱肚子后，阿尔萨斯坐到书桌边点燃油灯，惊讶地发现他之前未读完的书还整齐地放在一侧。  
“我想看看书。感觉无聊的话，您可以在王宫里转转。”虽然刚才和法师相处可以称得上是温馨，但随着时间越来越晚，又快到阿尔萨斯履行他妻子义务的时候。骑士知道自己没办法逃过去，不过能拖一会是一会，他翻开手里的书卷心不在焉地读起来。  
见状，克尔苏加德也摊开一本小说坐在灯光下看起来。这是一本爱情小说，他以前从来不看这种东西，但这两天发现有些情节写的还挺引人入胜的，关键剧情甚至还配了插图。  
小说里的主人公告白后在苹果树下激情地拥吻，这段看得亡灵法师也蠢蠢欲动，他偏过头去瞄了一眼阿尔萨斯和他优美的唇形。  
“不早了，您应该睡觉了。”  
法师放下书本走向他的王子，一把搂住对方后亲了亲他的嘴唇，将他往床的方向带。  
早有心理准备的骑士没有过于惊慌，他平躺在床上任由克尔苏加德脱掉他的衣裤。阿尔萨斯的心境同第一日相比已经发生了变化，其中最大的发现便是抵抗是毫无意义的，只会多给法师一个折磨他的借口。于是在克尔苏加德低头吻他的时候，阿尔萨斯乖乖地张开嘴，让法师的舌头伸进来勾住他的，纠缠一番又舔舔骑士整齐的牙齿才放过他。  
阿尔萨斯这样顺从认命的态度也意外地诱人，那金丝般的头发想怎么摸就怎么摸，柔软的嘴唇想亲几遍就亲几遍。这个血统高贵的王子，被光明眷顾的骑士，现在还不是被他这个出生微贱，流放多年的黑魔法师压在身下予求予取？  
我才不会后悔呢，克尔苏加德坚定地想着，双手在骑士的胸膛上游走，抚摸着属于自己的每一寸皮肤。  
在阿尔萨斯身体里满足了自己的欲望后，克尔苏加德赖在他体内，抱着他低声说道：  
“我最喜欢看你穿圣骑士铠甲的样子，明天穿给我看好不好？我们去郊外骑马游玩。”  
“……嗯？”刚刚高潮过的骑士还有点迷糊，他困惑地眨眨眼又思索片刻才大概明白法师的意思，“穿铠甲吗？没问题……”克尔苏加德的声音在他耳边低低的，也不像刚开始咄咄逼人地威胁他。屁股里插着东西还是不舒服，阿尔萨斯往外逃了点，软掉的阴茎抽出来一半连带着漏出法师射进去的精水和他自己分泌的淫液。  
浓烈的感情总是会被磨灭的，阿尔萨斯不再对亡灵法师抱有强烈的恨意。他能够顺从地任由克尔苏加德牵着他的手，让他亲自把药棒塞进自己的后穴，但克尔苏加德毕竟是害得他身败名裂的罪魁祸首，青年心底的抵触是无法消融的。  
但最悲哀的事情莫过于身体和思想不是时时刻刻同步的，阿尔萨斯浑浑噩噩地思考着他的悲喜爱恨，却在药棒深入顶到他前列腺的时候难掩地发出猫儿般婉转的呻吟。“啊……别用它……”阿尔萨斯没法说出那些下流的话语，只好戛然而止，“……我想休息了。”  
“插好了，你睡吧。”克尔苏加德也不再玩弄他，放开了骑士的腿让他能舒服地侧躺着。“还有一天就好了，乖。”  
克尔苏加德哄着满腹牢骚的阿尔萨斯，直到王子扛不住困倦逐渐进入梦乡，法师才放心地躺在旁边合上了眼睛。睡眠虽然不是巫妖的生活必需品，但偶尔休息还是有助于恢复精神力。


	6. Chapter 6

第二天天刚亮，克尔苏加德就十分亢奋地起床开始准备今天出游可能会用到的东西。他让女仆去准备了野餐篮和餐布，又去马厩为自己挑选了一匹黑色的骏马。  
“哦，你这个小畜生，能够载一位伟大的亡灵法师可是你的荣幸。”克尔苏加德摸了摸黑马的鬃毛，他身上的死灵气息使黑马对他极其畏惧，连个响鼻都不敢打。亡灵法师十分满意地将这匹黑马和阿尔萨斯常骑的白马拴在了一起。  
“真般配。”  
自言自语了一番后他回到寝宫看到阿尔萨斯仍在睡觉。他离开时王子还是紧贴着床沿，可此时已经翻滚到大床的中央，抱着被子睡得正香。法师打开昨天没读完的爱情小说，十分耐心地又等了一个小时，王子终于清醒过来。  
“早上好，亲爱的。”克尔苏加德问候道。  
“早上好。”阿尔萨斯迷糊地和法师打了个招呼，抱着被子翻了个身，后穴里药棒的触感令他皱眉。王子本来没有赖床的习惯，但近日里身心疲惫，克尔苏加德每晚不做个几次又不会罢休，再则缺少圣光的加持，他现在不多睡会真是连根指头都不想动。他此时完全忘记昨夜答应过法师出游的事情，转过身还想继续睡个回笼觉。  
"该起床了，殿下。”克尔苏加德见阿尔萨斯还要睡，起身把窗帘都拉开，耀眼的阳光照射进来顿时整个房间都亮堂堂的。然后克尔苏加德走到床上推搡了他几下：“现在已经不早了，我们说好去郊外游玩的。”  
床上的人不情不愿地哼哼了几声，克尔苏加德佯做生气地把被子一掀道：“再不起来我就要干你了。”  
听见这话阿尔萨斯的瞌睡霎时醒了大半，“等等！”他支起上半身，就怕克尔苏加德要把所说的话付诸实践，“我现在就去梳洗。”忍着体内插着东西的不适，骑士匆忙进入浴室，第一件事就是把药棒取出来嫌弃地扔到一边。  
为了避免法师等得太久，阿尔萨斯只冲了个澡，但仍然好好洗了头。长发打理起来还是很繁琐的，他的发质并不是特别柔软，不仔细打理就容易打结。梳洗完毕后，阿尔萨斯带着半干的头发穿着浴衣走出浴室，晨间的阳光柔和了他的面孔，落着水珠的金发和露在外面的小片胸肌熠熠闪着光。  
想到阿尔萨斯是在为他梳洗打扮，克尔苏加德心里别提有多高兴了。对方这幅青春靓丽的模样看得他热血上涌，勉强压制住燥动的心思，他开始帮阿尔萨斯穿铠甲。克尔苏加德在此前并没有给骑士穿铠甲的经验，而全套战甲光靠阿尔萨斯一个人也穿不好。两人一番折腾花费了接近一个小时才搞定。  
圣骑士的全身铠整体银白镶着金边，肩甲上雕刻着洛丹伦徽记和一些精美的花纹，挂上暗蓝色的披风后整个人充满了英武又神圣的气息，显得凛然不可侵犯。  
“嗯，果然很适合你。”克尔苏加德对自己的劳动成果心满意足，戴上野餐篮和阿尔萨斯一起离开了皇宫，骑马前往了洛丹伦郊外。等他们到达目的地的一处风景优美的小溪边时已经是中午十二点了，法师干脆在草地上铺好野餐布，将马匹拴在了一旁的树上，准备开始野餐。  
“先吃点东西吧王子殿下，你早上没吃，现在一定饿了。”  
野餐准备的多是甜食，阿尔萨斯切下一小块樱桃蛋糕放到餐盘上，拿起叉子送一口进嘴里，酸甜的樱桃味之中还有丰富的肉桂、黑胡椒作为点缀，回味带着玫瑰花瓣的香气，即使空腹吃也丝毫不腻味。阳光正好，食物也美味，骑士难得的好心情，“您要尝下蛋糕吗？”他又夹了块小饼干放到嘴里，顺手拿起瓷质的咖啡壶。王宫离这儿不远，倒出来的咖啡还飘着热气。  
“好呀，请帮我切一块。”克尔苏加德从阿尔萨斯手中接过蛋糕咬了一口，细腻松软的口感在嘴里化开，心里也是非常开心。他本来就爱吃甜食，此时在树荫下一边欣赏美人一边品尝美食，突然觉得就这样和阿尔萨斯永远在一起过平凡的生活也挺好的。这是他第一次开始思考未来，并将骑士作为其中的一部分。  
人类会老会死，他也许应该开始考虑将阿尔萨斯也转化为不死族......  
愉快的午餐时光在法师的思考中很快结束了，两人躺在草地上餮足地晒了会儿太阳。这一旦吃饱喝足了，就容易开始思考淫欲。克尔苏加德爬到阿尔萨斯身边搂住他，抓住他一缕头发道：“是不是该午休了？我们在这儿睡一觉吧。”  
“在野外不妥吧。”作为王子，阿尔萨斯一直都很注意皇家的礼仪，让他在外面脱衣午睡是绝对不可能的。不过单纯的骑士明显没有意识到克尔苏加德说的根本就不是真正的睡觉，他只觉得穿着铠甲野餐很不舒服，在阳光下待久了也开始流汗，若是能早点回去换掉就好，于是便对法师建议道，“您困了的话，我们可以回皇宫休息。”  
“不，我就想在这里。这里的风景十分优美，而且又很僻静......”克尔苏加德说着，手探向阿尔萨斯的臀甲开始解对方的搭扣。早上他帮骑士穿衣服的时候就特意了解了一番这身铠甲的构造。为了方便行军途中的生理需要，骑士们是可以单独解开臀部的战甲上厕所而不影响别的地方的穿戴的，  
卸掉臀甲后法师掀起对方上身的锁子甲，开始拉扯里面的皮裤，并且很顺利的将它褪到了大腿处。骑士的裤子被腿甲卡着，浑身金属装扮，唯独露出一个白嫩的屁股。  
阿尔萨斯被法师流畅的动作惊到了，他呆愣片刻感到屁股那儿凉飕飕的才反应过来，拿手要挡住露在外面的下半身。“住手！”骑士挣扎的动作也不敢太大，害怕随时有人路过看见他被扒掉裤子的样子，“就算……”他咬着牙踌躇片刻，才继续说下去，“就算要做，也得回去。”说完这话，阿尔萨斯脸上已经泛出红晕，说不上到底是因为耻辱还是害羞。白日宣淫已是违背他信仰的恶行，何况是在野外做这种事情。  
“别怕，不会有人来的。我们在这儿待了一中午，一个人影都没有。”克尔苏加德一边在阿尔萨斯耳边低声说着，一边推搡着他朝大树的树干挪过去：“你要是实在害怕，我们就在树后面。这样就算来人了也看不到你的脸。”  
他让骑士面朝着大树把屁股对着自己，然后手指插进那露出的两团肉中间搅动起来。大概是由于紧张和羞耻，阿尔萨斯十分敏感，被他用手指捅了没两下就流出许多粘液。  
“你看，你不是也很兴奋嘛？”克尔苏加德调笑着，撩起法袍，搂住骑士的腰就插了进去。  
本就在性事上内向的阿尔萨斯现在更是不敢出声，他手扶着树干，整个人尽力地缩小想把自己藏在树干后。在法师恶意地碾压他敏感点的时候，也只从喉咙管里露出一点细细的呜呜声。  
随着耸动，阿尔萨斯干脆把脸贴到粗糙的树皮上，双手半环住树干。谁能想到端庄严肃的骑士穿着铠甲居然背地里在野外干出这种龌龊的事情，象征荣耀与尊贵的盔甲之下竟裹着个淫荡的屁股，被操了没多久透明的粘液就牵着丝往下滴。  
精神紧绷的王子听闻点风吹草动就慌忙四下张望，他瞧见不远处草丛一阵骚动，立刻就紧张地缩紧后穴。“停…嗯啊，停下……有人……”他绝望地请求道，认定是有恰巧路过的人已经撞破他们的野合，不过他话音刚落就从那草丛里跑出只半米来高的白尾鹿幼崽，正好奇地朝他们走过来。  
“......哪儿有人，你太紧张了。”克尔苏加德被他夹地吸了口气，刚才那一下差点把他给夹射了。他伸手想抚摸一下阿尔萨斯的脊背缓解他的紧张，却发现对方穿着一身铠甲根本无从下手。缺乏了爱抚和其他互动，骑士就像一个只能提供屁股的大型性玩具，双腿打着颤被他操干。  
克尔苏加德好心地覆盖住阿尔萨斯扒着树干的手，和他十指紧扣，然后按着他从他背后抽动。运动间法师的膝盖时不时撞到骑士金属的腿甲，后者受到冲击又磕到树上。因此这次性爱除了噗嗤的水声还有叮叮当当的碰撞声，十分新奇。  
穿着厚重的铠甲做爱对近来疏于锻炼的骑士来说有点吃不消，越来越敏感的肠道在紧张和快感的双重刺激下微微痉挛，两腿也跟着发抖。“呜呜——”法师连续几下都准确地顶到阿尔萨斯的前列腺，他空出一只手捂住嘴强迫自己不要发声，而后穴已经达到高潮，肠道不规律地蠕动收缩，清水般的液体在克尔苏加德抽出性器的时候洒到地上。虽然用后面泄了一次，被冷落的阴茎还翘着，从顶端吐出几缕稀薄的前液没能射出来。  
他脸靠着树干，刚才激烈的抽插让脸颊的皮肤被树皮磨得发红，朦胧带着泪的视线扫到逐渐走近的小鹿。初生的胆大动物迈着小心翼翼的步伐靠近，一双湿漉漉的黑色大眼睛好奇地盯着被压在树上操干的人类。  
“……不，它在看……”高潮过后阿尔萨斯的嗓音沙哑疲倦。那只幼崽纯洁的目光愈发衬得他肮脏，骑士难堪地把脸侧到一边。  
“只是只小鹿罢了。”克尔苏加德差点被他逗笑，然后他冲那只白尾鹿呵斥道：“去去去，走开你这小家伙。你妈妈没教你不要打扰大人的好事吗？”  
那只幼鹿自然是听不懂的，但听到人类的呵斥声还是被吓地后退几步，撒开蹄子远远地隔着草丛观望这边。克尔苏加德见它跑远，重新把注意力集中到阿尔萨斯身上。他伸手撸动骑士依旧硬挺的性器，借着粗糙的树皮磨蹭那娇嫩的肉棒。  
就在法师专心玩弄那根又开始吐出前液的肉棒时，一只松鼠从树上敏捷地跳了下来，一路蹿到了骑士银白的肩甲上，好奇地在盔甲的阴影处穿梭。  
“您还真是招动物喜欢啊。”克尔苏加德揶揄道：“它们都来看我们交配。”森林里叽叽喳喳的鸟鸣和蝉叫声仿佛在回应法师的话似的，音量又大了几分。  
性器在法师的玩弄下在射精的边缘徘徊，粗糙的树皮摩擦敏感的前端硬是压得他没法痛苦地射出来，呜咽着流出些浑浊的液体。阿尔萨斯无暇顾及在他身上好奇窜动的松鼠，终于在克尔苏加德深深进入用力顶弄他前列腺的时候，弓起身子闷哼一声把多数精液射到树干上，还有些淅淅沥沥地洒在身前的草地上。  
骑士高潮之时的颤抖把松鼠惊得一溜烟跑回树上没了踪影，一旁被拴着的无敌见主人痛苦的模样走了过来关切地凑近用鼻子嗅了嗅阿尔萨斯的头发。“呜……无敌走开……”他屁股里还紧紧夹着法师的勃起，脸通红地伸手要把白马推开。被主人驱赶的骏马很疑惑，但并没有在阿尔萨斯的要求下离开，它似乎认定骑士受到威胁不愿走开。  
射精过后，克尔苏加德丝毫没有放过他的意思，虫鸣鸟语间混杂着淫糜的皮肉撞击声。在一旁的无敌呆得无聊，低头吃草恰巧把阿尔萨斯射出来的白浊一并吃了进去。“无敌！！！你吃了什么！？”骑士一时间目瞪口呆，他的大脑没法处理刚才一瞬间发生的事情，整个人被雷击般愣住了。  
这下连克尔苏加德都震惊了，法师沉默了两秒后爆发出大笑声：“哎呀，殿下，你再喜欢它，再想给它补充营养也不能射给它吃啊。”他很久没有这样单纯地被逗乐而大笑了，攀着阿尔萨斯的肩膀笑的前合后仰，浅色的瞳孔里都笑出了泪花。下身的欲望早在大笑的那一刻控制不住地射进了骑士的体内。  
半晌后克尔苏加德终于平静下来，他退出阿尔萨斯的身体，看了看王子那张红得像个番茄一样的脸后恶趣味地问无敌：“小马儿，加了料的草好吃吗？”  
无敌打了个响鼻。  
阿尔萨斯没有答话，埋怨地瞪了眼无敌，白马倒是毫无察觉亲昵地凑上去用头蹭骑士的脸。  
经过这点小插曲，时间也不早了，骑士和法师二人开始收拾东西准备打道回府。克尔苏加德帮阿尔萨斯穿上臀甲的时候故意没有清理他们欢爱后的痕迹，占有欲作祟的他就是想看着王子面上庄严肃穆，私底下屁股里还射满他的精液。马上颠簸阿尔萨斯不敢走的太快，他难受地把臀部微微抬起，避免近日里使用过度的小洞和粗糙的裤面摩擦。  
“下午好，阿尔萨斯殿下。”靠近王宫的时候，他们迎面遇上在外巡逻的一小队圣骑士。领队的是骑士团的小队长丹尼尔，他骑在马上脱掉头盔朝阿尔萨斯点头行礼。厌恶亡灵法师的圣骑士刻意无视了和王子同行的克尔苏加德，那日阿尔萨斯来求助牧师疗伤，他也目睹了王子的惨状。发誓效忠于米奈希尔王室的圣骑士笃定邪恶的法师用了什么方法剥夺了阿尔萨斯的圣光，他打心底感到惋惜，阿尔萨斯是多么一个闪耀的人，如今却不得不雌伏人下受这些侮辱。  
“下午好。”阿尔萨斯的脸微微发烫，路上没人的时候还好，现在遇到曾经的同僚，股间的粘腻感就愈发突出，时时刻刻提醒他是如何荒唐淫荡。更让他忧愁的丹尼尔对克尔苏加德无礼的态度，他偷瞄了眼法师，就怕对方喜怒无常的性格又要干出什么出格的事情。  
克尔苏加德上下打量了一番这个叫丹尼尔的圣骑士，对方蛮横无理的态度让他想要教训一番这个不知天高地厚的年轻人，可是看到一旁阿尔萨斯忐忑不安的眼神，他又打消了怒气。他今天玩的十分高兴，看在阿尔萨斯的面子上他没理会丹尼尔，纵马直接朝着宫门走去，阿尔萨斯急忙跟了上来。  
“亲爱的，你觉不觉得我们宫里的仆人太多了点？”进入王子宫殿的花园时克尔苏加德看着攒动的人影皱了皱眉头。“一个岗位上人太多，他们就会变成懒骨头。开除掉一半好了。”  
法师雷厉风行地叫来管家，撵走了那些多余的仆人，让整座宫殿都清净了许多。这样以后他和阿尔萨斯在花园里玩才不容易被打扰……克尔苏加德心想。偶尔在外面感觉还挺不错的。  
此举也获得阿尔萨斯的认同，虽然他是觉得能少听到点流言，根本没料到克尔苏加德心里都在想些怎样的新花样。  
晚餐吃得丰盛，牛至香菜烹制的牛肉卷淋上满满的黑胡椒蘑菇浓汤，但下午吃多甜点的阿尔萨斯没什么胃口，只吃下一小半就让仆人撤走了，餐后的水果他倒是捡着新鲜葡萄多吃了点。  
晚饭过后，阿尔萨斯看起来忧心忡忡的，他依旧对性爱很抵触。不过今晚法师似乎不打算继续折腾他，仅仅让他自己把药棒塞进去。而后他们下了会棋，又各自坐在床边读书，到夜里十点钟左右便灭掉蜡烛进入睡眠。闷在皇宫多日，好不容易出去放松下，王子心情大好睡得也很香，没有陷入变幻莫测的古怪梦境，再睁开眼已经到了第二天清晨。  
克尔苏加德见阿尔萨斯醒了，将他揽进怀里亲了亲道：“早安，我的王子。今天我没什么事，不如我来给你做早餐吧？你有什么想吃的就告诉我。”  
亡灵法师看的那本爱情小说上写道：抓住一个人的心，首先要抓住他的胃。他觉得这句话很有道理。  
阿尔萨斯听到这话显然有些受宠若惊，他脸上露出怀疑和不安的表情，思考了很久才说了两样比较常见的食物。  
“烤面包和荷包蛋？好的，稍等。”克尔苏加德自觉被阿尔萨斯小瞧了，决心要做出一顿丰盛的早餐来。他素有天才之名，这不仅仅表现在魔法造诣上，他学起烹饪也很快。  
克尔苏加德将红酒和蜂蜜在平底锅中混合。加入姜末、盐和胡椒粉。把它煮到很厚，然后把它舀在烤面包上。切碎一些新鲜的姜，洒在上面。这是他从古籍中看到的烤面包做法，味道还是相当不错的。  
当他把早餐端上桌后，阿尔萨斯也不得不承认法师的手艺并不输给宫廷的御厨。  
两人气氛融洽地吃完早餐后又坐着聊了会儿天，一直到中午仆人们都去吃午饭了，只留下少数人值班时，克尔苏加德才神神秘秘地拿出一个圆球对阿尔萨斯说道：“这是我改良过的按摩球，用橡树脂做成的。除了振动以外，我还用魔法给它增加了变形功能，可以长出各种不同形状的凸起。来试试吧，保证比上次的珍珠要好，这种材质更柔软亲肤。”  
“这……”阿尔萨斯犹豫着想要拒绝，他不清楚克尔苏加德的新把戏是什么，但直觉告诉他绝对不是好事。法师也只是嘴上说着的语气温和仿佛是在同他商量，其实根本没给他转圜的余地。不等王子想出能婉转逃避的话，克尔苏加德就把他推倒在床上熟练地扒掉他的裤子。  
“等等，我不想要——啊！”法师两根指头按了按因为放过药棒发软的穴口，稍微用力就轻易地插了进去。食指中指微微勾起坏心地揉捏改造过后有些肿大的前列腺，不出意料地感受到湿漉漉的温暖液体。他当然不会在意阿尔萨斯微弱的反抗，两根指头撑开被操成暗红色的小洞，另一只手拿着小球往里面塞。  
为了防止按摩球中途掉出来，克尔苏加德用手指把它送得很深。球状物进入深处的感觉令阿尔萨斯很恐慌，他相信对方的法术虽然不至于拿不出来，但这依旧过于诡异。圆润的按摩球随着他的动作时不时在肠道滑动，他下意识地缩紧不让它掉出来。法师似乎看出来他的顾虑，施了个小法术让那圆球稍微胀大刚好卡在狭小的肠道里不再乱动，接着心满意足地拍拍阿尔萨斯的屁股帮他穿好裤子。  
“午后的阳光正好，我们去花园里转转吧，殿下。”克尔苏加德推搡着阿尔萨斯就往外走，他此时还没有开启那个小球的各种功能，因此阿尔萨斯只是稍微有些不适，走路姿势并没有什么异常。等两人到了花园里，克尔苏加德默念法咒开启了初级的震动，骑士的立刻低低地惊呼一声，用手撑住了一旁的栏杆。  
“你干什么！”阿尔萨斯有些恼怒的埋怨道。  
“这里又没有别人，我想让你来训练一下夹着跳蛋走路嘛。”克尔苏加德一脸无辜。“今天是第一次，我只开初级，而且我会扶着你走的。”  
他说罢果然挽住了阿尔萨斯的胳膊，搀扶着双腿发软的王子慢慢走上廊桥，开始逛花园。


	7. Chapter 7

吉安娜听到阿尔萨斯的婚讯后就一直快马加鞭地往洛丹伦的首都赶，可惜这消息传到库尔提拉斯的时候距离王子大婚已经过去了好几天。她知道即使自己现在去了也无济于事，很多事情大概已经发生了......可是，她无法说服自己就此坐视不管不闻不问，毕竟她和阿尔萨斯从小青梅竹马，她是他有过婚约的未婚妻。  
抱着一定要见阿尔萨斯一面的执念，这位海军上将的女儿日夜兼程，只身一人从远离国土的海岛一路回到了王城。邪恶的亡灵法师逼迫洛丹伦的王子下嫁的事情已经传遍了七大王国，众人嘲笑着米奈希尔王室，却无人敢去指责罔顾人伦的亡灵法师。一路上她听了许多这样的风言风语，内心的痛苦和愤怒又有谁能懂？  
“我是吉安娜·普罗德摩尔，我要见阿尔萨斯王子！快让我进去。”她一大早就在宫门口等候。这个风尘仆仆的贵族少女满面尘土，嘴唇干裂，如果不是有皇室的腰牌，守门的士兵几乎认不出她来。  
“吉安娜小姐......”士兵们为难地互相看了看。要是放这女孩去了王子寝宫，她大闹起来惹怒了那位亡灵法师可怎么办？要知道吉安娜·普罗德摩尔也是一位法师，虽然远不及克尔苏加德强大，但这两人在皇宫内打起来绝对是件灾难。他们最后将此事通报给了佳莉娅女王，由女王亲自派人来带走了吉安娜。  
“吉安娜......你怎么来了......”佳莉娅看到年轻的女法师，脸上露出了一个苦涩的笑容。她心想你为何此时才来？你来了又能做什么？何苦让大家脸上更加难堪呢。  
“佳莉娅，阿尔萨斯他在哪里？”吉安娜一把抓住女王的手，眼中闪烁着最后的希望的火光：“我不相信他已经和别人结婚了，告诉我这不是真的。”  
佳莉娅抽回了自己的手叹了口气：“是真的。”  
吉安娜跌坐在沙发上，浑身的力气都被抽空了似的。两人相对无语，半晌后她才说了一句：“......我想见见他。”  
“我会安排你们见面的，也不急在这一时。你一路过来一定累了，先去洗个澡换身衣服吧。”佳莉娅怜悯地看了她一眼，呼唤侍女进来为她接风洗尘。这一忙活就到了中午，佳莉娅本想先去知会自己弟弟一声，趁着克尔苏加德不在的时候为他们俩安排一次会面。可谁知侍女来报说吉安娜偷偷溜了出去，已经不见踪影了。  
“哎呀！这个傻姑娘......”佳莉娅暗道糟糕。她只希望吉安娜能够理解她弟弟的悔婚，可千万别白费了阿尔萨斯作出的这些牺牲。

吉安娜穿着佳莉娅的宫装，提着裙子一路跑向阿尔萨斯的宫殿。她小时候经常来这里玩，对洛丹伦王宫非常熟悉。她还记得王子的宫殿外有一处巨大的花园，阿尔萨斯最喜欢在这里和她玩捉迷藏了......看到熟悉的花园后泪水漫上了少女湛蓝的眼眸。  
“阿尔萨斯......”她低声呼唤着这个名字，绕过一个拐角后赫然撞见了她朝思暮想的那个人。阿尔萨斯被一个看起来四十多岁的陌生黑发男人搀扶着，两人正在蔷薇花架下说着什么。  
“阿尔萨斯！”  
“吉安娜！”阿尔萨斯听见呼唤立刻挣开克尔苏加德的搀扶，猛地回头朝声源望去。一时之间百感交集的骑士完全没注意法师被甩开后黑下去的脸色，沉浸在对昔日回忆怀念中的阿尔萨斯还以为再也没有机会听到吉安娜的声音。  
“你看着好憔悴。”王子疾步走过去，在他的记忆中吉安娜一直是个光彩照人的骄傲法师，哪里有过这种黯淡的模样。不过转念一想，阿尔萨斯自然明白她是为什么独自一人跑来皇宫。“你父亲知道你来这儿吗？最好还是赶紧回去。”他不想再拖累其他人，特别是吉安娜，不论是何种原因，在悔婚的那一刻他就永远对不起她。  
“先别管我，你过得还好吗？”吉安娜关切地拉住王子的手，她猜测伴着阿尔萨斯的那个中年男人就是毁了洛丹伦的亡灵法师克尔苏加德，所以也只能问点无关痛痒的话。  
见着吉安娜面色疲惫，双眼里充斥担忧和悲伤，阿尔萨斯也感同身受地反握住法师的手。午后阳光下好一对金发的苦命鸳鸯，惺惺相惜互舔着对方的伤口。“不用担心我，现在……”他顿了一下，伸手帮吉安娜把一缕散到额前的头发顺到耳后，“……一切都好。”  
女法师见状就知道阿尔萨斯过得一点都不好，她不是没有见过米奈希尔王室那群满脑肥肠的亲族们，说不定王子是受到他们胁迫才嫁给邪恶的亡灵法师。她咬咬牙装作刚看见克尔苏加德的模样，牵起裙摆行了个礼，“下午好，我是吉安娜·普罗德摩尔，请问您是？”  
克尔苏加德站在一旁冷冷地看着这一对青年男女旁若无人地互诉衷肠，听着他们的对话，他心中燃起了难以名状的怒火和酸楚。他们……他们看起来是多么般配啊！他从未对哪对情侣有过这种感觉。他们都有着灿烂的金色头发，年轻漂亮的面孔和优雅又活泼的气质……他们的身高也很相配，吉安娜刚好比阿尔萨斯矮了一个头，站在一起就像童话书里的公主和王子，显得女孩娇美男孩英俊。  
克尔苏加德的胸口像堵着棉花，气得他想大肆破坏这幅光景，但他突然想到了什么，又冷静下来。  
“我是什么人？我是阿尔萨斯亲爱的丈夫。”亡灵法师傲慢地回答到，脸上浮现出恶毒的笑容，暗中将深埋在王子体内的按摩球调大了震动幅度。  
“唔……”几乎忘记后穴里还塞着按摩球的阿尔萨斯被突如其来的快感击中，腰一软身子晃了下，若不是及时咬紧牙关差点就让呻吟跑了出去。  
“阿尔萨斯！你怎么了？”瞧见阿尔萨斯面色泛红身形不稳，吉安娜疑惑地扶住了他，复又抬头怒视不远处面色阴沉的亡灵法师。同为法师的直觉令她本能地对克尔苏加德心生畏惧，但是……但她怎么可以眼睁睁看着阿尔萨斯在她面前受到伤害还无动于衷。“你对他做了什么！？用卑鄙的方法强迫阿尔萨斯嫁给你还不够吗？”到底是年轻气盛，为了初恋爱情的冲动已然胜过心底的恐惧，吉安娜一手扶着阿尔萨斯，另一只手凝聚起冰系魔法。  
“我没事，吉安娜，不要……”他不敢多说话，恐惧从小聪慧的吉安娜会发现这肮脏的秘密。埋在肠道里的球状物并没有停歇，时不时就撞到他的敏感点，隐隐约约开始有热流从后穴里溢出令他倍感难堪。“回去吧，戴林上将一定……很担心你。”阿尔萨斯勉强站直，拦住她准备施法的手。  
“可是——”金法法师欲言又止，她自知是不自量力，却怎么都不甘心。  
“回去，好吗？”骑士眼底聚起点水光，他何尝不怀念和吉安娜一同度过的快乐时光。他的初恋，他付出年少热情追求爱慕，他心心念念想要迎娶的人，不过都在朝夕间化为泡影。“我会找时间来看你的。”最后这句他说的声音很小，害怕再惹怒克尔苏加德，现在他只求亡灵法师能好心地放过吉安娜。  
呵，好一副感人的深情画卷。克尔苏加德心中的妒火越烧越旺，见中档被阿尔萨斯忍住了，他恼怒之下直接把震动幅度调到了最大，并开启了按摩球的变形模式，让它表面长出了凹凸不平的小颗粒，抵在阿尔萨斯敏感的前列腺上疯狂碾压。一瞬间，王子的小腹都传出了不明显的嗡嗡声。  
自后穴涌起的剧烈快感让他整个人发抖，肠道都在变形后狰狞的按摩球折磨下小幅度痉挛，一股股透明的粘液从穴口溢出顺着大腿根往下流。“唔嗯不要……”又是一阵潮水般的快感，阿尔萨斯腿一软跪倒在地上。焦虑的吉安娜跟着蹲下来却弄不清楚是怎么回事，她丝毫没有往龌龊的方面想，只以为是克尔苏加德用法术故意让阿尔萨斯难堪。  
“求……求你了，吉安娜，快走吧……”半趴在地上的骑士拒绝了女法师伸来的手，他抬头看吉安娜的目光里带着泪，剩下的都是深深的恳求，希望对方能留给他最后的尊严。忧虑的法师还在犹豫，她说服不了自己撒手不管让阿尔萨斯独自一人留在这儿面对克尔苏加德，但就是耽搁的这几分钟，在爆发边缘的骑士用后穴高潮了。他垂着头咬紧嘴唇，修剪整齐的指甲都嵌进手心才没有高声呻吟，只低低地喘息几声，但全身依旧止不住地发颤。  
“你究竟对他做了什么？”吉安娜撩开阿尔萨斯黏在脸上的金发，把他发烫的脸颊捧在手里。她察觉到异常，却不敢继续多想，只是厉声质问旁边俯视他们的亡灵法师，隐隐期望得到与她所疑相悖的答案。  
“呵呵呵，我对他做了什么？”克尔苏加德重复了一遍这个问话，他像是自言自语，又像是对这小女孩单纯天真的问题感到好笑，法师的肩膀耸动了几下。  
“你一点性常识都没有吗？那我告诉你吧，你的王子他想被操了，他饥渴的后穴正在涮涮流水，等待着男人的疼爱！不信地话你可以问问阿尔萨斯，他是不是每天都被我干得欲仙欲死。”  
这番话直白粗俗得令吉安娜这样的淑女瞠目结舌，还不等她做出什么反应，克尔苏加德又说道：“你还待在这里做什么，难不成是想看我们的夫妻生活吗？虽然我不介意让你看看我们有多恩爱。”  
法师将金发青年揽回自己怀里，一只手隔着裤子揉捏他的臀肉。不出他所料，王子后穴那一块的布料已经被淫液濡湿了。  
吉安娜看着阿尔萨斯软软地被克尔苏加德搂在怀里，心中说不出是什么滋味，愤怒和酸涩混合着令她气闷。她或许还抱着最后一丝希望，阿尔萨斯能反驳亡灵法师的话，但是他没有。骑士盯着她的眼神里只剩下绝望与痛楚，他不想要吉安娜继续留在这儿了。他所失去的已经足够多，还要让吉安娜再留着看他被羞辱吗？  
“你真是肮脏下流得让人恶心。”女法师握紧拳头，狠狠瞪着克尔苏加德，却不再执着于和他对抗。最后吉安娜看了阿尔萨斯一眼，转身离开的时候已流下眼泪。  
见到吉安娜终于离去，青年僵硬的身子才松懈下来彻底瘫软在克尔苏加德怀里。他同女法师一样，脸上挂着泪痕，头歪到一边呆呆地瞧着地面。  
“哼。”克尔苏加德见他这样，阴沉着脸毫不客气地将王子甩到了地上。跌倒时强烈的震动让阿尔萨斯闷哼一声，快感加上疼痛，他英俊的脸都微微扭曲。  
“请您自己走回去吧，您现在一定不想让我碰您。”法师冷酷地看着他，并没有停下按摩球的功能，让它贴着阿尔萨斯的敏感点持续刺激。随着吉安娜的到来，他们原本日益融洽的关系好像跌回了冰点。  
仆人们午休的时间结束，此时已经有人陆陆续续回到岗位。他们看到王子和巫师在花园中对峙，气氛极度压抑，纷纷低着头不敢靠近。  
阿尔萨斯伏在地上喘了会才艰难地撑着旁边的石凳站起来，要适应后穴里源源不断的快感近乎不可能。他当然不会去恳求一旁冷笑着看他的克尔苏加德，勉强朝外走了几步肠道里又是一片泥泞。  
“我……啊嗯…我会自己回去的，您先请吧。”骑士低着头，他能感受到附近躲躲藏藏的仆人们钉在他身上的目光，每一道都如利刃刺进他心中冰凉得可怕。阿尔萨斯又立在原地站了一会儿，等到面前法师的脚步走远，他缓缓挪动步伐往自己的寝宫走去。  
在克尔苏加德走后，碍于亡灵法师威压不敢妄言的仆人们聚在一起小声八卦刚才到底发生了什么，而拖着缓慢脚步走走停停的阿尔萨斯不巧地在回房间的路上碰到来给克尔苏加德送礼的男爵埃里克。  
“阿尔萨斯殿下，您看着可真诱人，难怪克尔苏加德大人对您青睐有加。”他打量着王子潮红的面色，一双眼睛不甘地含着泪水活活激起人的凌虐欲。瞥见埃里克眼里赤裸裸的欲望，阿尔萨斯气愤不已却没空搭理他，他害怕自己一张口就是难耐的呻吟。  
那晚见过克尔苏加德对骑士的维护，男爵也不敢太过越矩，见阿尔萨斯不理他便仰着头走了。留在原地的王子因为这个插曲心里更是难过羞耻，可埋在后穴里的按摩球不会因为他的心情停止，堆积的快感令他弯着腰扶住墙壁，肠道小幅度收缩又是一个小高潮，更多的粘液顺着微微翕动的穴口流出来打湿他的外裤。  
这次他不敢等太久，恐怕遇上更多看他笑话的人。阿尔萨斯咬着牙忍耐快感，迈着小步终于碰到他寝宫的门。进到房间后，他脱力地跌坐在门后，后穴里震动的物体在安静的室内发出嗡嗡的响声。  
克尔苏加德早就回到了房间里，在等待阿尔萨斯归来的这段时间里他稍微整理了一下自己的思绪。心中翻滚着的陌生情绪使法师难以冷静，他思考了很久才察觉到这种苦闷背后的诉求——他希望阿尔萨斯的注意力只停留在自己身上，他希望对方从身到心都只属于他一个人。吉安娜的到来给了他危机感，在那个金发女巫出现的时候，阿尔萨斯仿佛整个人都要跟着她跑了！  
法师危险地眯起眼，在签下契约的那一刻王子就理应是他的私人物品，如果有谁胆敢觊觎亡灵法师的财宝......不不不，他不能直接杀了吉安娜，那只会让后者永远停留在阿尔萨斯的心中。  
克尔苏加德最后总结出了两个方案来斩断他们的情愫：一是让吉安娜另觅新欢，二是加强对阿尔萨斯的控制，再次宣告自己的所有权......  
第一件事很简单，给那个女孩随便指个婚逼她嫁人，等她和别的男人浓情蜜意甚至生儿育女，阿尔萨斯必然就会断了念想。至于第二件嘛......克尔苏加德看着推门而入后跌坐在地上的阿尔萨斯，露出一个意味深长的笑容。  
“我还以为您要走到晚上才能回来呢。”克尔苏加德讥讽了一句，他从怀中取出一瓶粉红色的药剂。这是他用之前采到的堕落之吻炼制的烈性春药，此时正好派上用场。  
他走向瘫坐在地上的王子，铁链不由分说将对方捆绑起来吊至半空。  
“一个心里想着别人的妻子，丈夫要怎么惩罚才好呢？”克尔苏加德喃喃自语，金蛇从他的手臂上苏醒过来，一路游动到阿尔萨斯那早就勃起的欲望处紧紧缠绕。他没有取出按摩球，而是直接捏着王子的下颌将春药灌了进去。他迫切地想要阿尔萨斯求他，他想要亲口听到对方对他的渴求，如果一时不能占有他的心，至少要让他的身体永远离不开他......  
被强迫灌下液体的阿尔萨斯猛地咳嗽几声，又本能地干呕但没有吐出任何东西。“你给我喝了什么……”春药生效得很快，王子不用得到克尔苏加德的回复就意识到他刚才喝进去什么东西。一股灼热凭空升起，他被金蛇锁住的阴茎胀得厉害，塞着按摩球的后穴流出更汹涌的液体。可是刚才能为他带来巨大快感的震动球，此刻竟然显得不够。他不仅渴望着前面的释放，肠道里每一寸都无比搔痒，希望有更粗大的东西捅进来。  
“呜呜……好难受，好痒……”困在半空中的骑士在铁链的束缚下做出有限的挣扎，他扭动着身体却带来不了丝毫缓解，法师精心制作的春药显然不是靠意志力就能抵抗的。按摩球提供的纾解如饮鸩止渴，只能令他食髓知味的身体越来越渴求克尔苏加德能用肉棒狠狠地干。  
“这才刚开始您就这么心急？还早着呢。”克尔苏加德将计时的沙漏倒立起来，然后施施然地坐到书桌旁抽出一本书看了起来，完全没有理会阿尔萨斯的意思。这大沙漏漏空一次大概是一个小时，在沙漏漏空前他决心就这样晾着欲火焚身的王子，这就是他今晚为阿尔萨斯准备的“酷刑”。  
“每一个小时我会问您一次问题，如果您答得好，我就放您下来疏解，答得不好，就要等到下一次沙漏漏空。”克尔苏加德无情地说道。  
一个小时？！这不可能。阿尔萨斯在脑海里哀嚎，他感觉自己连一分钟都撑不下去，由内而外万蚁噬心般的搔痒每分每秒都在蚕食他的理智。“……不……”他小声喃喃着说，睁眼看着那沙漏的目光都被额头留下的汗珠和眼底渗出的泪水模糊。他没有可能等到一个小时，前后都得不到释放，身体又无比敏感，就如同让他一次又一次徘徊在高潮边缘就差那一点。  
根部缠着金蛇的阴茎红得发紫，充血的头部可怜地抖着吐出稀疏的透明粘液，后穴也跟着不断有爱液一股股往外流。他绷紧的双腿近乎抽筋，握紧双手指甲刺入皮肤的刺痛也没法抵御春药给他的强烈欲望。  
克尔苏加德将注意力集中在书本上继续研究关于恶魔的古籍。恶魔中有一种名为魅魔的存在十分有趣，她们以男性的精气为生，离不开性爱。有学者指出魅魔身上的奇异纹路是一种具有魔力的法阵。  
“淫纹？很新奇的说法。”他翻动着书页，思考将这种理论转化为凡人的魔法是否具有可行性。如果在阿尔萨斯身上留下魔法刻印，让他永远也无法从别人那里获取快乐，每隔几天就必须和自己做爱，看他还怎么和女人在一起。  
就在法师思考的时候，一声高亢的呻吟打断了他的思路。只见阿尔萨斯在铁链的束缚下痛苦地颤动了一会儿，大量淫水从他后穴中喷出，淅淅沥沥地滴落到地砖上积成一洼水渍。原来他竟直接用后穴潮吹了。  
此时时间已经过去了一半，被束缚半个多小时后阿尔萨斯已经有些虚脱，脸色驼红却嘴唇发白，汗水几乎浸湿了他身上的衣物。克尔苏加德估计再拖下去，他前列腺上震动的按摩球将不再给他带来快乐，而是对他前端致命的折磨。勃起了这么久，任何刺激都会因为阴茎无法释放而形成尖锐的疼痛  
“很顽强嘛，殿下。”这半个多小时阿尔萨斯都只是断断续续吐出一些没有意义的词句，还没有向他求饶过。想到他今天格外的倔强是因为吉安娜，克尔苏加德就更加生气。他非要逼他承认自己的淫荡不可。  
骑士残留的理智在肉欲的冲击下七零八落，伴着皮肤散发的热气一起蒸腾散发。他几乎睁不开眼，朦胧的视线勉强瞅见沙漏上半部分已经快要漏光，便闭上眼努力回忆其他的事情冲淡欲望的折磨。  
记忆因着阿尔萨斯意志的动摇断断续续的，一会是他和佳莉娅一起同老国王出游，一会是他刚晋升成圣骑士，最后是他和吉安娜初识的惊鸿一瞥…….但再多的回忆也无济于事，药物仍在扰乱他的思想，后穴无论高潮多少次还酥痒难耐，性器被紧紧束缚血液不畅阵阵发麻。  
“啊啊……我快…我快受不了了……”持续充血的阴茎攥住他好不容易凝聚的理智，根部的小蛇没有分毫松动，让阿尔萨斯觉得正逐渐失去对那部分的感知。从刚开始的胀痛到现在密密麻麻若有若无的刺痛，他甚至有自己会坏掉的错觉。“求求您……求求了……呜…”哭腔浓重的乞求从王子嘴里说出，他顾不上即将到达一小时，大脑里每一根神经都在叫嚣着要求射精，他没法再继续等了。  
这次他的请求没有换来克尔苏加德的怜悯，法师硬生生让他挨足了一个小时，直到沙漏里的沙砾彻底落干净，克尔苏加德才站到他面前，捏着他的下巴提出了自己的问题：“好了，来聊聊吧。吉安娜是个什么样的人？”  
阿尔萨斯的大脑迟钝得厉害，思考问题就像搅动干涸的水泥一样艰难。他的脑海中浮现出金发少女的倩影，下意识回答道：“她......她很好，她是我见过的......呃啊......最聪明最勇敢的女孩.......”  
克尔苏加德笑了笑：“这么说，你很喜欢她是不是？”  
“......”阿尔萨斯沉默了，他本能地知道自己不能回答这个问题。他无法昧着良心说谎，又担心得罪亡灵法师，因此只能沉默。可在克尔苏加德眼里，他的沉默就是默认，法师面无表情地走回书桌旁将沙漏再次倒立。  
“没关系，一个小时后我们再来聊吧。”  
“不！等等……”阿尔萨斯焦急地唤道，他不只是脸上泛红，全身都因着无法舒缓的欲望涌上一片粉红。一双如蒙着迷雾的眼睛茫然地在沙漏和法师脸上来回游走，“呜…求您了，我前面好难受……好痛…”他的全部思想都集中在胀痛的下体，哀哀乞求着克尔苏加德。  
“我……我等不了一小时…”绯红的脸颊上交纵着泪痕和汗渍，鼻涕口水乱七八糟地糊在下巴上看起来可怜得很。阿尔萨斯脑子完全转不动，抽泣喘息着想如何能令克尔苏加德松口放他射精。  
“你等不了关我什么事？”克尔苏加德毫不留情地说道。眼见阿尔萨斯脸上露出崩溃的表情，法师想了想还是提醒道：“你最好说点能让我高兴的，也许我可以通融一下。”  
能让法师高兴的话？阿尔萨斯模糊地回忆起那些贵族们恭维克尔苏加德的话，“您是……”他顿了顿，违背良心的话说出来多少会难以启齿，“您是个...伟大的法师。”  
克尔苏加德听到这话整个人都愣住了，紧接着他嗤笑了一声：“您是在装傻还是真的听不懂？”  
说实话，看到阿尔萨斯这个样子，他还真是哭笑不得，连火都发不出来了。  
“这样吧，我来问，你来回答。你说说看，我是你什么人？”  
“您…?”阿尔萨斯勉强思索了一下，对克尔苏加德想要的话有了些眉目，可真让他说出来还是万分羞耻，“您是…我的丈夫。”他声音说的非常小脸红得更透，要不是嘴唇在动还不知道他说话了。  
“哼，勉强算你答对了一次，可是声音太小了。”克尔苏加德走过去捏了捏那涨得紫红的阴茎，阿尔萨斯立马发出痛苦的抽气声。这里确实不能再拖了，否则会留下病根。克尔苏加德放宽了一些要求，打算再调戏他几次就让他射。  
“那再回答下一个问题，你喜欢被你的丈夫干吗？”  
“我…我喜欢…被您干…”阿尔萨斯说得磕磕巴巴的但声音大了点，因情欲沙哑的语调又带着哭腔听上去有种莫名的情色感，“和您做爱……唔呜…很舒服…”他怕克尔苏加德不满意又哽咽着加了一句，脸蛋红得发烧根本不敢抬眼去看法师的眼睛。  
“这就对了，明明喜欢，为什么每次都搞得好像我在强奸你。”克尔苏加德发泄着心中的不满，又要求道：“说，你现在想要什么？想要我怎么帮你？”  
阿尔萨斯一时语塞，他从没说过那些下流的话。但他确实听过，那日在伯爵府里看过的‘表演’，受辱男子快活激昂的呻吟叫喊他还记得。“我想…要射出来……”矜持的王子说出这种话已经触到底线，可更为羞耻的还咬在嘴里，要是不说出来定难让克尔苏加德心悦，“请您…请您用肉棒……”他说的生硬，根本模仿不出男宠们的娇媚，但就是骑士这般隐忍羞辱的模样才愈发诱人，“……干我。”  
这下克尔苏加德终于开心起来，无论那个吉安娜和阿尔萨斯有过什么样的过往，现在的事实是阿尔萨斯已经属于他了。像这样话只要开口说了一次，以后就只会说的越来越顺口和习惯。一个用后面和男人做惯了的王子，没有女人能满足他了。  
法师念动咒语，金蛇缓缓松开了身体。那被束缚过久的性器一时还没能射出来，充血带来的刺痛和酸麻感让骑士露出痛苦的表情，过了好一会儿好断断续续的射出些白浊。  
堕落之吻的效力绝不是一次发泄就可以止住的，阿尔萨斯在射完精后很快又勃起了。克尔苏加德用手挖出那枚按摩球，看他逐渐陷入缺乏刺激的欲求不满之中  
前面的痛楚暂时得到消解，阿尔萨斯仰着头吸气，两眼无神地盯着天花板，然而很快放空的大脑就被后穴持续不断的搔痒拉扯回来。在按摩球被取出来之后，他被撑开的穴口微微翕动仿佛在渴求什么。再次勃起的阴茎都没有后面传来的麻痒恼人，舒缓它的方法显然只有一个，克尔苏加德已经教给他了。  
“克尔…苏加德……”他叫了法师的名字，在他回忆里这似乎能取悦到对方。接着骑士喃喃酝酿了片刻才组织好语言继续往下说，“想要您的…肉棒插进来…唔……”说着他忆起克尔苏加德的性器埋在他肠道里操干时的快感，身体跟着颤抖，挺直阴茎的前端和不满的后穴都往外流着水。  
阿尔萨斯的呼唤让克尔苏加德也兴奋起来，他终于逗弄够了决定提枪上阵。他把铁链稍微放低了一点，让那个饥渴的小洞刚好对准自己勃起的欲望。  
“那就如您所愿，我来疼爱您了。”他握住骑士的腰身将阳具插了进去。那里面温热又湿软，早就饥渴得一片泥泞，刚插进去就感觉到内壁热情地压上来，推着他的肉棒往更深处去。  
“真是贪吃的小嘴。”克尔苏加德顺着阿尔萨斯的期待整根插入，龟头撵过发硬的凸起，反复捅着发痒的甬道。  
“啊啊——”克尔苏加德终于进入他的身体，阿尔萨斯受不住地哀叫出声，高亢的呻吟交织着痛苦与舒爽。他眼里泛着泪花，后穴咬紧法师的性器，在它离开的时候穴壁本能地收紧挽留。“好舒服……啊啊…还想要……啊…更多…”理智在快感的积累下已经蒸发，骑士嘴里胡乱吐出淫乱的话语，遵照身体的渴望讨好着克尔苏加德。  
没用几下，阿尔萨斯就射出第二次，精液淅淅沥沥地洒在法师胸前。高潮过后的后穴更是敏感，绞紧内里的硬物拼命吮吸。浑身无力的骑士若不是在铁链的束缚之下，早就软软地搂着法师的脖子挂在他身上。药效扰乱了他的心智，他渴求的不只是快感和解脱，他想要来自肉体的触碰，仿佛依附着克尔苏加德也能给他莫大的安慰。  
感觉到阿尔萨斯拉扯着锁链的动作似乎是想往自己怀里钻，克尔苏加德心中一动锁链便松了开来。骑士跌坐到地上懵了一会儿，很快就挣扎着爬起身朝法师扑了过来。  
克尔苏加德没想到他如此热情，竟被阿尔萨斯反客为主地推到了卧室的大床上。  
“就这么喜欢我吗？”克尔苏加德心里甜丝丝的，脸上也忍不住露出笑容，亲了亲阿尔萨斯发烫的脸颊。“好吧好吧，今天会满足你的。”  
他让阿尔萨斯坐在他的性器上，双腿环着他的腰，两人面对面抱着套弄起来。这是非常亲密的姿势，彼此呼出的热气都喷洒到对方脸上，阿尔萨斯汗湿的胸膛也紧贴着他的皮肉。  
阿尔萨斯双手环住克尔苏加德的脖子，把通红的脸颊埋在法师的颈窝。亡灵法师冰凉的体温此刻很受骑士喜爱，他无意识地贴紧对方期盼能平复自己的灼热，同时堕落之吻引发的空虚感在接触到克尔苏加德的时候竟然缓解不少，于是他更加贪婪地渴望着与法师的肌肤相接，毒瘾患者般汲取着得之不易的疏解。  
“嗯哼……我…呜唔……”阿尔萨斯随着法师的顶弄上下耸动，咬着唇发出呜咽的鼻音，宛若只委屈的小兽说不出连贯的话语。后穴高潮涌出来的淫液从两人的交合处渗出来，打湿了他们身下的床单。“……额嗯…好……好深啊……”有体重的帮助，阴茎插得更深，时不时把肠壁顶得变形逼出骑士痛快交加的呻吟。  
“说你喜欢被我干，说你喜欢我……快说。”克尔苏加德抱着阿尔萨斯一边顶弄一边诱导着他。此时的王子早就爽得魂不附体，几乎是他说什么就乖乖跟着重复什么。  
“ 我喜欢……被干……我喜欢你，啊啊啊！”  
克尔苏加德就着这个姿势把阿尔萨斯按倒在床上用力顶了几下他的敏感点，操得王子又喷出一小波粘液，高亢的呻吟起来。  
只是玩弄后面的小洞已经不能让法师感到满足，他把罪恶的手伸向骑士挺立的欲望，握住那肉棒的头部粗鲁地撸动了两下，然后用指甲尖戳弄敏感的马眼。  
“你以后只能被我干，我要让你离不开我，我还要让你给我生孩子！”克尔苏加德兴致越来越高，嘴里不断说着大胆的想法，甚至连生孩子这样的话都顺口说了出来。  
“好……好啊啊，都-都听您的……”被肉欲占据思想的阿尔萨斯也不知道法师到底在说什么，仰着头胡乱应下。在克尔苏加德的玩弄下，蓄势待发的阴茎又射了出来，稀薄的精液喷在法师手上和他自己的小腹处。  
他双手脱力地从法师肩上滑下，脑袋歪到一边大口喘息。见状克尔苏加德用手揪住那头金色的长发强迫骑士和他面对面，然后俯下身咬住微张的嘴唇。他肆意地掠夺着骑士口中的津液，又占有欲横生地令他咽下自己的，唾液交换间一种莫名的快意油然而生，这具美好鲜活的躯体已经里里外外都属于他了。  
"今天来试试那个......”克尔苏加德见阿尔萨斯此时对他是百依百顺，想起了初夜时他试图插入对方的尿道却没有成功的事情。那个时候阿尔萨斯完全没有性经验，接受程度比较低，或许这次可以让他体会到前端的快乐。  
法师从空间环中取出早就做好的尿道按摩棒，这是用非常小的一串钢珠做成的串珠棒，表面已经被打磨得十分光滑。他将细小的按摩棒放进阿尔萨斯的甬道，蘸取了足够多的淫液来润滑，然后捏起骑士前端的阴茎，试图将按摩棒插进对方的尿道。  
“不要乱动，否则只会更疼。”  
细小的串珠刚进去一点，阿尔萨斯就被这奇异的酸涩刺痛激得清醒过来，他惊骇地盯着往里进的按摩棒不敢有丝毫动作，就怕克尔苏加德失手让它断在里面。  
“啊啊…好难受！”他双手紧扯着床单，压抑自己扭动的欲望。尿道刺入异物的感觉让他不断地发出痛苦地吸气声，额角落下的冷汗隐隐没入发中。“求您了…呜呜…”眼中蓄满的眼泪顺着脸颊两侧涔涔流个不停，“求您拔出来，太痛了……”他抬起手却不敢抓克尔苏加德钳制住他的手，握紧拳头又再次放在身侧。  
“一会儿就不疼了，习惯了以后你会很舒服的，我保证。”克尔苏加德担心阿尔萨斯控制不住挣扎起来，他将黄金臂环取下来念诵了一段咒语，原本纤细的金蛇扭动着不断长大，很快变成了一条有成年人大腿那么粗的巨大黄金蟒。蟒蛇盘踞在奢华的大床上，按照法师主人的意愿将王子整个人缠绕起来，只露出下体的空档方便法师玩弄。  
随着蛇身收紧，蟒蛇的鳞片滑过阿尔萨斯赤裸的身体，视觉上看起来非常色情。  
“是不是很舒服？它的鳞片我摸过，手感很不错的。”克尔苏加德一边说着一边拉动埋在阿尔萨斯尿道中的串珠。  
“唔呼——”蟒蛇的重量压得他喘不过气，他双手被紧缚在身侧没法动弹，双腿也被紧紧缠住，只有露在外面翘起的阴茎格外敏感。“啊啊——好痛苦……”金蛇缓缓蠕动，冰凉的鳞片在身上滑动引得阿尔萨斯汗毛倒竖。  
串珠在小孔里进出，渐渐地疼痛有些减弱，诡异的酥麻感从阴茎内部释放。“嗯嗯啊…好奇怪……”阿尔萨斯难耐地摆头，他全身上下只有头部能勉强移动，但金蛇谨遵法师的命令绕住青年的脖子令他彻底无法挪动分毫。沉重的蛇身压住骑士的脖子，呼吸只出不进，没一会阿尔萨斯就憋得脸颊通红，他双眼后翻，大张着嘴，全身都随着氧气的缺失软了下来。  
在阿尔萨斯因为窒息逐渐脱力后，他的身体不再那么紧张。克尔苏加德十分轻松的就将拉珠又推进去了一些，卡到了骑士尿道的转折处。对于新手来说这个深度已经完全足够，法师没有再冒进，他小心地旋转了一会儿手中的珠串，然后突然整个拽了出去。  
“啊啊……”阿尔萨斯叫的声音不大，无法获取足够氧气的身体只能发出如同被噎住的短促音节。意识模糊的同时，下体的触感却无比清晰。在法师拔出串珠的那一刻，他全身一颤几乎能感受到每一粒小珠摩擦他的尿道，棒状物离开狭窄甬道伴随的爽快释放多于它抽离时刻的痛楚。“啊嗯…”他带着哭腔呻吟愈发微弱，听上去像是要被金色巨蟒勒得晕过去。  
听到那气若游丝的哼声，克尔苏加德让巨蛇松开了虚脱的王子并把他抱回了自己怀里，他不停地亲吻对方的脸颊，欣赏那张英俊的脸上迷离脆弱的表情。  
对阿尔萨斯这番疯狂的蹂躏让亡灵法师再次感受到了自己对他的绝对控制权。嫉妒的毒液终于不再“滋滋”地灼烧法师的内心。  
“唉，你以后不要再惹我生气了。”克尔苏加德动作轻柔地理了理阿尔萨斯散乱的金发，然后指尖凝结出紫黑色的魔法光晕。他将指尖贴到王子的小腹上，开始用自身的魔力勾画魔法刻印。改变一个人的体质不是件容易的事，要想最后刻印的效果好，需要日积月累的书写。  
“我想要在此人身体里种下欢愉的种子，受我灌溉，只为我开花结果。”克尔苏加德一边书写一边低声祈祷着。当魔力随着法阵画完渗透进阿尔萨斯体内后，他抬起骑士的一条腿插进他体内，开始了第一次“灌溉”。  
神志迷蒙不清的阿尔萨斯只感受到下腹灼热，而克尔苏加德插进来的性器宛若良药令他倍感舒适。骑士不由自主地弓起身子高抬着腰臀迎着法师的动作，嘴上放开了伴着小声的喘息诉说交合的欢愉。  
窒息后重获氧气的敏感身体承不住克尔苏加德一下又一下顶弄他的前列腺，没一会儿就咬紧肠道喷出成股的粘液再次用后穴达到高潮。克尔苏加德亦不再忍耐，闷哼一声放任精液射进骑士火热潮湿的甬道里。  
不同于之前，阿尔萨斯在精液的浇灌下由身到心都仿佛得到满足，好似他生来就是为了取悦克尔苏加德用后穴来盛装他的精液。这种莫名的使命和餍足感在他脑海扎根，自小腹那儿隐隐浮现出暗紫色的繁复花纹勾勒出女性子宫的样子，又随着高潮的尾韵渐渐消失。  
这糜烂又疯狂的一夜他们不知道又做了多少次，连克尔苏加德这样的非人生物都感觉有些疲惫，一直睡到第二天中午才醒。他看到阿尔萨斯仍然在他身侧熟睡着，裸露出来的肩膀和小腿上都是他无意中掐出来的青紫痕迹。  
一整瓶堕落之吻的效力对人类来说的确是太过了，他不禁担心起阿尔萨斯醒来以后起不来床......想了想他去把乳娘玛利亚叫了过来，让她等王子醒来后照顾他。  
“我要出去办点事，如果他身上疼，你就去叫个牧师过来。”叮嘱完后克尔苏加德匆匆出了皇宫。那个叫吉安娜·普罗德摩尔的女巫还住在皇宫里，令他如芒刺在背。他一天都不愿意多等，得立刻想办法把她嫁出去......那些希望巴结他的贵族将会是非常好的助力。

自从上次目睹阿尔萨斯的惨状，玛利亚就更担心年轻王子的身心状况。她一进门就嗅到股浓重的淫糜气味，当即厌恶地皱起眉头，在瞧见青年露在外面的皮肤上印着深深浅浅的瘀痕更是在心里痛骂克尔苏加德。  
“阿尔萨斯殿下。”她伏在床边轻唤阿尔萨斯的名字，不见他苏醒又摇了摇他的肩膀，“殿下，我来帮您梳洗。”这下床上的人才悠悠转醒，见是玛利亚立刻受惊的把滑下的被子拉上来裹紧，看得玛利亚一阵心酸。  
骑士披着薄毯支起上半身听乳娘安慰了半天，才由着玛利亚扶他去浴室。他软软地躺在石质浴池里，浑身上下都酸痛难受，尤其是被反复使用的后穴和插入了按摩棒的阴茎。一想到此，阿尔萨斯就发起抖，被侵犯过的尿道隐隐作痛。在所有皮肉劳痛之下，有种他从未体验过又说不出来的奇妙感觉自小腹升起，闷闷的胀痛掺杂淡淡的下坠感盘旋不去。泡过一会儿，等玛利亚喊他吃午饭的时候，那感觉才缓和不少。  
擦干净身子坐到床边，玛利亚已经把所有床单被褥都换成新的，搬来的餐桌上放着丰盛的午餐。阿尔萨斯拿起装着红酒的杯子准备润润喉咙，可思及被折磨过的尿道，他又将手中的杯子放下转而拿刀叉切开冒着热气的牛肉派。胡椒、盐、丁香和肉桂混合用蛋清腌制过的牛肉本该是一道美味，阿尔萨斯吃起来却难以下咽。  
“殿下，喝点水吧。”玛利亚看他没有动杯中的红酒，帮他端来一杯清水。  
“谢谢，玛利亚，我不渴。”王子垂下眼，他不知道该怎么和玛利亚解释，但现在他很畏惧排泄，害怕尿液出来时刺痛他敏感的甬道。  
而后玛利亚见如何劝都没用，焦虑地寻来教会的牧师，可放过圣疗术之后，阿尔萨斯依旧不肯喝水。“别担心我，你先去休息吧，让我自己待一会。”乳娘忧心忡忡地离开后，王子半躺在床上看了会书，便侧着头睡着了。  
约莫一个小时过去，一阵尿意涌来将阿尔萨斯吵醒。他耷拉着脸苦恼地走进浴室，怎么都没法鼓起勇气尿出来。最后实在是忍不住，他单手扶着墙，皱紧眉头任由尿液倾泻，隐隐不断的刺痛令他脚趾都全数蜷起。  
“呜……”他喉咙里溢出一丝痛呼，穿好裤子颤抖着双腿回到床上，心里对克尔苏加德的畏惧又加深几分。  
克尔苏加德将自己的意愿传达给库尔伯伯爵后，对方表示会全力协助他，让皇室给吉安娜指婚。只要她的父亲戴林还效忠联盟一天，他就不可能允许自己的女儿违背命令。  
“您就放心吧，戴林老将军是个传统又家教严苛的人，只要我们为他女儿挑选的结婚对象是个门当户对的好男人，他就不会说什么。”  
克尔苏加德满意地点点头。佳丽雅不过是个毫无实权的傀儡女王，一旦贵族议会商议出了结果，她只有乖乖执行的份。

此时，在女王宫殿中客居的吉安娜听说亡灵法师离开了皇宫，早就按捺不住地再次溜进了王子的房间。她这次非常小心，一路上没有让任何人发现她的身影。这个胆大又聪明的女巫确认了房间中只有阿尔萨斯后，利用法师特有的闪现术进入了王子的卧室。  
“阿尔萨斯……”她小声呼唤着，顺手反锁了房门，拉上了卧室的窗帘。  
“我来看你了。”她昨天担惊受怕了一整晚，不知道那个邪恶的亡灵法师会怎样折磨她心爱的男孩。此时见阿尔萨斯怏怏地躺在床上，立刻上前握住了对方的手。“啊！你手是怎么了？那个混蛋绑你了？”只见王子露出来的手腕上有一圈被铁链捆绑过的红痕。  
“吉安娜！？我不是让你早点回去吗？”阿尔萨斯见到女法师惊喜又忧虑，他躲过吉安娜继续探寻的手，不愿让对方触碰。但吉安娜不是这么容易就放弃的人，她伸手要去脱王子的上衣，想看看那该死的亡灵法师究竟干出了什么骇人的事情。  
“吉安娜！”阿尔萨斯语气里带上愤怒，他不可能让女法师瞧见他受的苦，何况她在这儿多呆一秒都多一分危险，万一克尔苏加德中途回来又得给他们多少惩罚。  
“你不能让他这么对你，阿尔萨斯。”吉安娜拽住对方要往回缩的手，“我们，我们联手说不定能胜过他。”  
“不可能的。”骑士无奈地说。女法师没见过克尔苏加德有多么强大，以他们现在的实力，就算人数翻几倍也不是亡灵法师的对手。“不要一直担心我，我现在更担心的是他会对你不利。你最好今晚就离开，平安地回到你父亲身边，躲得远远的。”  
“但……”  
“我爱你，吉安娜，但我们已经没可能了。”阿尔萨斯决绝地说，最后吻了吻吉安娜的手背作为他的告别。  
“不…阿尔萨斯……”女法师向前俯身抱住阿尔萨斯，淌下的眼泪全落在骑士的肩头。

“真是一幅感人的画卷啊，我是不是回来的不是时候？”门锁突然被人从外面震断，穿着黑袍的亡灵法师的身影出现在寝宫门口，他看着拥抱在一起的这对年轻男女冷笑着开口说道。  
其实克尔苏加德在皇宫门口就已经隐隐察觉到有别的法师入侵了他的领域，那股魔力的主人毫无疑问只可能是住在皇宫里的吉安娜。他心烦意乱地赶回来看到的这一幕印证了他的判断，让他在愤怒之余还有些悲伤——阿尔萨斯就这么离不开这个女巫吗？他只是出去了几个小时就忍不住和她厮混到一起！  
“如果我再晚点回来，你们是不是就要在这床上干柴遇烈火了？偷情一定很刺激吧？”克尔苏加德的不安感达到了顶峰，昨夜有所满足的欲望成了坍塌的灰烬，他一刻都不能再等地想要证明阿尔萨斯是他的所有物，他还想杀了吉安娜......法师的理智已经蒸发，象征死亡的寒冰魔力聚集在他手中。  
从克尔苏加德话语里映出来的除开滔天的怒火还有几乎凝成实质的杀意，阿尔萨斯本能地要把吉安娜护在身后，但圣骑士本就敌不过法师，别提现在他手无寸铁还失去圣光的力量。  
“我们什么都没做。”阿尔萨斯把女法师推到一边，勉强从床上爬起来朝克尔苏加德走过去。骑士完全顾不得自己的面子，这是现在唯一能让亡灵法师放过吉安娜的方法。“我一点都不爱她了，但我没法对哭泣的女士不管不顾。”他走得更近，说话语气尽量平静努力让它们听上去像真的，然后大起胆子拉住克尔苏加德要施法的手臂。  
“阿尔萨斯……！”吉安娜在他身后悲伤地喊道，可他没有回头。由亡灵法师散发出来的冰寒和威压已经令他瑟瑟发抖，他和吉安娜一样绝望无力。但同时他相信女法师能明白自己的用意，盼着她不要鲁莽行事毁了活命的机会。  
这欲盖弥彰的解释克尔苏加德根本一个字都不信，但阿尔萨斯对吉安娜冷淡的态度还是让他心中受用。他稍微冷静了一些，放下胳膊任由骑士牵着他的手。  
阿尔萨斯看克尔苏加德面色缓和了一些，但还没有消气的意思，想起昨晚他说过的那些话才是法师真正喜欢听的。他没法考虑吉安娜听到这些话会怎么想，她能活下去才是最重要的，“我已经属于您了……”他声音不大，但正好房间里的人全能听见，“我爱着的也只有您。”  
吉安娜低低的哭声让他心中一紧，他再也没有机会弥补他们之间的感情，现在能做的只是保全她的安全。“请您把她送走吧，我不想再见到她了。”  
克尔苏加德听到阿尔萨斯这些温情的话，心中的怒气一下消散了大半。就算阿尔萨斯只是为了让吉安娜活命而说出这些话来，只要能切实的哄得他高兴，克尔苏加德都乐意给他这个面子。  
“听到了吗，吉安娜小姐？您可以离开了，这里以后都不欢迎你。”克尔苏加德冷漠地瞪着这个金发少女道：“希望以后您能像个淑女，检点一点，不要随意去纠缠一位已经结了婚的绅士。”  
他这样刻薄的羞辱让吉安娜脸色通红，她最后绝望地看了一眼阿尔萨斯的背影，感觉自己确实一刻也待不下去了，含泪跑出了宫殿。


	8. Chapter 8

赶走了情敌的克尔苏加德重新关上房门，他搂住阿尔萨斯坐回了床上。  
“这样你满意了吧......你今天要怎么报答我呢？我可没那么好打发。”  
吉安娜……他余光扫过少女离开的身影，提起的担忧才完全放下。他所爱的初恋到此确确实实成为过去，就连追忆起来这份分离的巨大痛苦都已经掩盖掉曾经有过的欢乐。阿尔萨斯现下乖乖地被克尔苏加德搂着，等着他的又是场难捱但无法拒绝的性事。“都听您的安排。”他自暴自弃地说，反正反抗得到的结果只会更糟糕。  
阿尔萨斯的低落和郁郁寡欢让克尔苏加德皱眉，加上吉安娜拥抱他的时候在他身上留下了淡淡的花香味，那种贵族女孩们常用的熏香令法师心里非常不痛快。他突然想到了一个恶毒的点子，推着王子进了浴室，三下五除二扒光了对方的衣服。  
阿尔萨斯不自在地站在原地，下意识用手挡了挡敏感部位。  
“我不喜欢你身上有别人留下的味道。所以，我要把你从内到外好好洗一洗。”克尔苏加德宣布到，然后他从浴室柜子里取出一些肥皂，混合温水做出了一大桶灌肠液。阿尔萨斯显然不明白这是要干嘛，他只当这是普通的肥皂水。正安静地等着法师来帮他洗澡，却听到对方要求他跪趴在浴缸旁。王子疑惑了一下但还是照做了，背对着法师分开臀部，暴露出自己的肛门。  
克尔苏加德带上白手套，沾了些石蜡油涂抹在那个艳红的穴口处——由于昨晚的纵欲，阿尔萨斯的后穴还是红肿的。  
“深呼吸。”他叮嘱了一声后将一根软管插进了阿尔萨斯的后穴，温热的灌肠液跟着“咕咚咕咚”地灌进了骑士的肠道里。他准备的灌肠液足够一个人灌上好几次了，这正是他准备用来惩罚阿尔萨斯的手段。  
水灌进去的越来越多，阿尔萨斯跪在地上双腿发软，小腹那儿因为过多的液体显现出轻微的突起。腹部的饱胀感和挤压脏器的钝痛惹得王子止不住地低吟，“太多了…好难受。”克尔苏加德没有因为他苦痛的喘息轻易放过他，在腹部随着灌肠液鼓起变大，最后如怀了七八个月胎儿的模样才停下来。  
这时阿尔萨斯的呻吟愈发低微，肠道被迫撑开的胀痛和下坠的小腹令他耻辱又痛苦，在灌肠的软管抽出去的时候他几乎就忍不住排泄的欲望。“啊啊……不要！”但克尔苏加德及时的在手中幻化出一个前端粗大的肛塞堵住阿尔萨斯的后穴。  
“忍住十分钟。”说完，法师慢条斯理地拿出一个小沙漏摆在王子的脑袋边，这立刻勾起昨晚糟糕的回忆，阿尔萨斯睁大眼盯着一颗一颗落下的沙粒再次体会到什么叫度日如年。  
等到时间过去一半，阿尔萨斯已经忍不住强烈的排泄感，肠道也递来一阵阵可怖的绞痛。“呕——咳咳，求您了，我想……”胃部被膨胀的肠子挤压，王子一开口就干呕起来，顺了会气才能继续说话。但他从未说出过那般不堪的语言，只能求着法师吧塞子拔掉，“求您把它拔掉。”  
“只是五分钟而已，还不够吉安娜抱着你的时间长，你那时候倒有耐心。”克尔苏加德酸溜溜地说道，他无视了阿尔萨斯的请求，控制着王子的双手不让他自己去拔塞子。又过了五分钟，阿尔萨斯疼得表情扭曲，腹部肉眼可见的蠕动起来。  
“好了好了，可以泄了。”克尔苏加德扶着挺着大肚子的阿尔萨斯挪到了下水口处，绕到他身侧，将肛塞一下拔了出来。  
“啊啊啊啊——！”饱含痛苦和畅快的激昂呻吟从阿尔萨斯嘴里发出，终于能够排泄的快感让他头皮都一阵酥麻，脊背也跟着酥软。他这几日都吃的不多，但排出的粪便依旧在空气里散发出淡淡的臭味。他最后仅剩的尊严随之被击垮，这幅恶心肮脏的姿态都被看了个一干二净，克尔苏加德该是讨厌他这不堪的样子了吧，毕竟连他自己都厌恶到极点，恨不得立刻晕死过去。  
灌到肠道深处的液体没法靠自己的力量排出，阿尔萨斯肚子消下去不少，但还维持着鼓鼓的模样。他趴在那儿大口喘息，贴着冰凉石质地板的脸上眼泪、口水和鼻涕都往外流，甚至因为被排泄物的味道刺激吐出一小口胃酸。高贵的王子殿下就这样狼狈地瘫倒在自己的呕吐物中，臌胀的小腹隐隐作痛逼得他连挪动的力气都没有，只能微微抬眼绝望地看着他的施虐者，乞求得到一丝怜悯和照顾。  
"啧啧，看看你现在的样子......那个吉安娜会接受这样的你吗？”克尔苏加德蹲在阿尔萨斯身侧，用一种怜悯的目光看着他。他伸手摸了摸王子的发顶，安抚性地轻拍着对方颤抖的脊背。  
“可是在我面前你不用害怕或者伪装，你的胆怯、淫荡、污秽和不堪，我都可以包容......阿尔萨斯，接受这一切吧。”亡灵法师扶起他的上半身，用手掌缓缓摩挲骑士那鼓胀的腹部，随后用力压了下去。  
“呃啊啊——”阿尔萨斯惨叫出声，余下的液体尽数从肠道喷出落到下水口。排干净肠道中的液体令他感觉好上许多，但尽失尊严的痛楚和胃部的强烈不适又让他泛起恶心，偏着头干呕几下什么都没吐出来。  
此时他不敢去想吉安娜，他这残破枯槁的模样早就没有资格同吉安娜站在一起，里里外外都被打上克尔苏加德的痕迹，正如对方教给他的话，他已经完全属于亡灵法师了。甚至在他这么想的时候，昨夜在他小腹刻画的法阵都幽幽亮起暗紫色的光，只可惜被折磨的有气无力的王子并没有发现。  
“好了，乖孩子，别难过了。”克尔苏加德召唤出水流，拿着肥皂细细冲洗掉阿尔萨斯身上的秽物。等清洗干净一遍后，他又给阿尔萨斯进行了第二次灌肠。这次流出来的基本是清澈的液体了。  
两次灌肠下来骑士已经没有剩余的体力，无力地趴在干净的地砖上，一副彻底放弃自我的模样。  
“最后一次，我保证这次结束就让你去休息。”克尔苏加德召唤出锁链让阿尔萨斯能维持住跪姿，然后将导管第三次插了进去。随着水流涌入，骑士的小腹又鼓了起来，沉重地垂下，肚皮堪堪贴着地板。将阿尔萨斯的肚子灌到有足月的产妇那么大后，克尔苏加德抽出导管换成自己的性器插了进去，用阴茎替代了肛塞。  
几次灌肠彻底让阿尔萨斯失去力气，穴口都没法闭合，肠道也软软的任由克尔苏加德侵犯。填满肠道的液体在法师的抽插下在腹中冲撞其他的脏器，阿尔萨斯不断地感到胃部受到按压，止不住地恶心干呕。被锁链撑住的身体发着抖呕吐，混着胆汁的胃酸从嘴里呕出洒到地上，淡黄绿色的酸液散发出若有若无的酸涩气息惹得他愈发想吐。  
和阿尔萨斯的苦痛难受正巧相反，温暖的肠道和清水包裹埋在其中的性器，水流随着克尔苏加德的动作仿佛在爱抚他的阴茎带来更大的满足感。“……呜…不……”又吐完一轮，阿尔萨斯话都说不出来，撑大的腹部痛得难忍只叫他抽泣低吟。  
"以后你还可以去见吉安娜，但你要记住，每见她一次就要这样被洗一次。”克尔苏加德趴在骑士的脊背上对他反复低语着。他将魔力混在自己的声音里，试图将这次的惩罚深深刻入骑士的脑海，叫他建立起某种痛苦的关联反射。  
“如果不是吉安娜，我就不会这样对你。我们之前明明相处得很愉快......”他一边说着，动作也没停下。扯住阿尔萨斯的金发让那正在干呕的人仰起头来，下身用力顶撞，刺激那埋在甬道中的腺体。即使在如此的剧痛中，前列腺被顶弄还是让阿尔萨斯下意识收紧内壁，腹部肌肉也用力收缩了一下。  
克尔苏加德又抽插了一阵后将精液射进了阿尔萨斯体内。肠道内的容水量原本就已经快到极限，这多出来的液体似乎成了压垮骑士的最后一根稻草。  
“呃呕——”阿尔萨斯被顶得又呕出不少酸水，腹部的痛苦和前列腺尖锐的快感令他的精神倍感拉扯，下身一直维持半硬的状态，前端可怜地冒出些前液。在克尔苏加德射出来之后，王子全身都绷紧，脚趾抓紧几乎要痉挛，整个身子更是脱力地往下沉，鼓胀的肚皮已经贴到冰凉的石质地板上。  
克尔苏加德听阿尔萨斯只能从喉咙管里发出点低低的哭声，便从他的身体里退出来，怕他真的会因此受伤。找到突破口的液体争先恐后从后穴喷出来，反复灌肠下这突如其来的释放能给骑士带来诡异的快感，他半硬的阴茎翘了起来，从马眼里断断续续流出透明的液体。看上去并不是精液，不过阿尔萨斯确实因此高潮了，甬道紧缩又舒展，张开的穴口微微翕动继续往外吐着精液、清水和他自己爱液的混合物。  
铁链锁住的身躯无意识地抽搐，刚被拽过的金色长发散落在肩背被渗出的冷汗打湿成一缕一缕的黏在皮肤上。这幅凄惨的模样看起来倒真像是生产中的孕妇，大量无法顺利排出的灌肠液还残留在肠道深处营造出胎儿仍未产出的假象。  
克尔苏加德瞪大眼睛，目不转睛地盯着眼前的一幕----凄惨的王子仿佛在地狱的边缘挣扎，挺着肚子如产妇般痛苦抽搐，同时又因为高潮而不断呻吟。这幅圣洁被彻底玷污和摧毁的画面令他着迷。亡灵法师嘴唇哆嗦着，嘴里不住喃喃说道：“太漂亮了......亲爱的，你真是太美了......”  
他一把将阿尔萨斯搂进怀里，控制不住地将欲望又一次插入对方体内。顾不上那些还没有完全排出去的液体，压在骑士身上正面抽插起来。  
几经折磨的骑士像个破碎的娃娃，在克尔苏加德的环抱和铁链的束缚下由着粗大的性器一次次进入他的体内。他的头没力气地往后仰，数道干涸的泪痕上又添了新的水珠，嘴角还留着污秽的呕吐物，胀大的腹部跟着法师的耸动小幅度的前后晃。  
刚才未能顺利射精的阴茎在疼痛减缓后变硬，紧贴着鼓起的小腹呈现种妖异的景象。每次克尔苏加德深深进入再全数抽出，都会有不少清水带着粘稠的爱液一起漏出来，滴滴哒哒地在他们交合的下方留下一小片水洼。  
“嗯啊……不…唔——”前列腺被持续撞击，已然品尝到后穴高潮快乐的甬道缠住法师的肉棒，涌出大量爱液，而阿尔萨斯勃起的阴茎也抖动着射出几股白浊全落在他鼓起的腹部。高潮过后，他合上眼睛虚弱地喘息，满头都是虚汗仿佛刚从水里捞出来一样。  
阿尔萨斯腹中的水早就因为抽插时的撞击被慢慢排了个干净，克尔苏加德抵进深处射出了白浊。从高潮中回过神后，法师用手指沾了一些王子腿间浑浊的淫液，再次在他的小腹上书写了一遍昨日刻下的魔法烙印。  
阿尔萨斯完全处于失神状态，对他这个小动作毫无察觉。克尔苏加德十分满意地完成了今日的法术强化，召唤出一个水元素帮他一起给阿尔萨斯做清理——当然，射进去的那些东西是不会被清理的。  
将王子重新洗的干干净净后，法师贴心地为他穿好柔软的睡袍，将他抱回了卧室的大床上。那洗好的金发散发出皂荚的香气，一点也看不出先前沾满秽物时杂乱的模样。  
“晚安，我的王子，可以好好休息了。”克尔苏加德亲了亲阿尔萨斯的唇瓣。  
夜里阿尔萨斯睡得不安稳，灌洗几次还被侵犯的肠道一直隐隐作痛，再加上法师加强刻画之后缓缓生长的子宫也带来不适。在他的梦里金发女巫的身影一闪而过，他却如落下万丈深渊心悸得可怕，但过分疲惫的身躯硬是没让他被惊醒，直到黎明时分才挣扎着睁开双眼。  
“呃……好渴……”王子的声音十分沙哑，昨天他畏惧尿道的疼痛少有喝水，灌肠折磨又令他失去大量水分，一大早醒来喉咙里就像被火灼烧过，一吸气就干涩得发痛。  
睡在阿尔萨斯身旁的克尔苏加德听见他嘶哑的声音立刻就清醒过来。听到王子说口渴，他温柔地将对方扶起来半靠在床栏上。  
“我的宝贝，你昨天肠胃受了刺激，喝点温水吧。”法师将手对着桌子上的水杯一招呼，杯子就嗖一下飞到他手里。然后他用魔法直接造了点水，并让水温升高到合适的温度，这才将瓷杯递到阿尔萨斯嘴边。  
“慢点喝，小心呛到。”  
刚苏醒过来的阿尔萨斯自然听不进法师的嘱咐，就着克尔苏加德递过来的水杯大喝几口毫不意外地被呛得咳嗽起来。他睡得还不够，饮下水就想再次躺着休息以恢复他劳累的身心。  
"刚喝了这么多水别立马就躺下，稍微坐几分钟，不然你会难受的。”克尔苏加德轻拍阿尔萨斯的脊背让他顺气，然后揽着王子金色的脑袋靠在自己肩膀上休息。这样哄了他五分钟才放他重新躺回被窝。  
“真拿你没办法。”克尔苏加德怜爱地说道，帮他掖好了被角。  
肠道受过摧残脆弱得很，阿尔萨斯醒过来后面前摆着克尔苏加德特意嘱咐玛利亚做的清淡流食。他病恹恹地舀起一勺香菜根和番红花炖成的浓汤，但喝进嘴里总感觉有股恶心的酸涩味儿。耐着性子吃了两口，阿尔萨斯就皱着眉放下勺子。  
这几日顾忌王子还未恢复的肠道，克尔苏加德难得没有索求他的身体，阿尔萨斯虽然得到空闲，却是没那个气力下床走动。他自暴自弃地在床上整整躺了三天，吃喝全靠玛利亚给他送来。不过奇怪的是法师似乎是忙着什么事情，来骚扰他的时间都变短了。终于到第四日，他在房间里的呆得够久，决定出去活动下身子顺便想去找佳莉娅问问吉安娜有没有安全返家。  
一路上的仆从瞧他的眼神都晦涩难懂，但这也不是一天两天的事情了，阿尔萨斯便没有在意。他在议事厅找到当上女王后眉头就没舒展过的佳莉娅，她愁眉苦脸的模样引起阿尔萨斯的警觉。  
“阿尔萨斯——”  
“佳莉娅——”  
他们异口同声地唤道。  
“阿尔萨斯，你听好。”还是佳莉娅先打破安静，“吉安娜被赐婚了。”  
这下好了，他的问题也不用问了。阿尔萨斯手扶着桌子半天没有言语，他心下知道这定是克尔苏加德的意思。他们姐弟俩没有实权在手，或许吉安娜的父亲会阻止这一切的发生，但佳莉娅的下一句话即刻驱散他的最后一线希望。  
“克尔苏加德要把她嫁给卡雷苟斯，戴林上将已经同意了。”  
那位大法师的确是个不错的人选，和吉安娜的身份地位都相配，戴林上将会同意也无可厚非。可就算再怎么合适，阿尔萨斯都难掩心底的悲伤，本该和吉安娜站在一起的人是他啊。  
“我知道了。”他干巴巴地回应，不想去问婚期或是其他细节。他宁愿当个懦夫，也难以再次面对吉安娜。不管是对于他还是对于吉安娜来说，这可能已经是最好的结局了。兴许有一天他还能看见吉安娜幸福地生下孩子，他自嘲地想，眼睛却酸得厉害，眨一眨都差点落下眼泪。

克尔苏加德晚上回到宫殿时听仆人们说王子晚上什么都没吃，他就猜到多半是因为知道了吉安娜订婚的事情。在库尔伯伯爵推荐的一干候选者中，他为吉安娜选中了封地远离王城的卡雷苟斯伯爵。这位年轻的伯爵之前有过一个未婚妻名叫安薇娜，可惜还没来得及举办婚礼就病逝了，和吉安娜这个被未婚夫退婚的海军上将之女倒是正般配。  
克尔苏加德想到这里恶毒地笑了笑，能够平安远嫁已经是便宜那个女巫了。  
他进门后假装不知此事，阿尔萨斯也明智地没有在他面前提起吉安娜。两个人像往常一样各自看了会儿书，直到管家将正式的婚礼请柬递了进来。  
“噢，吉安娜小姐一个星期后就要举行婚礼了？她另觅良缘的速度真是让人安心，是不是啊，阿尔萨斯？”克尔苏加德微笑着看向王子。  
“和我没有关系。”阿尔萨斯僵了一下故作平静地说道。他已经说过不再爱吉安娜，现在露出悲伤的情绪岂不是又给克尔苏加德惩罚他的借口。这个回答似乎没有让法师不满，他招呼阿尔萨斯过来，王子下面的嘴尚且不能使用，但上面的看起来还是那么诱人。  
“跪下，用嘴来服侍你的丈夫吧。”克尔苏加德轻轻按压青年饱满的下唇，看他面带不甘却不得不屈膝弯腰趴在他的两腿间。  
每一次口交都伴随着痛苦不堪的回忆，阿尔萨斯慢吞吞地解开法师的裤子，虚握住克尔苏加德半硬的阴茎。他伸出舌头舔了舔冰凉的龟头，深吸口气张嘴把它吞下去大半。上次法师教过他用嘴的技巧，先拿嘴唇包住牙齿，再用舌头绕着柱身打转。不过阿尔萨斯的动作仍然生硬，勉强舔了半天已经让他下巴发酸，溢出的口水弄得他整个下巴都亮晶晶的。  
冰凉的性器被温暖的口腔染上温度逐渐胀大，克尔苏加德已经不满足于挠痒痒般的舔舐。他一手抓住阿尔萨斯脑后的金发，粗暴地在他嘴里抽插，还不忘提醒王子深呼吸好打开喉咙方便他进得更深。  
“很好……”法师的每一次撞击都令阿尔萨斯反胃，可把他喉咙当后穴侵犯的肉棒根本没有给他留下呕吐的余地，他仅仅能窒息着发出被噎住的声音。好在克尔苏加德没有难为他，在最后几个深喉之后，按着王子的头把阴茎插到最深近乎要进入他的食道，再将浓郁的精液尽数射进去完全不给他吐出来的机会。射精完，法师看着阿尔萨斯喉结滚动把精液都吞下去才心满意足地将性器抽出来，再用青年的脸擦干净上面的粘液。  
“咳咳——”阿尔萨斯咳嗽几声，一张英俊的脸憋得通红，还布满种种淫糜的透明液体。欣赏一番克尔苏加德才准许青年去洗漱，而后安稳地搂着他入睡。

一周后，吉安娜的婚礼在王城的大教堂如期举行，这座大教堂正是当初克尔苏加德强娶阿尔萨斯的地方。从封地匆匆赶来的卡雷苟斯伯爵看起来整个人都还有些懵，新娘吉安娜也是双眼红红的，不知道哭了多少次。前来观礼的贵族们多多少少心里都有了这样一种想法：今年在王城举行的婚礼真是一件比一件不让人省心。  
证婚的依然是佳莉娅女王，她同情了看了一眼身穿白纱的吉安娜，又看了看坐在宾客席第一排的阿尔萨斯和克尔苏加德，她可怜的弟弟毫无疑问是被迫出席这场婚礼的。好在卡雷苟斯伯爵是个温柔善良的男人，年纪也不大，吉安娜和他在一起总不至于太委屈。  
婚礼的步骤有序地进行着，当主教说出是否有人对这对新人的结合提出异议时，所有人的目光都集中到了阿尔萨斯身上，连吉安娜也饱含泪光地看向他。佳莉娅见状有些紧张地捏住了自己的裙摆，还好，椅子上的金发青年一动不动，他像是没听到这句话似的。  
吉安娜彻底死心了，她与自己新婚的丈夫交换了亲吻，随后在众人的祝福声中挽着卡雷苟斯的胳膊离开了教堂。

吉安娜婚礼之后，阿尔萨斯萎靡不振了好长一段时间，其间不乏克尔苏加德对他毫无止尽的索取。兴致来了就没日没夜地侵犯他，过分的时候法师连睡觉也要把性器插在王子后穴里，整晚都不拔出来。  
这日，阿尔萨斯刚经历完大半晚的摧残，浑身布满青紫的痕迹，正躺在床上睡的正香。相比之下神清气爽的克尔苏加德早早就出城采药，留阿尔萨斯在房间里继续补足晚间失去的睡眠。  
时间逼近中午，房门外一阵骚动，阿尔萨斯挣扎着从床上坐起来，满脸都是被打扰睡眠的不耐烦。  
“嘭——！”锁住的房门被猛地踹开，一个穿着男仆制服的人冲了进来，径直朝王子走过去，“阿尔萨斯殿下！”  
“你是什么……尼安德尔？”睡眼惺忪的阿尔萨斯差点认不出这个满脸沧桑的男人，他记得最后一次见到大将军，虽然对方失魂落魄但也没有如此狼狈。“你来这里干什么？”青年警惕地往床边退，想法子去拿自己的佩剑，他总觉得尼安德尔的状态很不对劲。  
“我来带您走，离开那个邪恶的亡灵法师。”他褐色的头发长长了，胡乱地散在额前，一双眼睛瞳孔颤动昭示他日益走向癫狂的神经。  
“你疯了吗！我留在这里是为了我的人民，你知道我和他的契约。”  
“是的是的，别管您的人民了。他们都该死，那些恩将仇报的猪猡怎么配得到您的在意呢……”他说话的语调时快时慢，时而高昂时而低沉，脚下一步未停地朝阿尔萨斯走过去。在阿尔萨斯退位后的这短短一个月里，尼安德尔先后经历了革职、抄家和流放。依靠在军队中的人脉和出色的身手，他从奴隶队伍里逃了出来并返回了王城。这个从高位跌落到一无所有的前将军，苦难彻底改变了他的性格和三观，只要一想到他曾狂热效忠过的国王在他眼前被另一个男人侵犯的画面，他就止不住地陷入癫狂。他无法容忍这一切......如果王子能和一个男人在一起，那个男人为什么不能是他？  
“我不可能离开的，念在旧情我不会叫侍卫来，请你马上离开！”阿尔萨斯厉声道，他已经做好跑去拿武器的准备，在必要的时候能有抵抗的余地。他完全不清楚尼安德尔在想些什么，若是现在逃跑，那之前所付出的不就全部前功尽弃？  
“您不愿意？您竟然不愿意跟我走！我可是来救您的啊！”王子拒绝了他的提议，尼安德尔完全不能接受这样的结果。他冒着生命危险找通了多方关系才混进皇宫，在他的想象中孤立无助的王子见到他应该是欣喜且充满感激的。巨大的心理落差使他开始口不择言：“是因为他每天把您干得很舒服吗？”  
他的动作比腿软的阿尔萨斯要快，在青年起身跑走前一把抓住他的肩膀，顺势把裹在他身上的薄毯扯下来。果真如前将军料想的那样，王子身上满是爱欲的痕迹，深深浅浅的在腰腹肩颈那儿最为浓郁。“您就那么舍不得他吗？难道我就不能来满足您吗！”  
阿尔萨斯震惊地听着他的咆哮，青年从未想过尼安德尔会对他有这种欲望。“你知道你都在说些什么吗？！”他奋力反抗着。尼安德尔似乎是想硬把他拖出去，不过就算阿尔萨斯现在没什么气力，要强行掳走一个经过训练的圣骑士也绝非易事。  
“跟我走吧，阿尔萨斯殿下，您看我不比那个弱不禁风的巫师强壮多了。”尼安德尔钳着阿尔萨斯的肩膀几乎要贴到王子脸上，他咬牙切齿呼出的气都能微微撩起金色的发梢。  
“滚！我从不知道你是这么令人作呕。”阿尔萨斯是真的动怒了，挣扎着抬起脚狠踹尼安德尔的腹部。他被契约束缚着对克尔苏加德低眉顺眼并不代表他对谁都唯唯诺诺，特别是这种敢于觊觎他身体还要口出狂言的疯子。  
尼安德尔被击中腹部后吃痛地后退了两步。王子的反抗激起了他的狂性，他害怕耽搁得太久那巫师回来，也害怕王子呼救引来旁人，现在他满脑子想的都是如何制服阿尔萨斯，下手时也不再留情，专往对方脆弱的地方招呼。  
尼安德尔作为一名经验老道的战士，在纯肉搏方面要比失去了圣光的年轻骑士更有优势，他左手抓住阿尔萨斯右手腕,同时右小臂猛地挑打其右肘弯,迫使阿尔萨斯转过身背对着他。然后前将军用一只胳膊环住王子的脖颈用力收紧，就这样把王子锁在自己怀里，企图使他窒息。  
骑士训练的时候阿尔萨斯学过如何对付被锁喉的情况，现在正好派上用场。他挣开被擒住的右手，双手抓住尼安德尔扼住他喉咙的胳膊，右腿往外一步压住将军的膝盖，整个人向右下方一转便把桎梏他的人给摔到地上。然而王子的底盘不稳，这一套动作让他也打了个趔趄。反应迅速的尼安德尔立刻从地上弹起来，拽住阿尔萨斯的头发把他甩到床上。  
“请原谅我，阿尔萨斯殿下……这都是您逼我的……”他嘴里念念有词，下手的力度却丝毫没有减轻，一拳击中青年的腹部。阿尔萨斯痛呼一声呕出几口酸液，捂着肚子暂时没法动弹。占了上风的人并没有就此结束，他骑到王子的身上想要掐晕他再将其带走。

克尔苏加德出城去给库尔伯伯爵炼制长生药，这是当初伯爵帮他逼吉安娜出嫁时谈好的谢礼。克尔苏加德十分精明，他不会一次性喂饱这些贵族，所谓的长生药也不过是延长五到十年的寿命罢了，这些人一直有求于他，才会一直为他驱使。  
正当法师在岩洞里寻找材料时，一阵强烈的愤怒情绪和危机感传到了他的脑海中。  
“阿尔萨斯？”他在婚礼上给王子戴的那枚戒指是永远无法被摘除的，它除了有定位的能力，还能在阿尔萨斯遇到危险时给克尔苏加德报警。此时他能感觉到戒指的位置仍在王子的宫殿中，那这源源不断传来的愤怒是什么？阿尔萨斯绝不会因为普通的小事发这么大火。  
克尔苏加德毫不迟疑地打开传送法阵往洛丹伦王城赶去。等他到达王子寝宫时正好看到一个褐发的中年男人双手掐着阿尔萨斯的脖子，整个身体的重量都压在阿尔萨斯赤裸的身体上。  
“找死。”亡灵巫师暴怒地呵斥道，漆黑的魔力形成犹如实质的长鞭，一把套住那个男人的脖子将他拽离阿尔萨斯，在抛飞后重重砸向地板。  
“阿尔萨斯，你没事吧？”克尔苏加德一时没去管那个被砸进凹陷里无法动弹的入侵者，他快步跑向瘫软在床上的王子。  
摆脱钳制的阿尔萨斯大喘几口气，喉咙被掐的火辣辣得痛。若不是克尔苏加德赶回来的及时，他刚才差点就被掐得失去意识晕过去。“唔……我没事，就是有点晕。”他扶着额头，血液和氧气重回大脑冲得他有些犯恶心，腹部的疼痛倒还好，就算不让牧师来治很快也能痊愈。  
见阿尔萨斯没有大碍，克尔苏加德转回身阴冷地看着倒在地上的那个男人。他这会儿终于想起来这人是谁了，尼安德尔，那个屡次和他作对所以被革职流放的大将军。  
“看来我当初还是太仁慈了。”克尔苏加德狞笑着说：“还好，我还有弥补错误的机会。”  
魔力形成的荆棘从地板的裂隙中钻出，将尼安德尔捆绑住固定在墙上。巫妖手持一把符文长剑走近这个胆敢觊觎他的领地的人类。他并不常使用此类武器，可是当他心情极度糟糕时，直接拿着剑捅杀一番，显然要比使用魔法更痛快。  
“你想要对我的亲爱的阿尔萨斯做什么，嗯？你都用什么部位冒犯了他？“克尔苏加德说着，突然挥剑砍向前将军半勃起的阴茎，那截肉块在所有人都还没反应过来的时候就已经掉到了地上。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”过了两秒后尼安德尔才大声惨叫起来，鲜血从那整齐的创口喷泉般涌出。克尔苏加德赶忙着打了个响指，冰霜覆盖住前将军的伤口，极寒冻结了血液的流失。  
“可别想这么轻易就死掉。”  
喷出的鲜血并没有溅到很远，但阿尔萨斯总感觉它们是淋到了自己身上。他能在战场上没有心理压力的与敌人厮杀，若是换成本国的臣民，即便几分钟前还对他图谋不轨，王子都怀着于心不忍的情绪。可他真的要趁着克尔苏加德盛怒为尼安德尔求情吗？  
说到底尼安德尔也是自不量力咎由自取，阿尔萨斯恶毒地想。下一瞬间他就唾弃起自己的自私狭隘，圣光教会他的爱与仁慈都被他抛在脑后了吗？难怪无论他如何祈祷，圣光都不再眷顾他。  
“克尔苏加德，”阿尔萨斯喊道，“叫卫兵来把他押走，按国法处置吧，我不想有人死在我房间里。”他说的委婉，其实是想让尼安德尔死得痛快些。这般冲撞王室成员必定是死罪，但如果死在克尔苏加德手里，那受到的折磨绝不会只多一星半点。  
“噢，亲爱的，你说的也有道理。他的血会弄脏我们的房间。”克尔苏加德面无表情地说道，然后让荆棘拖着尼安德尔往屋外走去。外面的仆人们早就听到了屋内的动静，可是没人敢进来一探究竟。此时见前将军穿着仆人的衣服，哀嚎着被亡灵法师像拖一只死狗一般拖了出来，下体还在不断渗血，纷纷惊恐地大气都不敢出。  
克尔苏加德一路把尼安德尔拖到了皇宫的御花园里，在无数双眼睛的窥探下挖出了尼安德尔的眼睛，锯断了他的双手和双脚。行刑持续了一整天的时间，画面之残忍令不少围观的仆人连做了好多天的噩梦。  
将前将军的碎尸作为肥料埋进花园里后，克尔苏加德洗了个澡，换了身干净的法袍才施施然回到阿尔萨斯的宫殿里。  
“晚上好，我的王子。希望今天发生的事没有令你受到惊吓。”  
“不，没有。”  
克尔苏加德把尼安德尔带走之后，阿尔萨斯也跟了上去，但看到法师挖出对方的双眼就感到胃部不适，匆匆又折回房间。可一打开门迎面而来的便是方才被克尔苏加德拿剑斩下的生殖器，忙着去看热闹的仆人们显然是忘记或者根本不想来打扫残局。  
好不容易叫侍从将污秽清理干净，他完全不想在房间里多呆，于是跑去找佳莉娅倾诉。姐弟俩久违地有时间交流感情，各自怀有心事避重就轻地聊了下近况。本来他们打算一起用晚膳，但途中却不巧听见仆人们的闲话说尼安德尔已经被法师斩断手脚砍成碎块直接给埋进花园里了。  
阿尔萨斯早该知道等着将军的只有酷刑，克尔苏加德的狠毒他不是第一次看见了。现在亲耳听闻尼安德尔的下场让王子瞬间失去食欲，他甚至把将军的惨死一部分归结到自己头上。告别佳莉娅后，阿尔萨斯垂头丧气地往房间走，他只感觉到很无力，不管是谁的命运，吉安娜的、尼安德尔的，还是他自己的都没法改变。  
回到寝宫，他坐在书桌后拿起上次没看完的书，强迫自己阅读，不去回想今天发生的事情。然而他根本宁不下神，直到克尔苏加德回来跟他打招呼，才翻过去两页。  
克尔苏加德看出了阿尔萨斯心中的郁结。这个王子的心是如此的激越和敏感，这本是一颗善于感知世间情趣的心，现在却更倾向于自我鞭笞。法师想不通泰瑞纳斯为何把阿尔萨斯养成这样，让自己的儿子去接受圣骑士的教育，这和王储的统治之道根本就是互相矛盾的。阿尔萨斯若能做个单纯的圣骑士，他会是身先士卒的优秀将领，可要他做国王，他就显得太过稚嫩和笨拙，因为过分在意所有人的想法迟早使自己心力交瘁。  
说不定他娶了阿尔萨斯是在拯救对方呢。  
“唉，你最近都瘦了......明天再找几个新的厨子过来，让他们换着花样给你做点好吃的。”克尔苏加德怜爱地摸了摸阿尔萨斯的头，两人有一搭没一搭地聊了几句后一起躺到了床上。法师让王子分开双腿，用手探进后者的甬道里寻找那个新生的器官。  
在阿尔萨斯前列腺上方不远处果然已经长出一道小裂口，非常小，只有法师的指甲盖那么大，而且紧紧闭合着。克尔苏加德知道这就是那所谓的生殖腔的入口，只有在被阳具顶撞时才会开启，连接着新生的子宫。只是这么小，真的能塞得进去他的阳具吗？  
他有些迫不及待，但这里毕竟还没有长好，现在连根手指都不可能插进去。按照器官正常的生长速度他恐怕还要等上半年。太慢了......克尔苏加德心想，也许用大量精液灌溉可以加速它的生长。  
当手指触碰到那道细缝的时候，阿尔萨斯后穴猛地缩紧，从腺体那儿涌出几小股粘液打湿了法师的手。“好-好奇怪……”他按住克尔苏加德的手腕，阻止他继续触碰。这感觉与前列腺被按压不同，他不禁怀疑这是否又是法师对他身体做的改造，但自上次的针剂，他不觉得克尔苏加德还对他做过什么。  
法师放过了这里，暂时的。他一边与阿尔萨斯做爱一边思考着关于灌溉的事情。很显然，他不可能把所有时间和精力都花费在床上，他每天都有许多工作和研究需要处理，所以这时候就需要用点聪明的法子，比如液体炼成。在炼金术中有许多合成法术，无生命的固体液体和气体炼成都属于入门级炼金术。虽然此前克尔苏加德只用液体炼成制造过水和油，但想来精液的原理也差不多。  
他嘴角浮现出坏笑，想想看，要是炼出一大缸自己的精液的复制品，以后他就能毫不费力的把阿尔萨斯扔进去浸泡，那灌溉效率......不到一个月就能让那器官长好。  
第二天一早克尔苏加德就去炼金室开始试验他疯狂的想法。对于已经掌握人体炼成这种炼金禁术的克尔苏加德来说，事情的确像他想的那样顺利，只用一上午他就做好了一罐样品。他兴冲冲地带着这罐精液回去，想要试试阿尔萨斯的反应。  
“殿下，我想让你把这罐东西喝下去，然后告诉我它的味道是否与我之前射在你嘴里的一样。”  
“……我不想喝。”王子刚吃完午饭，这会闻到精液那股恶心的腥味胃里难受得很。他没去接克尔苏加德递来的罐子，这几天法师对他和颜悦色倒是让他敢于拒绝起来。  
“......这可不行，您要习惯喝它。”克尔苏加德此时所有心思都集中在他的炼金成果上，非常不体贴地钳住王子的下巴把那罐精液强行灌进了他嘴里。  
“噗咳咳……”这一罐可比克尔苏加德射一次的量多得多，阿尔萨斯喉结滚动好几次才勉强把它们喝光。味道难喝是一方面，他心理上的障碍更大，在口交的时候喝下那么点已经足够贬低他的自尊，何况直接逼他喝下这么一大杯。  
“呕——”他顺手拿过桌边的餐巾把尚未咽下的部分都吐了出来，又连续干呕了几声也没能止住胃部的翻滚。精液的味道还残留在他的舌根，闭上嘴都能嗅到它独有的咸腥味。“……我不要再喝了。”他不期盼自己微小的抗议能起作用，但要让他心安理得的接受是绝对不可能的。  
“您不想喝的话，那我们换种方式也不是不行。”克尔苏加德把他搀扶起来，推着他往浴室走。那罐精液被阿尔萨斯喝下后，克尔苏加德能感觉到王子体内的魔法刻印有了反应，这说明他的炼金作品非常成功，完全可以代替真货。确认了这点后，以后只需要一点样品就可以大量复制。  
克尔苏加德将罐子里残留的精液倒入浴池，吟诵咒语后源源不断的涌出同样的乳白色黏腻液体，很快就充满了整个浴池。  
“下去泡一泡，殿下。”他知道阿尔萨斯必然又不肯，这次直接扯掉他的衣服把他推了进去。  
“不！”阿尔萨斯惊呼一声就跌进盛满精液的浴池中。浴池虽然不深，粘稠的精液却滑得很，被推下去的王子一个没站稳就整个儿扑了进去。“咳咳…呕……”阿尔萨斯在里面扑腾了一会才站稳爬起来缓步走到浴池边缘，害怕走得过快又滑进白色的地狱。他金色的长发上全都粘满散发腥臭的精液，浓稠的液体搭在他纤长的睫毛上令他睁不开眼，喉咙气管里也呛进去不少浊液。  
青年趴在浴池边缓了一会，把呛到气管里的精液吐干净又抹了一把脸就挣扎着要往外爬。再不离开这儿，阿尔萨斯感觉自己就不仅是呼吸着精液，就连他身上都要染满这污浊的气息。他实在是难以想象克尔苏加德脑子里装的是什么，用精液泡澡？这是怎样荒诞淫秽的想法？  
“别急着上来啊。”克尔苏加德手中出现一柄法杖，每当王子试图从浴池里爬出来他就用法杖敲他把他赶下去。阿尔萨斯自己或许看不见，但在克尔苏加德这个大法师眼中，王子腹部发光的魔法符号简直亮的无法忽视。要炼成淫纹果然还是要足够淫乱才行......由于他需要阿尔萨斯独属于他一个人，所以不可能让他像书中记载的恶魔那样去和不同的人交媾来获取大量精液，淫纹成型的速度就慢了许多。  
大量精液的味道的确是不太好闻，克尔苏加德施了个法术使其变成一种甜腻的牛奶味道，然后自己也脱了衣服进入了浴池。  
“你就当这是牛奶浴，我保证对你没什么害处。”他哄骗着阿尔萨斯，在精液池中用手指撑开王子的小穴，让白浊流了进去。  
有精液的润滑，克尔苏加德操进去的时候没有受到阻碍。阿尔萨斯面朝下被按在浴池边缘，被迫抬高臀部承受法师的操干。为了让王子的后穴吃进去更多精液，他的每一次抽插都把性器整根拔出来再狠狠地顶进去，故意摩擦敏感的前列腺和那道新生的缝隙。  
“啊啊……不要…啊嗯...不要一直碰…那里……”阿尔萨斯羞耻地感到在克尔苏加德抽出去的时候，他的肠道收缩着挽留离开的肉棒。他的身体比之前更加渴望法师的疼爱，温热的精液填满他后穴的感觉异样的美好，没一会就痉挛着用后面高潮了。  
享受着被阿尔萨斯甬道紧紧包裹的舒适，克尔苏加德停下下身的动作。他用食指和拇指把王子耷拉在嘴边的舌头扯出来，另一只手从浴池里掬了点精液送到他的嘴里。“乖孩子，多吃一点。”说着，他伸进去两根手指在湿热的口腔里搅拌，看到阿尔萨斯喉头滚动把精液完全咽下去才满意地把手收回来。  
在粘稠滑腻的液体中做爱实在是很疯狂，让人感到强烈的沉沦堕落感。克尔苏加德将更多的精液挤进对方的身体，然后重重撞击王子的前列腺。  
“你永远也别想摆脱我……你是属于我的，以后在地狱里也是……不管你去哪儿我都会找到你。”他从背后紧紧抱住阿尔萨斯，突然意识到他是如此沉迷这段所谓的婚姻关系。为了让他们看起来更像普通人的家庭，他甚至不惜制造出一个婴儿来。那孩子，啊，无所谓是男是女，就算是个怪物也行，只要能加强他与阿尔萨斯之间无法切割的联系……  
他射进阿尔萨斯体内后还不肯拔出来，倒是拿起浴球沾满精液后给王子擦拭起来，让那每一寸皮肤都沾满黏液，仿佛真的是在洗澡似的。  
如此淫乱的画面自是令人血脉贲张，但沾满精液入眠是不可能的，克尔苏加德搂着高潮后轻颤的王子又温存了一会才放干净满池的浊液，引来热水为两人清洁干净。帮阿尔萨斯擦干身体的时候，法师抚摸着这具完全属于他的身躯，神祇般不可侵犯的威严已经折损在他身下，便心猿意马地把青年按倒在浴池边沿再次用力操了进去。  
听着阿尔萨斯逐渐不加掩饰的呻吟，克尔苏加德拉着他的两条胳膊挺腰干了最后几下，就抵着那道小缝把精液又一次灌进王子的后穴里。这番结束法师才真正帮阿尔萨斯打理干净，扶着两腿打颤的人回到床上休息。


	9. Chapter 9

接下来的半个多月里克尔苏加德每天都逼着阿尔萨斯去浴池里浸泡精液。这样的日程安排当然引起了王子的抗议，可是在尝试喝了两次罐装精液后，阿尔萨斯还是老老实实选择了泡澡半个小时。  
每天与精液相伴极大影响了王子的食欲和精神，他几乎吃不下什么东西。克尔苏加德看在眼里也有些着急，便把精力放在研究开胃药粉上，后来总算做出一种酸甜味道的增食剂，让厨师洒在食物上效果非常好。  
除去食欲不振，阿尔萨斯最近开始嗜睡，经常一觉睡到侍从来喊他用午饭。本来他以为是夜里被克尔苏加德逼得厉害，但逐渐发现就算没那么疲劳睡眠的时间也愈发久。  
这日，玛利亚来唤他吃饭，阿尔萨斯睡眼惺忪地走去浴室洗漱，脱下衣服的那一刻他震惊地瞧见自己小腹那儿浮现出一个诡异的暗紫色花纹。不用细想，王子就认定这是克尔苏加德干的，而且多多少少和他要求的精液浴有关。  
他尽力把事情往好的方向想，却还是神色不安地没吃下一口饭便跑去法师的炼金坊质问这花纹到底是什么。“你又对我做了什么？”阿尔萨斯没心情和法师寒暄，看见站在桌前鼓捣药剂的克尔苏加德就直奔主题，撩开自己上衣的下摆露出腹部的纹路。  
瞧见王子小腹上那个已经成型且不会消散的魔法纹路，克尔苏加德惊喜地“呀”了一声。紧接着他看向王子的脸——阿尔萨斯紧皱着眉头，海绿色的眼睛中燃烧着怒火和隐藏的恐惧不安。他这副跑来质问他的样子实在是很可爱。  
“这是淫纹，你可以理解成一种魔法刻印。”他没有隐瞒，如实回答道：“效果是你每三天至少要和我做爱一次，不然身体就会饥渴难耐，再也没有别的人能够使你高潮......嗯，还有一点，你可能长出了女性的子宫。但是否能受孕我也不确定。”  
“你说什么？！”阿尔萨斯听见克尔苏加德说的话，但似乎并不能理解他的意思。前半段话就足够他惊悚，但子宫？他不敢相信这些是真的，愤怒和震惊在王子心里翻滚纠缠，不过面上露出来的更多是惊恐与慌乱。“不……”他的声音有些颤抖，“我不是女人，我也不可能生孩子……你绝对是骗我的，我不可能长出子宫。”阿尔萨斯自欺欺人地说着，不知到底是质问法师还是在自言自语好让自己安心，他丝毫不愿相信在他的腹部正新生着独属于女性的器官。  
“要来验证一下吗？”克尔苏加德舔了舔自己的下唇。他也期待很久了，每次做爱时都只是轻轻擦过那个入口。“我插进去，你感受一下就知道有没有了。”  
一边说着他一边走向阿尔萨斯。  
“不，你这个疯子！”阿尔萨斯其实已经开始相信克尔苏加德所说的，他只是不愿意承认这居然真的发生在了他的身上。他抓住法师的手腕把它按在桌上，另一只手揪住对方的衣领，“你一定有办法把我变回去，对吗？”他的态度好似强硬，说出来的话却带着几分恳求，殷切期盼着克尔苏加德能给他肯定的答复。  
“不能。淫纹一旦出现，永远都无法消去。”克尔苏加德用自由的那只手轻轻地覆盖在骑士抓住他衣领的手上。“怎么，你想和我动手吗？可惜就算你揍我一顿，它也不会消失了。”  
阿尔萨斯颤抖起来，克尔苏加德感到被骑士按住的手腕上传来一阵疼痛，但他脸上的笑容却还是不减：“亲爱的，我喜欢你生气时的样子，杀气腾腾的十分迷人。但我还是要提醒你，如果你拒绝为我服务，我就让你姐姐来替代你。我不是很介意把泰瑞纳斯的孩子都娶了。”  
“佳莉娅……当然不行。”阿尔萨斯明显地动摇了片刻，心中闪过的那一丝犹豫压得他喘不过气。他竟然想要让佳莉娅来代替他，何等的自私和卑劣……他放开克尔苏加德，左手无意识地抚过小腹攥紧那里的衣衫，“不要动佳莉娅，我……听你的就是了。”阿尔萨斯说得艰难，他甚至想剜掉那耻辱的花纹，但又有什么意义？法师总能找到令他束手就擒的方法。  
唉，多么可怜又可悲的小家伙，他明明希望自己的姐姐来替代他，却还硬着头皮要遵循骑士的牺牲精神。克尔苏加德怜悯了他一秒，然后将他推到炼金试验台上。这原本是他用来解剖或组装实验品用的台子，上面还残留着一些不知名的血迹，可是现在法师没有耐心等到回寝宫再办事了。  
他用试验台上自带的皮制捆带束缚住阿尔萨斯的四肢，然后解开他衣服上的纽扣掀至两边。王子现在看起来像是被剥了皮的香蕉，露出里面白腻的肉来。他对自己这个形容非常满意，自顾自地笑了一下。  
“别害怕，让我们来看看你的新器官长得怎么样了。”克尔苏加德在阿尔萨斯身上爱抚了一阵，然后将手指伸了进去摸到前列腺上方的缝隙，用指腹按了按。经过了这么长时间的发育，那个甬道依然很小，只有他食指那么粗。  
“这也太窄了......从理论上讲，淫纹浮现，器官应该已经成形了。可是这感觉好像只有人类小女孩的水平。”  
“不……嗯啊！”克尔苏加德试探性地把食指插进那道小缝，立刻引起阿尔萨斯的痛呼。初生的甬道第一次被打开，剧烈的痛苦疼得他满头大汗，身躯不住地在皮带的束缚下扭动颤抖。“呜呜……”手指进得更深，肉壁合得很紧几乎让法师以为它们是黏在一起的，稍微用力才能继续前进。阿尔萨斯全部的注意力都凝在后穴里，他仰头抽气呜咽，被桎梏的身体最大限度地弓起。  
“唔……”为了抵御这种刺入身体内部搅动器官的痛楚，王子咬紧下唇，丝丝鲜红浸入牙缝在舌尖泛起淡淡的铁锈味。他精瘦的腹部也跟着痛苦的喘息上下起伏，刻画其上的暗紫色花纹流转奇异的光芒，汗渍掺杂爱液的气味令他整个人莫名透着妖冶淫乱。  
这甬道不仅狭窄，长度也只有法师食指的一半，插进去很容易就到达了宫颈口。这若换成性器，差不多只能进入头部多一点点……要想知道具体的效果还是需要实践。  
克尔苏加德抽出手指，换成自己勃起的性器插入了王子的小穴。他先是在那腺体上摩擦了一会儿，让王子流出足够多的黏滑爱液沾满肉棒，然后就开始了对生殖腔的进攻。那里闭合得很紧，他用力撞击细小的裂隙入口，囊袋不时拍打着阿尔萨斯的腿根。  
“腿张大点，让我进去……”克尔苏加德连续撞击那个入口有十几下，终于让那道缝打开了一点，龟头便趁势强硬地闯入甬道。只听到一阵撕开血肉的声音，他成功插入了生殖腔。  
“啊啊啊——！！”撕裂的疼痛让阿尔萨斯张嘴痛叫，后半段声音甚至根本发不出来，憋在喉咙里无声的尖叫。初生穴道实在是狭小，被克尔苏加德粗大的龟头硬生生顶开更比第一次被迫打开肠道要痛上数倍。  
阴茎再抽出来的时候上面粘着血迹，已经操开的穴口一张一合吐出来的淫液里也混着不少血丝。这血渍居然令克尔苏加德有一种夺去阿尔萨斯处女的错觉，他难抑心中的冲动扣着王子因为疼痛还发着抖的腰胯便再次插了进去。  
那条小缝失去外力又紧紧地合上，克尔苏加德对着前列腺撞了数次，淋漓的爱液提供充足的润滑。顶端持续磨蹭紧闭的缝隙直到它再次微微张开，急躁的性器就趁着机会挤开穴肉进入其中。“啊啊……不……不……好痛呜呜……”新生甬道被反复进入，尖锐的疼痛席卷脑海，阿尔萨斯只能断断续续抽泣着向法师求饶，搭在额前的金发一缕缕的黏在发白的脸庞上。  
过于紧致的甬道压迫得法师都感觉有些痛，但刚打开的小口不断吮吸敏感的前端，加之占有阿尔萨斯处女的心理快感，克尔苏加德草草进去几次就射了出来，浓稠火热的精液打在受伤撕裂的入口令王子痛得有些抽搐。但沉浸在高潮快乐之中的克尔苏加德拿手覆盖在发光的淫纹上，抚摸王子轻颤的小腹，错以为能感受到比肠道更靠近皮肤的子宫在他掌下脉动。  
他本已抽了出来，可是过了两三秒后大量冷汗又从阿尔萨斯额头上冒了出来，王子疼得青筋毕露，约束着他的皮带都绷断了两根。  
“怎么了?”克尔苏加德不解地查看，发现原来是因为刚才的剧痛使阿尔萨斯腹部抽起筋来。这种痉挛虽然持续时间短，可是抽在腹部的话的确会疼得说不出话。他急忙用手去按摩那块抽动的肌肉，用清凉的魔力舒缓这种痉挛。等到抽筋结束，阿尔萨斯的脸色已经苍白得像纸一样了。  
“我可怜的宝贝。”克尔苏加德抱着他的头爱抚，一想到是他让阿尔萨斯变成这幅模样，心里又愧疚又兴奋。插入那道生殖腔的感觉实在是太美妙了，他只是稍加回味就又硬了起来，迫不及待想再次尝试。  
“我们再做一次，我保证就一次......”最终还是下半身的欲望占据了上风，克尔苏加德将他捆好后又一次插入了那个淌着血的缝隙，用比它粗大好几倍的肉棒将甬道撑开。  
大张着双腿的青年早已痛得虚脱，刚长好的甬道即使被进入数次依旧紧致如初，法师的每一次顶进都如同第一次侵犯那样剧痛。阿尔萨斯软软地躺在试验台上，挣扎叫喊的气力都已然失去，唯有在克尔苏加德撞进窄小的穴道，他才条件反射地抽动几下。  
持续的痛楚变得麻木，尖锐转为钝痛，半阖的双眼不断地流泪，眼角都哭得通红。叫人怜悯的是阿尔萨斯从头到尾都没硬过，受到疼痛打击的性器萎靡地缩在腿间，一副被欺负得很惨的模样。就算克尔苏加德刻意撞击顶弄他的前列腺也没法达到高潮，他仿佛受刑一般一次又一次被坚硬的阳具穿透，奄奄一息地被钉在冰冷的实验台上。  
沉浸在欲望中的法师并没能注意到身下的人的状态，他压在那结实的肉体上反复进出。紧窄的甬道就像一层箍在他阴茎头部的有弹性的肉膜，插进去的快感要远胜于普通的性交。唯一遗憾的是那里太短了，只能容纳肉棒前端，不能让整个柱身体会到那种被紧紧裹住的快感。  
克尔苏加德尝试稍微用力插得更深些，结果龟头就顶住了一块柔软的东西无法前进。他推测那估计是阿尔萨斯的子宫口。这实在太神奇了，他想试试这个魔法创造出来的器官和女性天生的子宫是否有区别，于是反复冲击合拢着的宫口。  
“啊！”阿尔萨斯发出短促的尖叫，阴茎头部强势地顶进紧闭的宫口，就算只挤开一道窄缝也足够他感受器官被贯穿的痛苦。此时他完全就是条被扔上岸的鱼儿，倒在实验台上大张着嘴竭力喘息。  
第一次被打开的宫口很难再往里进入，克尔苏加德又使力也不过勉强进去头部的一小点。“不……不要啊啊……不能…不能射进去……”本能的危机感唤醒阿尔萨斯身体最后的力气，他扭动着身子想让法师退出去，但就这么点残存的力量怎么可能阻止得了对方的动作。克尔苏加德要的就是射满王子的子宫，让他怀上自己的孩子。  
阿尔萨斯面露惊恐地被扣住腰身，随着法师最后几下毫无章法的抽插，阴茎的头部再次撞开闭上的宫口，将精液全都灌了进去。下腹传来奇异的满足感，刻印在小腹的花纹因为精液的浇灌发出更胜的光芒，暗紫色的纹路浸入皮肤愈发深沉，子宫样式的花纹宛如束缚着王子的荆棘。  
克尔苏加德将阴茎抽出来，满意地感受到他射进去的浊液被合拢的宫颈与紧窄的生殖腔完全包裹在内，一点都没有漏出来。他幻想着阿尔萨斯怀孕后腹部逐渐隆起的美妙景象，甚至开始幻想他们的孩子会长什么样。  
“辛苦了，亲爱的。”他温柔地亲吻着虚弱的王子，解开那些束缚他四肢的皮带，将他抱进怀里好好搂抱安慰了一番。  
这次“破处”毫不意外地导致了阿尔萨斯第二天无法起身，阴沉着脸在床上躺了一整天。克尔苏加德忙前忙后地照顾着自己的王子，因为担心他闷坏，还特意从皇宫外招了一批杂耍艺人，让他们表演节目供阿尔萨斯消遣。  
“我的殿下，以后你就不要随便出宫了，我担心你的安全。如果你觉得无聊，可以让乐队或者杂技团进宫来为你表演。”  
软禁他的理由倒是冠冕堂皇，阿尔萨斯病恹恹地躺在床上，心不在焉地看着站在他房间中央的两女一男。据说这是当下正受人欢迎的杂耍组合，以倒立在剑尖上的绝技闻名。可他现在丝毫没有一睹这绝活的心情，全心都在担忧昨晚被射进去到底会不会怀孕，这么想着他不由自主地抚上腹部，完全没把注意力分给准备表演的三个人。  
“殿下，阿尔萨斯殿下！”栗色头发的男子上前半跪在地上，看起来并没有要继续表演意思。  
“嗯？抱歉我走神了，请继续。”王子露出歉意的笑容，勉为其难地分了些心思给他们，但心底仍在烦恼他腹中新长出的器官。  
“阿尔萨斯殿下，我们不是来表演的人。”半跪着的人激动地上前，他同真正的表演者互换了身份好不容易才等到克尔苏加德离开借此机会单独和阿尔萨斯说话，“我叫海登，是银色黎明的一员，我们需要您的帮助。”  
见阿尔萨斯不解的模样，名叫海登的年轻人继续解释道，“银色黎明集结着想要打倒克尔苏加德解放洛丹伦的人们，我们在古籍上找到杀死亡灵法师的办法，但我们中没有人能靠近他，所以需要您协助我们刺杀他。”他说的很快，时刻警惕门外的动静。同行的两名女性把守在房门口，四只眼睛也殷切地望着阿尔萨斯。  
“我……”王子犹豫了。他的确听说过银色黎明，这个主要由圣光信仰者组成的组织里有不少都是他作为圣骑士时的朋友和兄弟。当他去骑士团寻求帮助时他们也非常慷慨地为他治疗伤势，而且从不曾追求令他难堪的问题。从一个圣骑士的立场上来说，他当然是希望帮助银色黎明的。但上一个抱有类似想法的人已经被埋在花园之下，这些人如果失败后果不堪设想。“我帮不了你们，我已经没法使用圣光了。”他垂下头，如今虽然他无法逃离克尔苏加德的控制，但至少法师在履行自己的承诺，洛丹伦的人民都生活得很好，真的有必要打破这种平静吗？  
“骑士团的兄弟姐妹们会帮您拿回圣光的力量，您需要做的只是将一把特制的武器捅进克尔苏加德的身体就行了，其他的您都不用担心，我们会处理好。”海登焦急地看着王子，他以为阿尔萨斯会第一时间同意，摆脱亡灵法师难道不是他的愿望吗？  
“等等，再让我想想。”这的确是个诱人的提议，前提是它的成功率是百分之百。阿尔萨斯要思考的不只是他一个人的自由，他的生命紧系着整个洛丹伦的安危，一次的失败足够令所有人陪葬。  
“您还要想什么？！没有时间容您继续想了！”栗发年轻人激动地站起来，他全身心拥趸着圣光，把打倒克尔苏加德光复洛丹伦视作最高的理想，眼里容不得半点邪恶的圣骑士哪里管阿尔萨斯的顾虑，“您难道甘于承欢人下的生活吗，阿尔萨斯殿下？！在男人身下躺久了连反抗的勇气都失去了吗？”  
“不，你不明白……”阿尔萨斯烦恼地按住额头，“万一失败受到牵连的不止是你们。”  
“不会失败的，我们已经掌握杀死他的办法。听说他现在非常宠爱您，有了您的帮助一定会万无一失。”海登循循善诱，他必须尽快让阿尔萨斯同意，亡灵法师或者其他人随时都有可能撞破他们的对话。“我们相信您不会辜负洛丹伦的，想想您的父亲，您不想让他安心吗？还有您的姐姐，除掉克尔苏加德，她也能真正地管理这个国家。”  
“我……”年轻的圣骑士巧妙地抓住阿尔萨斯的软肋，再次给他套上一层层责任的枷锁，根本不给他留下拒绝的余地。  
“不要犹豫了，阿尔萨斯殿下！您这辈子不能一直被囚禁在这儿当他的玩偶，难不成您还要给他生儿育女？”明知道男人生不了孩子，海登故意这么说刺激阿尔萨斯，却不想这正巧戳到王子的痛处。  
“别说了，我会答应你的，告诉我要怎么做。”金发青年握紧放在腹部的拳头，他的最后一丝侥幸是这个器官没有怀孕的功能，但海登的话戳穿他心里最大的恐惧，他不想要坐以待毙等着克尔苏加德使他受孕。  
“您同意就好，请先稳住那个亡灵法师，获取他的信任。日后我们会继续安排人联络您。”海登终于松了口气，有阿尔萨斯的配合他们的计划基本成功大半。他欣慰的时候门边把风的人小声唤他，提醒他有人要过来了。  
“那么阿尔萨斯殿下，请容我继续为您表演。”

克尔苏加德回来时正看到杂耍团的人在表演吞剑，将一柄长长的剑整个吞进嘴里只留下剑柄，视觉效果看起来倒是满惊悚的。阿尔萨斯似乎看得挺专注，还为他们鼓了鼓掌。  
“看到你开心我就放心了。”克尔苏加德温和地笑笑说，挥手让杂耍团的人退了下去。他走到床边抚摸了几把王子的小腹，掀开被子自己也躺了进去。  
“再过两个月就是你的生日啦，我想为你办一场盛大的生日晚宴。到时候只邀请你喜欢的人来怎么样？”  
“你知道我的生日？”阿尔萨斯突然觉得有些受宠若惊，在他的母亲过世后，忙于政事的泰瑞纳斯并不是每年都记得他们姐弟的生日，特别是随着年岁增长他们也不再过于关注庆祝生日的事情。“谢谢您。”他说的底气不足，因为这将是一个执行刺杀的绝佳机会，他完全可以请来银色黎明的圣骑士作为晚宴的客人……这种背地里算计以多胜少的行径为人不齿，但他必须保证刺杀没有任何差错，他没有理由放过这个由克尔苏加德亲自给出的契机。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有ntr内容

商讨过生日宴会的事情，接下来的日子克尔苏加德察觉到阿尔萨斯对他似乎多了一些温情，经常主动和他聊天谈话，还关心起他过去作为大法师时的生活。  
“唉，那些都不值一提了。我曾以为我是个只追求知识就能满足的人，但遇到您之后我才觉得，过去的我并没有真正的活过。”克尔苏加德含情脉脉地看着阿尔萨斯。王子对他态度的转变让他也渴望起一些情感上的交流，他想起那次尼安德尔事件，阿尔萨斯拒绝跟前将军走，会不会多多少少是有些忠于他的？ 在一起生活了这小半年，克尔苏加德早就将阿尔萨斯真正视作自己的伴侣。  
“现在想来我对您时有粗鲁冒犯之处，但以后我会改进的，我会对您更温柔一些。”克尔苏加德一边承诺着一边爱抚王子睡衣下的身躯，用手指轻轻揉捏挑逗他的乳尖。  
克尔苏加德俯身把阿尔萨斯两侧的乳头都吸得发红胀大，再顺着骑士结实的腰线往下摸握住他早已勃起的性器。“嗯啊……”温柔充分的前戏给王子带来过分的快感，他大胆地把手插进克尔苏加德的头发中，按着法师的头让他吮吸自己的乳尖。  
这是在放松他的警惕，阿尔萨斯是如此解释的。不管如何正直的圣骑士也是凡人，他要找一个合适的理由放任自己的沉沦。现在连他都分不清楚这里面究竟有几分虚伪，又有多少是假戏真做。  
“啊啊——顶到……啊…里面了……”克尔苏加德拉过阿尔萨斯的手压到他的身侧，阴茎对准湿滑的后穴轻车熟路地进入肠道触碰紧闭的宫颈。经过法师日夜不休的调教亵玩，那道细缝后面窄小的甬道终于能够适应阳具的进入，不至于再令阿尔萨斯痛得抽搐，相反在阴茎撞击子宫入口的时候他还能体会到和前列腺高潮截然不同的快感。  
“亲爱的，你真让我着迷。”克尔苏加德夸赞着阿尔萨斯，不断亲吻他神色迷离的脸庞。“我为什么总对你有无穷无尽的欲望呢？”他似乎是在问阿尔萨斯，又似乎只是在自言自语。下半身交合的地方每次都碾过骑士的前列腺然后才冲进上方微张的小孔，用肉棒重重撞击柔软的宫颈。  
阿尔萨斯随着他的进攻不断发出痛爽交加的哼哼声，前端的欲望也直直挺立，流出的淫水都顺着性器淌到克尔苏加德的胯间了。见阿尔萨斯能够爽到，法师放心地拉开王子的双腿一阵狂奸，龟头数次将宫口顶开一道小缝，直至某次竟整个插了进去！  
受到强烈刺激的阿尔萨斯带着哭腔地呻吟，后穴一阵紧缩翻着白眼高潮了，挺立的阴茎抖了几下也跟着射出白浊洒在他自己的胸前。王子全身止不住地抽动，前列腺瞬间分泌的液体在克尔苏加德抽出来的时候洇湿大片床单。进去一次后宫口便打开了不少，法师找准位置再次用力插进去轻而易举就顶入逼仄的腔室，高潮余韵中的身体更是不住地吮吸埋在其中的龟头，舒服得克尔苏加德根本不想抽出去。  
“不行……啊啊…不能射…啊…进去……”品尝到插进子宫的乐趣，克尔苏加德连连向里进攻，完全无视阿尔萨斯的乞求，几乎每次都要顶开宫口操进深处。他没有刻意坚持很久，速度加快朝里抽插，在一次深深进入时把精液灌进狭小的子宫。“啊嗯…不……”清晰地感到精液浇在宫壁，阿尔萨斯闭上眼滑落几颗泪珠，克尔苏加德怜惜地伸手把它们拂掉。操控亡灵的死灵法师居然在孕育新的生命，他感到几分讽刺却又无比满足，完美的象征着荣光的圣骑士由里到外染上了他的气息。多美啊，克尔苏加德抚摸王子结实小腹上隐隐发光的花纹，就这么一起同他堕落吧。  
法师射完后刻意没有立刻抽出来，他用自己的阴茎堵住了王子的生殖腔，在里面插了十几分钟才退出来。  
欢爱过后克尔苏加德搂着阿尔萨斯又聊起了生日宴的事情：“你想好要请哪些人了吗？可以让管家列一个名单出来，我也好提前安排场地。”  
“明天再说吧。”阿尔萨斯现在脑子还不太清楚，他迷迷糊糊地被克尔苏加德搂在怀里不一会儿就闭着眼睛睡过去了。

逐渐对阿尔萨斯放下戒心的法师没有时时刻刻盯着他的一举一动，这恰好留给银色黎明接近王子的机会。现在阿尔萨斯经常睡到临近中午，给他送午餐已经成为侍从们固定的事宜，今天推着餐车进来的是个棕红色头发的女仆。  
“中午好，阿尔萨斯殿下。”她熟练地在书桌上铺好餐布，摆出温度加热到正好淋着黑葡萄汁的菠菜馅饼，“我是隶属银色黎明的艾德，专门负责与您联络。”她没有绕圈子，直截了当地表明自己的身份，力求在最短的时间里完成交接任务。  
“我们有消息说克尔苏加德准备为您举办生日晚宴，如果是真的这将是个绝佳的机会。”艾德摆好餐具，站在餐桌边等着王子下床用餐。  
“嗯，是真的。我能邀请人来参加，晚宴的时间在两月之后。”  
听到这儿艾德眼睛都亮了，这简直就是送给他们刺杀的时机，但这也意味亡灵法师是真的宠爱着面前这个金发青年。而且据海登所说阿尔萨斯的态度并不是非常坚决，他们的行动必须更迅速，最好在生日宴会就将克尔苏加德杀死。“好极了，我们会挑选几个强大的圣骑士，特制的武器也会在两个月内做好。”  
没两天艾德就趁着送餐的时候附在阿尔萨斯耳边说了五个人的名字，他们是银色黎明和骑士团最虔诚强大的五位圣骑士。午饭过后王子写下这几个名字再添上其他十几个人，打乱顺序告诉管家，又讨论了会宴会的细节便回到房间。  
时间很快就到了阿尔萨斯举办生日晚宴这天，克尔苏加德亲自去厨房盯了会菜肴的准备，又去实验室打包他为王子准备的礼物，这次不是那种床事上所谓的“礼物”，而是他亲自种的一种鸢尾花。这朵淡紫色的花可以终年不谢，散发出的香气不仅清新宁神还能使人睡觉时永远不做噩梦。  
“你的名字就叫做阿尔萨斯之泪好了，你是独属于他的花。”法师对着花朵喃喃自语，然后将它装进一个漂亮的花盆里。  
晚宴上来的人有很多生面孔，但克尔苏加德向来不会花费心思去记别人的脸，听说是王子以前的朋友和战友，便也没有留心。   
“亲爱的，祝你生日快乐。”他走到阿尔萨斯身旁亲了亲他的脸颊，将手中的花送给他，并简单描述了一下这花的作用。  
“别看它不起眼，它是我用你的眼泪种出来的。花面会永远朝向你的方向。”法师说完端着花盆转了几圈，只见那淡紫色小花果然一直朝向阿尔萨斯的方向。  
阿尔萨斯接过花盆心里闪过一丝不忍，克尔苏加德对他的用心在某种程度上是真切的，他没法忽视法师日益增加的关心爱护，甚至变着法子逗他开心。然而他对洛丹伦以及王子本身造成的伤害同样不能抹去，阿尔萨斯道过谢，目光一转装作不经意地扫过正在布置餐具的女仆。  
不仅是那五个圣骑士，这里一部分侍从也被换成银色黎明的人。棕红头发的女仆正是先前联络过阿尔萨斯的艾德，她绕着狭长的桌子走动，在主位放下一套精致的银制餐具。其中一把锋利的牛排刀上嵌了几颗暗绿色的宝石，这便是银色黎明准备的制裁匕首。  
收下众人的礼物和祝福，客人和主人们纷纷落座。阿尔萨斯与克尔苏加德坐在桌头的主座，最靠近的右手边是佳莉娅，其余两侧是那五个圣骑士，他们心照不宣地对视一眼示意阿尔萨斯现在就可以动手。  
“……谢谢各位能聚在一起为我庆祝生日。”阿尔萨斯说完客套话把头转向他身旁的法师，“克尔苏加德，谢谢你为我做的，我爱你。”说着他倾身向前打开双臂搂住面色惊讶的克尔苏加德，这是他第一次主动也将会是最后一次，他在心底默念。  
趁着亡灵法师分神的片刻，他伸手从餐桌上准确地拿过那把餐刀，在众目睽睽之下将之送进克尔苏加德的背心。一时间耀眼的圣光以制裁匕首为中心闪耀，刺得普通人根本睁不开眼。  
“啊！”克尔苏加德发出一声凄厉的尖啸，他猛地推开阿尔萨斯，想要去拔出后背的匕首。邻座的几位圣骑士立刻起身抽出藏在桌下的武器围拢过来，灼热的圣光惩击落到了亡灵法师身上，使他惨叫着不断后退。  
克尔苏加德顶着要将他烤化的圣光，强忍疼痛一把拔出匕首。他的心口射出一道炽白的光，从伤口处呈现蛛网一样的裂痕，让他的身体不断崩溃坍缩。他现在大概猜出这匕首是什么做的了，秘银和灵脉矿石......但单凭这些不至于完全封死他的魔力。他想起上个月阿尔萨斯问他曾经是大法师时的生活，他们肯定借此找到了他生前的居所，用他亲人的墓土来施加封印。  
“阿尔萨斯......”克尔苏加德伸出手朝王子缓慢挪去，圣骑士们谨慎地跟着挪动包围圈，用圣光笼罩他。亡灵法师的皮肤不断溃烂融化，白皙修长的手露出风干的老态，像是开裂的树皮。就在他即将触碰到王子的脸时，数把长剑捅入他的身体，他被圣骑士们扎成了刺猬。  
“呵呵......阿尔萨斯......”克尔苏加德一把抓住王子垂落的长发，在吐血中挣扎着说道：“我的死亡......不会是这一切的终结......你的灾难现在才真正开始......愚蠢的人，你以为他们......”他没有说完剩下的话，为首的圣骑士砍下了他的脑袋。那浅色的瞳孔彻底扩散，好像成为了一双真正的玻璃珠。亡灵法师的身体还保持着抓住王子的姿势，但没过几秒就和头一起迅速腐烂化成了灰烬。  
“这就……结束了吗……”克尔苏加德拽着他头发的刺痛感似乎还停留在头皮上，王子直愣愣地盯着地上未散尽的余灰，没从亡灵法师居然如此轻易就被他们打败的震惊中恢复。“他真的死了吗？”阿尔萨斯迷茫地抬起头询问刚才斩落法师头颅的圣骑士。克尔苏加德临死前怨毒的话语在他耳边回荡，那双眼里的愤怒和悲痛浓重得令王子喘不过气，他几乎要以为是自己做错了。  
“是的，阿尔萨斯殿下，千真万确。”那名圣骑士收起剑，难掩神色间的喜悦。离阿尔萨斯最近的佳莉娅一下子扑了过来抱住还在发呆的青年，爱怜地抚摸着他的头发，面上满是激动的泪水。“我亲爱的弟弟，你的苦难终于结束了……”女王喃喃地说，但她怀里的人并不觉得欢喜，他亲手夺得的胜利竟然食之无味。  
才从变故中回过神来的客人们爆发出大声的欢呼，他们全是阿尔萨斯的朋友，见证亡灵巫师的消亡由衷地为王子感到欣慰。所有人都沉浸在打败敌人的无上愉悦之中，只有阿尔萨斯显得闷闷不乐，他瞥了眼手边那盆淡紫色的小花，它没有因为克尔苏加德的死亡枯萎，仍然自顾自娇艳地盛开着。  
经此过后众人有意继续为王子庆祝生辰，可阿尔萨斯完全没有这心思，他推说自己累了便由佳莉娅陪着回到寝宫，克尔苏加德送给他的礼物也一并被带了回来。那朵无论何时都面朝着他的淡紫色花朵看得他心慌，仿佛是法师阴魂不散地暗暗看着他。心情莫名烦躁的王子在屋里来回踱步，他举起花盆想一把摔下，离手之前又攥了个紧。最终他走到木质的大衣柜前，把这盆植物扔进柜子的角落才放松身子吐了口气。

“……死亡……从来都不是终结……”  
“不！”阿尔萨斯满头大汗地从梦中惊醒，苏醒前片刻的梦境历历在目。克尔苏加德被圣光腐蚀的面容滋滋冒着白烟露出苍白的骨骼，没有血肉支撑的眼球在灼烧之下宛如液体一般从眼眶淌出来，而法师早已化作白骨的手掌深深抓着他的肩膀，尖锐的指骨在他肩甲那儿戳出几个血洞。  
“……阿尔萨斯……”法师被匕首刺中后那种深感背叛的语句又在他耳边响起。我没有背叛，我从来都不是和你站在同一边的，阿尔萨斯怨恨地在心底反驳，你给的都不是我想要的。他撩开衣服，刺眼的暗紫色花纹依旧缠绕在他的腹部于暗中隐隐发光。  
结果辗转反侧直到黎明，王子都没能再入睡，他担心克尔苏加德不是真的死去，随时都会带着他的亡灵大军卷土重来。一大早神色焦虑的阿尔萨斯就急匆匆地去寻找佳莉娅，为她分担政事的同时思考要不要着手准备抵御被二次入侵的可能。  
在刺杀克尔苏加德成功的当晚，城外集结的银色黎明的军队就带着女王谕令偷偷进了城，配合皇宫的近卫军一起包围了那些拥护亡灵法师的大贵族的庄园。  
等到天一亮，确认了克尔苏加德已死的贵族们垂头丧气地放弃了抵抗，在骑士团的押送下前往皇宫接受审判。对于那些仗着克尔苏加德的支持党同伐异，吞并被流放的军官和神官们财产的贵族，皇室决定依法罚没他们的财产，降低他们的爵位，极个别罪行恶劣的被判处监禁。而那些仅仅是迫于形势奉承谄媚过的贵族，佳莉娅认为口头教育一番足矣。可是银色黎明的领袖本尼大主教并不这么认为，他觉得凡是投靠过亡灵法师的人都是异端，他们的心智已经被邪恶的黑魔法腐蚀，应该采取更加强硬的手段惩罚这些信仰不坚定的人。  
于是一场大清洗运动就此拉开帷幕。当它刚刚开启的时候不少人都高呼大快人心，信仰圣光的人们在广场上围观了库尔伯伯爵和埃里克男爵等人的火刑，随后他们冲进这些贵族的家里抢夺金银珠宝来重新修建教堂与神像。邪恶的贵族以及他们的家人和家仆通通被判有罪，广场上的火刑柱一连三天都没有熄灭过。  
处理完了这些名声败坏的贵族们后，这股狂热的复仇之火并没有就此终止，反而有愈演愈烈的趋势。银色黎明号召民众们找出隐藏在他们之间的诅咒神教信徒，这是个在克尔苏加德当权期间成立的宗教，不少渴望永生与亡灵魔法的强大力量的人都加入了诅咒神教，他们甚至修建了自己的大教堂。当银色黎明政变成功后诅咒神教的教堂被推倒，集会场所被清扫一空，可还是有很多信徒漏网。本尼大主教表示，若不将诅咒教徒们彻底消灭，他们极有可能复活邪恶的亡灵法师使他卷土重来。  
这一威胁是致命的。洛丹伦的人民，无论是否信仰圣光都已经被绑上了银色黎明的战车，此时不得不全面加入清洗活动。一时间民众们互相举报，甚至有人出于恐惧对一些诅咒教徒采取私刑，将嫌疑者活活打死在街头。  
对市井之中发生的事情毫不知情，阿尔萨斯更烦恼的是他自己。一晚接着一晚连续不断的噩梦，从死而复生的亡灵法师愤怒地扼住他的脖子，到整个洛丹伦血流成河尸横遍野，就算他醒来都仿佛能闻到腐尸的臭味。  
几日来睡醒皆惶惶不安的王子不得不转而求助于克尔苏加德送给他的礼物，他跑到衣柜边翻出那朵被扔在角落里的淡紫色小花。即便这两天一直待在黑暗的柜子里无人打理，那朵花在阿尔萨斯拿到的第一刻依然忠诚地朝向了他。他一边唾弃自己意志的脆弱，一边把这朵花视作最后的救命稻草，小心地把它摆在床头柜上。  
这花儿的功效果真如克尔苏加德所说，阿尔萨斯终于安稳地睡过一晚，神清气爽地苏醒。然而很快另一个问题就缠上了他，在走去浴室的时候一股强烈的瘙痒感从后穴升起，让他双腿一软直接跪在了地上。  
“该死……”他低吼一声，伸手掀起上衣的下摆便瞧见状若子宫样式的花纹幽幽发着光，“不…不要这样。”他喃喃自语，惊恐地发现身体的渴求只在愈演愈烈，肠道甚至开始分泌粘液随时准备着让人侵犯。  
阿尔萨斯踉跄地从地上爬起来走去书桌边，在抽屉里翻出他的短佩剑。他不想要被欲望束缚，他不要做肉欲的傀儡，这么想着他坐在椅子上，撩起衣服紧紧咬在嘴里。“唔嗯…！”痛苦的闷哼藏在紧闭的牙关之后，锋利的剑刃划开腹部的皮肤，将那花纹割得七零八落。尖锐的疼痛的确暂时抑制了饥渴的后穴，翻开的血肉也模糊了淫堕的纹路，王子满头大汗地靠在椅背上，牙齿咯吱打颤，但他冥冥觉得这完全不够。  
玛利亚听到王子的传唤进来以后，隐约闻到了一些血腥味。阿尔萨斯请她帮忙去医生那里拿些止血的药粉和绷带来。  
“您怎么了，是受伤了吗？宫里最近有很多银色黎明的牧师们，不如我去叫他们来？”玛利亚有些紧张地问道。  
“我没什么事，刚才不小心划到手了。”阿尔萨斯刚才草草包扎了一下，隔着衣服腹部还在渗血。他没从椅子上站起来，害怕玛利亚看见他沾血的衣服又凭空多出忧虑，要追根刨地问个不停。“不用麻烦那些牧师了，请帮我拿点绷带和止血药就好了。”  
再三推脱玛利亚要帮他换药的好意，阿尔萨斯揭开被布条裹得血肉模糊的伤口又痛得直哆嗦。咬着牙把止血粉撒上去再缠上绷带他才再次瘫倒在椅子上，大口喘着气。虽然疼痛难忍，但后穴的搔痒却被盖了过去，阿尔萨斯苍白的脸上露出一个放松的笑容。  
午夜时分阿尔萨斯猛然被一阵燥热唤醒，他迷茫地睁开眼迎面就瞧见那朵对着他的淡紫色花朵，浆糊般的大脑瞬间清醒。黑色的瞳仁缩成一个小点，在那一刹那他差点以为那朵花儿是克尔苏加德的视线。  
骇然惊惧的心稍微平静，自下身熊熊燃烧的欲望便占据他的思想。不出意料王子的阴茎已经翘了起来，甬道也逐渐潮湿火热，穴口漏出欲求不满的淫液。“我不想要……”他扯开腹部的绷带，刚合上的伤口被指头残忍的拨开。圆润的指甲此刻如磨好的刀片般扣住温热的血肉，一咬牙用力往下按湿热的液体就混合剧烈的痛楚一齐迸发，“唔呜呜——”阿尔萨斯无助地呻吟，痛呼里带着哭腔，盛不住的眼泪成串地浸入枕头晕开一片水渍。好不容易止住肉体的渴望，他动作缓慢地把伤口缠上，迷迷糊糊闭上眼半梦半醒地等待黎明。  
洛丹伦原本是个王权能压制住神权的世俗国家，可是在克尔苏加德到来后这种状况完全被颠覆了。王室尊严扫地，拥护王室的军队也在和亡灵法师的战争中被消磨削弱。人们开始将一切寄托于宗教，许多人都成为了诅咒神教的信徒。现在随着亡灵法师被打倒，大多数人又像墙头草一样改为信仰圣光。银色黎明的势力很快就扩张到可以左右王室，佳莉娅再次成为了有名无实的女王。  
“不是绝对的虔诚就是绝对不虔诚。”已经被加冕为洛丹伦教皇的本尼迪塔斯在会议上说道:"必须建立更多圣所，那些拒绝在家中供奉圣光之神的人，都有可能是潜在的邪教徒。清洗运动初见成效，现在绝不能停止。”  
“可是教皇冕下，我们才刚刚战胜了克尔苏加德和他的拥护者，烧死了无数贵族和大臣，现在连议会的席位都有不少空缺，没有合适的人来接管这些职务！洛丹伦需要的是休养生息。我们已经经不起更多的动荡了。”坐在王位上的佳莉娅揉了揉太阳穴无奈地说。她将求助的目光投向坐在她下方的阿尔萨斯，希望自己的弟弟能出来说点什么。可是阿尔萨斯似乎完全不在状况内，他神色恍惚，脸颊发红，嘴唇却毫无血色。这样的情况不是第一天出现了，女王忧心地问道：“阿尔萨斯，你怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”  
“嗯？抱歉，我昨晚没睡好。”阿尔萨斯不安地抬起头，他根本没听清佳莉娅和新任教皇在讨论什么。疼痛逐渐没法掩盖下腹若隐若现的灼热，他竭尽全力才让自己端坐在椅子上，生怕后穴里涌出的液体濡湿坐凳。“我想…我需要先行告退。”王子不是没有瞧见本尼迪塔斯对佳莉娅投过去不赞同的目光，他同样看见他姐姐眼里的关切，但是他真的没办法继续待下去。盘踞在下半身无法驱逐的欲望需要立刻被缓解，否则他害怕自己在众人面前就忍不住自慰。  
他逃一般急速冲进自己的寝宫，关上门就褪下裤子跌坐在门边，但阿尔萨斯没有立刻开始，残存的理智想做出最后的反扑。他撕开腹部的绷带，大多数伤口都几近愈合，还有少数在粗暴的动作之下裂开又渗出血珠。“啊啊……”指尖掐住撕裂的创口，几道血线顺着鼓动的腹部隐入暗金色的耻毛中，然而勃起的阴茎没有软下去，抖动的铃口还在朝外吐着透明的液体。  
无力靠坐在门板上的王子自暴自弃地打开双腿，完全不需要润滑就将两根指头插进爱液直流的后穴里。高热的穴壁第一时间就缠住突入的手指，动作生疏的阿尔萨斯找不准前列腺的位置，胡乱在肠道里抽插，燥热的欲望没得到半分纾解相反烧得更盛。“呜啊！”他短促地尖叫了一声，干脆并起三根指头一齐捅了进去，误打误撞恰好抚过敏感的腺体。有了一次经验，下一次就容易得多，阿尔萨斯恍若是自我折磨一般拿指甲狠狠扣弄脆弱的前列腺，无法形容的巨大疼痛与快感差点就把他送上高潮。  
“啊啊…为什么……”青年仰着头失神地自语，他没有高潮。若是换做克尔苏加德玩弄他的时候，恐怕早就泄过数次。他泥一样瘫在那缓了一会，把裤子完全脱掉甩在一边径直走向床头柜，从靠下的小箱子里取出个克尔苏加德以他自己阴茎作为模板制造的假阳具。石质的棒状物拿在手里有点沉，但阿尔萨斯已经顾不得其他的，仰躺在床上握着它草草沾上淫液轻松地插进被手指干软的后穴里。  
潮湿的肠道里不断渗出透明的液体，淋漓地浇在留在外面的握把上，滑得阿尔萨斯几乎握不住。“嗯啊……快…快点啊……”他手下的动作加快了些，另一只手抓紧硬到难受的性器暴躁地撸动。可是就算每一次都准确地顶到前列腺，阿尔萨斯就是没有办法高潮，不管是前面还是后面都濒临极限，但再多的刺激都没跨过那道界限。“呜呜……”累积的欲望得不到发泄，青年眼里不由自主地涌出生理性的泪水，剧烈的呼吸再次让腹部的伤口崩裂。咸湿的泪、腥红的血、发酸的汗渍和粘稠的爱液就拿着阿尔萨斯的身体当做画布，肆意滑过他的皮肤留下一道道水迹。最终他痉挛几下全身绷紧再脱力地摔在床垫上，像只被咬住喉咙的羚羊，大张着嘴却吸不进气。  
狼狈不堪全身湿透的阿尔萨斯仍然没能高潮，那根假阳具还插在收缩的后穴里，他绝望地将其再往深处按了按追求那么一丁点儿多余的慰藉。腹部蚀刻的淫纹虽然被划得支离破碎，在疤痕裂口的覆盖下顽固地发出暗紫色的光，它不仅仅是存在于皮肤表面的纹路，更是铸刻于他体内的枷锁，丝丝紧扣把他困得越来越紧无法逃离。  
法瑞克在皇宫中巡视侍卫们的工作时，突然看见王子的乳娘玛丽亚在拐角处悄悄对他招手。  
“怎么了，是王子殿下有什么吩咐吗？”侍卫长法瑞克急忙走过去。距离亡灵法师被杀死已经过去了一周，皇宫内的秩序已经恢复稳定，但忙碌的侍卫长还没有机会去拜见他效忠的王子。  
“殿下有机密的事情找你，具体内容我也不知道。你快去他宫殿里。”玛利亚左顾右盼，神色凝重地叮嘱道：“记住，不要让其他人知道这件事。”  
法瑞克点点头。玛利亚毫无疑问是阿尔萨斯所有仆人中最受他信任的人，派玛利亚亲自来传话可见这事非常重要。农家出生的法瑞克，若不是得到阿尔萨斯的鼓励和提携，是绝不可能做到侍卫长这个位置的。当他第一次见到还只有八岁的洛丹伦王子时，他正冒着大雪在新兵征召处排队，阿尔萨斯见他饥寒交迫，将手中的热牛奶递给了他......那时他就发誓要守护这个未来的储君，永远忠诚于他。  
“阿尔萨斯殿下？”法瑞克匆匆赶到王子的寝宫外，这里空无一人。站岗的人都被玛利亚支开了，他敲了敲门后被一双手拉进了门内。  
“您......您这是？”侍卫长见到门后的王子时大吃一惊，他简直认不出对方了。布满红血丝的双眼，憔悴凹陷的脸颊，杂乱汗湿的金发......这还是那个风度翩翩的高贵王子吗？他第一时间的想法就是对方生病了。“我去为您叫个牧师过来！”  
“别走！”整整被难捱的欲望折磨了一周，阿尔萨斯现在说话都带喘，他拉住侍卫长的手就往房间中央走。  
“阿尔萨斯殿下，您这是……”王子的手只是软软带着他，法瑞克也不知道该不该挣脱，他还没能纠结出个答案，就被房间中淫糜的景象震撼到。安分守己的侍卫长这辈子都没见过如此多形态各异的假阳具，它们几乎全都沾满不明的液体随意散落在房间各处。“殿下，您要干什么……？”他瞪大双眼地注视阿尔萨斯自顾自地站在屋中褪去衣裤，展露他精瘦健美的躯体，唯一碍眼的只是青年小腹那儿狰狞的伤疤。  
“这还不够明显吗，法瑞克，我需要你和我做。”完全被肉欲驱使的阿尔萨斯略去繁琐的解释，直截了当地朝侍卫长走过去。被步步紧逼的法瑞克惊慌地往后退了几步，恰巧踩在一个圆滑的按摩球上被绊倒，而他跌倒的地方正如王子的心意——床上。  
“这是不对的，殿下，快住手！”法瑞克抓住阿尔萨斯要去解他外裤的手，他全部的理智和道德感都在阻止这一切的继续，他该做的是去找牧师找神官来诊治阿尔萨斯，然而与他身心无法割舍的欲望也在勃发，法瑞克没法否认的是甚至在王子还没脱掉衣服之前，他脑中闪现的绮丽幻想就已经让他硬得难受。  
“我忍不下去了，法瑞克！”阿尔萨斯反拉住侍卫长的手往自己后穴带，把他常年拿握兵刃布满老茧的手指塞进淌下淫液的甬道里，“我命令你，快点来干我……啊嗯！”违背法瑞克本愿擅自侵入的手指擦过敏感的前列腺，王子迷醉着仰头喘息的模样全数映入他的眼帘。侍卫长清楚地意识到现在他已经丧失离开这儿的最后机会，不管阿尔萨斯是受到诅咒还是本性如此，他竟然都无法说出任何冠冕堂皇谴责他淫荡的话语。这是法瑞克发誓效忠一生的王子殿下，在绝望无助地向他寻求安慰，他如何能够拒绝？  
察觉法瑞克不再抗拒后，阿尔萨斯急切地解开他的外裤，拨弄出早已勃起的阴茎。活人的阳具辐射出灼人的高热，王子骑在法瑞克的腰间，握住粗壮的阴茎对准自己的后穴。他深吸一口气便放松双腿的肌肉，挺立的性器毫无阻碍地贯穿早已湿软的肠道。“啊啊——”这比那些死物来得刺激，但阿尔萨斯依旧没能高潮。  
王子双手撑着侍卫长的胸腹，臀部上下耸动，刻意让粗大的龟头研磨自己的敏感点。深埋在阿尔萨斯后穴里的法瑞克张大嘴抽气，他从没想过和男人做爱居然能这么爽，温暖的液体一股股淋在住他的顶端，收缩的肠道紧缠住茎身。“这不够……唔…对我，对我粗暴一点……”温和的性爱已经难以满足这副身体，阿尔萨斯胡乱地抓住法瑞克的衣领，海绿色的眼眸里已不复清澈。  
“……遵命，我的殿下。”侍卫长轻而易举地翻身将王子压在身下，按照自己的速度整根操进酥软的后穴里。每一次抽插都带出大量淫液，阿尔萨斯动情地握住他贴着腹部勃起已久的阴茎，可是和前几日相似，不管有多少快感冲过他的大脑，都没法把他送上高潮。  
不行，这还不够……要让他插进那里面去……阿尔萨斯在心底默默地想。“法……法瑞克，你听我说。”侍卫长闻言缓下速度拔出被爱液染得发亮的性器，由着阿尔萨斯拉住他的手指放进湿润的穴道里，“在靠近……这儿的地方，有另一个入口……啊啊！你…你摸到了吗…唔啊！”两根手指擦过前列腺直直地戳进微张的细缝里。  
“不要多问……操我……”阿尔萨斯脸涨得通红，避开法瑞克惊疑的目光，抬起手臂挡住自己的双眼。仰躺的姿势不便于插进那道窄缝，侍卫长找了几次位置用力顶弄才勉强把头部挤了进去，灼热紧致的内壁差点令他一时没把持住直接射出来。  
“继续……啊嗯！再…再往里……”他抛去羞耻心地大喊，感受粗壮的茎身碾过前列腺无情地刺进脆弱的甬道，直逼紧合的子宫口。强烈的刺激与背德令他在高潮边缘飘摇，但是就算他已经双眼后翻，身体时不时地因着痛苦与快乐痉挛，他就是该死地没能高潮。  
抵住那道小口疯狂按着阿尔萨斯操干的法瑞克没有注意到对方的困扰，灭顶的极乐蒙蔽了他的双眼，在最后几下失控地侵入后，粘稠灼热的精液被全数灌进收缩的子宫里。侍卫长双手撑在阿尔萨斯身侧大口喘息，即刻他的理智才缓缓回复，不敢相信他刚才真的干出了和王子做爱的事情。  
阿尔萨斯同样精疲力竭，但他没有享受到那份快乐。难道真的必须要克尔苏加德才能让他高潮？他恨恨地想。除此之外所有的办法都用过了，他无法继续忍受肉欲的折磨，每一分每一秒他都不能正常的思考，他今天必须得高潮。  
阿尔萨斯的肉棒仍挺立着，他痛苦地伏在床上呜咽。法瑞克见状将他抱起来关切地询问道：“殿下，您怎么样了？”他这才意识到他竟然没能使阿尔萨斯高潮，这对于一个男人来说实在是件颜面无光的事情。阿尔萨斯的状态太不寻常了，侍卫长此时也不再说什么去找牧师一类的话，他知道尊严对于皇室来说很多时候是高于生命的......难道他只能干着急吗?  
“带我......带我去，克尔苏加德的炼金工坊。”阿尔萨斯在他怀里挣扎着说道：“呜，带我去。”  
“好的，您别急，我想想办法。”法瑞克说道。  
克尔苏加德的炼金工坊在皇宫外，这是库尔伯伯爵置办的产业，在大清洗运动中毫无疑问受到了狂信徒们的攻击。好在因为涉及亡灵巫师本人，担心有未知的黑魔法造成破坏，皇室及时派人查封了那里。  
法瑞克找来一套普通卫兵的衣服给王子换上，在夜幕的掩护下带着他成功出了宫。看守者大多是法瑞克熟识的下属，他们没有多问就放两人进去了。  
“万幸，这里基本还保持着原貌。您要找什么东西吗？”法瑞克问道。  
阿尔萨斯并没有回答，他翻箱倒柜四处寻找半天终于在魔法封存的冷柜里找到一个拳头大的罐子，欣喜地发现这正是他要的东西。  
“你还要继续看吗，法瑞克？”稍微打开瓶盖那股他从来都厌恶的精液味道竟别样的诱人，他的双腿控制不住地颤抖，扶着桌子才勉强没软下去。侍卫长并不清楚那里面装的是什么，但他看阿尔萨斯发红的面色识趣地退出门外防止有其他人无意闯进来。  
王子伸出手指沾了一点乳白的液体放进嘴里，熟悉的腥骚味在味蕾绽放，全身的每一处都饥渴地寻求更多，下腹残破的花纹也悠地亮了起来。阿尔萨斯等不到回宫，他舔干净手指上残留的精液，小心地把罐子放到桌面上。接着他半趴在桌面，匆忙褪下裤子，从后穴渗出的液体黏在布料上牵出一道银丝。  
“啊啊……”王子两指撑开穴口，另一只手拿起摆在桌上的捣药杵沾上精液就往自己后面插，精液触及穴壁抹在前列腺上。突如其来的满足感令他手软得厉害，差点失手将石杵摔到地上。“唔…好舒服……”他小声叹息，不断戳弄敏感的腺体，空出一只手又挖出一点精液抹在自己的阴茎上。一边拿捣药杵操弄肠道，一边失神地撸动胀大的阴茎，没一会就将这憋了整整一周的欲望射到了地上。  
前后都迎来高潮的阿尔萨斯顿时失去力气，夹不住的石杵“当”地一声砸到地上，他的人也随之瘫软跪趴在桌前。门外的法瑞克听到这动静担忧地打开一道门缝朝里看，瞧见王子淫乱的模样又脸红得掩上门，努力告诉自己装作什么都没看见。  
从高潮中回过神来的阿尔萨斯只觉得完全不够，满足一次的身体更是饥渴，他颤抖着要去拿剩下的精液却咬着牙停下来。这是他能找到的最后的样本，他得想办法做出更多来。  
法瑞克将王子护送回皇宫，在临别时对方拜托他去寻找一个能保守秘密的炼金术师，大量复制他带回来的液体。老实巴交的侍卫长哪里认得什么炼金术师，但他还是应下了这差事。  
他已经看出来阿尔萨斯手中捧着的罐子里装的是什么了，他不敢去多想多问，只一心要为他的主人排忧解难。侍卫长一整夜都没有回家，他走遍了城中的药剂行和雇佣兵们常去的酒馆，终于在一家旅店中找到了一位旅行中的炼金术师。  
在清晨进宫将这个好消息告知王子后，他从阿尔萨斯那儿取了一试管的白色液体，并以自己的名义要求炼金术师为他复制。  
“这是......精液？”炼金术师震惊地摇了摇试管后，用古怪的眼神看着法瑞克：“老兄，你是有什么怪癖，花费这么多金币就为了制造这个？”  
“收了钱就办事，不要多嘴多舌。如果你敢将这件事告诉别人......”法瑞克亮出了自己的佩剑。  
“好好好，我明白。我对你们这些有钱人的私生活也没那么大兴趣。”炼金术师砸砸嘴，心情微妙的开始了液体复制。他装满了整整三个牛奶桶后，法瑞克才点头让他停下。他敢保证，这是他学习炼金术以来遇到的最奇妙的委托了。  
法瑞克盖上帆布挑起木桶，以食品的名义将它们混在给王子运送牛奶的车中，直到成功和玛利亚接头，亲眼看着对方提走了“牛奶”，他才松了口气回家去。  
阿尔萨斯拿到精液复制品的那一刻就迫不及待地打开盖子，用手捧了一点舔进嘴里，曾经多么厌恶憎恨的浊液，现在就是止住他瘾症的良药。他翻出克尔苏加德折磨他时用来灌肠的针筒和软管，吸满一整管便走去浴室。  
褪下衣裤，阿尔萨斯趴在浴池边把臀部翘起，手中拿着的是个两指半粗的柱状按摩棒。他焦躁地将其插进湿润的后穴里，柱头顺着靠近腹部的那一侧肠道滑动，用力擦过敏感的前列腺来到目的地。“唔……”他闷哼一声，昨天刚被干过的入口还很酥软，阿尔萨斯没费多少力就把握着的棒状物插入狭窄的甬道。但只是这样还不够，他咬紧牙又将柱体往里推直到它触碰到闭合的宫口。  
硬生生闯入子宫内部，即使是并不粗大的假阳具加上充分的润滑也足以令阿尔萨斯痛得满头大汗。适应了一会，青年把假阳具抽出来扔到旁边，取过装满精液的针筒和软管。他扶着软管进入被柱体撑开的狭小穴道，直直伸进开了条小缝的子宫。  
阿尔萨斯脸紧贴着地面，冰凉的石砖勉强给他燥热的身体消火，但更为重要的是他不能浪费来之不易的精液……按压注射器，冰凉的浊液径直灌进子宫内部，“呃啊……啊啊——”阿尔萨斯跪趴在浴室里尖叫着射了出来。这难以言喻的满足感，不仅是下身的器官被填满，他备受肉欲折磨的空虚心灵与肉体都随之满溢着愉悦。  
疲软地在地上喘息片刻，全身酥软的青年把软管抽出来点，插到肠道深处将剩余的精液全数挤进去。然后抬高了腰，再次拿起手边的假阳具狠狠在后穴里搅动，精液混合他自己分泌的淫液在柱状物的捣弄下翻出泡沫顺着合不上的穴口往外流。后穴高潮一次两次完全没法止住一周来积累的欲望，阿尔萨斯失去理智地拿着假阳具操弄灌满精液的子宫，圆润的柱头一次一次擦过前列腺顶进胀满的宫内带来极大的刺激，好几次他都弓起腰抽搐着高潮。  
最终精疲力竭的王子已经没力气自慰，他蓬勃的欲望也消退下去，酸软的身体一时之间根本没法从地上爬起来。只见他面朝下趴在地上，后穴那儿乱七八糟地往外淌着乳白色的液体，仿佛被人强暴过的惨状，可是这次他能够安稳睡个好觉了。  
第二天玛利亚进入房间的时候就听到阿尔萨斯喊肚子疼。她急忙坐到床边扶起王子询问道：“您这又是怎么了？昨天也没吃什么啊，怎么会肚子疼。”  
玛利亚是知道一些他真实状况的亲近的人，阿尔萨斯也没有隐瞒她，告诉她自己昨晚为了疏解欲望疯狂了一点，现在是小腹阵阵作痛。  
“您这样下去也不是办法啊，要不还是叫个医生来吧？”玛利亚提议道。可是阿尔萨斯唯恐别人发现他长着女性器官的事，子宫和淫纹......他就连玛利亚都没有告诉。最后无奈的乳娘只好去胡乱开了一堆补品，熬成汤给王子喝下了。  
当天晚上她帮阿尔萨斯换洗内裤时发现上面竟有点点血迹，她叹了口气语重心长地说道：“殿下，我不知道你为什么会变成这样，但您还是要爱护自己的身体。有些事......不要操之过急。”阿尔萨斯埋下了头，似乎羞愧地不知道该说些什么，玛利亚只好转了个话题：“您现在还流血吗？肚子有没有舒服些？”  
“我感觉还好，没有流血了。”王子低着头尴尬得很，莫名有种被长辈发现小秘密教训的错觉。他腹部的阵痛已经消失，只有些残余的不适，至于内裤上的血迹他怀疑是昨天插进子宫的时候受伤了，暂时也没有更多不舒服的感觉。  
不过好在昨天放肆之后已经没有那么冲动的欲望，以他目前的状况来看平均每天自慰一两次就能够压抑住淫纹的魔力。那几桶精液至少够他使用一个月，想到这里阿尔萨斯终于安下心来。  
当天晚上他也睡得不错，既没有噩梦的侵袭也没有肉欲的纠缠，他依稀梦见早逝的母亲，模糊不清的面容在梦中温柔安详令他心情平静。这大概是自克尔苏加德被杀死之后，王子睡得最安稳的一晚上，他的精神得到极大恢复，现在再去辅佐佳莉娅完全没有问题。


	11. Chapter 11

距离克尔苏加德被杀死已经过去了一个多月的时间，参与那场被称之为“神圣暗杀”的晚宴的银色黎明成员都成为了民众耳熟能详的大英雄。教皇本尼迪塔斯在新建好的光明大教堂中为那五位圣骑士授予荣誉圣徒的称号，甚至连艾德都成了圣女。广场上竖起圣徒们的雕像，可是没有一个人提起要给阿尔萨斯什么表彰。他的身份实在是太尴尬了，一个嫁给亡灵巫师，被玩弄长达半年的前圣骑士，他的存在本身就是教会的污点。这件事时时刻刻提醒着众人圣光在第一次入侵战争时的无力......没有任何神职人员会喜欢别人谈论这件事，可它又是的的确确真实存在的。  
越来越多偏激的原教旨主义者开始拿阿尔萨斯身为“亡灵法师的妻子”这件事攻击皇室的软弱。在这一个多月里，但凡是和克尔苏加德微微沾边的人都受到了严厉地惩罚和教育，在接受过圣光的洗礼重新变得“纯洁”后才被允许回到自己家中。那么作为国家代表的皇室，和克尔苏加德有着如此亲密关系的阿尔萨斯王子，他是不是也有必要接受洗礼和鞭笞？  
这样的呼声在民众间越来越强烈，已经开始有人聚集在皇宫外静坐示威，要求阿尔萨斯前往光明大教堂接受主教的审判，洗清自己的罪孽，证明自己的纯洁。  
狂热的清洗活动还是烧到了皇宫，曾经对亡灵法师和王子淫乱行径有所耳闻的仆从们添油加醋把谣言传得乌烟瘴气，一时间除去少有的几个向来忠于阿尔萨斯的侍者，其他人甚至连日常的差事都懒得完成。连日闭门不出的王子看着窗外满地落叶的萧瑟景象，还以为只是宫中事宜繁忙，顾不上这些细枝末节的小事。  
平民们最擅长的就是随波逐流，盲目遵从教会的授意撕裂封存在心中的恐惧和愤怒，宣泄到阿尔萨斯这个完美的靶子上。得势又得民心的教会现在光明正大地横行在王宫里，以民意为理由要求佳莉娅把堕落的王子殿下交出来。  
侍卫长给阿尔萨斯带来这个消息的时候，他惊讶地不知该作何言语。他本以为就算不被当做拯救洛丹伦的英雄，至少人们对他的偏见会少一点，然而民众的愚昧和教会急于与他撇清关系的丑恶嘴脸都刷新了王子对这个世界的认知。果然当初银色黎明允诺的由佳莉娅主持国家也不过是骗他入伙的幌子而已，正统的王室依旧被架空，他的处境可能还不如克尔苏加德在的时候，唯一得利的只有教会本身，那么他以身犯险饱受诅咒折磨又是为了什么？  
"殿下，女王陛下要我转告你近期千万不要出宫。至少在皇宫里有皇家亲卫的保护，那些人不敢乱来。她一定会保住你的。”法瑞克看着王子的憔悴的神情心中也充斥着愤懑。阿尔萨斯刺杀克尔苏加德付出了多大的代价啊！他想起那天两人做爱时看到的诡异花纹，就算不懂魔法他也知道那是一种魔咒。王子恐怕要一辈子承受身体上的诅咒和痛苦，还无法向任何人诉说，那些人为什么不知道感恩呢？  
“嗯，我知道了。”从被迫嫁给克尔苏加德开始就受人非议，到现在亲手杀死亡灵法师也没有消停过，阿尔萨斯一心为人民着想的信仰开始动摇。佳莉娅再这般嘱咐他，更是断绝阿尔萨斯掺和教会或是政务的念头，不如安心呆在自己的寝宫里。  
又过了几天，见阿尔萨斯迟迟不出来面对质疑，那些原本的“温和派”也开始加入声讨皇室的队列，他们在皇宫外举起横幅，公然讨论着阿尔萨斯是否有见不得人的地方。当一群人聚在一起挖掘一件事时，信息的传递效率就高了不少。这下所有人都知道王子殿下无法再使用圣光的事情了。  
这是最直观的王子已经堕落的证据，他们强烈要求皇室交出阿尔萨斯王子，让他前往大教堂苦修，洗涤罪孽。  
佳莉娅被堵在会议厅，教皇和支持他的新议员们要求女王今天必须拿出一个解决方案。   
“如果王子殿下真的没有问题，那么让他去教堂住一段时间又有什么问题？您到底在害怕什么？”  
“女王陛下，你也看到民众的情愿了，难道您要继续护短吗？这会让王室彻底丧失民心的！”  
“阿尔萨斯他身体不舒服，我已经说过了，御医建议他在宫中静养，你们一定要逼他出去吗？”佳莉娅几乎快哭出来了。她听玛利亚说这几天阿尔萨斯吃不下睡不着，还时不时腹痛难忍。此时让他去“苦修”未免也太残忍了。  
在房中安静看着书的阿尔萨斯听见门外一阵骚乱，他打开门看到几队皇家护卫队正朝着会议室的方向走。  
“阿尔萨斯殿下！”带队的卫兵见他走到门外急忙上前，“您可千万别出去，教会的人把女王陛下堵在会议室，吵着要把您带走。”  
“他们到底想要我怎么样？”王子皱起眉头，这阵仗看上去绝非小事，“你们带我一起去。”  
“这……女王陛下特别吩咐过不能让您离开房间。”  
“我命令你带我去，有什么后果我来承担。”阿尔萨斯不管卫兵为难的表情，他已经妥协地闭门不出，教会依旧不依不饶地找他的麻烦，他倒是要看看那群人究竟还想从他这儿得到什么。  
“阿尔萨斯殿下，您终于敢亲自出面，而不是躲在女人身后了？”教皇的随行骑士哈肯陪着教皇大人在这儿耗了一上午，听佳莉娅和他们磨嘴皮子早就没有耐心了，此时见阿尔萨斯和一群皇家护卫到来，冲动地讥讽了一句。  
“哈肯，不得对王子殿下无礼。”本尼教皇说道。  
“是，教皇冕下。可您不也常教导我们，所有人在神的面前都是平等的吗？阿尔萨斯王子三翻四次拒绝您的好意，在犯下和亡灵法师媾和这样的罪行后还迟迟不肯去洗涮自己的罪......”  
“好了好了，哈肯，你先退下。”本尼温和地说道，然后看向阿尔萨斯：“殿下，您想必也听到民众的请愿了。您虽然有和同性淫乱的罪行，但念在您也是迫不得已，我们这才以礼相待，希望请您去教堂住上一段时间。”  
“就是啊，教皇已经是格外恩典了，换做是个平民犯下这样的过错早就授以石刑了。”一位议员小声说道。  
才几句话阿尔萨斯就被教会颠倒是非的能力震惊到，就算是被迫的也算作不可饶恕的罪行吗？而且以他目前的身体状况，肯定是没办法随他们去教堂。阿尔萨斯咬了咬牙开口道，“我无意冒犯，教皇阁下，但即使与同性媾和是我的过错，我帮你们暗杀克尔苏加德还不够将功抵过吗？”  
道貌岸然的教皇还没回应，他身边无礼的骑士就抢着出声，“我不得不提醒您，殿下，当时杀死亡灵法师的可是五位圣骑士大人，而不是您。”哈肯露出一个轻蔑的微笑，他敢这般颠倒黑白不仅是得到教皇的默许，更是仗着阿尔萨斯失去圣光的力量，无力反驳他的话。  
“你是不是太过分了！”向来教养良好的王子也忍不住动怒了，他抬高音量瞪着有恃无恐的圣骑士，“要不是我，你们怎么可能有机会杀掉他？”  
"不要转移话题，王子殿下。”本尼教皇说道：“我们今天来不是来探讨每个人的功与过的，我们只是希望您能随我们去光明大教堂苦修，在洗心革面后您就可以重新做回您的洛丹伦王子。”  
“不，不行。阿尔萨斯，你不能和他们去。”佳莉娅立刻出声反驳。虽然教会的人说的轻描淡写，但她已经调查过那些苦修者了，他们要被剥去衣物在烈日下接受鞭笞，每天跪在教堂里吟诵经文。至于何时变得纯洁，那完全由主教一个人说了算。一旦离开皇宫，阿尔萨斯的个人安全将无法得到保障。  
“如果让阿尔萨斯去赤身裸体接受鞭笞，那皇室的尊严何在？”佳莉娅怒道。  
“不洗去他身上的邪恶，皇室才是真正的毫无尊严。”教皇回答道。  
阿尔萨斯无法透露他身体的秘密，他无法想象教会得知淫纹后会做出怎样过激的事情，把他也绑到火刑架上烧死吗？“抱歉，教皇阁下，在被亡灵法师挟持的时间里我经常遭受折磨，现在的身体状况恐怕是没有能力承受你们的苦修。”王子后几个字咬得很重，说的话半假半真，他必须找个理由逃过那可恶的修行。  
“您是认真的吗，用这种借口搪塞推诿？”教皇显然是不相信阿尔萨斯所说的。王子的辩驳更是加深围观议员和骑士对他的猜忌，莫非是他真的堕落才如此畏惧教会的提议？  
“我说的是事实，你们没有权利强迫我去教堂，我可以拒绝。”阿尔萨斯的语气也开始变得强硬起来，他看出来这帮人根本不是来这儿讲道理的，他们目的明确，就是要把他带走洗刷教会的污点。  
“你们要做什么？住手！”  
教会的人见阿尔萨斯一幅顽抗到底的架势，居然让手上的骑士围上来想要强行带走他。佳莉娅不甘示弱地呼叫皇家亲卫上前抵抗，两方人在会议室竟打了起来。  
“殿下，快跟我走，我带你们去安全的地方。”法瑞克急忙护住米奈希尔姐弟，带着他们从会议室的侧门溜了出去，他们躲进了老国王的寝宫，一直到听说教会的人被暂时驱离了皇宫才出来。  
暂时安定下来的姐弟俩决定一同住在阿尔萨斯的寝宫中，佳莉娅着实担忧阿尔萨斯的身体，两人呆在一起也方便皇家护卫队保护他们，毕竟现在与教会闹翻人手紧缺。  
到了这种时候王子也没法继续隐瞒关于淫纹的事情，他吞吞吐吐地同佳莉娅诉说自己需要克尔苏加德的精液才能保持理智，但仍旧没提及长出子宫这等难以置信的丑事。震惊之下佳莉娅顾及阿尔萨斯的感情没有表露过多的惊讶，她更加坚定不能将她弟弟送给教会，即使这意味着和他们开战。  
只是听阿尔萨斯的语言还没有那么明显的体会，直到午夜时分佳莉娅迷迷糊糊听见浴室里传出若隐若现的苦痛呻吟，她才真切地感受到阿尔萨斯为此究竟付出多少牺牲。等到青年虚弱地从浴室走出来，佳莉娅连忙把他扶上床。  
“我是不是和他们说的一样淫荡，佳莉娅？”内心脆弱不安的人抓着佳莉娅的手，刚释放过欲望的身体软烂不堪，眼睛里雾蒙蒙地带着水汽，“但那不是我的错，难道我真的错了吗？”  
“当然不是你的错，我可怜的弟弟。不用听他们的话，你没有做错任何事。”佳莉娅小声安慰陷入自我怀疑的王子，一下一下抚摸他的长发帮助他进入睡眠。  
“嗯……”得到肯定的答复，阿尔萨斯才闭上眼尝试睡觉。

为了给日益憔悴的阿尔萨斯补充营养，玛利亚送来的早餐非常丰盛。点缀了金色葡萄干的鱼虾粥搭配香芹、菠菜和面包碎拌的蔬菜沙拉，易于消化又荤素合理。可面对这堆食物，青年胃里一阵难受，美妙的香气在他闻起来令人作呕。  
“……抱歉。”他匆匆给坐在他对面的佳莉娅道歉，推开椅子就冲进浴室，对着便池就是一阵干呕。没进食过的阿尔萨斯只能吐出混着胆汁的酸水，几乎呕得要把胃都翻出来。他扶着墙喘了一会儿，漱了几次口才红着眼坐回桌前。  
“你怎么了？很难受吗？需不需要叫御医过来？”  
“没事，只是有点不舒服。”他扯出一个难看的微笑，逼迫自己喝了小半碗粥。  
刚开始阿尔萨斯以为这是偶然的现象，可最近他犯恶心的次数明显增加，隔三差五就难受得要往浴室跑。一个恐怖的念头在他脑中成型，莫非这是孕中女性所独有的孕吐？  
不，不可能。他惊慌地把这个念头从脑海里划去，虽然他长出多余的器官，但就连克尔苏加德也无法保证它真的能起作用。这么一想，青年稍微地安心了些。可变个角度来看，他这样每天吐个不停又是为什么？宫中的御医来看过也说王子的身体没有问题，可能只是过于担忧精神压力太大。  
他催眠自己绝对不可能是怀孕，但抑制不住地开始胡思乱想。万一真的是怀孕可怎么办？更恐怖的是他不止和克尔苏加德做过，一个月前法瑞克可也把精液射进了他子宫里……恐慌到极点的阿尔萨斯心跳得飞快，手脚凉得可怕。如果是真的，他该怎么办？生下来还是偷偷打掉？他甚至不确定孩子是谁的。  
“不……不可能的……”  
“阿尔萨斯？你怎么了？”刚处理完焦头烂额的政事回到房间里，佳莉娅就看见阿尔萨斯来回踱步嘴里自言自语不知道在说些什么。  
“啊！我……没，没事。”沉浸在各种不着边际想法中的青年被吓了一跳，整个人如受惊的兔子般弹了一下。“我在想教会的事情，有什么进展吗？”  
这么说完佳莉娅还是有点半信半疑，不过叹着气对阿尔萨斯说了实情，“他们下了最后通牒，要是不在三天之内把你交出去，就要开战。”  
“不可理喻。”阿尔萨斯扯了扯头发，洛丹伦历史上还没有教会与王室开战的先例，他父亲留下的最后遗产就要毁在他手里了吗？  
疑似怀孕带来的恐惧，加上步步紧逼的教会，已经把青年推到绝路之上。在第二天夜里，他踌躇许久，趁佳莉娅睡着写下一封遗书，希望以自己的死来换取教会与王室的和平，而且正好也不用再烦恼是否有孕的事情。  
想到这儿阿尔萨斯觉得这么死掉也是一件好事，不管对谁来说都是个解脱。他打开抽屉拿出其中的短佩剑就要往浴室走，在书桌边自杀的话，让佳莉娅第二天起来看见一定会吓个半死吧。  
“阿尔萨斯！”或许是姐弟之间微妙的心有灵犀，也可能只是佳莉娅最近睡得同样不安稳，但就是阿尔萨斯打开抽屉的声响吵醒了浅眠的佳莉娅。她还没完全清醒，只瞧见青年手里拿着的剑刃在月光下反射出寒光看得她心底冰凉。“你要干什么！？”  
根本顾不上礼节仪表，佳莉娅光着脚跑到阿尔萨斯身边夺过他手里的剑。  
“我想不出其他的办法，佳莉娅，这是最好的。”阿尔萨斯的眼睛里满是血丝，那双蓝绿色的瞳孔中的目光僵直又疯狂。  
“不，你是我唯一的亲人，就算和教会为敌我也不能失去你，阿尔萨斯……拜托，不要丢下我一个人！”佳莉娅声音都害怕得颤抖，她不敢想若是晚一步是不是就真的来不及了，“我绝对不会让他们带走你的……”她搂着青年崩溃地流泪，哭得上气不接下气。  
感觉到姐姐的泪水打湿他的前襟，阿尔萨斯沉默良久后缓缓放下了手中的短剑。  
“……是我不好，我不会这么做了。”  
他的确不该这么自私，只寻求自己一个人的解脱。他想到从此以后若只留下佳莉娅一个人面对这样复杂严峻的形势，周围都是对她虎视眈眈的人，她该有多么害怕啊。他无法拒绝佳莉娅的恳求，甚至不用她多说就打消独自离去的念头，转身继续投进没有尽头的癔症中。而佳莉娅更放心不下他，吩咐玛利亚和法瑞克必须寸步不离地盯住阿尔萨斯，以防他再次有自杀的倾向。

克尔苏加德像幽灵一样悄无声息地漂浮在王子的宫殿中，他看着这昔日熟悉的建筑心情意外的平静。他在这里度过了短暂的快活时光，难以想象那半年里他真的像个普通人类。他和这里主人的缘分起因于一场复仇，也终结于一场复仇，无法否认的是，阿尔萨斯曾带给过他人间的欢乐......  
在被杀死又重生的这段时间里，克尔苏加德心情经历了狂怒、憎恨到漠然的过程。他本以为自己回到洛丹伦的第一件事就是拧断阿尔萨斯的脖子，他想了无数种折磨对方的手段，可当他真的回到这里，却只是隐藏在暗处游览这熟悉的宫殿。  
他发现了一件非常有趣的事，这里正在发生战争：银色黎明的狂热信徒和骑士团已经包围了皇宫整整三天了，皇宫内所有能充当战力的仆从都被调集去了城门口了，没有人打理的花园显得非常萧索。一切好像回到了他当初围城的时候。  
巫妖继续往前走，飘进了王子的寝宫。佳莉娅并不在这里，整间房中只有一名侍卫陪伴着王子。背对着他的阿尔萨斯正趴在窗户边，那头他抚摸过无数次的金色长发有些暗淡还打着卷，似乎很久没有被打理了。巫妖抬起手，侍卫中了沉睡魔法应声倒下。  
“谁？！”阿尔萨斯警惕地转身，眼前是他没想过还能再见到的人，克尔苏加德如幽灵般浮在空中冷淡地看着他。他至少愣了五秒才慌张地想往后退，但身后就是窗户，他只能整个人紧贴着墙壁，颤抖着张嘴，“克……克尔苏加德？”  
一瞬间他以为这是他走火入魔的幻觉，可倒在一边的侍卫提醒着他这并非梦境。宛如实质的恐惧攥住他的心脏，滚烫的血液都在瞬间冻结，这是他们鲁莽的行刺所招来的后果吗？现在死而复生的亡灵法师要降下怎样的灾难？而他自己又要接受如何的惩罚......死亡吗？  
"好久不见，阿尔萨斯王子。”克尔苏加德甚至有闲心向阿尔萨斯行了一个礼，他语气讥讽地说道：“看来您并没有因为成功击杀我的壮举而过的更好，我真为您感到难过。”  
他往前移动了一些，悬浮在浑身僵硬的王子身前。  
"您的眼神告诉我，您在想我会怎样杀掉你......没错，我的确是来杀你的，可是就在刚才我改变了主意。我发现我远不如您的同胞们有创造力，想想看，一个被自己拼命保护的民众们绑上火刑架烧死的王子？只有这种充满讽刺意味的画面才能勉强与您在拥抱中杀死我相媲美了。”  
阿尔萨斯垂头不语，无力反驳克尔苏加德说的每一句话。他回忆起刺杀克尔苏加德之前的日子，虽然是受到胁迫，但比如今不知道好到哪去了。至少没有战争的威胁，也不用提心吊胆地忧虑淫纹会被人发现，不用每天备受煎熬地解决自己的生理问题。作为骑士的正义和责任感不允许他有后悔的意思，可他真的想不明白，如果他所做的每一件事都是对的，那为何所有人都视他为罪大恶极呢？  
克尔苏加德见阿尔萨斯不说话，心中的怒火突然爆发出来，他控诉道：“我自认我不是个好人，可我至少也一直遵守了和你之间的约定。嫁给我是你自己答应的，既然做出了选择就要承担后果。王子殿下，这个道理还需要我教你吗？我知道你觉得在床事上都是我在折磨你，可你难道没有爽到？抛开那些凡人的道德和性别观念，我只是想要和我的床伴追求极乐，这有什么不可以？”  
他在阿尔萨斯身边来回晃悠，怒气冲冲地道：“在我们结婚后我没有做过任何危害洛丹伦的事情，我也没有无故杀过任何人。可你呢？我要求你做我的妻子此生忠诚于我，换来的就是背后捅刀子？我果然不该相信任何米奈希尔家族的人，你这个可鄙的骗子！”  
他觉得一阵心碎。这或许是他执意要玩羞辱游戏的报应吧，当初他要是干脆一点杀光这座城市的人来了结恩怨，哪里会有后面这些是是非非。  
克尔苏加德原本还要继续诅咒和痛骂阿尔萨斯，听见外面有脚步声传来，他想了想还是步入传送阵暂时离开了。他不想因为他的到来影响洛丹伦目前的局势，不想亲手杀死阿尔萨斯，那么就让银色黎明代劳好了。  
“阿尔萨斯殿下！”法瑞克焦急地跑进阿尔萨斯的寝宫，“教会的人已经快闯进来了，请您随我一起离开，女王陛下也在等着您。”他们的抵抗节节败退，银色黎明麾下的圣骑士势如破竹，率领教会攻到了王宫城下。  
米奈希尔家卑鄙的骗子……阿尔萨斯细细咀嚼克尔苏加德的控诉，感觉内心受到强烈的冲击，确实是他违背诺言在先，亡灵法师一直都遵守他们之间的协议。王子被夹在各异道德、责任和正义的围墙之中，为满足其他人加诸在他身上的义务遭受鞭挞，以正义之名行背叛之事到底是不是错的……曾经笃定无论用什么办法杀死亡灵法师都理所当然的青年感到动摇，自诩站在道德至高点的教会与邪恶的巫妖相比又好在了哪里？如今不管是他帮助过或是背叛过的全在谴责他，也许做错的真是他自己才招来这般罪责，倒不如让银色黎明的人把他杀死。  
“阿尔萨斯殿下！您在发什么呆？！我们没有时间了！”法瑞克怒吼道，已经到了生死存亡的时刻阿尔萨斯仍旧一副失魂落魄不在状态的模样，再拖下去他们可就真的要被教会俘虏。  
“我不走，法瑞克，你带着佳莉娅离开吧。”阿尔萨斯还是站在窗前，没有丝毫挪动的欲望，现在和当初亡灵大军兵临城下有何区别，上一次他决意用自己作为筹码换取和平，那么这次他也不可能逃跑，就算死都要死在洛丹伦。  
“殿下！”侍卫长绝望地唤道，他就要这么看着王子去赴死吗？但强行带走阿尔萨斯根本无法做到，更别说要躲避银色黎明的追捕。他咬咬牙命人带走佳莉娅，自己和剩下的皇家护卫队联合起来做出最后的抵抗。

克尔苏加德隐藏身形藏在暗处，看着银色黎明的军队攻破了皇宫抓住了待在自己房间里的阿尔萨斯。狂欢的人群浩浩荡荡地前往光明大教堂，他们每个人脸上都带着宣扬正义的骄傲神情。   
阿尔萨斯在教堂广场上被当众扒下了上衣，克尔苏加德看到他腹部被划得支离破碎的淫纹。尽管王子对自己下了狠手，可是新生的皮肤上仍旧带着那些纹路，可以很明确地看出大致的图案。  
“天呐！这是......淫堕之纹！”教皇本尼迪塔斯还是挺有见识的，居然一下就认出了这个图案。 “他果然堕落了......愿圣光宽恕”他喃喃着在胸口划下十字。  
“这是魔鬼寄宿在他身上的证明！”人群也骚乱起来，他们有些畏惧地后退了几步，有人说道：“说不定亡灵法师就藏在他身体里，难怪他不敢到教堂来接受洗礼。”  
在一旁听着的克尔苏加德差点吐血。这些无知的凡人，他可是强大的巫妖，他的灵魂不灭是因为魂匣的存在，这根本就是两回事。  
“快打他，把魔鬼打出来！”有人嚷嚷着。此前他们惩治“身怀恶魔”之人都是通过沾了圣水的鞭子来鞭笞的。一些人等不及，已经从地上抓起石头砸向了被绑在中央的王子。  
克尔苏加德皱起眉，他远远看着垂头不语的阿尔萨斯，不自觉地攥紧了手。那个淫纹是他施加给对方的......他的本意不是诅咒，他本来......  
默默承受平民愤怒鞭挞、咒骂的阿尔萨斯一动不动，由里到外仿佛腐朽颓败的枯木，眼中的光芒都黯淡下去。他心如死灰，再恶毒的言语也无法激起一点波澜。他最后的希望是佳莉娅能顺利逃跑，其余的就只盼着死亡早点到来。  
“烧死他！烧死他！烧死他！”  
陷入魔怔的民众早就忘了是谁救了他们，受人爱戴的王子不过是个符号，有了一丝污点便可打作使人堕落的魔鬼。圣骑士们搬来柴火堆在阿尔萨斯脚下，只差教皇的一道命令就能点火。  
在即将走向终局的时刻，阿尔萨斯想到克尔苏加德，未被杀死的亡灵法师绝对会报复这儿的所有人，这群道貌岸然的神职人员也别想安心活着......他嘴角勾起一抹阴暗的笑容。随即他又忆起曾经在遭到袭击的时候，法师温柔地问他有没有受伤，为他被伤害而暴怒，现在却隐在暗处准备看他活生生被烧死……王子心里泛起阵阵苦涩，这就是背信弃义该得到的惩罚吧。  
火堆被点燃，浓烟升起，阿尔萨斯被呛得不断咳嗽和流泪。袭人的热浪先于火苗开始蒸发他的水分，他金发的尾端已经开始枯萎蜷缩。  
克尔苏加德的心被狠狠拽住了，一种难以言喻的痛苦和悲伤使他眼眶发酸。原来看着阿尔萨斯去死一点也不能使他愉快，他没有任何复仇的喜悦。  
就算是养一只宠物，养了半年也是有感情的，就算宠物咬了他一口，难道他就能狠心直接弄死对方吗？没错，他绝不是对阿尔萨斯余情未了，他只是不想看到自己的宠物死在面前......  
给自己做了一番心理建设后，克尔苏加德手中出现法杖，他在地上飞快地画了一个召唤法阵。广场的地板开始隆隆作响，人群惊慌地左顾右盼，很快就因为地砖地开裂和震动东倒西歪一片混乱。  
“发生了什么？”  
“地震了吗？”  
“快跑啊！”  
围观的人群慌不择路地乱蹿，一只巨大的骨手从地缝中伸出来，拍落的时候压死了不少附近的人。  
“是亡灵生物！”  
“快！快组织防御！”  
教会的圣骑士们连忙排列阵型。一只由无数白骨组成的骸骨巨人从地下爬了出来，它站直身体后竟有七八层楼那么高，随手一挥就拍死了两名骑士。有眼尖的人发现骨巨人肩膀上站着一个黑衣人，那人脸上还带着可怖的黄金骷髅面具。  
“不，这不可能......”参与过第一次对不死族战争的圣骑士长摇摇头，脸色苍白地说：“他......他回来了......不可能啊。”  
克尔苏加德操控着骨巨人一把抓向了燃烧的柴堆，把被捆在木桩上的王子整个人拎了起来，也放到了巨人肩膀上。  
“先离开这里。”克尔苏加德一边搂着阿尔萨斯防止他掉下去，一边命令自己的召唤物突围。他可没傻到在圣光的大本营和这些神职人员单打独斗。  
“你……为什么要救我？”阿尔萨斯呛咳几声，咳出嗓子里的烟灰后说道。他发现自己居然有种隐秘的欣喜，在他心底深处仍旧渴望着克尔苏加德能来救他。可这份喜悦转瞬即逝，他宁愿法师没有救他，被烧死在火刑架也许是个更好的结局，他不知道怎么继续面对被他背叛的人……  
“哼，别高兴得太早。我只是觉得死亡太便宜你了。”克尔苏加德没好气地说。骸骨巨人一路冲到了城外，有两名死亡骑士正等在这里，看到巫妖归来立刻迎上来。   
“主人，按照您的部署，穴居恶魔部队已经埋伏在这附近了。”  
“很好。”克尔苏加德点点头。他这次从北极墓穴中带来了许多高阶死灵生物，他不会再重蹈覆辙。这次他就是为了将洛丹伦王都化为死境而来。  
“主人，这就是您的那位人类妻子吗？”一名死亡骑士好奇地打量着被烧得十分狼狈的阿尔萨斯。  
克尔苏加德闻言如梦初醒般将阿尔萨斯推了出去，任由他跌到草地上。  
“这只是我的俘虏。把他看好了，他暂时还不能死。”  
王子怀着的那一丝亡灵法师能不计前嫌的不切实际的幻想随之破灭，克尔苏加德果然只是出于对他的恨意才会出手相救，他只是不想让他简简单单地死去罢了......他想起法师对待敌人残酷的手段浑身发冷，那么等待着他的又是些什么？  
阿尔萨斯被两个骑士架起来投进了城外的大墓地中，这里不知何时已经修建起了一座防御工事，地底被挖空做成了牢房。他颓废地跪在监牢湿冷的地面，亡灵所造的建筑总是散发丝丝腐臭，他被死亡骑士押过来之后已经吐过数次，胃部和小腹连成一片的绞痛。“呕——”他捂着肚子又吐出几口黄绿色的酸水，双手撑着地不住地大口吸气。外面看押他的亡灵对他的苦楚视而不见，只要阿尔萨斯还活着就是完成了巫妖的命令。  
下腹的疼痛一阵一阵的，和间歇性的反胃感配合着交替折磨他，成功令他瘫倒在地上。阿尔萨斯几乎敢肯定自己怀孕了，不仅是持续个把月的呕吐感，他的小腹也产生变化。起初他以为是不常锻炼的赘肉，最近他愈发确认这稍微隆起一点的腹部正孕育着另一个生命。但他也没法以此作为筹码和克尔苏加德谈条件，连他都不知道这孩子究竟是谁的。单凭这一点遭受极刑也理所当然吧，阿尔萨斯把手放到腹部苦笑。

在尝试过一次失败后，克尔苏加德这次几乎将北境古墓中所有远古造物都唤醒了。那些古墓巨蝎、死灵构造体和血肉缝合怪被他事先布置好的大型传送阵在城市中心召唤出来大肆杀戮。而那些试图逃出去的人则被埋伏在城外的穴居恶魔和死亡骑士团收割性命。   
只花了不到两天时间，克尔苏加德就基本控制住了城中的局面。他重新入驻了洛丹伦皇宫后想起他那娇贵的俘虏还是个活人，两天没吃饭肯定不好受。于是吩咐人将阿尔萨斯从临时地牢里提出来，让他重新住回他王子时期的居所。  
“给他水和食物，我不想看到一具尸体。”他吩咐完后决定晚上还是亲自去看一下阿尔萨斯，听看守说他状态很差。

阿尔萨斯奄奄一息地趴在地上，看守他的死亡骑士突然打开牢门把他拽了起来。他没有问对方要把他带去哪儿，就算问了，这些没有感情的死灵生物也不会搭理他。  
无所谓了，都一样。他想到在自己上路的时候至少不是孤单一人，还有肚子里这个莫名其妙的小生命陪着他，由此竟生出一股扭曲的快慰感来。可惜死亡骑士们并不是要把他带出去处死，他被送回了自己的寝宫。那些亡灵并没有伤害他，只是守在房间里任由他自由活动。  
阿尔萨斯不明白这是要做什么，他心里忍不住又生出幻想来，克尔苏加德是不是依然对他......  
很快就到了晚餐时间，亡灵守卫命令他进食。可是王宫里同样死伤惨重，大部分仆人在与银色黎明对抗的时候就偷偷逃跑，现在剩下的基本都是为皇室服务多年的老人。没有御厨在阿尔萨斯也不可能拥有精致的食物享用，守卫们在厨房翻找过后只给他送来了两条面包和一杯清水。尽管已经饿得头晕目眩，可是从小到大养尊处优再加上孕吐烦恼的王子根本吃不下去这种粗糙的食物，他就着水硬吃下去两口就咽不进去。  
克尔苏加德听手下报告说人类王子不肯吃干面包，只喝了些水。他冷笑一声道：“真是个娇生惯养的皇室贵族，难道还要我做一桌盛宴去款待他不成？他不吃就给他灌进去。”  
克尔苏加德的命令很快下达，太久不需要进食的亡灵们也不知道该怎么给灌进去，其中一个死亡骑士制住阿尔萨斯的行动，另一个拿着整块的面包就往他嘴里塞，早已没力气的王子当然无法反抗，差点被一大块面包噎得窒息。  
发现这样有可能直接把阿尔萨斯弄死的死骑学会把面包撕碎再和水一起送进王子的喉咙里，强制喂进去一整条面包他们才停下来。这下阿尔萨斯是想吐都吐不出来，干硬的面包哽在食道中，即便有水的润滑也上下不得。脱离死骑的桎梏之后，他躺在床上缓了许久才止住腹中的不适。


	12. Chapter 12

在突袭战中死去的人大概有三成，可就算这样，城里也还是有很多活人。克尔苏加德将这些活着的居民赶回家中，按区域划分看管。银色黎明的战俘则被关押到洛丹伦监狱中等待发落。  
为了制造恐怖的压迫感，他决定每天随机处死十个人，并让该区域的人围观。这种死亡随时有可能降临到每个人头上的恐怖感很快就会让平民疯狂。三天过后他才要正式开始自己的复仇。  
处理完这些事物已经到了深夜，克尔苏加德起身前往阿尔萨斯的寝宫想去看看他在做什么。让他没想到的是，他在门外就已经听到了王子急促的喘息声，夹杂着呻吟。阿尔萨斯竟然不顾房间内还有看守的亡灵，自己拿着一个假阳具躺在床上自慰。因为他这举动不具有危险性，死板的亡灵守卫们也没有制止他。克尔苏加德推开门进去，看到床头柜上摆着一个玻璃瓶，里面装着乳白色的粘稠液体，盖子已经被打开了。  
“我的精液？”他问道。他这下算是知道阿尔萨斯如何在杀死他以后解决淫纹的饥渴问题了。  
“唔嗯！”听到克尔苏加德的声音，阿尔萨斯没有停下手上的动作，相反更用力地顶到自己的前列腺上，闷哼着射了出来。法师的声音仿佛是开启他性欲的开关，一次释放完全不够。在地牢里被关了两天他已经有些欲求不满，回到房间洗完澡后就忍不住开始自慰。或许这就是亡灵法师把他关回寝宫的原因？他的外表应该还对亡灵法师有着吸引力，毕竟以前他都无止尽地渴望着他的身体…...如果克尔苏加德现在还想要他的话，他就不反抗了......他这样想着，隐隐期望法师能和之前一样狠狠操进他的子宫，把精液灌满狭窄的腔室……他无意识地张开腿，盼望着克尔苏加德能够和之前一样干他，帮他纾解燃烧的欲望。  
发现阿尔萨斯对着他微微张开双腿，低垂的脸颊上泛起红晕，克尔苏加德冷笑了一声，他无情地说道：“您不是最讨厌我这个不知节制的淫荡巫师了吗，怎么还要用我的东西？”  
说完他将床头柜上的玻璃罐取走，并没收了这间屋子里所有的炼金产品。  
“我可不敢再冒犯您，谁知道您的枕头下会不会藏着刀。”他的确有这种顾虑，阿尔萨斯的引诱说不好又是一道陷阱，他还没有那么色令智昏。  
克尔苏加德的话如兜头的冷水浇灭阿尔萨斯正旺的肉欲，他脸色刷白，瑟缩着蜷起身子，扯过被子盖住自己裸露的身体。刚才抛却的羞耻感潮水般涌进心头，就像克尔苏加德当初说的那般他只是个俘虏，有什么资格期望这些事情，在他背叛的那一刻就已经没有资格继续以伴侣的身份自居。  
现在他唯一庆幸的是周遭围观的都是些缺失感情的亡灵，不会和那些平民一样大声嘲笑讥讽他。阿尔萨斯窝在床脚想落泪，为他夹在是非之间的尴尬处境无奈。就算后悔，事情也回不到过去了。他没法谴责任何人，好似所有错事儿都是他所犯下的，他真是该死，要是能快点解脱就好了。  
克尔苏加德的视线在房间中转了一圈，寻找有没有漏网的炼金物品，然后就发现了他当初亲手种的那朵名为”阿尔萨斯之泪“的紫色小花还被种在花盆里，好好地摆在立柜上。阿尔萨斯居然没有丢掉它......一瞬间法师心中被勾起一丝温暖，他走过去捧起那朵花。  
凝神静气的幽香使他心情平静了许多，接下来他试着将自己的思维触须连进这朵花中。这朵花不同于普通植物，每当阿尔萨斯伤心痛苦的时候花都能有所感应，记录下当时的场景，这才是它之所以会始终朝向阿尔萨斯的真正原因。他没有将这件事告诉给阿尔萨斯，因为自尊心强的王子从来不愿意让他知晓别人对他的中伤，克尔苏加德想要更加了解阿尔萨斯，宽慰他的悲伤，所以留下了这样一个堪称浪漫的法术。  
可他万万没有想到，从花朵中读取出来的记忆片段里，他竟然看到了阿尔萨斯和法瑞克......克尔苏加德猛地中断了思维同步，怒极反笑地看向蜷缩在被子里的王子。  
“我不在的时候你和多少人做过了？你的侍卫长肯定不是唯一一个吧。”法师问道。其实冷静一想，这种事情并不让他意外，他早该想到阿尔萨斯那带着淫纹的身体是不可能离开男人的。只是真的看到他和别人做爱的画面，心里还是有些伤心。阿尔萨斯对他果然没有半分情分可言。  
“你配不上这朵花。”克尔苏加德说着，将花盆重重砸向地面。泥土飞溅开来，花朵的根茎暴露在空气中，就像他自己的心情。  
又一次被撕开伤疤的阿尔萨斯躲在被子里瑟瑟发抖，那时他丧失理智求着法瑞克干他的低贱模样血淋淋得重展在眼前，连他自己都忍不住厌弃的淫荡和恶心。即便除了克尔苏加德，他只和法瑞克睡过一次，但他能够理直气壮拿这反驳法师的话吗？更过分的是被搞大了肚子都不知道是谁的，阿尔萨斯愤恨痛苦地攥紧拳头，还不如在一开始就自我了断。  
家人朋友离他而去，曾经或许真心爱过他的克尔苏加德也对他弃如敝履……悠然升起的慌乱失措的凉意深重郁结胸膛之中，兜兜转转沉到胃里难受得他想大口喘息。青年从小接受的是皇家的教育，告诉他怎么做好一个君主，如何成为为民献身的圣骑士，但普通人的情欲哪里能轻易割舍。他渴望父亲的认可、想要人民的爱戴，他不是象征洛丹伦荣耀的符号，然而现在他失去了一切。阿尔萨斯捂住嘴无声地干呕，他不知道自己一再体会的感情就是孤独，没人告诉他在这样众叛亲离的时刻该如何调整濒临崩溃的心情。  
也许根本就没办法能逃离……阿尔萨斯甚至想失控地朝克尔苏加德大吼，让他杀了自己就都结束了。  
单方面的吵架毫无意义，克尔苏加德希望阿尔萨斯能起来反驳他两句，可是对方居然躲在被子里来逃避现实。他越想越生气，把被子强行拽了开。被迫暴露在空气里的王子仍蜷缩着，双手环抱着自己紧紧闭着眼睛，克尔苏加德看不清他是不是哭了，可是阿尔萨斯脆弱无助的模样还是让他的怒气消散了不少。  
他能在那朵花里看到阿尔萨斯和法瑞克，本身就说明阿尔萨斯在和法瑞克做爱时内心是痛苦悲伤的，他们之间并没有私情。可是...就算这样，要他原谅阿尔萨斯的背叛也是不可能的。  
他起身离开了房间，临走时只吩咐守卫们照常看管。

三天后，克尔苏加德的恐怖统治已经见到成效，民众陷入了极度的恐慌。每天抽完签后那些没有被抽中的人只会陷入希望与绝望交织的忐忑不安中。克尔苏加德让人把银色黎明的俘虏从牢里提了五个出来，正好对应王城划分的五个大区。他在广场上宣布，这些俘虏可以代替他们去死，条件是每个区的人都要献出一条处刑的方案。只要这方案让克尔苏加德觉得解恨，那么这一天他们就能平安度过，只有那个战俘会死。如果不愿意献上方案，或方案不合格，那么就照常抽签十个人。  
五位圣骑士很快被带了上来。民众们面面相觑，他听到有人低声议论。  
“霍华德大人可是个好人啊......”  
“笨蛋，那你想替他去死吗？别连累我。”  
克尔苏加德没管他们，他吩咐守卫把阿尔萨斯也带到广场上来观刑。等王子被两个死亡骑士架着走过来时，克尔苏加德几乎认不出他了。阿尔萨斯脸颊凹陷神情憔悴，眼眶下有着乌青的黑眼圈，那头灿烂的金发也变得黯淡褪色，长出了些许白发。他看到法师，嚅嗫着嘴唇似乎想说什么，可是声音太小，克尔苏加德没有听清。  
“他怎么搞成这样？你们没有给他吃东西吗？”克尔苏加德十分生气地斥责着看守的亡灵们。  
“一群废物。去热一杯羊奶过来，再拿把椅子。”他让阿尔萨斯坐在他身边，此时王子又张嘴努力说道：“克尔苏加德，我...我......”  
“殿下，今天请你过来，是来看你的人民如何互相处刑的。”克尔苏加德打断了他的话。说实话他心乱如麻，不想和阿尔萨斯进行私人的交流。  
第一区的人已经开始讨论如何处死第一位圣骑士，他们献上的最终方案是先砍断俘虏的四肢，最后腰斩。  
克尔苏加德点点头，勉强算他们通过。一区的人全部都欢呼起来，他们高兴的互相拥抱。这毫无疑问给了其他区的人一个榜样，第二区的人提出来的处刑方案血腥程度直线上升。  
“大人，我们想出来的办法是剖腹，把受刑者的肠子掏出来在他面前进行焚烧，最后再把身体砍成四段。”  
被绑在广场刑架上的银色黎明圣骑士闻言厉声道：“你们怎么可以向这个魔鬼屈服？你们忘记我们是怎么保护你们的了吗！你们会下地狱的！”  
“住口，如果不是你们大胆行刺克尔苏加德大人，我们怎么会被连累成今天这样！”  
“就是啊，我们本来生活得好好的。”  
“大清洗的时候就是你们冤枉我哥哥，活活逼死了他！”  
民众和俘虏们互相咒骂起来。  
平民们的振振有词超乎阿尔萨斯的想象，他们的残忍程度也令人咋舌。王子被嘈杂的怒骂吵得头晕脑胀，而且看克尔苏加德正乐于挑拨他们反目成仇，他是真的没有机会把想说的话再提起。这三天里几乎只有面包清水，好点的时候送来过热汤，但凡他吃不进去，谨遵命令的亡灵侍卫就掰开他的嘴往里灌。这么塞进去的大多数又被他吐出来，来回反复基本就没什么东西是真正被吃进肚子里。  
更绝望的是克尔苏加德不在，根本没有人和他说话。王宫里为数不多的活人对他避之不及，剩下的亡灵也不可能与他交流。白天他一个人窝在床上忍受不规律的腹痛，时不时奔去厕所呕出酸液，吐得嘴中都发苦。夜晚失去安神的花朵各色噩梦又找上门来，从血流成河的洛丹伦到他自己的头颅被挂在城门上。寝食难安的阿尔萨斯已经被逼到绝境，随便抓一抓头发就大把地往下掉，身体也消瘦得厉害，裸着身子都能看出微凸的腹部。本来这次见到法师，他做好准备把怀孕的事情说出来，不管得到怎样的结果，被残忍杀掉也好，重新关注也好，他实在没法继续一个人忍下去。可现在克尔苏加德还在认真听平民们献上虐杀人的方法，阿尔萨斯完全找不到插嘴的空当。  
第三区和第四区的人争抢着要先说，生怕对方的提议与自己重合失了活命的机会。“大人！我们同样提议剖腹，但要用肠子把人勒死，再用木棍从肛门穿到嘴里插在地面暴晒数日。”得到示意，第三区的代表迫不及待地献出自己的计策，残忍程度叫人瞠目结舌。  
克尔苏加德不置可否，让第四区的人接着说。  
“大人，那些死法过于痛快。不如在俘虏身上挖数个血洞，再倒进食腐的昆虫，让他亲眼看着自己被啃成骨架。”听到这里阿尔萨斯一个没忍住捂着肚子激烈地呕吐，在某年收成欠佳的时候，他随父亲一起慰问平民，无意在路边看见饿到只剩皮包骨的人。那人生着严重的皮肤病，不断有虫子从溃烂的伤口摔落。阿尔萨斯尝试用圣光为他治疗但收效甚微，最终只得亲手了解他的痛苦，那张面目全非的脸多少次出现在他的噩梦之中，现在又一次活生生浮在眼前。   
在对待自己同类的残忍程度上，人类永远是最强的。这些普通民众提供的建议，有一些甚至让克尔苏加德都啧啧称奇。  
阿尔萨斯没能撑到五场行刑都结束，他一直在呕吐，等看到第三个圣骑士的肠子被拽出来又勒到脖子上时，他“哇”地一声几乎呕出血丝来。  
克尔苏加德见他这样不由皱起了眉头。  
“把他带下去，让他好好休息。”巫妖吩咐着自己的仆从，他突然想起了什么于是问道：“我记得有一个叫玛利亚的妇人，她人呢？让她去伺候阿尔萨斯。”  
“主人，你说的那个女人已经死了。”阴影钻出来幽幽地回话道：“我们攻城时城里一片混乱，她好像被人踩踏成肉酱啦。”  
克尔苏加德一时语塞。他昨晚已经查过，侍卫长法瑞克在和银色黎明作战时牺牲，这么说来，现在除了外逃的佳莉娅，阿尔萨斯身边的确一个亲近的人都没有了。  
听闻玛利亚的死讯，阿尔萨斯枯槁颓废的脸色更加苍白，他没法想象玛利亚到底遭受何种折磨，这比伤在他身上还来得痛苦。他真的后悔了，为什么要去挑战克尔苏加德，换来的这都是些什么？  
也许是因为法师特别嘱咐过，今天送来的食物比往常好些，有一碗热粥和菠菜拌的沙拉。可是阿尔萨斯哪来的胃口吃饭，处刑的血腥场面历历在目，闻着食物的味道都以为是内脏的腥臭气。不通人性的亡灵见王子又不吃饭，端起碗就朝他喉咙里灌。被强按着灌进大半碗粥的阿尔萨斯趴在桌上奄奄一息，侍卫摸了摸他的脉搏确认他还活着就站回自己的位置。  
反正这群死物除了他的死活也不会管其他的事情，阿尔萨斯脸颊贴着桌面成串的泪水滚滚下落。孕期的情绪原本就不稳定，积压已久终于彻底爆发，很快便哭得上气不接下气。疲惫不堪的王子满脸干涸的泪痕，凄凉地伏在书桌上睡了过去，梦中的世界只会比现实更恐怖。他看见惨死的圣骑士们以死时的模样朝他逼近，嘴里不断发出桀桀的笑声。在他转身要逃跑的时候，突然听见玛利亚的声音从后面传来，而就是这片刻的犹豫让他们扑过来撕扯他的四肢，啃咬他的躯体。  
“这都是你的错！”全身被踩踏得扭曲的乳娘走了过来，血肉模糊的脸贴紧王子，控诉他的罪行。但即使这样阿尔萨斯都没能醒过来，他实在是太累了，身体虚弱得厉害。梦里备受煎熬，现实也嘴唇发白颤抖个不停，冷汗湿透了整个后背。

第二天中午克尔苏加德照常在广场上看处刑。经过昨天无人被抽签处死，平民们仿佛看到了生的希望，他们狂热地向克尔苏加德展示自己的新点子。有些人甚至一晚兴奋地没有睡着，在脑子里想出来十几个虐杀方案。  
今天的俘虏正是当初假扮杂耍团的银色黎明成员，克尔苏加德还记得为首的那个男人给阿尔萨斯表演过吞剑的绝活。  
“这个人单独留下。既然他那么会吞剑，这次就给他一把真正的剑，吞下去让我看看。”克尔苏加德吩咐道，于是那人被单独拉到一边开始“吞剑”，替代他位置的新俘虏是一个叫艾德的女人。  
阿尔萨斯也被守卫们带了过来，他看起来比昨天更加憔悴，几乎需要守卫的搀扶才能勉强行走。  
“他怎么了？”克尔苏加德不想和阿尔萨斯说话，只是问旁边的死亡骑士。  
“他吃了也睡了，不知道为什么这样。”死亡骑士如实回答道。  
“......一会儿结束后去叫个医生过来吧。”克尔苏加德心烦地挥了挥手。  
处刑又一次开始了，今天兴致高昂的民众中甚至有人提出愿意亲自行刑。第一区那个志愿者是个中年鱼贩，他非常享受这种别人去死而自己可以继续活着的快感，拿小刀一片片割下受刑者的肉，像剃鱼鳞一样专注。受刑者的惨叫经久不散，被绑在最后一个柱子上的艾德眼中全是恐惧。  
歪在椅子上的阿尔萨斯侧着头不愿去看血腥的场面，这些狂热的人还能称得上是人吗？他们见风使舵、贪生怕死，如今连人性都抛弃，以保命为借口肆无忌惮地发泄原始的兽欲。他一次次牺牲换来的就是一群疯癫的野兽，倒不如……王子罪恶地思考着，倒不如让他们全都去死。  
到第三个人受刑的时候阿尔萨斯已经有点撑不住了，不知道是不是因为闻过的血腥气太多，他腹部的疼痛愈演愈烈，还隐隐有种下坠感。他看了眼专注观摩行刑的克尔苏加德，按下求助的心思，这个时候向法师示弱岂不是自找难堪。已经痛到有些虚脱的王子还是一声没吭，他挂着满头的冷汗，咬着牙继续忍耐，盼望时间能过得快点。  
轮到最后一个囚犯艾德时，这个曾被银色黎明奉为圣女的人已经陷入了癫狂。同伴们凄惨的死状让她明白自己不可能逃出生天了，可是她不甘心啊，她还这么年轻......她望向高台上坐在亡灵法师身边的王子，为什么同样参与了行刺，他却可以好端端地依然坐在那儿享受着皇家待遇。  
“阿尔萨斯王子，救救我！”她朝高台上的人大声呼救，王子的目光似乎望向了她，可是依然一动都不动。她确信对方能听到她的声音，那他为什么不开口为她求情？求生希望被掐灭，转而变成了一种嫉妒和憎恨，多一个人陪她一起受折磨她心里也能安慰几分。  
“阿尔萨斯王子，当初不是你把匕首捅进了克尔苏加德的背后吗！是你命令我配合你的，我只是一个女仆，我什么都不知道啊！呜呜呜，我不服，为什么我要受到这样的酷刑而你不用接受惩罚？”  
周围的民众一听，顿时也议论纷纷。连原本要用烙铁去烫艾德的脸的人也把动作停了下来，被这个话题暂时转移了注意力。  
“是啊，如果不是他带头去刺杀克尔苏加德大人，我们哪儿会像这样每天担惊受怕。”  
“是他把我们变成了魔鬼，我从来都不想杀人的……”  
“应该和艾德那女人一样，用烙铁把他捅个对穿。”  
克尔苏加德听见下面的人建议用残忍的方法杀死阿尔萨斯，不由转头去看他的王子。  
呵呵呵，所谓圣光的信仰者在生死攸关之间也是能随便颠倒黑白的，圣光的教义在死亡面前也不值一提。阿尔萨斯垂着头在脑海里把平民们所说的酷刑都在自己身上演练了一遍，但凭什么是他接受这些惩罚？他一直把罪孽背负在身上，认为都是自己做的不够好。真的都是他的错吗？一直在行恶事的难道不是民众和银色黎明吗？有用的时候他是卧薪尝胆的王子殿下，利用完了就是让人堕落的魔鬼，究竟谁才是魔鬼不是一目了然？  
阿尔萨斯悲哀又愤怒，甚至想站起来大声嘲讽，但他没法开口。情绪激荡让他腹部的疼痛难以忍受，怕是一张嘴就要哭喊出声，同时那股奇妙的下坠感也变得清晰，好似有什么东西迫切地要从他身体中跑出去。  
“呃啊……”最终他还是忍不住发出痛苦的低吟，表情都扭曲得厉害，能坚持没有晕过去已经算得上是意志超凡坚定。股间隐隐约约溢出的温暖液体给他一种失禁的错觉，紧接着一个惊悚的念头油然而生，莫非是......“克...克尔苏加德......”阿尔萨斯恐慌地抬起头想去拉法师的袖子，但又瑟缩着收回手，只是颤抖着嘴唇喊了他的名字。  
克尔苏加德此时也意识到了什么，他急忙扶住阿尔萨斯的胳膊把他从椅子上拉了起来。随着王子起身，一股浓重的血腥味扩散开来，只见他先前坐过的位置上竟然有一大滩血迹。  
都怪这处刑现场一直环绕着血腥味，所以他竟然没有发现阿尔萨斯不知何时起就开始流血了。  
“怎么回事......”亡灵法师的心里也慌乱起来。他看见还有源源不断的鲜血从王子下身冒出来，顺着他的双腿流到地上，裤子内侧都被血濡湿了。  
“阿尔萨斯，你难道......”他急忙用手贴上阿尔萨斯的小腹使用魔力探测。那里的确曾有一团孕育中生命，可是，只是曾经。它已经死了，就在不久前。   
克尔苏加德有些不敢相信，他是真的不知道，如果他知道的话......他想起阿尔萨斯身上的魔法刻印，那一句“只为我开花结果”，注定了阿尔萨斯只可能怀上他的孩子。就算他和别人做过，这孩子肯定也是……  
“这是我的孩子......”法师懊恼不已，他将阿尔萨斯平放在地上，从空间环里倒出一大堆治愈药剂。拧开瓶盖想要喂他喝下去。  
“亲爱的，会没事的......你会没事的。”孩子的灵魂已经不在这里了，现在流出的只是他的躯壳。但阿尔萨斯必须坚持住将死婴排出。  
周遭民众的窃窃私语阿尔萨斯半句都听不进去，也没多余的心思烦恼他现在狼狈的状况是不是被看得一干二净。青年失血过多的身体濒临昏迷，喝下治疗药剂勉强让他的脸色没有呈现吓人的灰白。克尔苏加德现在这么焦急的样子是想挽救他腹中的孩子吗……连他自己都能感受到生命从他身下流逝，还有拯救他的机会吗？  
曾经阿尔萨斯是多么厌恶这与他共享血脉的生命，甚至有过亲手终结他的念头，但在他即将消亡的时候，王子又感觉一丝不忍。不管如何这也是一个无辜的生命，在他孤独的时候陪伴过他，没必要为他的私愤死去。如果这次能留住的话，他愿意生下来。但是……另一股邪恶的想法随之伴生，就这样直接死掉岂不是更好？没有负担和责任，不用承受痛苦，反正本来也不是他想要的。而且一瞬间王子竟然有报复克尔苏加德的快感——法师想要的担忧的东西就在他眼前消亡，他一定很难过......想到克尔苏加德先前对他的冷酷漠视，阿尔萨斯心中的委屈愤懑终于宣泄出来。  
来回在两者间摇摆，阿尔萨斯虽然瞳孔涣散，但勉强没有完全晕过去。下腹的疼痛趋近于麻木，体力透支加上缺血让他开口说话都困难德很。“……唔…”他发出一声微弱的呻吟，感到一大块东西从后穴里滑了出来，这才终结了他的胡思乱想。“是不是……他是不是已经没了？”阿尔萨斯睁大眼注视克尔苏加德，然而涣散的目光并不能看清法师的表情。他喃喃地询问，支撑他清醒的最后原因是他想得到一个确切的答复。  
克尔苏加德看阿尔萨斯的神情，看来他是早就知道怀孕的事情了，那他为什么不告诉自己......是不敢吗？不，也许是因为自己根本没有给他告诉的机会。  
“是。”克尔苏加德神情复杂地将阿尔萨斯抱进怀里，意外看见对方脸上露出一个淡淡的微笑，那微笑里带着一丝尘埃落定后的解脱，更饱含着对他的控诉和想要看到他痛苦难过的复仇欲。阿尔萨斯难道是觉得这个孩子是他最在乎的，让他那么焦急的根源吗？  
克尔苏加德心中叹息一声，他爱抚着王子憔悴的脸颊说道：“从你起身的那一刻就已经没了，但你没事就好。”  
得到肯定答案的阿尔萨斯全身放松下来，他的思绪停留在解脱和报复的快感中，丝毫没注意到克尔苏加德神情的变化，法师最后对他说的话他虽然听到了，但此时他迷糊的脑子无法去咀嚼话中的含义。疲倦的王子真的再也不想管周遭乱七八糟的事情了，疯狂的民众、要被处死的圣骑士或者陷落的洛丹伦，随便怎样都好，全都滚远一点，他这么恶劣地想着便安心阖上眼下一刻就陷入昏迷。


	13. 终章

克尔苏加德将阿尔萨斯带回了寝宫安置好，他再也没有心情去管什么处刑的事情了，全部交给自己的亡灵下属，让他们将能够把人转化为低级不死族的粮食分发下去。  
用药剂和魔法稳定住小产过后的人类虚弱的状态后，他坐在阿尔萨斯的床边握着对方冰冷的手陷入了沉思。他欠阿尔萨斯的已经用生命偿还过，而阿尔萨斯欠他的也已经用一条生命偿还了......在发现阿尔萨斯流产濒死时的那种恐慌和心痛使他终于正视自己对王子的感情，他无法割舍他，既然如此，就让他们重新开始吧......在阿尔萨斯全新的亡灵生命中，他们一定可以有不同的发展，他们会是很般配的一对......

阿尔萨斯这一睡就睡了整整三天，克尔苏加德大部分时间都守在他的床边陪伴他。  
一个蓝色的半透明人影从门口飘进来，向巫妖行过礼后也关切地看向了床上昏迷不醒的王子。这幽灵是玛利亚，克尔苏加德找到她的灵魂并唤回了她。只是因为妇人的尸体被踩踏得残缺不全，她暂时只能保持着这种状态。  
“他还没醒吗？”  
“快了，我能感觉到。”克尔苏加德说完，发现自己握着的那只手动了动，阿尔萨斯的眼皮转了几下后迷茫地睁开。  
“亲爱的，你终于醒了。”克尔苏加德将阿尔萨斯抱进怀里温柔亲吻着他的脸颊：“欢迎回到你的国度来。一个全新的，不再有无止境的争斗，不再有丑陋自私的民众的国度。这就是我送给你的新礼物。”  
窗外，死而复生的皇家亲卫队正在巡逻，僵尸仆人们井然有序地劳作着，饱受战火摧残的庭院被打理得焕然一新。  
刚苏醒的阿尔萨斯被克尔苏加德突如其来的温柔惊到，他以为……他以为丢掉孩子的自己已经完全失去利用的价值，法师必然对他置之不顾，他甚至没想过能再次醒来。重新获得克尔苏加德的关注，居然在王子心中点燃失而复得的喜悦，他抬手搂住法师的脖子，肌肤相亲的触感让连日来与没有感情的亡灵守卫为伍的人获得极大的安慰，即便这份亲密是来自让他国破家亡的巫妖。  
“我很抱歉……”潜移默化的改变悄然发生，阿尔萨斯把头埋在克尔苏加德的肩头，破损的心灵如同找到一个依靠，是他最后的救命稻草，萌生出一种无论这条路会把他带去哪，都不想再放手的念头。法师轻柔地抚摸他的头发，梳理打卷的发尾，再拍拍他的后背仿佛在哄小孩子。这正是王子所需要的，不管是谁都好，他想要得到关心，想要被爱，原来卸下负担享受关爱的感觉如此的好。  
“阿尔萨斯殿下！”灵魂的声音空洞缺失情感，但阿尔萨斯还是瞬间就认出玛利亚的声线，他激动地抬起头看见半空中飘着的人影。太好了……王子默念道，第一次发觉亡灵的世界是美好的，他错失的亲人还能站在眼前与其交谈。  
“玛利亚……还能见到你真好。”  
“是啊，殿下。多亏克尔苏加德大人救了我。”  
两人感慨一番，阿尔萨斯细细回味法师说的话，全新的国度，难道……他看向克尔苏加德问道：“你把平民都杀了吗？”他说的时候异常平静，完全没法和那群丧失理智的人共情。从前王子有多想保护洛丹伦的人民，现在就有多厌恶人性的卑劣，就算他们全部丧生在亡灵之下也没有给他的内心带来多少波澜。他的确感觉到自己变了，他的心不再炽热洋溢着保护他人的信念，饱受摧残中伤的灵魂终于冷酷起来，剩下的只有以牙还牙的报复欲。  
"不是杀，而是给了他们新生。”克尔苏加德纠正了这个说法。阿尔萨斯闻言挣扎着起身想要出去看看，巫妖连忙扶住了他。  
他在仓促间光着一只脚踩到了冰凉的地板上，一旁的玛利亚立刻焦急地说道：“殿下，你的身体还很虚弱。小产以后不可以光着脚，会受凉的......”她絮絮叨叨地说着，想去拿一双鞋袜过来，可是幽灵的身体穿透了现实了物品，她脸上立刻露出失落的表情。  
“别担心，过几天我会给你的乳娘找一具合适的身体的。”克尔苏加德说道。他拿起了玛利亚没能拿起来的鞋袜，然后蹲下身给阿尔萨斯穿好。  
玛利亚一如既往的关切和克尔苏加德无微不至的照顾让阿尔萨斯几乎要落泪，可他的心情却前所未有的好，隐隐作痛的腹部都没那么难熬。他任由法师搀着走到阳台，趴在栏杆上向外望去。不远处一队化成亡灵的侍从正要运走被火烧毁的断木，见巫妖和王子站在外面便放下手中的事情整齐地朝他们行李。  
“这……？他们变成了亡灵？”阿尔萨斯震惊地看着他们重新回到工作中，相互之间没有交流动作却丝毫不拖泥带水，很快便井然有序地抬走树木的残骸。  
“是的，他们现在服务于一个统一的意志。”接下来阿尔萨斯和克尔苏加德来到了皇宫中最高的塔楼眺望外面的景象。在亡灵们日夜不休的勤奋工作下，市集和广场已完全看不出前几日断壁残垣的模样了，市民们像他们生前一样忙碌地穿行在街道上各司其职，商人售卖着防腐剂和缝合线等物品，建筑工人搭乘着古墓巨蝎和白骨巨人，正在修建新的诅咒神教大教堂。所有人看起来都是那么充实和平静。这是否和他想象中完美的国度不谋而合？王子抛出如此疑问，秩序和效率并存，至于正义……他开始怀疑正义这样饱含主观意愿的词语还有存在的必要吗，履行正义的结局不已经在他身上验证了吗？  
或许一个高效强大的独裁国家才是他内心深处真正想要的呢……他的新的子民会完全忠诚于他，而他会爱他们。  
“亲爱的，一个新的统治秩序已经从废墟中诞生，但这个全新的洛丹伦还缺一位统治者。”克尔苏加德微笑着看向阿尔萨斯。“我认为还是由你来继承王位更合适，我会作为你的丈夫和宰相来辅佐你。你意下如何？”  
“成为国王……”阿尔萨斯缓缓重复一遍，这一度是他存活的全部意义。当一个好国王，把国家治理得繁荣昌盛……现在能够实现的不止这些，甚至更好，一个完全在他统治之下拥有强盛兵力，任何人都不会背叛他的国度。他甚至可以将洛丹伦的版图扩张到先辈们都未曾抵达的辽阔远方……那么只剩下最后的问题，青年转头看着克尔苏加德，“但我还是个人类。”  
在这满是亡灵生物的城市中，阿尔萨斯感觉自己格格不入。他甚至由此生出了一股焦虑感，急切地想要融入眼前和谐的景象。  
“不必为此忧虑，亲爱的。我已经准备好了一切。”克尔苏加德安抚性地摸了摸王子的头发，那黄金般的色泽已经褪至淡金，活人的气息开始从阿尔萨斯身上消散，跟着一起消散的还有那些只属于圣骑士阿尔萨斯的道德感。事实上，这场转化在阿尔萨斯醒来以后就开始进行了，它将不着痕迹，毫无痛苦地把王子引向死亡。

一周后  
在重新修整过的洛丹伦皇宫大厅中，克尔苏加德为阿尔萨斯举行了盛大的加冕仪式。不仅是死而复生的官员和贵族们参加了这场典礼，全城的百姓也欢呼着簇拥在广场上，为新国王的诞生抛洒花瓣。  
幽蓝的鬼火燃烧在王城民众们的眼眶里，同样也燃烧在国王阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔的眼中。克尔苏加德将王冠戴在国王银白的发顶，心中满是喜悦和赞赏。苍白的肤色丝毫没有影响阿尔萨斯的英俊，反而使他增添了一股邪恶迷人的气质。更美妙的是被完美转化为高阶不死族的他，身体依然保持着活人的柔软和灵敏。  
“我爱您，我的国王。”巫妖单膝跪地亲吻了对方的手背。亡灵大臣们也纷纷跟着跪倒，口中高呼对阿尔萨斯的绝对崇敬。  
“我也爱你。”阿尔萨斯反握住克尔苏加德的手，低头回吻他，顺势将其扶起来。巫妖浓郁的爱意透过相通的思想不遗余力地传递过来，丧失道德约束的新生亡灵开始学会如何回应。他视作背德不雅刻意压迫过的情感挣开枷锁，翻了倍汹涌而出，而此刻他甘之如饴。  
王座被重新熔铸，扶手处镶嵌着栩栩如生的骷髅头，阿尔萨斯将手放置其上，那两对空洞的眼眶里也仿佛燃起幽幽蓝火。新任国王的胸中充斥无与伦比的激动，他毫不排斥自己全新的身份，无论是亡灵的身躯还是作为亡灵的领导者。这就是他想要的……绝对的力量与统治，仁慈不过是弱者为失败所寻的借口。  
在亡灵们的欢呼庆祝之中，加冕仪式走向尾声，前来观礼的大臣与贵族们向他们的新国王献上衷心的祝福便依序离去，很快大厅之中就剩下法师与国王两个人。蚀刻在阿尔萨斯下腹的淫纹并没有因为他的死灵化消失，相反在失去道德和羞耻感之后，他得以没有丝毫负担地渴求克尔苏加德的疼爱。  
就在这儿，他不想等了……阿尔萨斯遵循着下腹的欲望，拉着巫妖的手贴到自己脸上，“克尔苏加德，谢谢你。”  
“为您服务是我的荣幸……”克尔苏加德任由他磨蹭了自己一会儿，然后笑着说：“你想要了？”  
阿尔萨斯点点头，于是巫妖蹲下身解开他繁复的加冕礼服的扣子，将毛绒的披风垫到王座上。他把阿尔萨斯的裤子扒下来以后说道：“我的好国王，抬起一条腿来，让我好好疼爱你。”  
阿尔萨斯乖顺地半靠着椅背，自己抬起一条腿驾到扶手上，露出股间隐蔽的入口。掀起的衣摆下若隐若现显出完好如初的淫纹，暗紫色的纹路在苍白的皮肤之上流转，“快来吧……”他低声邀请，轻而易举就将庄严的皇宫大厅化作白日宣淫的场所。  
克尔苏加德扶着阿尔萨斯的腰让他的臀部更靠近自己，他拿过加冕仪式上用的黄金权杖插进了国王的下体，轻轻捣弄起来。这坚硬的柱体戳进阿尔萨斯的甬道使后者皱了皱眉，好在权杖是比较纤细的并不会戳伤他，而权杖上硕大的宝石切割得十分精细，磕在前列腺上时能带来不小的快感。   
“乖，我轻点弄。”随着克尔苏加德的捣弄，许多淫水从国王的后穴中涌出，然后顺着权杖的杖柄流到法师手上和坐垫上。洛丹伦历代先王的浮雕在王座大厅的上方无声地看着他们。  
“嗯啊！啊……”阿尔萨斯不似以前那般掩饰喘息的声音，每次坚硬的宝石戳中敏感的腺体，高昂舒畅的呻吟就回荡在空旷的大厅中。他太久没有品尝过克尔苏加德的味道，就算这样略带粗暴的前戏也无法满足他。他迫不及待地想要法师的肉棒捅进自己的后穴，生硬强势地挤进狭窄的甬道，不顾他的感受狠狠射进柔软的子宫里......愈是这么想阿尔萨斯的身体就愈发饥渴，他颤抖着身体紧缩肠道，主动晃动腰部让权杖更深得操进去，安慰他不断上升的欲望。  
“别太贪心了，小心受伤。”见那里面已经被彻底捣开，克尔苏加德抽出了权杖换成自己性器直直插入对方不断蠕动的肠道。阿尔萨斯热情地接纳了他，收缩着后穴不断试图将他吞得更深，诱惑着他进入那个更加紧窄的生殖腔。  
在王座上空间毕竟狭小，两人的身体紧紧贴合在一起才能插进那么深的地方。阿尔萨斯抬起的那条腿已经在法师的挤压下贴到了他自己的胸膛，好在骑士的身体十分柔韧，这姿势对他来说也不算吃力。  
克尔苏加德在前列腺处磨蹭了一会儿，就一鼓作气冲进了上方微微张开的裂口，用龟头顶开狭小的甬道。  
“呃啊！”伴随一声短促的尖叫，阿尔萨斯全身一紧抽搐着射了出来。脆弱的宫颈被粗大的茎身长驱直入过于刺激，他双眼猛得往后翻，好久都只剩眼白露在外面。再回过神来，他看见污秽的精液洒在自己胸前，在这张无数洛丹伦先王、包括他父亲、他姐姐端坐过的王位之上，他心甘情愿地被邪恶的巫妖压在身下干到高潮。  
难以言喻的喜悦满足催促他获得更多的快乐，阿尔萨斯稍微调整姿势，两条腿环在克尔苏加德腰间，让两人的身体贴得更紧，阴茎的前端也足以顶到闭合的宫口。“占…占有我，克尔苏加德……”他的声音在撞击下支离破碎，“……呜射进来……啊啊，继……继续操我……再，再深一点…啊….克尔苏加德……！”刚被加冕的国王嘴里肆无忌惮说出淫乱无章的话语，双手也动情地搂住法师的脖子，两具同样冰凉的身躯紧贴在一起却擦出无数火花。  
克尔苏加德按照他国王的指示每一下都用力插进他的子宫里，重重撞击宫壁，将那曾孕育过他的孩子的地方顶得变形。阿尔萨斯哀哀地叫着，舌头却不断舔舐嘴唇，表明他想要更多。堕落后的阿尔萨斯远比以前要饥渴和疯狂，温和的性爱反而不能满足他的欲望。为了更好的照顾阿尔萨斯，克尔苏加德考虑开始改造自己的身体。  
“或许你会喜欢更粗更长一点的？”巫妖喃喃道：“还是说你喜欢两根一起？”前者需要复杂的改造手术，后者却可以立刻兑现。他取出一根稍细的假阳具挤开国王的后穴也插了进去。两根肉棒一起抽插，一个在子宫中顶弄，一个反复撞击前列腺  
第一次被两根东西同时插进来，穴口撑到极限，每次抽出内里的肠肉都被翻出些又在下一次撞击狠狠被推回去。“……啊啊……好…啊…不……”克尔苏加德变换着抽插的速度，一会两根同时刺激他的子宫和前列腺，一会儿错开节奏交替操弄他湿滑的后穴。在这攻击之下阿尔萨斯根本说出不连贯的话，张嘴就是一串毫无意义的呻吟。  
亡灵几乎没有不应期，阿尔萨斯很快就再次硬了起来，挺直的阴茎夹在两人腹间止不住地往外吐着透明的前液昭示他现在究竟多么快乐。肠道里更是接连不断的高潮，泄出来的汁液令肉壁泥泞不堪，在克尔苏加德要退出去的时候拼命收缩吮吸挽留给他带来极乐的性器。  
克尔苏加德用力冲刺一番后射入了阿尔萨斯的宫内，后者夹紧双腿颤抖着感受被灌满的餮足。高潮过后稍微平静一些的两人拥抱在一起，克尔苏加德不时亲昵地亲亲他国王的脸颊，阿尔萨斯也半眯起眼愉快地享受着年长者的亲吻。

“以后我们都会这样幸福的生活在一起吗？”  
“当然了，我的陛下。”  
“要是姐姐在就好了，她回来的话，一切就完美了。”阿尔萨斯把玩着自己的白色长发思索着，然后一把搂住克尔苏加德的脖子央求道：“把她找回来，我想让她也陪着我。”  
巫妖轻笑了几声，仿佛是耐不住他的撒娇。  
“我会的，陛下，我保证帮你把她找回来。”  
“你对我真好……晚上你想要我怎么犒赏你？”  
……  
欢声笑语久久地回荡在洛丹伦的皇宫中，一队石像鬼展翅飞向远方。只等那逃亡的公主佳莉娅·米奈希尔被抓捕回来，阿尔萨斯从此就将过上他理想中的幸福生活。

END


End file.
